<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what's wrong with secretary jeon by shuables</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656140">what's wrong with secretary jeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuables/pseuds/shuables'>shuables</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Kim Mingyu, Eventual Happy Ending... Maybe, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By What's Wrong With Secretary Kim? (TV), Jealousy, M/M, Secretary Jeon Wonwoo, Slow Build, Slow Burn, bc mingyu is a jealous babie, depends actually oops, like very slow, wonwoo is just tired man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuables/pseuds/shuables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wasn’t a joke? You actually want to resign?”</p><p>A small nod. “Yes, I’ve started drafting the job posting to find a suitable replacement. Rest assured…”</p><p>Mingyu drowns the deep voice of his secretary out as he retrieves the letter of resignation. He pauses to look at it, actually look at it, and proceeds to let out a bark of laughter.</p><p>Secretary Jeon pauses his dialogue to stare at his boss, who was bending over with high-pitched laughter. Before he could inquire what the joke was, however, Mingyu walks towards him with the envelope in hand, and roughly rips the the piece of stationery in two.</p><p>“No.” He looks at a wide-eyed Wonwoo with a smug expression. “My answer is no. Now leave.”</p><p>-</p><p>featuring an overconfident mingyu and a barely keeping it together wonwoo (someone please save him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventeen OTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. of resignations and disbelief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Mingyu blinks once. Twice.</p>
<p>He stares incredulously at the small envelope sitting atop his desk.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Jeon Wonwoo, Letter of Resignation.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p><em>That’s not right</em>, Mingyu thinks,<em> Secretary Jeon wouldn’t quit. </em></p>
<p>The man had been with Mingyu since the beginning. They spent 7 years together at SVT Corporations. Promotion after promotion, the two stuck together and worked together (although it was a lot more Wonwoo working for Mingyu) until they got to the position they were in now, with Mingyu as Vice President of the company. </p>
<p>
  <em>There was no way Secretary Jeon would quit on him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Would he?</em>
</p>
<p>Mingyu, still somewhat in a state of shock, presses the buzzer at the edge of his desk to call in the man occupying the cubicle right outside his office.</p>
<p>A small <em>click</em> is heard as said man enters the room and carefully closes the glass door behind him as to not disturb his boss. He gives a thin smile and a shallow bow. “Did you need anything, Vice Presid-”</p>
<p>“Who entered my office before I came?” Mingyu leans back on his chair with fake relaxation and stares down his secretary, eyes squinting ever so slightly with suspicion.</p>
<p>“Just me, sir. I came, as always, to-“</p>
<p>“No,” there’s a slight edge to Mingyu’s voice as he grows impatient,  “Someone else entered and left something to prank me. Who?”</p>
<p>Secretary Jeon’s eyebrows draw themselves together slightly, “Mingyu, I can’t recall anyone except for me entering your office this morni-“</p>
<p>“Then recall harder until you can!” Mingyu groans and stands up, exasperated. “It was Seungcheol, wasn’t it? Geez… is it payback for that time I changed the sugar in the executives’ break room into salt? He’s got to let that go. That happened, like, three days ago.”</p>
<p>A light sigh is heard (Wonwoo couldn’t keep it in, and better a light sigh than the scream he so desperately wants to let out right now), and Mingyu turns to look at his secretary, whose eyebrows were still furrowed.</p>
<p>“Someone tried to prank you, sir? If I may ask, what was it? I can ask around t-“</p>
<p>Mingyu walks over to return to the desk and all but throws the supposed resignation letter towards Wonwoo. He misses, however, and the envelope lands on the carpeting on the secretary’s left.</p>
<p>The black-haired man blinks once, and then crouches to retrieve it and neatly places it atop Mingyu’s desk once more. “Sir, why are you giving this back? You haven’t read my resignation letter ye-“</p>
<p>Mingyu raises a hand to signal the secretary to go silent. He nears the man and glares.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” he starts slowly, “That this isn’t a joke? You actually want to resign?”</p>
<p>A small nod. “Yes, I’ve started drafting the job posting to find a suitable replacement. Rest assured…”</p>
<p>Mingyu drowns the deep voice of his secretary out as he retrieves the letter of resignation. He pauses to look at it, actually look at it, and proceeds to let out a bark of laughter.</p>
<p>His secretary pauses his dialogue (although it was more a monologue with Mingyu not paying attention) to stare at his boss who was bending over with high-pitched laughter. Before he could inquire what the joke was, however, Mingyu walks towards him with the envelope in hand, and roughly rips the the piece of stationery in two.</p>
<p>“No.” He looks at a wide-eyed Wonwoo with a smug expression. “My answer is no. Now leave.”</p>
<p>Mingyu could swear he sees Secretary Jeon’s jaw tighten as the older man turns his back to him, but he writes it off as a figment of his imagination. He’s the one who should be upset, after all. His secretary wanted to quit a perfectly good job with a perfect boss. If anything, Wonwoo should be <em>thanking</em> Mingyu for knocking some sense into him. </p>
<p>Mingyu smiles smugly as he looks at the spot on the carpeting where the two ripped halves of the envelope landed earlier. Wonwoo had thrown them away before he left, of course, to appease his boss’s neat freak tendencies. But it’s the thought that counts when Mingyu looks at the patch of flooring victoriously as if to say, <em>I beat you. I stopped Secretary Jeon from quitting.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, the events that happened inside Mingyu’s office earlier do <em>not</em> stop Secretary Jeon from quitting.</p>
<p>In fact, there’s newly fueled determination in his body as he writes a new letter of resignation, typewritten this time (Who has the balls to rip a handwritten letter to shreds before reading it? Kim Mingyu apparently.) to submit to his boss once again.</p>
<p>Wonwoo wouldn’t lie and say that he <em>didn’t</em> think of reporting the aforementioned incident to HR. He was pretty sure that ripping an employee’s resignation letter and telling them that they weren’t allowed to quit their job broke <em>some</em> bylaw in the company’s handbook.</p>
<p>Alas, he remembers the last time he tried to report Mingyu to the Human Resources Department (Mingyu threw a hissy fit when he saw his secretary typing the report and did only the exact opposite of what Wonwoo would instruct for the rest of the week. Safe to say, Chairman Kim was not at all pleased at the behavior of his son, and Wonwoo spent the weekend consoling his boss using comforting techniques he found on a child-raising forum, which, in all fairness, actually worked on the tall man-child.) and decides not to do so.</p>
<p>He’s on the second to the last paragraph of the letter when the company’s Chief Operating Officer casually rounds the corner and comes to view.</p>
<p>Wonwoo immediately stands up and bows in greeting, which elicits a warm smile from the executive.</p>
<p>He straightens, “COO Choi. What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Secretary Jeon,” Seungcheol gives a respectful bow of his head, “I’m here to see Mingyu, we’re going to eat lunch together. I apologize for not informing you earlier.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and he quickly shakes head.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to apologize for. You’re the Vice President’s friend, you don’t have to inform me whenever you two are hanging out. Do enjoy your lunch.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol lets out a lighthearted chuckle, “Same to you.” He enters Mingyu’s office and the two casually greet each other before Seungcheol  flops on the leather sofa and makes himself at home.</p>
<p>Wonwoo doesn’t give this a second glance as he’s seen it all before, he’s simply content that he was able to have a conversation, no matter how short, without being cut off every time he speaks. He allows himself to show a small smile as he continues typing.</p>
<p>He’s at the last paragraph of the letter and is thanking the company for the support and opportunities that were given to him over the duration of his employment. In particular, he thanks Vice President Kim as he was his primary superior.</p>
<p>A long sip of coffee. </p>
<p>Wonwoo savors the bitterness of the drink keeping him awake, and arguably sane. He tries not to dwell on the fact that he had to wake up at 4 am this morning to drive to Incheon in order to retrieve a tailored suit for Mingyu to wear at the business dinner later today. It didn’t help that his boss had arrived at the office building late, and called his secretary a “workaholic worry wart” during his morning briefing, and then later ripped his resignation letter in half after treating it as a joke.</p>
<p>Said secretary all but releases a deep breath as he types in his thanks to his boss for being <strike>a good and responsible superior.</strike></p>
<p>
  <strike>For supporting and respecting me throughout our time working together.</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>For genuinely caring for his employees and actively helping them further themselves.</strike>
</p>
<p>Another long, <em>long</em> sip of coffee.</p>
<p>
  <strong>For treating me well and allowing me to learn an incredible amount.</strong>
</p>
<p>(Of patience, perseverance and self-control.)</p>
<p>The digital clock to his right reads 12:30pm. Secretary Jeon stands, grabs his valuables, and exits the floor for his lunch break. He thinks he sees COO Choi looking at him as he gathers his belongings, but he’s met with the executive’s back facing him the next time he looks.</p>
<p>On his way out, he passes by the break room to grab a sandwich. Wonwoo nibbles on the snack as he proceeds to head to the bank.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he gone?”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Seungcheol makes sure Secretary Jeon has completely left their line of sight before turning to Mingyu. “So… are you going to tell me why you called me here?”</p>
<p>Mingyu finally looks up from the documents he was pretending to read and squints at Seungcheol.</p>
<p>“Did you try to prank me?”</p>
<p>Whatever Seungcheol expected to hear, it wasn’t that. He furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head. <em>Did Mingyu find out about the whoopee cushion he had placed in his seat in the executives’ break room?</em> He releases a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>“I… don’t know what you’re talking about?”</p>
<p>“Did. You.” Mingyu nears Seungcheol with wide, scary eyes, “Convince. Secretary Jeon. To. Give. Me. A. Fake. Resignation Letter.”</p>
<p>“OK LOOK! I-“</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>Seungcheol blinks.</p>
<p>“…Secretary Jeon wants to resign?”</p>
<p>“No.” Mingyu says in a fake friendly tone, “<em>You</em> tried to convince him, or forced him. Whatever. To <em>pretend</em> to resign. But I’m clever and I figured out your little scheme.” He points an accusing finger at his friend. “And it wasn’t funny. Don’t do it again.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol looks at Mingyu, confused.</p>
<p>“Mingyu… I didn’t do that. If Secretary Jeon gave a letter of resignation it means that he actually wants to resign. Fuck. He wants to resign?”</p>
<p>Mingyu furrows his brows, crinkling his forehead. <em>Wonwoo actually wants to resign? That’s not right. That makes no sense.</em></p>
<p>“Why though? Aren’t I a good boss? Aren’t we a good company? There’s no reason for him to resign. Zero. Nada.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol gives the younger man a pointed look, especially at the words<em> “good boss”</em>.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, ok? You should ask him yourself. I just can’t believe he’s resigning, I can’t imagine you without your secretary by your side.”</p>
<p>Mingyu snorts. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s thinking the same, that imagining himself without Secretary Jeon makes his stomach churn and head spin.</p>
<p>Instead, he says, “Yeah, right? He’s been with me for 7 years, it’s kind of late to call it quits now.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol immediately sits up straight, “7 years?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mingyu looks at him, confused by his friend’s reaction, “7 years.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol snaps his fingers and leans into the sofa, “That’s it. I’ve cracked it. That’s why he wants to resign. You guys are hitting the 7-year strain.”</p>
<p>“The what now?,” Mingyu deadpans.</p>
<p>“Look, ok. I have no idea if it’s true but people say that relationships, not only romantic ones mind you, strain when it hits the 7-year mark.”</p>
<p>“So…” Mingyu’s trying to make sense of Seungcheol’s words, “According to your grandma’s logic, this is a normal thing?”</p>
<p>The older of the two looks offended, but chooses to simply nod, “Something’s bothering Secretary Jeon, and it’s straining your guys’ relationship. Maybe. Just ask him, dude.”</p>
<p>Mingyu gives a defeated sigh and nods, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol claps his hands, delighted. “Great. Now, can we <em>please</em> eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Secretary Jeon returns to office premises, he looks much lighter. As if a burden has been lifted from his shoulders.</p>
<p>(Which isn’t far at all from the truth, he’s happy that his loan has finally been paid for in full, and it isn’t weighing on his conscience anymore.)</p>
<p>He sports a small, barely there, smile as he prints 3 copies of his resignation letter, politely greeting everyone passing by the printing room.</p>
<p>“Hyung!” Hansol comes to view and gives him a bright smile, “You look happy today. Are you ready to go out?”</p>
<p>The two are having lunch together today, as per Wonwoo’s request, as it’s been a while since they’ve last caught up. Despite working in the same company under the same boss, the two rarely work together. Which is a shame, as Wonwoo is very fond of the other, whose laidback personality is a breath of fresh air compared to his overbearing responsibilities as Mingyu’s executive assistant.</p>
<p>“Ah, is that so?” There’s a hint of a smile in Wonwoo’s voice, “I just took care of something important. It’s been bothering me for a while, too, so it’s a relief that it’s not really a problem anymore.” He gathers the now printed documents and neatly place them in his suitcase.</p>
<p>Hansol nods and follows the other to one of the restaurants nearby the office. They spot a few other SVT employees and give them a wave.</p>
<p>“What did you have to take care of?” The younger of the two takes a seat in the Bibimbap place they frequent.</p>
<p>Wonwoo sits across him and orders their usual, “You know how I’m the one supporting my brother because…<em> you know</em>.”</p>
<p>An understanding nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Wonwoo shows a toothy grin, “I just paid off the last installment of Bohyuk’s tuition for law school. I feel so free.”</p>
<p>Hansol returns the grin, “That’s great hyung! I’m so happy for you.”</p>
<p>The twinkle in the older man’s eyes only strengthens when their food is placed in front of them, its strong, aromatic scent makes the pair’s stomachs grumble.</p>
<p>The two mix their bibimbaps and Wonwoo gives Hansol a look as he chews on his food.</p>
<p>He swallows. “I do have something else to tell you though.”</p>
<p>The brunet cocks his head to the side adorably, urging his friend to continue.</p>
<p>“I’m resigning.”</p>
<p>A pause. </p>
<p>Hansol wipes his mouth and raises a brow, “You,” he says thoughtfully. “The Great Secretary Jeon who hasn’t filed for a vacation leave since God knows when. Is resigning.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo nods.</p>
<p>“Finally!,” Hansol laughs, “You deserve a break, or a less demanding job, at least. Sometimes I see you outside of the boss’s office, and it looks like you’re running solely on coffee. Or red bull. And it’s not like it’s a new sight to me. It literally <em>was</em> me in college. But seriously, I never did think this job was good for you. Quite frankly, I don’t think it’s good for <em>anyone</em>.”</p>
<p>A dark chuckle. </p>
<p>“Something tells me my resignation is going to take a long time to be processed, though.” Wonwoo thinks back to the morning with Mingyu</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. My answer is no.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu is, under no circumstances, allowing his secretary to just <em>leave.</em></p>
<p>He eyes Secretary Jeon, who’s knotting his tie diligently under his dress shirt. The latter looks as prim and proper as ever, elevating his neat and elegant charms by donning a crisp gray suit that broadens his shoulders.</p>
<p>He tries to read the raven-haired man’s eyes which are cast downward, with long, dainty eyelashes covering them. Mingyu frowns. He doesn’t know what’s going on in his Secretary’s head and can’t, for the life of him, figure out <em>why</em> the other man wants to quit his job. Or if he really wants to. Mingyu’s still not sure whether or not it’s one big joke.</p>
<p>Secretary Jeon finishes with the tie and reaches for Mingyu’s suit jacket. He helps the taller man put it on, and helps adjust his boss’s engraved cufflinks so that no extra fabric would bother him later on in the night.</p>
<p>Mingyu looks at the other, eyeing the features he's grown so accustomed to over the years: Secretary Jeon’s high cheekbones and dainty fingers, his smooth, pale skin, and thin frame elongated by what he was wearing. The more he thinks about it, the more he’s convinced the whole “resignation” situation isn’t real.</p>
<p>(He isn’t good with confronting his feelings, and he<em> refuses</em> to even entertain the fact that someone else might be doing this instead of Secretary Jeon should the other be serious about resigning.)</p>
<p>He huffs.</p>
<p>Secretary Jeon rearranges Mingyu’s hair. He has a calm tone as he says, “Is there something wrong?”</p>
<p>Mingyu looks at him sharply, “Yes. You.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo blinks slowly, and then gives a tight smile, “Excuse me, sir?”</p>
<p>“You can drop it now. It’s not funny.”</p>
<p>“Is this about my resignation?” Mingyu can’t see the secretary’s expression from behind him, but there’s a tightness in his voice. “Because it isn’t a joke.”</p>
<p>He pats Mingyu’s shoulder twice to signal he’s done, and checks his wristwatch.</p>
<p>The two hear a car honk. </p>
<p>Secretary Jeon is calm as he motions Mingyu to head downstairs. They were to attend a business dinner with YMMD Holdings, one of their closest partners. They couldn’t afford to be late, much less unprofessional. This fact prompting Wonwoo to say,</p>
<p>“Let’s take about this later, ok?”</p>
<p>Mingyu gives him a long side glance, a single, groomed brow raises pretentiously. “Honestly? You’re just confused about this. You don’t actually want to quit. But whatever. Brief me about tonight’s agenda in the car.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. of food preferences and false assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My, my. You look as dickish as ever, Kim.”</p><p>“What polite words. How fitting for a wannabe angel, Yoon.”</p><p>Secretaries Jeon and Hong only look at each other sorrowfully and apologetically as they see their bosses interact with their sardonic tones and petulant behavior.</p><p><em>I’m so sorry</em>, mouths Wonwoo.</p><p>Jisoo shakes his head, <em>No, I am.</em></p><p>Secretary Jeon decides to instead focus on the others present in the private room of the restaurant. COO Choi is trying (and failing miserably) at making conversation with CFO Lee of YMMD Holdings, who looks like he’d rather be at home. <em>Same.</em></p><p>He averts his eyes. Hansol looks confused as a cute man with pouty lips is trying to… make him consume vitamins? He sees what <em>he thinks</em> is ginseng tonic and Omega-3 gummies.</p><p>He looks away and sees yet another man, with a sharp nose and bright smile, chatting happily with someone over the phone. He’s at the corner of the room, but despite his efforts to remain quiet, the volume of his voice raises every so often.</p><p>He brings his gaze back at Secretary Hong, who looks very, very tired.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Jisoo gives a light chuckle, “Ah. What a tiring job, am I right?”</p><p>“Tell me about it. I can’t believe they haven’t run out of insults yet.”</p><p>The two look at Mingyu and Jeonghan at the same time. The pair are still going at it, and Wonwoo can feel as slight ache gnawing at his temples.</p><p>“Oh shut up you glorified tree.”</p><p>“Only when you finally s-“</p><p>A gentle <em>swish</em> of the doors opening.</p><p>Everyone in the room immediately stops what they were doing prior, and collectively bow to welcome the two Chairmen entering the room.</p><p>Chairmen Kim and Yoon all but smile and greet their employees.</p><p>Mingyu and Jeonghan plaster on very obviously fake smiles, and their secretaries try their hardest not to laugh at their boss’ attempt at acting like adults.</p><p>“Ah! I’m happy to see you two getting along.” Chairman Yoon pats Jeonghan and Mingyu on their backs, and the light in both their eyes fade. </p><p>Wonwoo bites his lip to stop himself from reacting.</p><p>“You can all take your seats now.” Chairman Kim gestures for everyone to sit down, and goes to be seated in the head of the table opposite Chairman Yoon. </p><p>Secretary Jeon bows to the two businessmen. “Excuse me, sirs, I’ll go call a staff member for our orders to be taken.”</p><p>Chairman Kim smiles at him, “You’re as responsible as ever, Secretary Jeon. But not to worry, Chairman Yoon and I have already ordered a set menu for everyone.”</p><p>Wonwoo nods and returns to his seat beside Mingyu. He retrieves his laptop and hands a folder to the man beside him. “The agenda and necessary documents, Vice President Kim.”</p><p>Mingyu snatches them without giving his thanks, and glares at Jeonghan from across the table. He stands with the documents held in one hand, “Good evening, everyone. We’re here today to discuss the growth of our individual companies and evaluate our collaboration venture, the opening of the OFD resort in Akita. I personally would like to welcome you all and look forward to having a productive meeting.”</p><p>Jeonghan then stands up with his own opening remarks, which Secretary Jeon takes note of in the open document in his laptop. He vaguely hears the doors of the room open and shut as the restaurant’s staff come in.</p><p>A dark-haired waitress goes in between him and Mingyu, and Wonwoo feels his blood run cold.</p><p>He sees what’s on the platter held by the waitress. A beautifully plated sashimi dish.</p><p>Now, this would not at all be a problem, except for the (not so) tiny fact that Jeon Wonwoo does <em>not</em> eat seafood. Of any kind. He hates any dish hailing from the ocean, despises the slimy nature of sea creatures. Not to mention the <em>smell</em>. Secretary Jeon gulps.</p><p>It’s going to be a long night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>It’s going to be a long night</em>, thinks Mingyu as he looks at Yoon Jeonghan smirk at him as he states his opening remarks. He swears he sees red at the corner of his vision, and can feel his fists clench.</p><p>He feels a body near his and looks up to see a friendly-looking waitress blushing at him. He winks, making sure his posture is proper and his smile charming. Her face reddens, and she puts down a plate of assorted sashimi in front of him and Secretary Jeon.</p><p>She leaves, and he looks at the man to his right. He’s surprised to see him… distraught? He looks at his laptop with an almost haunted expression.</p><p>
  <em>What could have upset him?</em>
</p><p>Mingyu wasn’t thinking this because he was concerned, of course not. He scoffs at the thought. He gives this a thought because his secretary (a very useful one, he might add) is confused, and he doesn’t want anything to trigger him and send him running away from the company.</p><p>At the corner of his eye, he sees the chubby-faced manager of YMMD Holdings stand to give his statement, but he doesn’t care enough to pay attention. Secretary Jeon always takes robust minutes of the meetings, anyways.<em> His</em> dilemma was more important.</p><p>What happened before he saw his secretary distressed?</p><p>Mingyu tries to recall, but he can’t. Because he was too busy. Busy with… </p><p>Flirting.</p><p>He was flirting with the waitress before Wonwoo got upset. Why would he get upset at that, though? Was he… jealous? Mingyu blinks.</p><p>If he was, then jealous of whom? Him? For being able to charm anyone? </p><p>Mingyu doesn’t think that’s the case though. It’s not like Secretary Jeon was <em>ugly</em>, Mingyu dares call him attractive. He isn’t blind. He sees the double takes some people give Wonwoo when he passes by, sees his sharp yet elegant features, his broad shoulders and small waist.</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head to rid himself of distracting thoughts.</p><p>If not jealous of him, then… the waitress? The very waitress Mingyu was flirting with?</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes widen. Does Secretary Jeon like him? <em>Is Secretary Jeon gay?</em> How doesn’t he know this?</p><p>“Jeon-ssi,” Mingyu hears Jeonghan call. He turns his head so fast, his vision spins for a half second, “Would you like some of my salad? You seem to have liked yours.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon removes his gaze from his laptop to look at the Vice President that wasn’t Mingyu, “Thank you for the offer, Mr. Yoon. But I don’t want to be rude-“</p><p>“Thank you for the concern, Jeonghan.” Mingyu stares at him icily, “But I can take care of <em>my</em> secretary.”</p><p>He gives a piece of fish to Wonwoo, who stares at it with comically wide eyes.</p><p>Mingyu holds back a proud grin. Was Secretary Jeon so moved that he had given him some food? If that was all it took to amaze his secretary, he would’ve done it much sooner to prevent him from even <em>thinking</em> of resigning.</p><p>The man beside him gulps. “Vice President, it’s really alright. You don’t have to-“</p><p>“Secretary Jeon.” Mingyu looks at him in the eye. “Don’t be shy. Eat the fish.” His voice had a slight edge as he says the last part, but he shrugs it off. It can’t be helped. Besides, most of the people he’s flirted with before liked it when he took the lead.</p><p>He sees Wonwoo pop the slice of meat in his mouth, and Mingyu looks at Jeonghan victoriously.</p><p>“See, Yoon, that’s how you <em>properly</em> treat your employees. But don’t fret sweetheart-“</p><p>Secretary Jeon suddenly stands, vaguely looking sick. </p><p>“I apologize. Please continue on with the meeting, I’ll be back from the restroom soon.” He gives a swift bow and leaves the room quietly.</p><p>Mingyu holds back a smirk as he distantly hears one of his employees giving a statement. </p><p>
  <em>Was hearing Mingyu call someone else ‘sweetheart’ too much for Secretary Jeon?</em>
</p><p>Is that why he wanted to leave in the first place? Was he sick of housing unrequited affections towards his boss? Of knowing that Mingyu had hookups with people who weren’t him? Was he sick of seeing Mingyu gain interest for other men and women right in front of him time and time again?</p><p>He chuckles. <em>How could he have been so stupid?</em> Secretary Jeon wasn’t a robot after all (although he does seem like one at times), he was bound to fall for Mingyu <em>eventually.</em></p><p>He lets the back of his chair support his weight as he sports a proud grin. </p><p>
  <em>He figured out why Secretary Jeon wanted to resign.</em>
</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo likes Kim Mingyu.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jeon Wonwoo <em>hates</em> Kim Mingyu.</p><p>He pants from his position bending over the toilet bowl and closes his eyes to calm himself down. He can still feel the disgusting texture of the raw fish  on his tongue.</p><p>He takes a deep breath.</p><p><em>Murder is bad.</em> Wonwoo reminds himself. <em>Murder lands you in jail.</em></p><p>He groans just thinking about how he’s going to have to ask Secretary Hong for the minutes of what he missed. How embarrassing. </p><p>(It really isn’t, but Secretary Jeon prides himself on his independence and competence, so this hurts him. Just a bit.)</p><p>He tries to think positively (for once), to avoid generating (more) hateful thoughts towards his boss. Perhaps Secretary Jeon never told him of his hate for seafood?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’ll have 2 plates of Vongolé, please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo coughs. “Mingyu… I’m not a fan of seafood. Can I order something else?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This elicits a disbelieving stare and a dubious flick of the wrist. “Whatever. Weirdo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well.</p><p>But Mingyu didn’t seem like he recalled this when giving Wonwoo fish, and Secretary Jeon gives him the benefit of the doubt, even if Mingyu being unable to remember an important preference of someone he’s been with for 7 years is worse.</p><p>He straightens and washes his face in the mirror. </p><p><em>At least Mingyu doesn’t think he’s in love with him</em>, he jokes with himself. (He really shouldn’t have.)</p><p>One more deep breath and he’s out the bathroom door.</p><p>He greets the  restaurant staff he passes by and thanks them for their hard work as he returns to the room with the business dinner.</p><p>The first thing he does when he returns to his seat is open the document once more and types in whatever the CFO of the other company was saying. </p><p>He ignores the weight of Mingyu’s stare at him. He’d rather not know what the other was up to.</p><p>“Our assets have only increased in the year’s final quarter, and the yield from our investments prove to be an notable source of income for our company…”</p><p>Wonwoo feels the warmth of large palm rest atop his thigh below the table. He frowns. <em>What is Mingyu trying to do this time?</em></p><p>He shifts, eyes still on the monitor and fingers on the keyboard. He places one leg on top of the other, effectively removing his boss’s hand from where they were placed before.</p><p>He doesn’t see Mingyu’s expression, but he’s been with him for long enough that he knows the other is unhappy. The recognition of this doesn’t show on his face, however, and he looks at the occupants of the table when Lee Jihoon is done speaking.</p><p>“As we have finished covering the last part of our agenda for the meeting, I would like to ask if the Chairmen or Vice Presidents have any comments or additional insights?”</p><p>Chairman Yoon gives a sly smile that reminds Secretary Jeon very strongly of his son. “Well. It’s clear that both our companies have been very successful as of late. I see no reason for us to not have more joint ventures.”</p><p>Chairman Kim gives an approving nod, ignoring the two deep scowls directed towards him and Chairman Yoon.</p><p>Secretary Hong gives a concerned look at Jeonghan and rises. “Thank you for your participation and preparations everyone. Let’s now enjoy our meals.”</p><p>There’s a pause before the slight buzz of chatter fills the room once more, but it comes eventually. </p><p>The Vice Presidents continue to aggressively eat their food as their secretaries give knowing looks to one another from where they’re seated across from each other.</p><p>“Jisoo-ssi… I’m so, so sorry to have to ask this, but can I see the minutes you took while I was gone?” Wonwoo gives an apologetic bow of the head.</p><p>Secretary Hong releases a light, airy laugh. “It’s alright! Of course it is, don’t be so worked up. I’ll send you the file later.”</p><p>“Thank you so mu-“</p><p>“Secretary Jeon.” Wonwoo pauses to look at Mingyu, who had called for him with a steely voice. “I don’t like these chopsticks. Get me another pair.”</p><p>Wonwoo blinks. He looks at the two wooden utensils held in the left hand of his boss. They didn’t seem to be out of place, nor did they have any defects in their design. He suppresses the urge to raise a brow, and leaves the room to ask for another pair of chopsticks.</p><p>As one of the restaurant’s waiters goes to retrieve them, Wonwoo feels a slight vibration in the pocket of his trousers.</p><p> </p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>
&gt; lol hpw’s rhe finber<br/>
&gt; r u stikl akivw</p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>
no. &lt;</p><p> </p><p>Secretary Jeon smiles and thanks the waiter as he takes long strides to return to the room with the chopsticks. He wordlessly places them before Mingyu and sits down quietly.</p><p>The soft sound of metal and wood colliding with ceramic fills his ears as everyone digs in to the meals served to them. (Which, thankfully, is no longer seafood.) Wonwoo grabs his chopsticks.</p><p>“So…” Jeonghan looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eye, chin propped up on his knuckle. Secretary Jeon puts down the utensils and smiles, urging the executive to continue.</p><p>“It must be hard to work for such an asshole,” the blond man looks at Mingyu.</p><p>Secretary Jeon opens his mouth to answer.</p><p>“I’m thirsty. Ask for a wine refill.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon closes his mouth.</p><p>He doesn’t give a second glance to Mingyu’s fully filled glass as he goes to the small counter at the edge of the room where the wine bottle was perched on.</p><p>He pours the smallest of amounts in Mingyu’s glass.</p><p>Wonwoo moves to fill Jisoo’s and Jeonghan’s as well, but…</p><p>“When’s the next course coming? Secretary Jeon. Go request that it be served now.”</p><p>Secretary Hong from beside him gives Wonwoo a pitiful look. He wordlessly takes the wine bottle from the other secretary’s hand and pours himself an abundant amount of the alcohol.</p><p>Secretary Jeon leaves the room yet again.</p><p>The waiter from last time looks at him curiously as if to say, <em>Why are you out again?</em></p><p><em>You tell me.</em> Wonwoo gives a thin, wavering smile.</p><p>“I think that the next course can be served now.”</p><p>The waiter nods in acknowledgement and goes to where Wonwoo presumes is the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>
&gt; .i want to kms</p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>
&gt; ):<br/>
&gt; but tgen wgo wikl taje care of tour suvculrnt?</p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>
&gt; you’re right, i cant leave my plant parentless</p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>
&gt; (:</p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>
&gt; i’ll give it to like hansol or somebody</p><p> </p><p>Secretary Jeon re-enters the room and immediately feels a sad, almost sorry stare from Chairman Kim.</p><p>He gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, and bows his head at him before sitting down once again, mindlessly cutting the piece of pork on his plate.</p><p>
  <em>Please be over soon.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The night was over soon.</p><p>Mingyu smiles into his father’s warm embrace. The older man pats his son’s back. </p><p>“You’re doing good, son.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Mingyu’s smile is so wide that Chairman Kim wasn’t sure if his cheeks were ok.</p><p>“Although…” Mingyu tilts his head, “Take care of your secretary, yes? I quite like him. Don’t make his job too hard.”</p><p>Mingyu scoffs, “Of course, father. I’m a good boss, don’t worry.” Another smile is shown.</p><p>Chairman Kim gives an endearing look to his only son. He turns and bows to his other employees, then enters his car.</p><p>Secretary Jeon and Vice President Kim watch the sleek vehicle speed away before the former looks at the latter.</p><p>“Sir, the driver is here. Would you like to enter the car now?”</p><p>Mingyu walks towards his own vehicle and waits for Secretary Jeon to open the car door for him.</p><p>He hears the low rumble of its engine, the other door opening and closing, and then they’re off.</p><p>Mingyu gives a long stare to the man beside him, prompting the other to reach into his bag. His slender fingers bring out a slip of paper. Mingyu sees what’s written on its cover and proceeds to groan.</p><p>Wonwoo gives a tight smile, “I already gave another copy to HR per company guidelines.”</p><p>Mingyu glares at him, grabs the paper and rips it in half yet again. At the corner of his eye, he sees the car driver flinch at the noise.</p><p>Secretary Jeon only smiles and brings an identical piece of paper out of the pocket of his bag.</p><p>“Oh, come <em>on</em>,” Mingyu dramatically leans back to the car seat and crosses his arms, “You don’t actually want to leave. Is the pay not enough? I was planning on giving you a raise, you know.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, Mingyu. I <em>am</em> leaving. The job posting will be up by tomorrow. But don’t worry, I’ll be the one to sift through the applicants. You only need to be present in the final interview as-“</p><p>Mingyu roughly grabs the letter of resignation from Secretary Jeon’s grasp, crinkling the pristinely folded paper. He opens it, and his eyes quickly scan the expanse of words.</p><p>“You didn’t write why you’re leaving. <em>Why?</em>“ His stare is intense as he looks at the calm man to his left.</p><p>A thin, tight-lipped smile. “Personal reasons.”</p><p>Mingyu groans, “You’re not <em>that</em> lame. We both know that’s bullshit. You don’t want to leave. SVT has the best employee benefits, your pay is high. For fucks sake, <em>I’m</em> your boss. ‘Personal reasons’ don’t justify your resignation.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon is silent, but Mingyu can see that there’s a hardness in his eyes. He groans.</p><p>“Look, ok, if it makes you feel better I can stop sleeping around.”</p><p>Wonwoo gives him a very, very confused stare. “Why… exactly would that make me feel better?”</p><p>A teasing grin spreads on Mingyu’s face. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You may act like a robot, but you’re still human. It’s perfectly normal for you to be into me. In fact, I’m surprised it took you this long.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon visibly recoils, horror written in his features. “Mingyu, I think that you’re reading the situation very, <em>very</em> wrongly.”</p><p>He cocks his head to the side, “You’re not gay?”</p><p>“Oh no, I am. The two boyfriends I’ve had in the 7 years working for you would be proo-“</p><p>“Two?” Disbelief laces Mingyu’s voice, but it soon turns to poorly concealed anger, “Who was the<em> second</em>?”</p><p>A sigh. “This… is kind of part of the personal reasons, if I must be perfectly candid. I’m 29, Mingyu. I want to meet someone, get settled down, start a family. All that domestic stuff,” Wonwoo flicks his wrists, “I don’t want to be confined in this job forever-“</p><p>“You’re leaving because you want to <em>date</em>?”</p><p>“Not just that,” chides Secretary Jeon the way one would explain something to a child, “This job…just. I’m tired, Mingyu.” A mirthless laugh. “I’ve worked for you for 7 years, worked in SVT for 8. And in all those years, I haven’t filed for a single vacation leave. And I like working! I do like this company. But working as your executive assistant is eating away at me, and I still have enough self respect to turn away now before it starts being maladaptive to my life. Well, irreversibly maladaptive. It’s already taken a toll on my life. Just… please trust me when I say that I’ve thought this through.”</p><p>Mingyu gives him a sharp look and a deep scowl. “Have you, now? What will you do after you quit, then? Where will you work?”</p><p>“I’m taking a break first.” </p><p>There isn’t an ounce of hesitation in Secretary Jeon’s voice, and it does, quite frankly, concern Mingyu. </p><p>“I’ve saved enough, I’ve just paid off the last of my brother’s tuition.” </p><p>Mingyu didn’t know anything about Wonwoo paying for his brother’s education. </p><p>“I haven’t had the chance to travel leisurely for the past 7 years, so I might do that. Then, maybe I’ll apply for a management position for a publishing company, I’ve always loved literature.” There’s a ghost of a smile on Secretary Jeon’s face. “Once I’ve settled, I’ll try to date again. It’s been a  while, but I do want to have a stable relationship sometime in th-”</p><p>“You’d rather work for a publishing company than one of Korea’s biggest conglomerates?” Mingyu’s nose scrunches. “And if you’re so hellbent on dating someone, then just date me! It’s a win-win. I get to keep you, and you get to have the boyfriend that you so desperately want.”</p><p>The man beside him very visibly tenses, “No thank you.”</p><p>Mingyu frowns. That was too quick an answer. </p><p>“I’m one of the hottest bachelors in Korea right now. I mean, have you seen this face?”</p><p>Secretary Jeon supplies what Mingyu can only call an expression of cold unamusement, eyes unmoving and lips set in a straight line, “Mingyu. No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Mingyu grumbles, he was so sure that he had hit the nail right on the head with Secretary Jeon crushing on him. “Fine. Be that way. But I just don’t understand. You could file for a leave if you wanted to, or date! There isn’t a policy that forbids you to date someone.”</p><p>“Mingyu,” the secretary’s voice is sickly sweet, his eyes had a scornful glint in them, “The last time I tried to file for a vacation leave, which might I remind you, was 5 years ago, you got upset. The same goes with dating. Just 5 minutes ago, you looked like steam was coming out of your ears from the mention of me dating someone.”</p><p>Mingyu raises his hands in exasperation, “Because I didn’t know about your second boyfriend! Not gonna lie, I kind of forgot about the first, but that’s not the point.” He gives an accusing glare, “You didn’t tell me about the second. I’m hurt. And I wasn’t upset when you filed for the leave.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon deadpans, “You smashed my favorite pen and called me selfish for abandoning you for my own benefit. You threatened my job and called me a horrible excuse of an assistant, then you ignored me until I told you that I decided not to file it.”</p><p>“…You exaggerated. You definitely exaggerated. You also don’t have an excuse for not telling me about your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Might I remind you, my dear boss, that you doubled my workload when I told you about my first boyfriend all those years ago, and coerced me into spending my lunch breaks with you despite you not needing me to be there. You also made me work overtime more often than not.”</p><p>Mingyu squints, “Don’t think so highly of yourself. Those were all coincidental.”</p><p>“Mingyu, you treated me to a fancy ‘celebratory’ dinner the day I told you we broke up.”</p><p>“Also a coincidence!” declares Mingyu. “This is a good job. I’m a good boss. Don’t leave.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon placatingly places a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder and looks him in the eye.</p><p>“I’m resigning, Mingyu. Please accept that. I’ve worked hard for you for the past 7 years, and I’ll continue to do so until your new secretary is so adept at his or her job that you won’t realize that I’ve left, ok?”</p><p>Mingyu gives him a stare, a hint of <em>something</em> in his eyes.</p><p>The car gently comes to a stop in front of a large, sleek building. </p><p>The man beside him disappears, and the door next to him opens. Wonwoo bows and helps him out of the vehicle, but Mingyu waves him away. He accompanies Mingyu anyways as the latter heads for the elevators.</p><p>The metal doors open with a mechanical <em>ding</em>, and he steps inside while his companion doesn’t.</p><p>A smile. “Good night, Mingyu.”</p><p>The doors close.</p><p>“…Night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wonwoo :</p><p>mingyu : no. now go do some completely unnecessary for me.</p><p>-</p><p>ngl i think i had a bit too much fun writing mingyu's scene. also the transitions! HAHAJSHHA i hope yall like them</p><p>i honestly just had to make gyuhan the two "rivals" bc i 1) love them 2) am still entertained by how they're said to have wildly different preferences. poor jisoo and wonwoo man.</p><p>also i had a fun spin on the idea that soonyoung just always has typos when he texts and wonwoo is the so used to it he doesnt even call him out anymore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. of sleepless nights and new blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu can’t sleep.</p>
<p>This wouldn’t be a problem, it would be <em>normal</em> even, for most people. </p>
<p>Except he’s Kim Mingyu, the man that sleeps like a corpse for at least 9 hours every night. The man who’d borderline fight his employees, co-workers and bosses alike if it meant getting home so that he could lay on his bed and get a full night’s rest.</p>
<p>Mingyu can’t even remember the last time he had trouble sleeping.</p>
<p>He lays on his back and looks at the ceiling aimlessly, head full of thoughts. Head full of thoughts about <em>Secretary Jeon.</em></p>
<p>His eyebrows furrow.</p>
<p>Their conversation in the car replays in his head over and over again. </p>
<p>He wonders why he offered to date the older man. Mingyu had frequent hookups and temporary companions, but they were just that— temporary. Mingyu doesn’t <em>do</em> relationships, never really has. So why offer himself as a date to someone?</p>
<p>He decides to chalk this up as wanting to prevent Secretary Jeon from resigning. Which brings him to yet another train of thought. <em>Why’s he trying so hard to keep the other man in his job?</em></p>
<p>He ponders over what Wonwoo had said about him being upset when the former tried to file for a leave or had dated. Mingyu shudders at the latter thought.</p>
<p>He didn’t think he had gotten <em>that</em> upset. (He totally did though.) Yet it didn’t seem like Secretary Jeon was lying, his honesty was one of the things Mingyu valued about him after all. He gives his candid opinion when asked, doing so in a straightforward manner if that’s what the situation calls for.</p>
<p>And Secretary Jeon was <em>smart</em>, meaning that these opinions and hunches, more often than not, bore fruit. Mingyu still remembers when Wonwoo was newly assigned to him. He didn’t show it (at least he hopes he didn’t), but the older’s intelligence amazed him, still does. Often times he has to stop himself from gaping when his secretary would suggest a particularly clever scheme or mechanism to improve a project.</p>
<p>Mingyu blinks, then groans. He did it again, he thought of his secretary.</p>
<p>He can’t help it, though. Secretary Jeon was, <em>is</em>, one of the constant people in his life aside from his family and a handful of others. Someone Mingyu could rely on for anything (because Wonwoo is always, simply <em>there</em>—if Mingyu needs help, the black-haired man is the first to come to mind). Without him…</p>
<p>Mingyu turns to lay on his side, tightly hugging his pillow.</p>
<p>He shakes his head. He’s being irrational about this. Secretary Jeon is a useful employee. Period. Nothing more, nothing less. He’s efficient, level-headed, consistent, punctual, courteous, well-respected, well-loved-</p>
<p>Mingyu pinches himself. He <em>really</em> has to stop thinking about a certain pale-skinned individual. He glares at the wall.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t be thinking too much about this.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m tired, Mingyu.”</em>
</p>
<p>If Secretary Jeon was that adamant on filing for a leave or… dating, and Mingyu allowed him to do so, would he stay?</p>
<p>He stares at the clean white wall with glassy eyes.</p>
<p>This is driving him insane.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been 2 weeks since Secretary Jeon put out the job posting, and he’s pretty content with the promising pool of applicants he had screened thus far. He’d be lying if he said that he was confident about them getting the job, though.</p>
<p>He thinks back to Mingyu, who’s been off. The man has been adamant on not mentioning the resignation, but it’s not just that.</p>
<p>There’d be times that Wonwoo would see him staring at him with furrowed brows for a second too long from the corner of his eye. Mingyu would also give absurd excuses to make the older man stay in his office for extended periods of time.</p>
<p>Hell, the day after he’d given his resignation in, he saw Mingyu with <em>eye bags.</em> The man sleeps like a rock, there’s no way he’d miss out on sleep.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Wonwoo tasted nothing but the sharp, bitter flavor of guilt on his tongue that morning, and proceeded to wordlessly leave some sleeping pills on the man’s desk. He’s not actually sure if Mingyu had used them, but Secretary Jeon likes to think that it’s the thought that counts.</p>
<p>His eyes travel downward to his desk, to a neat black clipboard beside his laptop.</p>
<p>He’s interviewing one of the candidates today, a young man named Lee Chan. Wonwoo looks at the bright smile the boy dons in the picture of his application. </p>
<p>He wasn’t supposed to be biased, Secretary Jeon knew that, but he quite liked this boy. He could tell he was an overachiever and was full of vitality. He vaguely wonders if Mingyu liked those qualities.</p>
<p>If he had to be honest with himself, there was a part of Wonwoo that’s still in disbelief that he’s quitting. </p>
<p>He’s grown so accustomed to his job that he can’t really imagine himself without it. Still, the words he spoke to Mingyu all those nights ago still rang true. He was tired. He felt chained in this job, giving fake smiles to snobby higher-ups to conceal the fact that he’d rather be sleeping than doing the (very large) pile of work on the corner of his desk.</p>
<p>He flips through the papers in the clipboard to double check the interview questions he’d prepared. HR had their own set of questions and policies to screen candidates, but Secretary Jeon had insisted that he make his own.</p>
<p>He was surprised that the HR manager actually agreed to his request, and had expressed his shock, but Manager Park just replied with, <em>“Aigoo, Secretary Jeon. We all know that you’re one of the most capable employees in the company, we trust that you’ll do well in picking the right applicant. Just make sure you submit the questions to us for editing.”</em></p>
<p>Wonwoo shrugs the experience off, and looks at the clock. He stands and opens the door to Mingyu’s office.</p>
<p>“Vice President Kim. Please excuse me for about 20 minutes, I’m going to the 17th floor to interview one of the candidates that applied to be your new secretary.” He sees Mingyu scowl, “This is only the first interview, though, not the final one, so your presence is unreq-“</p>
<p>“I’m coming.”</p>
<p>“…Pardon?”</p>
<p>“I’m coming to the interview. They’re going to work for me, after all.”</p>
<p>Secretary Jeon has to do a double take on the situation. This is not what he’d planned.</p>
<p>He blinks as he feels a gust of air hit his face as Mingyu strides by. He quickly collects himself and walks beside him on the way to the elevators.</p>
<p>“You really don’t need to be there, you know.”</p>
<p>The elevator doors close, and the pair watch as the floor number its monitor displays quickly transition from one to another.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know. But I want to scare them off.”</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” Secretary Jeon’s eyes flash as he follows Mingyu out of the elevator. The other looks back with an amused face.</p>
<p>“You didn’t think that you’d be able to quit so easily did you?” Mingyu barks out a laugh, “If you can’t find a replacement, you can’t leave.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at him in disbelief as he opens the door of the conference room the interview was scheduled to be in.</p>
<p>“Mingyu, you can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge? Because-“</p>
<p>The door opens again.</p>
<p>A youthful man with dark hair and a wide grin that crinkles the edge of his eyes enters. Secretary Jeon matches the man’s face to the one in Lee Chan’s application. The hair color is different, but it’s only that that’s off. It’s really the boy’s aura that strikes him.  It’s…bright. Almost overwhelmingly so.</p>
<p>Wonwoo blinks before giving a shallow bow. He gives a placid smile to the newcomer and gestures for him to take a seat.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Lee-ssi. We’re happy to have you here. I’m Jeon Wonwoo and this-“</p>
<p>“Vice President of SVT Corporations who has 2.3 billion won in assets, Kim Mingyu.” The man gives a cocky smirk and looks at Chan like the latter was a piece of meat. </p>
<p><em>Is this what Mingyu meant at scaring the applicants?</em> Wonwoo has the urge to raise a brow, <em>Because he looks like he’s thinking about how to murder the kid and get away with it.</em></p>
<p>Still, Chan remains unfazed and looks at the two expectantly.</p>
<p>Secretary Jeon clears his throat. “We’ll be the ones to conduct your interview today. You’ve applied to be the executive assistant of the company’s Vice President so-“</p>
<p>“Little one, do you eve-” Wonwoo looks sharply at Mingyu with a questioning look. He pinches the other’s thigh below the table, causing him to yelp.</p>
<p>“So,” Secretary Jeon continues with a smile as Mingyu glares at him and rubs at his thigh, “This interview will include several questions to help us gauge if you’d be fit for the position. That being said, can you introduce yourself please?”</p>
<p>Chan looks at the two with a nervous smile, “Good afternoon. I’m Lee Chan, 24, and a graduate from Seoul University. I majored in Business Administration and Management, which I believe gives me an edge i-“</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Mingyu waves his hand around, refusing the list of questions offered by Secretary Jeon, “So. San. What is SVT Corporations to you?”</p>
<p>Chan blinks, not expecting to be cut off and then called with the wrong name. But it’s by his prospective future boss, and the other man in the room looks apologetic, so he pretends like nothing is wrong.</p>
<p>“Well, as it’s consistently one of the top-performing companies in Korea that’s also gaining international recognition, it’s a company I admire. It’s my dream to work for such a prestigio-“</p>
<p>“Ah. So would you call being employed here an opportunity of a lifetime? As you think so highly of it?”</p>
<p>“O-of course.”</p>
<p>“And what do you think of me, Han?” Mingyu leans forward, eyes focused on the younger man before him.</p>
<p>“To be in your position at your age must mean that your work is incredibly impressive. It’s actually kind of intimidating to be in the same room as someone so successful…”</p>
<p>Mingyu smirks, “And you believe that you have what it takes to not only work in SVT, but work for its ‘impressive’ Vice President right from the get go? You believe that you’re the best candidate for one of the best jobs in Korea offering several employee benefits, working from 8-5, and all while doing so for an incredibly successful man and company despite your age? Do take note that we’ll hold you to your answer.”</p>
<p>Chan’s eyes widen with panic, and Secretary Jeon sighs.</p>
<p>He looks at the interviewee reassuringly, “You don’t have to answer that question, don’t worry. Are you comfortable enough to continue? It’s alright if you want to reschedule due to the current… circumstances.” Wonwoo side eyes Mingyu, who huffs.</p>
<p>Chan nods. “We… we can continue.”</p>
<p>“So, Lee-ssi, do you have any background, or preferably professional experience, working a job in a corporate environment?” Secretary Jeon tries his best to not be intimidating to the boy, who already seems shaken up by Mingyu’s verbal attacks.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. I have had the opportunity to intern at the company H-“</p>
<p>“If you were to get this job,” Mingyu sits straight again, and Chan freezes as he hears the man speak, “Would you quit? With a lame excuse like personal reasons?”</p>
<p>“…No…?” Chan looks unsure.</p>
<p>Wonwoo places his glasses on the table and takes a deep breath. Mingyu and Chan look at him, one with concern and the other with scorn. Secretary Jeon places his spectacles at the bridge of his nose and looks at Chan kindly.</p>
<p>“Chan-ssi, I do hope that you understand that what you’re applying for is <em>not</em> an 8-5 job. And I do genuinely and deeply apologize that you had to waste your time here today. I don’t believe that this is an acceptable way to conduct an interview; thus, I’m going to have to cut this one short. Again, I apologize. If you still would like to reschedule, then you can cont-“</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t quit? Wouldn’t get burned out?” Mingyu’s eyes are wide with annoyance, and faces the young man, who’s taken by surprise, but answers all the same.</p>
<p>“I’m an extremely passionate person, sir. I can safely say that I would not get burned out f-“</p>
<p>“Hired!”</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>“</p>
<p>Both Chan and Wonwoo look at Mingyu with disbelief. Wonwoo shoots up.</p>
<p>“Mingyu are you <em>absolutely</em> sure that-“</p>
<p>“Must I repeat myself? How unprofessional of you, Secretary Jeon.” Mingyu sends daggers with his glare, but there’s a smug grin on his face, and it makes Wonwoo’s blood <em>boil</em>.</p>
<p>Chan stands and bows deeply, “T-Thank you so much for this incredible opportunity. I won’t let you down.”</p>
<p>Mingyu smirks as he passes by the shorter male, “Of course. You better not. I don’t give second chances.”</p>
<p>Chan gulps.</p>
<p>Wonwoo adjusts his glasses and fixes his hair. He gathers his clipboard and laptop before heading to the door.</p>
<p>Right as he’s at arm’s length from the exit, Secretary Jeon gently pats Chan on the shoulder, offering a placating smile to the younger.</p>
<p>“No need to panic, Chan-ssi. I’ll take care of you and train you well, ok? It’s… a lot, but I’m confident that you’ll be able to grasp the ropes in no time. You start tomorrow, is that alright with you?”</p>
<p>Chan visibly relaxes, an enthusiastic glint in his eye as his youthful aura comes back in full force. He nods several times.</p>
<p>“More than ok. I won’t disappoint.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo smiles, and he exits the room. He /did/ like Chan, so he hopes that everything would turn out ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu was <em>not</em> ok.</p>
<p>He didn’t actually plan to hire the young interviewee that showed up today, but he couldn’t help it. He saw Secretary Jeon treating Lim Chen, or whatever his name was, so, <em>so</em> gently and kindly that Mingyu saw red. At that point, he’d rather hire someone who said that they’d actually stay in their job, than someone that would suddenly leave selfishly and treat people other than him with such care and understanding.</p>
<p>Mingyu storms into Seungcheol’s office and dramatically plops himself down in the loveseat perpendicular to the older man’s desk.</p>
<p>Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “And you’re here because…?”</p>
<p>The brunet huffs, turning to his friend with a pout. “I hate Secretary Jeon. Damn betrayer. I <em>hate</em> him.”</p>
<p>The loveseat dips as the older of the two men takes a seat beside his younger companion. He pats Mingyu’s head.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that you’re kind of acting like a spoiled brat right now? Just a little.”</p>
<p>Mingyu glares, “No I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Mingyu. You’re acting like a second grader who got upstaged at Show and Tell. Seriously. What happened?”</p>
<p>So Mingyu tells him. He tells him about the interview, how he’d schemed to scare all the applicants off so the Secretary Jeon wouldn’t be able to find a replacement and would stay here forever, how he’d ruined his own plan by impulsively hiring the boy all too quickly anyways.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re such a clown,” Seungcheol stops to catch his breath, holding his stomach from laughing too much, “Why’d you do that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah,” Mingyu grumbles.</em>
</p>
<p>He recounts his trying to intimidate the boy by trying to discredit him while making the company look out of his league, then he mentions how Secretary Jeon treated him like a newborn, Mingyu whines especially loudly at that part.</p>
<p>“So I hired him! Secretary Jeon can’t act that way, so I hired someone else. Lee Bran or whatever his name is gonna be such a good secretary and he’s gonna kick Secretary Jeon’ <em>ass</em>.“<br/> <br/>“Mingyu…” Seungcheol gives a look of pure exasperation, “Don’t you think you’re being even the <em>tiniest</em> bit irrational right now?”</p>
<p>The man being addressed crosses his arms above his chest, his pout making itself more and more obvious. “Irrational how?”</p>
<p>“By, I don’t know, <em>hiring someone without a proper interview?</em>” The COO’s neck vein bulges, “Do you even know how hard it is to fire someone? No wonder Secretary Jeon wants to quit, you keep on pulling shit like this. I don’t even know how he’s gonna explain this to HR.”</p>
<p>A scowl quickly replaces the previous pout on the younger man’s face. “I don’t plan on firing the kid. I just need him to pretend to be training to replace Secretary Jeon.”</p>
<p>An eyebrow raise. “Pretend?”</p>
<p>“Yes, pretend! He just needs to rile Secretary Jeon up and open his eyes to what he’ll miss. If he sees that he’s easily replaceable, he’ll get scared, reconsider, and stay. See. I’m smart.”</p>
<p>“And is he?”</p>
<p>Mingyu looks at his older companion with questioning eyes, “Is who what?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol looks back at him seriously, no amusement in his midnight irises, “Secretary Jeon. Is he replaceable?”</p>
<p>At this, Mingyu takes a moment to recollect himself. <em>Is he?</em> “I’m… He’s… He is…? I mean-“</p>
<p>He looks down and fiddles with his fingers. There’s a part of him that says <em>yes</em>, because the subject of the conversation is simply his secretary, his employee. Supposedly, Secretary Jeon was replaceable.</p>
<p>But the (much) bigger part of him says no. Not only for the reason that Jeon Wonwoo was an exceptional worker, well-loved by the entirety of the office for his efficiency and kindness, or that he’s known Mingyu for the longest and no one can serve Mingyu as well as him, but Mingyu also feels a… connection? with him. Mingyu just simply wants him to<em> stay.</em></p>
<p>Seungcheol places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Do you remember what you told me after the YMMD dinner?</p>
<p>“When I teased you about trying to befriend that little gremlin?”</p>
<p>A sharp look. “Jihoon’s not that bad. Anyways, you told me that you thought Secretary Jeon was in love with you?”</p>
<p>Mingyu groans at the memory, placing his hands on his face. “Well that turned out to be a bust. I can’t believe it, too. I was so sure.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Seungcheol leans forward, “Have you considered that maybe <em>you’re</em> the one in love?”</p>
<p>A scoff, then a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“<em>Me?</em> In love? Please. As if anyone is worthy of dating me. Much less that snake of a secretary who’s leaving. No.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Mingyu.” Seungcheol looks unamused, “Between the two of you, you’re the one who’s acting like a jealous high schooler whose crush got asked out to prom by someone else.”</p>
<p>Mingyu shakes his head. “Nope. No no no no no no no.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“Alright. But, you know, if you keep pulling stunts like this, you have absolutely zero chance of convincing Secretary Jeon to stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo makes some half-baked story to the HR manager to explain why they were to hire Chan right away. The older woman buys his story, thankfully, and gives him a pat on the back for doing a good job. At this, Wonwoo’s heart sinks, and he feels so<em> incredibly</em> guilty for lying to her. But he simply smiles and thanks her for the compliment.</p>
<p>When he’s at his desk again, he releases a shaky breath as he lowers himself unto the seat. This was too much. This was /way/ too much.</p>
<p>Consoling a fearful applicant being scared away by Mingyu, having to train his replacement much sooner than anticipated, facing the repercussions in order to cover up his shortcomings in being Mingyu’s impulse control was too much for Wonwoo to keep up with.</p>
<p><em>It’ll be over soon</em>, he thinks reassuringly, <em>you’ll get to leave soon.</em></p>
<p>With still shaking hands, Secretary Jeon sifts through the documents on his desk to find the employment contract Chan still needed to sign before he starting work tomorrow. He puts the stapled ream in a spare manila folder and writes ‘Lee Chan’ on its back.</p>
<p>He knows that the younger was probably scared of his future boss, but he hopes that he can clear any misconceptions between the two before he leaves. He’s not heartless, after all, and will try to do his best to leave the company better than he had found it when he was first new here.</p>
<p>Secretary Jeon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, willing to stop the tremors in his hands. His eyes open, and he sees his fingers still.</p>
<p>His attention is grabbed by the other neatly arranged sheets of paper on the edge of his cubicle, and he gathers them in front of him. Like the diligent employee he is, Wonwoo does his tasks calmly and quickly, filing folders, consolidating information, and adding post-its with his own suggestions on certain proposals.</p>
<p>He’s so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t notice Mingyu enter his peripheral vision from the direction of Seungcheol’s office.</p>
<p>The taller man fakes a cough, startling Wonwoo. The latter jumps in his seat by the sudden intrusion, but quickly stands and bows to his superior. Mingyu is still looking at him when he comes back to full height.</p>
<p>“When does the new one start?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow, sir.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Mingyu looks down, lips pursed as if he has more to say, but not the right words to say them.</p>
<p>“…Mingyu?” Wonwoo slowly approaches them as to not scare him away, “Is there something that concerns you?”</p>
<p>“Are… you mad at me?”</p>
<p>Secretary Jeon blinks, unable to process this information. Seeing Mingyu’s features with remorse, although not a new sight, is one he hasn’t seen in a while. “No, what makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“I did something really dumb today, huh?” Mingyu looks at his shoes with furrowed brows. It’s hard for Wonwoo to believe that the man in front of him isn’t a child, “Seungcheol kind of berated me for it, and he opened my eyes to realize that you’re the one the one who’s taking the brunt of it. And just… yeah. I was wondering if you were, like, murdering me in your head or something.” Mingyu lets out a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>He doesn’t apologize per se, but Secretary Jeon knows that Mingyu is genuine, and he’d like to count that, at the very least. He gives a crooked smile and pats his boss’s head.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m not a murderer. If anything, I’m sorry for failing to be your impulse control today, I should have stopped you from trying to do anything that you’d regret.”</p>
<p>The younger of the two looks at the other with what can be only described as puppy eyes. Wonwoo moves the hand to stroke Mingyu’s chestnut locks reassuringly.</p>
<p>“I’ll train him well, don’t worry. I think that Chan has a lot of potential, and I won’t leave you with a half-baked secretary.”</p>
<p>Mingyu’s eyes don’t leave his even as Wonwoo backs away. The older hands his boss a semi-thick ream of paper.</p>
<p>“I’ve already compiled and organized your paper work for today. You must be tired, though, so we can work on the rest tomorrow. Sounds good?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo can’t identify the emotion in the younger’s eyes, but Mingyu nods anyway. The latter takes the pile of printed leaves and enters his office wordlessly.</p>
<p><em>Strange.</em> Is the first thing that Secretary Jeon’s head thinks when he sees the door to the office closed. <em>Mingyu had looked like he… cared?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wonwoo is the biggest dinonara ever period. i love their dynamic and HAD to add it here, dino is going to be wonwoos child</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. of training and finally going out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu spins his chair several times as Seungcheol’s words repeat in his head over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>“And is he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Secretary Jeon. Is he replaceable?”</em>
</p><p>Mingyu puts his foot out, stopping himself from twirling. </p><p>
  <em>“If anything, I’m sorry for failing to be your impulse control today, I should have stopped you from trying to do anything that you’d regret.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve already compiled and organized your paper work for today. You must be tired, though, so we can work on the rest tomorrow. Sounds good?”</em>
</p><p>He has a proper answer to his older friend now—<em>no.</em> Secretary Jeon wasn’t replaceable. </p><p>No one would be that understanding to Mingyu after he does something stupid and they’d be the ones having to face the repercussions for it. No one would look at him with such concern as if he <em>weren’t</em> an asshole, and look after Mingyu’s mental well-being even if he’s the one who screwed up. No one would be able to identify whether or not Mingyu wanted to say something but was hesitant to speak. No one would card their fingers through his hair with such gentleness to ease him. No one except Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m tired, Mingyu.”</em>
</p><p>There’s an unfamiliar bitter taste on Mingyu’s tongue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And this,” Wonwoo gestures to his desk, “is where we’re going to work. You’ll have it all to yourself once I leave, but for now, we’ll be sharing it.”</p><p>The raven-haired man chuckles as his companion observes the spacious cubicle with wide eyes full of amazement.</p><p>Secretary Jeon had toured his soon-to-be replacement around the building, which took a good amount of time considering the many facilities the younger had to be familiar with. The SVT employees they had passed by all greeted the two and cooed about Chan, others stated their disbelief that the rumor about Secretary Jeon leaving was true.</p><p>
  <em>“Never thought I’d last longer in the company than you. I didn’t believe the rumors when I heard them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo chuckles, “You also started after me though, so you only get the right to say that you lasted longer if you stay here for more than 7 years.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two share a laugh.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo was thankful that the Mingyu’s team seemed to be onboard with Chan as  his replacement. They all had dismay on their faces as he had introduced the younger to his future co-workers, but they had eventually cheered up once Chan had expressed his passion and promised to do his very best.</p><p>The cafeteria and the break room, in particular, seemed to make Chan even more enthusiastic (if that were even possible) evident in the way the younger had quickly run to the snack bar to look at all the food items available for the employees.</p><p>
  <em>“Jeon-ssi… how could you leave a job that gives you access to free cookies?”</em>
</p><p>Mingyu’s office and their now shared desk were the only places left for Chan to be acquainted with.</p><p>Wonwoo looks endearingly at his trainee, experimentally sitting down at the chair the older had asked maintenance to place there. He quite likes the younger. There’s a youthfulness he possesses that strongly reminds him of his own younger brother, and an ambition and drive he can’t help but admire.</p><p>The raven-haired man nears Chan and gently pats his shoulder, “Having fun?”</p><p>Bright eyes, a wide smile and three exaggerated nods.</p><p>“By the way, what should I call you? Will Chan be ok?”</p><p>“Yes! Please! It’s way too weird when you talk and address me so formally.” Chan looks down shyly.</p><p>Wonwoo smiles, “Alright then.”</p><p>Chan jumps as a mechanical buzz is heard. Secretary Jeon can’t help but let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“That would be the buzzer, Mingyu uses that when he needs to call us. If you hear it, enter his office right away.” Wonwoo sees Chan’s unsure expression, “Don’t be too scared, he’s not usually as bad as he was in the interview. He’s not a psychopath or anything.”</p><p>The younger’s eyebrows remain furrowed as he looks at the door with suspicious eyes, Secretary Jeon can’t help but giggle.</p><p>“If it helps… think of him as a golden retriever. It’s not often, but there are times that he resembles a pup. Besides, I’ll be there. You trust hyung, right?”</p><p>Chan begrudgingly allows Wonwoo to lead him inside the office. Mingyu looks up at them as soon as door clicks shut after they've entered.</p><p>Mingyu huffs at the two, “Took you long enough. What’s the agenda of the meeting regarding the Gangnam mall later?”</p><p>Wonwoo reads the document on his file concisely, speaking at the pace that  Mingyu prefers. He looks at Chan when he’s done, his features don a questioning look as to say: <em>Do you understand this is how it must be done?</em></p><p>The youngest nods slowly as Mingyu raises a brow at them.</p><p>“Other than that,” starts the brunet, “what else is happening today?”</p><p>Secretary Jeon offers the schedule tentatively to Chan, unsure if the young one was confident enough to dictate the file. The new hire accepts the document and reads it clearly.</p><p>“Chairman Kim has given a few business proposals for you to look over that should be done by Thursday. Other than the Gangnam team’s meeting at 2pm, the head of purchasing would like to speak with you at 5pm. There are also some sales reports for you to check.”</p><p>Mingyu looks at the younger suspiciously, and then nods slowly. “Ok then. Do you already know everything you need to, Pan?”</p><p>Chan blinks when he realizes he’s the one being referred to. “I was given an extensive tour of the building. I’m not sure what else I need to learn… Wonwoo hyung?”</p><p>The addressed man freezes, eyebrows slightly raised by what he was referred to. <em>Wonwoo hyung.</em></p><p>Mingyu coughs. “Secretary Jeon?”</p><p>Wonwoo recomposes himself.</p><p>“I apologize. I’ll be giving him a full orientation by the end of the week. For today, we’ll be focusing on how to sort the documents properl-”</p><p>“Yes, but,” Mingyu squints,  “why’d you space out? You can’t slack off.”</p><p>“I apologize, sir. It’s just… it’s been a while since I’ve been referred to as ‘Wonwoo’ or ‘Wonwoo hyung,’ most of the employees use Secretary Jeon when they address me. I was taken aback, that was my mistake. I’m so-“</p><p>Mingyu turns his head to face Chan so fast Secretary Jeon was concerned he’d get whiplash, “Sunbae.”</p><p>The youngest blinks. “I’m sor-“</p><p>“Call him sunbae, not ‘Wonwoo hyung.’” Mingyu’s features are steely, “Don’t be unprofessional, don’t call him that. I don’t give second chances.”</p><p>An audible gulp from Chan and a questioning smile from Wonwoo.</p><p>“Will that be all, Mingyu?”</p><p>Said man looks at the oldest in the room for a moment too long, then he waves a hand carelessly at the two, signaling for them to leave.</p><p>Chan releases a deep breath once they’re back at their desk, “That was so scary Wo- sunbaenim.”</p><p>Wonwoo ruffles his hair, also confused as to why Mingyu forbade Chan from calling him his given name. Still he puts on a smile when he looks at the younger, “You did good. Your voice is clear when you speak, that’s a good thing. Speak a bit faster though next time, Mingyu gets mad when he thinks you’re wasting his time.”</p><p>Chan nods, eyes still holding fear.</p><p>For the rest of the day, Secretary Jeon briefs Chan about the entire coverage of what the job entails (which takes 47 minutes and 28 seconds as timed by Wonwoo), introduces the different kinds of documents usually received by him (he counted 22), and how to properly deal with Kim Mingyu (he made a list with 68 items).</p><p>Needless to say, Chan’s head probably spun by the end of it, and Secretary Jeon himself realizes just how <em>demanding</em> his job was. He knew that Mingyu was picky, but…</p><p>He looks at the list and raises his brows.</p><p>Wonwoo feels a streak of steady buzzes coming from his coat pocket as the younger man beside him gapes at the 6 different documents before him, no doubt trying to recall what to do with each.</p><p> </p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt; womu<br/>&gt; wobu winu eonu<br/>&gt; JEON WPNWOO<br/>&gt; j<br/>&gt; e<br/>&gt; o<br/>&gt; n<br/>&gt; w</p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>&gt; .what<br/>&gt; .stop spamming</p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt; URE ALIVE<br/>&gt; anywats<br/>&gt; gyess wgo promoted :D<br/>&gt; we gon grt thwt cash $$$</p><p> </p><p>Secretary Jeon’s eyes widen, signaling to Chan that he’s going to call someone. The young male nods while the other goes to a secluded part of the floor.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*outgoing call to not a tiger*</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Holy shit,” Wonwoo can’t hide his smile, “you got the promotion?”</p><p>“Hell yea.” There’s bright laughter contaminated with static coming from the other line, “Your favorite tiger human is a general manager now.”</p><p>“Soonyoung, that’s <em>great</em>.”</p><p>“AWWW You’re so happy you didn’t even correct me when I called myself a tiger. The power of the tiger’s gaze is <em>real</em>.”</p><p>Wonwoo releases an endeared sigh, “You’re not a tiger, Soonyoung.”</p><p>A bewildered gasp laced with fake offense. “Say that to my <em>face</em>.“</p><p>The two laugh together, Wonwoo is still holding his belly when he speaks again.</p><p>“Dude, shit, we have to celebrate.”</p><p>There’s a snort from the other line. “As if you’d be able to leave the office before 8 or 9pm. There are times we can’t even hang out on <em>weekends</em>.“</p><p>“I’ll try to leave early today,” Wonwoo scratches the back of his neck. “I’m resigning soon so it’s better if my replacement works independent, even if it’s for a bit. He’s got to learn that eventually. Besides, I’m already done with everything today.”</p><p>“Yeah but… your boss.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Wonwoo looks at his shoes contemplatively, “I’ll still ask though. I’ll update you?”</p><p>“Ok… thanks Wonu-yah.”</p><p>“Of course, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo’s tone is soft as he talks to his best friend. “I’m so proud of you. …Don’t make me regret this.”</p><p>“Leaving work early? That’s <em>your</em> idea not mine!”</p><p>“Not that…” A deeply disappointed sigh. “…Horanghae.”</p><p>“WONWOO?????? OMG WAIT DID YO-“</p><p>Wonwoo hangs up.</p><p>Still looking down, he chuckles to himself. He has a bright smile when he sits down beside Chan, who’s hesitantly writing something on a post-it. Wonwoo smiles at him and pats his back, gesturing to  the comment he'd written down.</p><p>“That’s a clever idea, Channie.”</p><p>“Really?” The younger’s eyes gleam enthusiastically, “It just came to mind and you said to add notes to proposals so…”</p><p>Secretary Jeon smiles at him.</p><p>
  <em>Bzz bzz</em>
</p><p>Chan flinches at the buzzer, prompting Wonwoo to giggle. “You’ll get to used it. Do you want to go in, or should I?”</p><p>“…I’ll try tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright Channie.” A gentle smile before Wonwoo turns back to enter Mingyu’s office. He’s met with the latter with his feet propped up on his desk, a pout forming on his lips.</p><p>Secretary opens his mouth to ask what the problem is, but his ears are met with a grumble coming from Mingyu’s stomach. He raises a brow. The pout strengthens.</p><p>He considers getting Mingyu his snacks, but decides it’s best if Chan does it, so he can learn this right away. He nears his boss, and presses the buzzer’s intercom button that Mingyu never uses because he’s, well, <em>Mingyu</em>.</p><p>“Channie, I hope I didn’t startle you. Can you go get some snacks for Mingyu? They’re item 27 in the list.”</p><p>Through the glass door, Wonwoo watches as the younger scuttles to the break room with the list in hand.</p><p>“No. Meeeee,” Secretary turns to a whining Mingyu, still pouting, “Look at me. I’m the hungry one.”</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, “Yes, yes, Mingyu.” He gives the younger a belly rub, because that’s what he likes, “Did you not eat enough for lunch? You’re rarely hungry at this  hour.” The older looks at the clock atop the office’s door.</p><p>The pout, to Wonwoo’s disbelief, deepens even more. Another stomach growl. Wonwoo bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. He smooths Mingyu’s hair, eyes traveling to the scattered pieces of paper at the edge of the Vice President’s desk. He quickly arranges them quickly, neatly creating stacks according to which department they’re from, the most urgent being the closest to Mingyu.</p><p>Secretary Jeon hears the door open, followed by some shuffling of shoes, but doesn’t look up, still shuffling the papers.</p><p>“Here are your sweets, Vice President Kim.”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Wonwoo sees Mingyu gingerly accept the platter, dismissing Chan quickly. The brunet only digs in (at quite the speed, Wonwoo must add) once the youngest leaves the room.</p><p>Secretary Jeon sighs as he lowers the last ream of paper, “He’s scared to death because of you, you know.”</p><p>Through his filled cheeks much like a squirrel's, Mingyu sends a cheeky smirk his secretary’s way. Wonwoo hands him a bottle of water to wash down the scones he’s eating. He’ll have to tell Chan to include that when he brings the boss some snacks next time.</p><p>Mingyu gulps down the water, “They’re not as good today…” The pout resurfaces.</p><p>Secretary Jeon can’t help but laugh, “They’re literally always the same, Mingyu.” He sits at the edge of the large table and pats Mingyu’s tummy, “Better?”</p><p>The younger nods. Wonwoo hops off the desk. He stays across from Mingyu, the large wooden desk separating them.</p><p>“I do have a request though.”</p><p>The younger continues chewing but nods his head as a prompt for the older to speak.</p><p>“Chan and I have finished all the work today, I’ve also taught him quite a bit,” Secretary Jeon hesitates, “With that being said, is it alright if I can get off work earlier today?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Absolutely not.</em> is the first response generated by Mingyu’s mind. There’s an extremely large part of his mind that’s outraged by the mere <em>mention</em> of Secretary Jeon clocking in early and not accompanying Mingyu down the elevators and to his home. And yet…</p><p>
  <em>“And in all those years, I haven’t filed for a single vacation leave.”</em>
</p><p>Mingyu carefully gulps the sweet treat down his throat and watches the man in front of him intensely.</p><p>“…Ok.” he finally says begrudgingly.</p><p>Secretary Jeon immediately perks up, “Really?”</p><p>Mingyu has to hide a scowl. He shoves another sweet, a brownie this time, into his mouth before he nods.</p><p>He can’t help but find the little look of bewilderment on his secretary’s face…cute? That’s not the term. That <em>can’t</em> be the term.</p><p>“Thank you so much. Really. Thank you. Well, since that’s the case, I’ll be leaving at 6:00pm? I hope that’s alright.”</p><p>Mingyu swallows his food. “Sure… but why are you leaving early?” He didn’t plan on asking the latter part of what he said, but was glad to have spoken it anyways. He was curious, that, he could not deny.</p><p>“Oh… um. I’m having a dinner to celebrate something.”</p><p>Vague answer.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>A blink. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I’m curious, if it’s a good restaurant then we could go get them for one of our malls.” That’s a downright lie, but Mingyu rolls with it anyways.</p><p>Sharp as a knife, Secretary Jeon doesn’t look convinced. “We…”</p><p>Mingyu does a double take. Of course the older man wouldn’t eat alone, but who the hell was <em>we</em>?</p><p>“Haven’t really talked about it. We weren’t really sure if you’d even let me off early. Knowing us though,” Mingyu’s blood boiled more and more, <em>us</em>? “Probably that one KBBQ place? Fronting?”</p><p>Mingyu nods like he knows what Wonwoo’s talking about even if he’s completely clueless. “Alright, but you better be done with everything before you leave.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” A faint smile, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>&gt; soooo<br/>&gt;? fronting</p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt;YO ACTUAKLY???<br/>&gt;actiallly<br/>&gt;avhudly<br/>&gt;you grt it<br/>&gt;DAMB IY</p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>&gt; .don't break your phone again, please<br/>&gt; but yeah. i'm surprised too haha<br/>&gt; ?i’ll meet you there 7</p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt;YEAG</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks at his reflection in the mirror, <em>God it’s been so long since he’s properly hung out with someone.</em> He’s wearing one of his favorite white turtlenecks under a denim jacket, both over his trousers (he got to lazy to change them). His glasses lay on his bedside table as he’s wearing contacts tonight. He doesn’t want to spend the night with foggy spectacles, which tends to happen in KBBQ places (he had to learn the hard way).</p><p>He thinks, <em>hopes</em>, he looks ok. He hasn’t seen his best friend in a while and he doesn’t want to look like the wreck he is the first time they’ve seen each other in weeks.</p><p>He rides a taxi to Fronting, vividly feeling freedom as the vehicle passes through streets and buildings. Secretary Jeon genuinely can’t remember the last time he had left the office this early, despite it being 6:48pm on the clock. He really doesn’t know how he didn’t break into a full on laugh when Mingyu had called his job an 8-5 one. <em>Geez.</em></p><p>He thanks the taxi driver when he arrives at one of the main streets in Garosu-gil, and asks for a table for two in the, thankfully not full, barbecue restaurant. Soonyoung hasn’t arrived yet, so he just settles in and checks his emails (he’s a workaholic, what can he say?).</p><p>“Jeon Wonu!” Wonwoo turns, the edges of his lips already curling upwards, “Come here you beanpole, you better not have lost more weight.”</p><p>“Red? Really?” Wonwoo, of course, is referring to his best friend’s hair, newly dyed into a bright scarlet.</p><p>“Yes really. I wanted something fresh ok!”</p><p>“One of these days you’re going to go<em> bald.</em>”</p><p>“Shut up, you bully!” Soonyoung smacks the back of his head and sits down from across him. “We’re here to celebrate, not to bully me. Grrr.”</p><p>“Not a tiger,” says the other man casually, ordering their usual set and a bottle of soju, “Never was. Never will be.”</p><p>“No bullying!”</p><p>Wonwoo snickers. “Ok, but shouldn’t we also celebrate my resignation?”</p><p>The skin on the red-haired man’s cheeks bunch up,  “Aigooooo my wittew baby Wonu is growing up,” He swipes an imaginary tear from his eye, “Finally resigning his job to get a life.”</p><p>“Who the hell are you calling a baby?”</p><p>Soonyoung smirks at him. There’s a short pause where they just look at each other, then neither can keep in their laughter, bending over while smacking the table.</p><p>“What the fuck, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo wheezes, “Was that a<em> smirk</em>? Did you fucking smirk at me?”</p><p>The man across from him tries to speak, but breaks into laughter again, causing the other to do so as well.</p><p>Through shaky breaths and tears in his from laughter, “Problem, Jeon? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He looks up and down Wonwoo’s figure as if to check him out. The effect is minimized by his face matching the hue of his hair, however.</p><p>The pair of best friends make eye contact and break into a fit of giggles. To think that Wonwoo had almost, <em>almost</em>, forgotten how much he laughs when he’s with the man he’s known since kindergarten.</p><p>When they finally calm down, the ebony-haired man looks at his companion with endeared eyes, “I’m really happy for you, Soons. If anyone deserved that promotion, it was you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Wonu.” Soonyoung’s eyes have a sheen to them, “I’m equally happy for you though. You deserve to be able to rest.”</p><p>A waitress arrives to place the platters of raw meat on the table, so Wonwoo can’t speak aloud. In his head however,</p><p>
  <em>Me too, Soons. I’m happy for me too.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a single <em>cell</em> in Mingyu’s body that was even the slightest bit pleased by this development. He grounds his teeth and tightens his hold on his utensils as he continues to watch the two figures diagonal from him.</p><p>Seungcheol raises a questioning brow, but chooses not to comment.</p><p>The taller of the two sees Secretary Jeon cutting the meat on their grill while looking at the man in front of him with… wonder? in his eyes. He’s always known that the raven-haired man was kind to everyone (which is why the entire office is in love with him) but it’s different with the hamster-like man he’s cutting samgyupsal for. There’s an easiness in his posture, the smile on his face not leaving even if they don’t seem to be talking about anything funny.</p><p>Hell, Secretary Jeon wasn’t even wearing his spectacles for once. If Mingyu had to be completely honest, he had to do a double take when he saw the older man once he’d enter the restaurant. He’s seen Wonwoo in clothing that wasn’t suits or button-ups, but never wearing something as normal as a denim jacket. (He also faintly wonders how someone could look so elegant and classic in such regular clothing.)</p><p>This, in itself, wasn’t an unforgivable thing. Someone wearing regular clothing and switching to contacts wasn’t a bad thing— Mingyu knew that. </p><p>It’s just that the few instances he can recall his secretary wearing contacts instead of glasses all included high-class events in which the older man received countless compliments about his looks and attracted far too many admirers (an amount more than when Secretary Jeon was wearing his glasses, which was already quite notable) for Mingyu’s liking. </p><p>The brunet scowls even recounting these memories. He remembers the first time <em>he’d</em> seen Secretary Jeon in a midnight tux, contacts put on instead of glasses because they were attending a masquerade. Mingyu had froze, coughed and looked away quickly. He’d spent the rest of the night flirting with the people flirting with the raven-haired man.</p><p>Mingyu’s also absolutely sure that the redhead with Secretary Jeon wasn’t blind. The man <em>did</em> check out his secretariat companion (Mingyu nearly flipped the table at this, but Seungcheol stopped him) after all. That wasn’t even the worst part, however. The thing that made Mingyu’s vision fill with red and shake with rage was that Secretary Jeon greatly enjoyed the company of his companion. It was undeniable in the way he had laughed, with crinkled eyes and a scrunched nose, in the way he’d look at the other man with such endearment, in the way he’d gestured for the other to chew more carefully and offering a glass of water to him.</p><p>If looks could kill, the redhead would be 12 feet under.</p><p>A piece of beef is aggressively shoved into Mingyu’s mouth.</p><p>“Dude. Can you just eat instead of looking like a murderer?” Seungcheol directs a disapproving gaze at him.</p><p>Mingyu reluctantly chews on the meat.</p><p>A sigh. “I can’t believe you brought me here to spy on your secretary. The one time you retire early and ask me to eat out, so you can glare at your secretary while he’s on a date.” Seungcheol looks at his plate with raised brows, munching on his food.<br/> <br/>Mingyu turns his head so fast that his older friend fears that he might get whiplash, “<em>Date? </em>“</p><p>Seungcheol gestures to the pair a few tables again. Wonwoo was snickering at something his friend? date? was saying. The jet black-haired individual shoves a lettuce wrap into the other’s mouth, then pats his left cheek amusedly. Mingyu clenches his fist.</p><p>“Why wont’t you get off his ass already? Didn’t you say he wanted to quit because he couldn’t do anything because of you? You’re literally proving his point.” The older uses his chopsticks to point at Secretary Jeon.</p><p>Mingyu ignores him. “I’m gracious enough to let him clock in early and he goes on a  date? That’s not something a decent person would do. I can’t even fire him, too, since that’s what he wants.” A groan. “I’m making him rearrange everything tomorrow. Fuck. A <em>date? </em>“</p><p>“No wonder he wants to leave,” mutters Seungcheol under his breath. This elicits a glare from his younger companion. Mingyu throws a piece of lettuce at him. </p><p>He brings his gaze back at the pair, the redhead seemed to be telling some elaborate story, hand gestures and all, and Secretary Jeon just looks at him endearingly, chin rested on his fist. Mingyu absolutely <em>hates</em> it.</p><p>He shoves a piece of bulgogi in his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not gay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no, I am. The two boyfriends I’ve had in the 7 years working for you would be proo-“</em>
</p><p><em>“Two?” Disbelief laces Mingyu’s voice, but it soon turns to poorly concealed anger, “Who was the </em>second<em>?”</em></p><p>Mingyu bolts up, catching Seungcheol’s attention. He doesn’t speak, so the other continues eating a lettuce wrap. It dawns unto him that Secretary Jeon never said that he broke up with the second boyfriend he’s had while working for Mingyu. Which means…</p><p>He gazes at their table, he sees them taking a selfie. The redhead has scooted over so that he’s on Secretary Jeon’s left. The phone is in his right hand while the left… Mingyu’s teeth ground themselves together, he feels his blood boil. The other man has his left arms hanging over Wonwoo’s shoulder, and <em>Secretary Jeon is leaning in to his companion</em>. Their heads almost touch and Mingyu looks away.</p><p>Which means that the second boyfriend may still well be dating Secretary Jeon in the present. And that damned hamster boy may very well be him.</p><p>Seungcheol’s thick brows crinkle as he sees the man across from him stand abruptly, “…Mingyu?”</p><p>The brunet hears him loud and clear, but decides not to answer. He gets his coat and storms out of the restaurant, not minding the eyes that followed him because of the scene he caused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im backkkk AHHHAHHAHAH im back and streaming baby</p><p>HENGGARAE IS SO GOOD??? please stream </p><p>anyways, a part of me dies every time i have to write soonyoungs typing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. of reappearances and finally snapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kind of a heavy chapter ngl, so prepare yourself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo smiles, gazing at his bedroom ceiling in a daze. For the first time in a long time, his chest is light.</p><p>He genuinely still can’t believe he got to leave work before dinner time, got to properly hang out with Soonyoung without interruptions, got to get to bed at 10pm. He knows he should be disappointed that these things are a privilege for him when they were supposed to be normal for most people, but he was still grateful for the little things, and that this was gonna be his life soon.</p><p>He thinks back to the dinner he had with Soonyoung, they had caught up with what they missed out on each other’s lives. Wonwoo had made fun of his best friend’s co-workers (who had made a sales report for the wrong branches and had to rush a new one the day they had to present it to their boss), and the redhead’s antics (accidentally reheating his sandwich with a knife still on the plate, causing the company’s microwave to explode and setting off the fire alarm in their break room). Soonyoung, in turn, did his periodic rant about Mingyu and his mistreatments to Wonwoo, but the ebony-haired man tried to stop his jabs at the brunet. </p><p>He does agree that Mingyu had countless shortcomings as a boss, but still, he didn’t like hearing the other get blatantly disrespected. The younger was, with all things considered, still a hard worker, after all. Just because he wasn’t the best superior, doesn’t mean he deserved to be undermined by outsiders.</p><p>Secretary Jeon finally closes his eyes, allowing his consciousness to slip through. That night, he has a dreamless sleep. </p><p>It’s only after Wonwoo wakes and changes the next morning that he realizes something. <em>Where was his wallet?</em> He couldn’t spot the small rectangular piece of leather— he tried his bedside counter (where he’d usually place it), surveyed his room (to no avail), and checked the pockets of what he’d worn last night. Wonwoo groans.</p><p>He tries to recall where he’d last put it. It’s not in his house, so he must have lost it beforehand. He had it during dinner since he’d treated Soonyoung (which was met with puppy eyes and pouts, but he had insisted since they were celebrating his promotion), meaning that Secretary Jeon probably lost it when they were on the taxi going back to their homes after the dinner. </p><p>A sigh, he’s not stupid enough to leave it in the taxi, right? He had carpooled with Soonyoung, who lived farther and got to his place after Wonwoo returned to his own, so he decides to text the tiger-obsessed man about it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>
&gt; ?hey, dumb question, but have you seen my wallet</p><p> </p><p>The man pockets his phone soon after, not expecting a reply at 6:42am. He then looks at the full body mirror in front of him and adjusts his tie until it’s perfectly straight; crooked ties have grown into a pet peeve of his over his time working as Mingyu’s secretary.</p><p>When he deems his attire neat enough, he grabs his keys, phone, some cash, his company i.d. and his suitcase, careful to not make the same careless mistake and leave a valuable behind. He still can’t believe he actually lost his wallet. He shakes head, taking long strides to his apartment’s exit.</p><p>He takes a taxi instead of the subway today because his MRT card is also (in)conveniently in his lost wallet, but he tells the driver to drop him off at the pastry shop at corner of the block instead of Mingyu’s apartment, deciding that he wants to treat Mingyu with a delicious breakfast for allowing him to leave work earlier the day before. He buys a chocolate croissant and a breakfast turnover, paying the cashier quickly and heading straight to the classy high-rise Mingyu lives in. </p><p>He puts the key card in and opens the door quietly, putting the pastries on the kitchen counter and making a beeline to the bedroom. He passes by the king-sized bed and pulls back a curtain, eliciting a sluggish groan from said bed. Secretary Jeon gives an amused sigh and lightly shakes the oversized lump on the bed. </p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>Mingyu brings the covers down to reveal his face, eyes squinted and bedhead intense. He looks at Secretary Jeon and hides under the covers again. The older man just lightly taps his figure before going to the closet to pick out the brunet’s outfit for work for the day. He decides on a gray suit (it’s been a while since Mingyu’s worn one) and a striped navy tie.</p><p>There’s rustling coming from the bed, Secretary Jeon smiles, but pays no other mind as the man on the bed arises and makes his way to the bathroom. He’s arranging the suit neatly on the top of the long island in the walk-in closet (because Kim Mingyu is <em>that</em> kind of person) when he sees Mingyu’s bare back. He looks back at the outfit, unsurprised.</p><p>For some reason, Mingyu had been sleeping (and waking up) shirtless more often. It wasn’t a rare occurrence, summers in Korea were hot, and it was normal for some people to sleep with no clothes at all, so Secretary Jeon never judged. Was he flustered at first? Yeah, seeing your (attractive) boss half-naked was <em>weird</em>. But that was 7 years ago, and Secretary Jeon’s moved on. At this point, he just hopes that Mingyu doesn’t still think he’s in love with him. </p><p>He scoffs, the other actually offered to date him. He wasn’t resigning because of <em>that</em>. He was resigning because…</p><p>A sigh. He gets a belt with a silver buckle, deeming it as an accessory that fits the outfit, as well as a leather-strapped watch from Mingyu’s bountiful collection (again, he’s an expensive man).</p><p>“Mingyu, I’ll be in the kitchen.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon hears a whine as he exits the bedroom. He puts the two pastries into the microwave oven and checks his phone again—still no text from Soonyoung. He sighs and decides to check emails.</p><p>Not long after, there’s a ding from the appliance behind him, and he removes the food, placing them on a plate and getting a fork and knife for them.</p><p>“Secretary Jeon,” whines Mingyu, he strolls in the kitchen and immediately perks up, “Is that food?”</p><p>Wonwoo approaches him, gets the tie lazily slung over his neck and starts knotting it under his collar, “Yup. I got a croissant and a turnover for you.” He smiles at the neatly knotted tie and pats his chest. “I heated it for you, too. Do you want to eat it here or in the car?”</p><p>Akin to a puppy, Mingyu tightens his lips and turns to the kitchen counter. He stalks his way to the white marble counter, picking up one of the pastries and eating half in one bite. He lets out a satisfied sigh and has a smile on his face as he munches on the snack. “What’s the occasion? You don’t always get me breakfast.”</p><p>“Don’t eat while chewing.” Mingyu closes his mouth as he chews. “It’s my thank you for letting me leave work early.”</p><p>A dark expression clouds Mingyu’s features, confusing Secretary Jeon, but the taller man gets the other pastry and heads for the door. Wonwoo quickly follows, catching the car keys that are thrown his way.</p><p>Like always, Secretary Jeon stays in the driver’s seat, Mingyu claiming shotgun. He maneuvers the car steadily, confidently, no longer needing a GPS to know the path from Mingyu’s home to the office. He hears his phone getting a notification, but he trains his eyes to the road. From his peripheral, he sees Mingyu peek at the device. He huffs amusedly.</p><p>“Hey, Mingyu?” Said man turns to him, cheeks still filled with food, “I have a question, but I understand if you don’t want to answer.”</p><p>Mingyu makes an indistinguishable noise, but from tone alone Secretary Jeon knows that it’s an affirmative one.</p><p>“When should I start training Chan to do this?”</p><p>Mingyu nearly chokes on his food, grabbing and downing the water bottle on the cupholder beside him. Secretary Jeon sighs at the reaction, knowing it was a touchy subject. Still, it was a question that needed to be asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No…?” Wonwoo’s tempted to look at the man beside him, but he’s meticulous inside out, and keep his eyes on the road.</p><p>“I’m a grown ass man. I…I don’t think that training Chan for this will be necessary.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon doesn’t know what to think, he didn’t see what Mingyu looked like when saying what he did, thus unable to gauge his reaction. He continues driving, taking a left to get on the main road, “Alright.”</p><p><strike>The two</strike> Secretary Jeon greets the receptionist of the office building when the two enter, sending a smile and a bow of the head to all the employees they pass by. They ride the elevator to their floor, and head to their respective desks, all with 11 minutes to spare until 8am.</p><p>It’s only when he’s settled into his desk that he bothers to check his phone, almost immediately releasing a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>
&gt; yup ifs wijg me<br/>
&gt; i csn pqss bu uour oddice ag lundh?</p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>
&gt; yes please<br/>
&gt; thank you so much soons</p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>
&gt; (:</p><p> </p><p>He closes his phone, satisfied, and starts arranging the documents on his desk. He waves at Chan, who rounds the corner. The younger sends a bright smile and continues to near.</p><p>“Morning, hyu- sunbaenim!”</p><p>“Good morning, Chan.” A small smile. “Have you prepped for the morning briefing?”</p><p>He flinches, “Y-Yup, but… what if… Vice President doesn’t like it?”</p><p>Secretary Jeon looks at him once, unable to hide an amused smile. “Chan.” The younger looks at him. “Mingyu doesn’t hate you, ok? You’re going to do great.” Chan nods slowly, heading to the office when Wonwoo gestures him to.</p><p>The two bow as they enter, Mingyu glances at them briefly, then back at his desk. Chan clears his throat, beginning to dictate Mingyu’s schedule for the day. The latter doesn’t make any remarks, and Chan lets out a relieved sigh when he finishes.</p><p>“We’ve also brought the sales reports from Finance and a new list of possible tenants for the new mall we’re opening in Jeju.” Secretary Jeon places the folders on the desk, “We’ll bring the other documents when Purchasing and Operations submit what they have to. Chairman Kim also would like you to go over the property contracts, I added my own comments, but I’m sure your father would like to hear about your proposed revisions as well.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, and sends the two away. Wonwoo smiles at Chan as soon as they leave, he pats the boy on the back.</p><p>“I did good?”</p><p>“Better than good. Keep it up, Channie.”</p><p>A bright smile. The two sit side by side, one working on an elaborate spreadsheet, and another sifting through a thick stack of manila folders. They do their tasks with efficiency, Chan asking less questions than the day before, but still having to rely on the (very long) primer Secretary Jeon had prepared when the other was first hired. This goes on for (quite) a while.</p><p>An hour or three later, Chan returns after going for a short snack break, looking at Wonwoo enthusiastically.</p><p>“I talked to some other sunbaes in the break room.”</p><p>Wonwoo looks up at Chan for a bit to give a small smile, then continues to add a post-it on a ream of papers. “That’s good. I think they’ve taken a liking to you. What did I tell you? You fit right in, this’ll feel like home soon enough.”</p><p>“They, um, told me something though.” Secretary Jeon gestures for him to continue, “They say that you always go home late? Like all the time. And I realized that I always clock in before you… but since I’m your taking your job…”</p><p>“Ah. I can talk with Mingyu about that.” Chan tenses, “Don’t worry! I’ll make him go easy on you.” Wonwoo laughs, “That’s still why you’ve been able to go home at 5pm.”</p><p>“So what time <em>do</em> you leave the office?”</p><p>“Uh…” A nervous chuckle, “Depends? I leave at 5… sometimes. Very rarely, actually. Most of the time, Mingyu and I actually eat dinner in the office. But Mingyu doesn’t want me to train you to pick him up, so he might not require you to go overtime all the time as well.”</p><p>Chan looks at him confused, “Pick him up?”</p><p>“Oh. I pick him up and drive him here, I also drive him back. Makes his job easier, I guess.”</p><p>“Is that why um…” Secretary Jeon turns and sees Chan flustered? (Why flustered?) “You never have time to… date?”</p><p>Wonwoo nearly drops his pen, “Y-yes…? I guess? Why are the other employees talking about this… Are they trying to scare you? I really will try to prevent the Vice President from overworking you.”</p><p>“Actually, they were trying to tell me that I have some big shoes to fill.”</p><p>A sly smile and reassuring gaze towards Chan, “You have big feet, don’t worry.” Chan relaxes at this. “But how did that lead to the discussion of my romantic life?”</p><p>Chan chuckles nervously, looking at everything except Wonwoo’s eyes, “You were apparently voted as the most popular employee at the annual company party 4 years in a row?” Wonwoo immediately flusters, “But you almost never date s-”</p><p>“Aigooooo who knew that my little Nonu was so popular?”</p><p>Both Wonwoo and Chan jump at the new voice. They turn and are faced with a smirking Soonyoung, with eyes squinted slightly. He looks at Wonwoo and raises his brows in amusement, then directs his gaze at Chan. He scrutinizes the man for a bit, then winks at him (although not very noticeable from his naturally small eyes).</p><p>Secretary Jeon instantly relaxes when he recognizes his best friend (who knew that Soonyoung could look like a normal non-tiger crazed office worker?) and smacks the shorter man at the back of the head. He sighs and gestures to Soonyoung as he looks at Chan.</p><p>“Chan, this is Soonyoung, my best friend.” Chan nervously smiles at him, “Soons, this is Chan, the person I’m training to take over my responsibilities.”</p><p>Soonyoung gives a bright smile that rivals Chan’s and goes to shake his hand.</p><p>“It’s my first time here,” starts Soonyoung, surveying his surroundings, “This place is nice. But where’s your boss?” He gestures to the empty office.</p><p>“On his lunch break. Where’s my wallet?”</p><p>“Ah!” Soonyoung produces his item from his pocket and looks at Wonwoo sheepishly, “Sorry. I took it from you last night to prank you, but I kind of forgot, so.” A nervous laugh, eyes pleading at his best friend.</p><p>Wonwoo gets his wallet, all the while looking at Soonyoung with an eyebrow raised. The redhead sweats, he looks so genuinely scared that Wonwoo can’t keep his laughter in. </p><p>Soonyoung whines, “You scared me!” He turns to Chan with a pout, “He’s such a bully.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon has a wide grin, looking at his best friend and letting out a sigh of fake exasperation. He places a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, opening his mouth to speak, but-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Secretary Jeon!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All three turn to Mingyu, who has just exited the elevators. The tall man looks at the Wonwoo’s hand on his friend’s shoulder with steely eyes, making the ebony-haired male to move it back to his side awkwardly. </p><p>Wonwoo turns to look at Soonyoung, surprised to see him glaring daggers at Mingyu, who seems to return the sentiment. He blinks as he sees the taller man approach the one beside him with dark eyes. Secretary Jeon immediately puts himself between the two, giving a thin smile to placate the them, “Yes, sir?”</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes fill with even more rage, but he stays rooted on the spot, simply glowering at Soonyoung. Secretary Jeon looks back, seeing that Soonyoung is returning the gaze with the same amount of fury. He glances at Chan, whose eyes go wide with terror.</p><p>To say that Secretary Jeon was confused would be an understatement. Mingyu could be reckless sometimes, yes, there are times wherein he lashes out, but never to strangers. But the two have never even seen each other prior to today, why were they fighting? </p><p>Wonwoo sighs. <em>These children.</em></p><p>Now, he knows full well that Soonyoung has never liked the man who overworked him to the bone. But what about Mingyu? Secretary Jeon has never even <em>mentioned</em> Soonyoung to him (that’s something he made sure of). Why was Mingyu trying to send him under with his glare?</p><p>“Soons…” Wonwoo carefully looks at his best friend, “Thank you for returning my wallet. I think you should head back now, though. You might return to your office past your lunch break.”</p><p>Soonyoung reluctantly releases his murderous gaze towards Mingyu to be met with a concerned pair of dark eyes, “Ok.” </p><p>He’s led to the elevators by Wonwoo, meeting Mingyu’s eyes once again as he walks past. He roughly shoves his shoulder onto Mingyu’s bicep (they have a height difference, let Soonyoung have this) and looks back to make direct eye contact. There’s a sarcastic glint in Soonyoung’s eyes as he says, “So nice to meet you. It makes me sleep well at night knowing that my Nonu is working for such a… striking man.” There’s a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, “It’s so unfortunate that he’s quitting.”</p><p>“…Soonyoung,” Wonwoo tugs at his forearm gently.</p><p>His best friend looks at him, putting a hand over Wonwoo’s own. They arrive at the elevators (with Mingyu and Soonyoung still glaring at each other), and the red-headed man passes through the doors. “Text me later?”</p><p>Wonwoo nods at him, directing his gaze at Mingyu and Chan as soon as the elevator doors close.</p><p>“Secretary Jeon. My office. <em>Now.</em>“</p><p>Mingyu heads to the office and slams the door shut.</p><p>A deep breath. Wonwoo looks at Chan and rubs his back placidly, “This is the first time this has ever happened, I promise. This is not something you’ll have to deal with.”</p><p>“Do… they know each other?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. That’s why I’m confused too. But don’t worry too much about it, ok?”</p><p>Chan looks at Wonwoo and softens, doubt still in his eyes, but still he nods. The younger between the two looks at the door to the office, eyebrows creased. “Are you going to be ok?”</p><p>“Chan, I’m resigning,” Secretary Jeon looks at him with a coy smile that he hopes will relax the younger, “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>The ebony-haired man heads to the door, hesitating for a split second, but opens it anyways. He’s met with Mingyu pacing around the room, stopping and sharply turning when Secretary Jeon enters. Intense dark irises bore into him as soon as Mingyu goes to sit on his chair behind the desk.</p><p>“Is the office a party house now?”</p><p>“Si-“</p><p>“Resigning doesn’t give you an excuse to slack off! I mean,” A scoff, “Leaving the office early for a <em>date</em> last night? Inviting the date to loiter around in the office? That’s so fucking unprofessional.” Mingyu slams a hand on the large expanse of his desk, the dark wood shaking ever so slightly from the impact.</p><p>Secretary Jeon takes a deep breath to muster every single particle of patience his body could spare. </p><p>He doesn’t understand why Mingyu was so <em>upset</em>. How’d he even know Soonyoung was who he’d gone out with the night before? It wasn’t even a date. And even if it was, who was he to berate Wonwoo for it? He could understand why he would be upset that Soonyoung came to the office, but even then, he wasn’t causing disruptions. It was their lunch break, it wasn’t like Soonyoung was distracting them while prepping for an important meeting. Most bosses wouldn’t get so worked up over it. Secretary Jeon pushes up his wire-rimmed glasses, and decides he’s simply too tired to explain the entire situation. He was tired of these <em>kinds</em> of situations. Of cleaning up Mingyu’s messes and calming him from acting up again and again, of him getting angry at the most <em>minuscule</em> things and hating people for the dumbest reasons.</p><p>“Mingyu…” Secretary Jeon looks at him with tired eyes, “I do sincerely apologize that Soonyoung came, he had my wallet and went to our office to return it. Had I known that he’d go to our floor rather than wa-“</p><p>“So he came because of your own mistake? Wow. This is what happens after I allow you to leave the office early? You think you can be careless and do whatever you want?”</p><p>“I asked permission.” Secretary Jeon hopes,<em> prays</em>, that his voice doesn’t reveal how sick he was of this. Of being berated over stupid things that no one who wasn’t Kim Mingyu would get worked up about. “Even then, I left an hour after most employees did. I wouldn’t do anything unprofessional simply for personal pleasure. You should kn-”</p><p>“THEN WHY ARE YOU QUITTING?”</p><p><em>Ah.</em> There’s a little click in Wonwoo’s head as the pieces fit together.<em> That’s what this is about.</em></p><p>“M-“</p><p>“You say that, yet you’re leaving this job, for ‘personal reasons,’” Mingyu makes air quotes sardonically as he rolls his eyes, “If that’s not what personal pleasure is, then I don’t know what is. Fuck you, you hypocrite. I don’t give people second chances, that’s literally my reputation. Yet, here I am. Giving <em>your</em> shitty ass one, and telling you to stay. I didn’t even give you repercussions for wanting to leave—<em>that’s</em> how generous I am.”</p><p>Mingyu walks closer to his secretary, and the latter sees a flash in the taller man’s eyes.</p><p>“How <em>dare</em>,” Wonwoo says nothing as he sees Mingyu’s nostrils flare. Not because he has nothing to say, but because the other seems to have a lot to get off of his chest, “you bite the hand that feeds you,”</p><p>“You’re so fucking selfish, Secretary Jeon.”</p><p>And that,<em> that</em>, is when Wonwoo snaps.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Now. Mingyu has seen many sides of Secretary Jeon in the past 7 years of the pair working together. Before he saw the big, toothy grin on the black-haired man earlier and his relaxed posture as he ate Korean barbecue last night, he dared say he knew <em>all</em> the faces of Jeon Wonwoo. What he looked like when he was stressed, when relieved, when shocked (which Mingyu found extremely cute), when disappointed, when amused—he was pretty damn sure he saw it all.</p><p>It’s now, he realizes, that he’s sorely mistaken. He’s never seen Secretary Jeon<em> furious</em>.</p><p>Mildly annoyed? Yes. Vexed? Yes. Hostile? He’s rather not remember, but yes. </p><p>But Mingyu audibly gulps as he sees <em>this</em> Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>A muscle in Secretary Jeon’s jaw ticks as he slowly cocks his head to the side. His eyebrows are no longer drawn together, and are instead slightly raised in cynicism. His full lips tighten slightly. </p><p>It’s his <em>eyes</em>, however, that scare Mingyu the most, for they weren’t filled with anger, or sadness, or anything else. They were unreadable, and it made Mingyu want to run with his metaphorical tail between his legs.</p><p>“I’m,” Secretary Jeon leaves even less space between himself and Mingyu. Out of fear or something else, Mingyu could honestly not tell you, he feels his pulse quicken as the other nears. “the one who’s selfish?”</p><p>Mingyu, being the<em> oh-so-bright</em> individual he is, doesn’t take the hint. “Yes.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Secretary Jeon looks down as he releases a low chuckle. It’s nothing like to loud, bright laugh he’d let out with the red-headed man from last night, when he had looked up at the ceiling, nose scrunching adorably. </p><p>No, this laugh was<em> terrifying.</em></p><p>When Secretary Jeon looks up again, there’s absolutely no amusement in his features.</p><p>“Says you.” His voice is impossibly soft, yet it sends a chill down Mingyu’s spine all the same, “You pull stunts like this, blow up at someone, yet you don’t think about the repercussions and consequences because everyone else has to make it right for you. You castigate and admonish those around you for things that don’t <em>matter</em> because apparently you’re the only one who gets a free pass to commit mistakes. Sometimes there <em>isn’t</em> a reason, and you get angry at other people simply so you can channel your anger at someone, right? You make your employees work so much when you just <em>feel</em> like it, and hold so many biases t-“</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>“Convincing me to take back my resignation. Now that’s a prime example of your selfishness. You didn’t listen to what I explained in the car, you just ripped my letter and refused to let me go. Not because it would be good for me, not because the rest of the team might struggle adjusting. No. For you to <em>keep</em> me.”</p><p>Mingyu flinches.</p><p>“You don’t know, Mingyu,” an empty scoff, “You don’t know how dehumanizing this is. How dehumanizing <em>you</em> are.”</p><p>“That’s not true.” Mingyu shakes his head. “You’re exaggerating. You’re just upset because I’m lecturing you that you’re a bad worker! Don’t be a baby about it.”</p><p>A sneer, “Like that. Precisely like that. You invalidate my emotions like-“</p><p>“Secretary Jeon, you’re on <em>thin ice</em>.“ Mingyu grounds his teeth together.</p><p>“Like I’m not allowed to feel anything that goes against your placid, perfect expectation of how I<em> should</em> feel. You-“</p><p>“Jeon.”</p><p>“-cut me off whenever I try to speak. You, for some reason,<em> refuse</em> to give me this common courtesy.” Secretary Jeon’s eyes hold icy fire in them, an undeniable flicker of enragement is shown by the two dark irises. “You don’t even address me by my name. You may <em>think</em> that it’s for you to remain ‘professional,’ but we both know it’s because that’s all I am to you.”</p><p>A step forward from Sec- <em>Wonwoo</em>, and a step back from Mingyu.</p><p>“Not a human, not Jeon Wonwoo.”</p><p>A step forward, a step back.</p><p>“Not an employee of SVT. Not someone who works, then goes back home to live their life freely.”</p><p>A step forward, a step back.</p><p>“No, just <em>Secretary Jeon</em>.” Wonwoo’s lips curl to form a horrible, ugly thing. “Your personal plaything, who you can command whenever you want, wherever you want.”</p><p>Mingyu’s hip collides with the edge of his table.</p><p>“This job wouldn’t be half as bad, you know, if you didn’t take every opportunity to insult, mock and discredit me and everything I do for you. If you didn’t repeatedly give me copious, near Herculean amounts of work whenever you were upset with me doing something that wasn’t for <em>your</em> benefit, or simply whenever you felt like it.”</p><p>From this close, Mingyu sees that Secre- Wonwoo’s eyes are glossed over, an impossible amount of emotions hidden under that thin layer of glass.</p><p>“If you didn’t dump all the tasks you didn’t like onto me. If you didn’t look at me like I was a crazy person after pulling all-nighters to complete work for <em>you</em>. If you didn’t forbid me to have time for myself to live, properly live, as my own person. If you had actually appreciated all the work I do for you, the sleepless nights, the countless hours in front of a screen. If you hadn’t dehumanized me to the point that I actually do, at this point, respond to ‘Secretary Jeon’ even outside of work, sometimes even in my fucking <em>head.</em> To the point that messages aren’t the first thing I check in the morning, but emails. Emails about <em>you</em>, and your agenda and tasks and whatever else.”</p><p>A sharp intake, then an inconceivably soft voice, tone vulnerable.</p><p>“To the point I feel like a mere husk of a person, functioning solely for the purpose of work. Like I don’t have dreams, and aspirations, and thoughts for my life outside of SVT, outside of working for you. Like I don’t deserve thinking of things like that. And sometimes, Mingyu? Just sometimes, you affirm all the doubts in my head, and I feel <em>guilty</em> for wanting a life.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon blinks, the vulnerability in his eyes gone. They were simply empty now, and that scared Mingyu more than anything else. Yet he stayed frozen on the spot, sandwiched between Wonwoo and his desk, vaguely wondering if this is how the older man feels as he describes being trapped by his work.</p><p>“I’ve tried, you know?”</p><p>Wonwoo turns away from him, palming his face under his thin spectacles.</p><p>“I’ve tried to love this job. I’ve grown used to it, yes, though that is a bad thing, for one shouldn’t habituate his own degradation and maladaptation. I’ve<em> tried</em> to unconditionally care for you the way you would do for a friend, for I believe that there is no black and white, and that there is <em>some</em> ounce of good in everything and everyone. I believe that everyone deserves to be loved, so I tried to love you in <em>some</em> manner because I know that’s what you crave. Hell, we’ve spent 7 years together, I shouldn’t hate you, and I don’t want to. So I tried! I know you better than you think I do, Mingyu. I know why you act the way you do, and I know that you need someone who you can rely on, someone who’ll tell you you’re doing good when you feel like shit. Someone who<em> I</em> want to be able to have.”</p><p>A sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“But it’s so hard, sometimes. You make it so hard for me when you call me names and treat me like a robot programmed to resolve your every issue rather than a living, breathing human who has his own life. And I’m done.”</p><p>Wonwoo turns back and Mingyu<em> swears</em> he hears his heart crack as he peers into eyes filled with sorrow and despair.</p><p>“I’m done, ok? I want to go back.”</p><p>There’s a slight tremble in the secretary’s voice.</p><p>“I want to go back to the me who isn’t always just so <em>lifeless</em>. I want to be Jeon Wonwoo, not Kim Mingyu’s assistant or prop. I want to <em>live</em> as <em>me</em>. So forgive me for this,”</p><p>Secretary Jeon turns away again and gently places a hand on the door handle.</p><p>“But for my own sake, I <em>need</em> to go.”</p><p><em>Away from you.</em> Wonwoo doesn’t say it, but Mingyu hears the unsaid words all the same.</p><p>The taller man doesn’t say anything as he hears glass doors open and shut, doesn’t say anything as he releases a shaky breath. He simply, wordlessly sits down on his desk. </p><p>For once in his life, Kim Mingyu is left speechless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fi. na. LLY. </p><p>its finally time that mingyu woke up. wonwoo sweetie, im so sorry for what youve had to go through. this was kind of bound to happen at some point, but at least its over and done with! mingyu finally knows how wonwoo feels</p><p>im sorry if this chapter is significantly heavier than the last ones. i just really wanted to highlight that it isnt all just fun and games, you know? people do get hurt when you repeatedly disrespect them, and im really happy that wonwoo's character was finally able to voice it out</p><p>the question now is what will happen to mingyu? :0</p><p>also! i have a cc now, so feel free to scream at me there: https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. of drinking the night away and cleaning up its mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you were expecting the epiphany this chapter, you're not getting it. i'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu only snaps out of his daze when the replacement (Han? Yan? Kam?) pops his head in, a nervous look on his face and a thick stapled ream in his hand. He bows and leaves the papers on his desk, shuffling away quickly after.</p><p>His hand is placed on the door handle when Mingyu asks, “Why you? Why are you here? Why not Secretary Jeon?” He knows the answer but…</p><p>“He thought it would be best for me to get used to the trivial aspects of the job like these, sir.”</p><p>Mingyu peers at Secretar- Wonwoo from the glass of his office, and sees the man on his laptop typing diligently, nonchalantly. He gestures for Van to leave.</p><p>Now that he’s had time to cool off and process everything, he doesn’t actually understand why he’d been so angry at Secretary Jeon before. He just- he saw the redhead again and he literally saw <em>red</em>. To see the man in the office, the one place that is supposedly off-limits to anyone unwanted, was an extremely unwelcome surprise, to say at the very least. The man—Soon something?—provoking him was just  the icing on the cake.</p><p><em>“</em>My <em>Nonu is working for such a… striking man.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“It’s so unfortunate that he’s quitting.”</em>
</p><p>Even now, Mingyu’s fists clench. Seeing his secretary defend someone else against him, his <em>boyfriend (???)</em> no less, sent him over, fueling the fire and making him snap. Everything said after was all a messy blur, words and statements pulled out of his ass. </p><p>What was <em>real</em> however? Sec- Wonwoo’s anger, everything he said. Pent up feelings about how hollow, empty, his life has been because of… Mingyu. Because of Mingyu.</p><p>He hangs his head.</p><p>No. <em>No.</em> He shouldn’t care about this, it’s not his fault for someone else blowing something out of proportion. <em>It’s not his problem</em>. Secretary Jeon is leaving because he can’t handle it, that’s not Mingyu fault. It <em>can’t</em> be his fault.</p><p>(So Mingyu does what he always does when he’s upset and Wonwoo’s not there to stop him— he makes other people go down with him because of the shipwreck of his emotions.)</p><p>Mingyu remembers what he said to Seungcheol when the two spotted Wonwoo and the redhead together. He said that he was going to give his secretary more work for leaving the office earlier than usual for a date. He didn’t push through with this plan, of course, because Secretary Jeon had brought him breakfast. Wonwoo cared enough to get Mingyu’s favorite pastries in the morning, so he let it slide. Now though? The original plan seems to be quite tempting.</p><p>He gets his phone and types up a message, quickly pressing send.</p><p>He saunters out of his office in a faux relaxed manner, eyeing the two secretaries behind the desk. Chan gives nervous smile while Wonwoo looks up to give a quick bow of the head, only to resume typing again. </p><p>Mingyu’s brow twitches.  </p><p>“I volunteered to help Business Development sort out the contracts, sales reports, taxes and walk-in statistics of the tenants of our mall in Incheon. There are two of you so I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal if one did this and the other continued with their actual job.”</p><p>Chan fixes his posture, “Sir, I can-“</p><p>“Secretary Jeon.” The raven-haired man looks up, looking at Mingyu with an unreadable expression, “You do this. If you can’t handle a secretariat position, I’m sure you can handle an internship one.” A sneer, “Get it done before you leave the office.”</p><p>“Of course.” Secretary Jeon’s tone is curt, emotionless.</p><p>Mingyu glowers at him before sharply turning to the replacement, “Help him and you’ll be resigning together.” The boy flinches.</p><p>A pause. There’s a moment of silence with simply Chan looking at Mingyu, Mingyu looking at Secretary Jeon, and Secretary Jeon looking at his computer. The silence is filled only by the soft clicking of the keyboard.</p><p>Then, the three turn to the sudden sound of elevator doors opening. A young woman with large eyes walks out carrying two full boxes of folders and papers. Secretary Jeon immediately moves to help her by picking up the box on top, Mingyu sees the man murmuring something at her, and he feels a scowl forming on his face.</p><p>The two stop in front of Mingyu, the woman smiles and bows. “Good afternoon, Vice President Kim. I’ve brought the files you’ve ordered er- asked to consolidate and organize.”</p><p>Mingyu nods at her, “You can leave it at the secretaries’ desk.”</p><p>The woman and Secretary Jeon place the boxes on the desk, Chan making space for them to do so. The female offers a smile to them and walks towards the elevators. </p><p>“Thank you, Nayoung!” calls out Wonwoo with a smile, Nayoung looks back and gives a nod. The woman enters the elevator and the doors close.</p><p>Mingyu’s scowl stays on his face as he returns to the office, but before he opens the door and enters, “Oh. By the way, I’m clocking in early later.” He doesn’t bother to wait for an answer before he closes the door behind him.</p><p>The silence is deafening in the office as Mingyu works after that. For hours and hours he goes over paper work and excel sheets and contracts and every time someone enters the office it’s <em>Ran</em> or whatever his name is, instead of Secretar- Wonwoo. But he doesn’t care (he does) and he doesn’t think about it (again, he does).</p><p>He lets out a long breath and looks to the side. He wants a drink. He’s way too sober to deal with his feelings. His watch reads 5:17pm, so he stands up, gets his laptop bag and leaves. </p><p>On the way out, he sees Chan packing his suitcase and Secretary Jeon highlighting one of the (several) documents before him. Mingyu spots one of the boxes on the floor, assuming that Wonwoo’s done with it, and he <strike>intentionally</strike> accidentally kicks it as he walks past. All he hears is a (disappointed?) sigh, which he covers up by the loud sound of the clicking of his shoes as he heads to the elevator.</p><p>It’s a foreign feeling, sitting in the driver’s seat in his car even if he owns the vehicle. </p><p>He considers what he should do, if he should go home first or straight to the club. Being sober is ruled out as an option altogether, not with… not with Se- Wonwoo’s words fresh in his head.</p><p>
  <em>“Says you. You pull stu-“</em>
</p><p>Mingyu’s grip tightens on the steering wheel. He <em>refuses</em> to think about it. If he’s ruining himself tonight, it was going to be with alcohol, not his thoughts. </p><p>Straight to the club it is. </p><p>He removes his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He ruffles his hair <strike>which was so carefully combed and styled by Wonwoo just this morning</strike> to accentuate his more rugged charms. Mingyu gets his phone, texting to the group chat with his friends that he planned to get absolutely wasted and asked if anyone wanted to come along. Surprisingly, he’s able to convince three to head to their usual club.</p><p>There’s a smirk on his face as he turns the car keys and hears the engine of car starting. He simply follows the GPS and keeps his eyes trained on the road, pushing all his thoughts to the back of his head and his feelings to the deepest recesses of his heart.</p><p>Mingyu ignores the cool breeze and dark colors overhead that the dusk brings, he instead plunges himself to the mass of bodies, flashing lights and booming music of his most frequented club: Sukyo. He goes straight to the bar to down two shots quickly, texting his friends about his arrival as soon as the burn down his throat subdues.</p><p>He’d be lying if he said that he was completely comfortable in this set up. Does he go to bars and clubs semi-frequently? Yes, definitely yes. But he’s calmed down a<em> lot</em> over the years because of… Wonwoo. </p><p>Mingyu downs another shot.</p><p>His night from that point on is a repeated pattern of drinking alcohol, flirting, going to the dance floor, and having drunken conversations with his friends. It’s a blur of Sukyo’s LED lights, smoke, slurred words, the bitter aftertaste of tequila, and the heart-pounding beat of its God awful EDM. But still, it made Mingyu forget, and that was more than he can ask for.</p><p>All he wanted, after all, was to stop thinking. He didn’t need to remember features full of cold apathy, a rich deep voice talking about how Mingyu hurt him. Mingyu didn’t need those thoughts, he wanted them <em>gone.</em></p><p>(So he drinks. He drinks and drinks and drinks until the world is spinning and his vision is filled with stars.)</p><p>It’s when he’s surrounded by the salty stench of sweat he’s now grown accustomed to on the dance floor after returning there a time or five too many, senses almost out of commission, that he feels a body pressed against him. He looks back to see a man (his age perhaps? he’s too drunk to tell), equally drunk (which is quite a feat), making bedroom eyes at him. Mingyu scrutinizes him (or tries to, his eyes aren’t completely cooperating) and his gaze lands on the man’s lips. The other man quickly quirks a brow and brings his face close to Mingyu’s, only to go past and brings his lips to the taller’s neck, placing a sloppy kiss there.</p><p>Mingyu immediately drags the other to a more secluded area in the club, cocking his head to the side to allow the man with dyed strawberry-blond hair to kiss and nibble and play with his skin there. He lets out a breathy moan, closing his eyes to fully focus on the pleasure he feels where his neck meets his shoulders. He opens them again to be met with a head of ginger hair when it was supposed to be… black? He’s too drunk, mind too muddled, to form cohesive thoughts, so he stops the voice in his head altogether.</p><p>He smashes his lips against the stranger’s, roughly sucking on the other’s bottom lip as he straddles the man’s nape with his hands. He has absolutely no idea why he’s doing this, but his drunken mind says to go for it, so that’s what he does. He feels a hand down his shirt, and he deepens the kiss, all teeth and tongue and lust. There’s a little part of his mind that registers that the man Mingyu’s kissing has wide, thin lips instead of thick ones with a prominent cupid’s bow, and Mingyu subconsciously frowns. The two finally part, both gasping for air.</p><p>Mingyu’s so close to the other that he’s able to see his features properly despite all the alcohol in his system. And yet, he doesn’t focus on the ginger’s wrecked state— he doesn’t give a second glance to the man’s swollen lips, hooded eyes or skin covered by a thin layer of sweat. </p><p>For a reason beyond him, he notices that the other’s skin wasn’t a milky pale, his hair wasn’t the color of the midnight sky without stars, his cheekbones weren’t high and elegant, his nose wasn’t long and sharp and smooth,  nor did they have a pair of thin silver spectacles perched upon them, and his<em> eyes</em>, they weren’t sharp and foxy and lacked a hidden crease. The other’s eyes didn’t have the hint of the perspicaciousness and astuteness he’d been… expecting? to find. The pair weren’t as dark as ebony and deep as the marine. They weren’t as unreadable and intricate as an ancient Latin text yet as transparent and candid as glass. It was wrong. All of this is wrong to Mingyu. He didn’t know <em>why</em>, but it is.</p><p>The grip on his hips tightens, and he’s engaged in another round of careless liplocking. He’s intense as he moves his lips into the bruising, lustful kiss, but he can’t help but wonder why it wasn’t doing anything to him.</p><p>The kiss, the hands roaming under his shirt, it doesn’t send a hot curl of desire to the bottom of Mingyu’s stomach. It doesn’t cause goosebumps to appear on his skin or his heart to beat faster. And he doesn’t understand it, any of it. He doesn’t have a type, he isn’t incredibly picky with his partners, so where are the sensations? The <em>passion</em>? </p><p>Despite the sweat glimmering on his skin and the heat coming from the body in front of him, Mingyu feels nothing but cold.</p><p>He doesn’t feel the fiery feeling of fury from seeing Secretary Jeon laughing along to something said by a certain redheaded hamster boy, nor is he overcome with the warm feeling of comfort in his chest from thin, long fingers rubbing his scalp and running through his hair while a reassuring voice tells him that he’d try his best for Mingyu. He doesn’t feel the temperate smugness from every instance Wonwoo plays along and carries out Mingyu’s silly requests, he doesn’t feel the blossom in his chest when he realizes that a certain raven-haired male remembers his favorite pastries for breakfast, knows how to wake him up without upsetting him, and has the ability to calm him down and stop his stupid impulses… like these.</p><p>Mingyu hastily (or as fast as someone as hammered as him could manage without puking) pulls away from the man, seeking the bar once again, walking there with sluggish steps.</p><p>His ass is barely balanced on the stool when he asks for a glass of the club’s strongest scotch. He blinks drowsily and rests his cheek on the back of his wrist, elbow placed on the cherry wood of the bar. Mingyu doesn’t even register the bitter scorch at the back of his throat as he downs half the glass in one go.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t know what he thinks, or if he was thinking at all, as he brings out his phone to send messages to his friends. He stops at a certain contact, downing the rest of his scotch and asking for another one, just before he presses the call button.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wonwoo releases a long sigh of relief as he crashes on his couch at roughly 3 in the morning. The door of his apartment clicks as it closes behind him, and his eyes flutter shut. He re-opens them after a split second, however, and moves his fatigue-induced body to the bedroom in order to change.</p><p>It’s not the first time he’s come home this late because of work, but he hopes it’s the last before he’s able to leave and find an (actual) 8-5 job. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for him to arrive home past midnight because of his choosing to stay behind in the office to finish some work for Mingyu, he’d leave at 8pm or 9pm to drive the younger back to his place before returning to the office to draft new documents. Perhaps that was another factor of his never-ending fatigue, his severe lack of sleep on some nights.</p><p>Wonwoo stretches and yawns before he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. Mingyu piling up an obscene amount of work for him when he’s upset was a rarer occurrence now, but still happened periodically. The older never really complained though, knowing that it was an outlet for Mingyu’s feeling. He just dealt with it, much like he did today. </p><p>(Better he take the hit so that no one else had to, that was the one thing he was good at, anyways.)</p><p>Truth be told, this one was the worst one yet; Secretary Jeon couldn’t tell if Mingyu had meant to give him that much work because he was just <em>that</em> upset, or if the man simply miscalculated the sheer amount of files Business Development had to organize.</p><p>A deep sigh. His chest feels lighter, just a bit, after telling Mingyu how he actually feels. </p><p>Wonwoo regrets snapping, yes, but there’s a part of him buried deep inside that’s relieved that he had finally told someone about what had haunted his late-night thoughts for<em> years.</em></p><p>It may sound stupid, being tired. And despite his proficiency in linguistics, Secretary Je- Wonwoo (Why does he call himself Secretary Jeon in his head? He’s got to get rid of that habit) can’t give justice to the dull, apathetic ache in his chest. He can’t properly describe the invisible burden weighing on his back that grows heavier and heavier with each passing day spent in that office. </p><p>But it’s real, he’s sure that his fatigue is real. Perhaps he phrased it quite selfishly, but he was glad to have finally stated it nonetheless.</p><p>He’s about to shrug off his dress shirt, but is startled from the ringtone of his phone. </p><p>He sighs, it’s literally 3am. Who would call him? Who would even be awake at this hour on a weekday?</p><p>He grabs his phone, and his brows immediately shoot up when he reads Mingyu’s contact on the screen. Mingyu is never, <em>never</em>, awake at this hour on a weekday. He’s always as knocked out as a corpse when he sleeps, and he sleeps early to get at least 8 hours of rest. Safe to say, Secretary Jeon doesn’t know if he should be concerned, surprised or proud.</p><p>But if he were to be completely candid, Wonwoo contemplates not answering. He’s a patient person (he <em>has</em> dealt with Kim Mingyu for 7 years after all), but even he’s fed up with the man who’d given him two entire boxes of manila folders to be finished consolidating in a single day for no reason other than to spite him.</p><p>Alas, Jeon Wonwoo has a soft heart and professional mind, he’s also quite concerned that it’s Mr. I-need-my-sleep that’s calling him at the devil’s hour. </p><p>He accepts the call.</p><p>Wonwoo immediately brings the phone away from his ear, the loud music and voices from the phone hurting his ears. <em>Was Mingyu at a fucking club?</em> He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose while saying, “Hello?”</p><p>“Secreetary Jeooon” A giggle. “Hellooooo?”</p><p>Oh God, Mingyu’s <em>drunk.</em> Why did Mingyu have to be drunk? Wonwoo wants to scream, but he’s too tired to. He emotionlessly puts the phone on speaker mode and places the device on the table as he buttons up his shirt again. “Mingyu, where are you?”</p><p>“Seeeecreet”</p><p>“Are you at the bar of Sukyo?”</p><p>“…Nooooooo”</p><p>Wonwoo books a cab after he fixes his collar, “I’ll be there in 15, ok? Just stay there and don’t go home with any strangers.”</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> a straaaanger. Syringe? That’s a dump word. Dump?”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, knowing that upsetting a drunk Mingyu is not a good idea from experience, “Sit tight.”</p><p>He hears high-pitched giggles from his phone when he’s at the elevator, “Like a duck? Quack Quack.” More incoherent laughter.</p><p>“…Like a duck. I’m going to go now, yeah? I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p>Wonwoo hangs up the phone, quickly exiting his building and opening the door of his taxi. “I’m so sorry for booking a ride at this hour. Can you take me to the club Sukyo? It’s in the Garosu-gil area.”</p><p>The driver gives a tired nod, and Wonwoo internally resolves to give him a large tip when he gets off later. </p><p>He taps his foot on the flooring of the vehicle as it starts moving. He isn’t in a particular rush to reunite with the drunk version of his boss, he’s actually way too tired to deal with slurred words and an extra childlike Mingyu, but he <em>is</em> concerned (he’s tired, not heartless) and wants to get to the club as soon as possible to see if the younger is ok. </p><p>Wonwoo’s overcome with a sense of deja vu during the taxi ride. He’s done this more times than he can count. For some reason, Mingyu usually drunk calls <em>him</em> after a night full of drinks. But this, of course, doesn’t mean Secretary Jeon’s used to it, much less is perfectly fine with doing this. Convincing drunk Mingyu to go home is as challenging as getting a 5-year-old to bed (though the two are basically the same thing). It’s nearly impossible and takes a lot of energy, patience, effort and brain cells—none of which is possessed by Wonwoo at the moment.</p><p>There’s a small voice in his head that sends bitter guilt to his gut as it tells him that it’s <em>his</em> fault for Mingyu drinking tonight because he carelessly snapped and said everything that needed to be said. Wonwoo tries to shake the voice away, knowing that he shouldn’t feel guilty for finally speaking the truth about how confined he feels in his job. He shouldn’t feel bad for expressing how tired he feels all the time, how there’s no way, no loophole, for him to have love for his job.</p><p>(Trust him on this one, he knows. He’s tried to trick himself so many times, and yet, at the end of the day, his heart still feels empty and soul weary.)</p><p>The taxi comes at a deafening halt, and the driver in front of him gestures that the two have arrived. Wonwoo gives a deep bow of the head and apologetic eyes, “Thank you so much, please keep the change.” </p><p>He gives the bills to the older man and exits the car, closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself to enter such a loud and populated space at 3 in the morning.</p><p>He looks at the floor of Sukyo when he enters, fearing that the flashing LED lights will give him a seizure. The club isn’t as packed as it usually is considering the time and day, and it takes less than a minute for Wonwoo to see the familiar figure of Kim Mingyu looking like he’s going to either fall asleep, fall from his stool, or both.</p><p>Wonwoo sighs, grabbing the man’s shoulders and making sure that he’s properly on his seat. He sees Mingyu looking at him with half-lidded eyes and tight lips that eventually morph into what looks like a sleazy grin.</p><p>“Awww yuu cameeeee,” Mingyu headbutts into Wonwoo’s chest, “I sat- hic- like a duckie.” Drunk giggles ensue.</p><p>Wonwoo pats the other’s head twice, only for his hand to be gripped so that it stayed where it was. Mingyu moves his hand so that it’s rubbing his hair, and Wonwoo strokes the chestnut strands with a brow raised. Drunk Mingyu either was completely for being treated like a pup, or severely against it— he liked it today apparently.</p><p>He pulls his hand back, causing Mingyu to sluggishly look up with a pout.</p><p>“Come on, Mingyu,” Wonwoo gently tugs at his arm, not saying anything about the hickeys he sees on the other’s neck, “Let’s get you home so you can sleep, hm? It’s past your bedtime.”</p><p>“Nooo,” Mingyu’s brows furrow and the pouting intensifies, “No want.”</p><p>“Even if I’ll give you chocolate in the car?”</p><p>Mingyu’s lips twitch, and his eyes squint, “…Nooo.”</p><p>This time it’s Wonwoo who pouts, knowing that drunk Mingyu doesn’t like it when he acts like an adult, “That’s too bad, I was going to give you belly rubs and head massages after the car ride.”</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes widen and the pout returns, he whines and sways side to side, “Fineeeee.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon holds back a smile as he helps Mingyu unto his feet. He tries not too groan and fall because of Mingyu’s weight being supported by him, and he instead slips a hand into the other’s trouser pocket to get the car keys.</p><p>Mingyu staggers about as they exit the club, making sure that at least one of his limbs is intertwined with Wonwoo’s to satiate his clingy tendencies. The younger whines about how the sound of the car unlocking scared him, and Wonwoo stows him in the back seat as to not disturb him while he drives.</p><p>“Mingyu, do you want to try to sleep while we head to your place?”</p><p>“No.” Mingyu shakes his head, then proceeds to bury his head in his hands while groaning. </p><p>Wonwoo pats the younger’s back and offers a bottle of water (which is refused). He gives Mingyu a mint to combat the dizziness from the car ride, and closes the car door to sit in the driver’s seat, only turning on the engine when he’s sure Mingyu is settled in.</p><p>The car ride is quick enough. The younger doesn’t do anything except complain about how dizzy he is, how boring Wonwoo was or how long the car ride was taking, but Secretary Jeon (thankfully) has enough energy to ignore Mingyu’s whines. When they reach the basement of Mingyu’s apartment building, however, it’s Wonwoo who has the urge to groan. </p><p>Mingyu was <em>heavy</em>. And it is an absolute pain to help him stand, much more walk towards the elevators and eventually the apartment, but Wonwoo’s not that weak, and he’s done this before. They’re inside the apartment in no time (read: after 17 minutes), and Wonwoo closes the door with his back because he’s holding Mingyu upright with both hands to stop him from falling asleep while standing.</p><p>When he hears a click behind him he turns to face his boss who’s looking at him with clouded eyes. “…Mingyu? Hey are you ok? We’re home so you can sleep now.”</p><p>Still looking at him, Mingyu shakes his head. Following the other’s line of sight, Secretary Jeon realizes the younger’s looking at his <em>lips.</em></p><p>Mingyu suddenly leans in and Wonwoo has half the mind to turn his head abruptly. He feels a pair of warm lips kiss just below his temple before pushes Mingyu away, still holding him so he doesn’t fall.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, he’s hammered.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo knows he should have at least <em>some</em> kind of reaction to his boss’s drunken advance, but it’s almost 4am and he just wants to crash on the soft mattress in his apartment. His voice is soft, “Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Mingyu is in a daze as his secretary removes his clothes before making him wear one of the oversized t-shirts the older frequently sees him wake up in. Wonwoo wipes down his body with a wet cloth, and then helps Mingyu brush his teeth, neither of them speak as this happens.</p><p>When Secretary Jeon tucks the brunet in bed, the younger finally uses his voice.</p><p>“Do you hate me?”</p><p>His eyes are barely open, but his brows are furrowed, and Wonwoo knows it’s a genuine question. There’s a bitter taste on his tongue again as he strokes the younger’s hair reassuringly.</p><p>“No.” It’s not a lie, “I don’t hate you.” </p><p>(Other people in Wonwoo’s position would, but he knows Mingyu too well. He doesn’t think the younger deserved to be hated. Sat down and properly talked to about his behavior? Yes. But not hated and misunderstood for coping with insecurities by putting on a persona.)</p><p>Mingyu’s brows stay furrowed and he continues to peer at Wonwoo. His voice cracks while saying, “Is it me? Am I the problem?”</p><p>Wonwoo hears his own heart crack, just a bit. He squeezes Mingyu’s head and brings his lips to the other’s forehead.</p><p>“No. You’re not unlovable, Mingyu.”</p><p>The older’ thumbs rub circles unto the back of the brunet’s hand repeatedly.</p><p>“Now, sleep. You need it.”</p><p>There’s a song Wonwoo loves. It always calms him down, and it’s what he listens to when he has trouble sleeping. It’s called Through the Night. </p><p>He hums the song’s melody softly, running his fingers through the younger’s thick hair. Soon enough, Mingyu is asleep and Wonwoo is alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He closes his eyes and lets his head fall forward, and all he feels is<em> guilt</em>. It’s deafening and blinding and overwhelming. He wanted to express how negatively his job has impacted his mental health, but he didn’t want to make Mingyu insecure or upset. </p><p>(The latter should be, of course, and there’s a large part of Wonwoo that’s relieved he wasn’t apathetic to the older’s upset statements. However, Wonwoo still didn’t want to hurt people, no matter how bad a person they were.)</p><p>He buries his face in his hands and turns away from the bed. He’s happy that he expressed his thoughts, but is remorseful for how he’d done it, the last thing he wants is to hurt anyone, even if it’s not physically. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.</p><p>Wonwoo goes to the bathroom to take a pill of aspirin to put at Mingyu’s bedside, placing it cautiously as to not alert the sleeping body. He exits the bedroom yet again to get a glass, filling it with water from a pitcher and places it beside the aspirin for Mingyu to consume when he wakes.</p><p>The guilt and sorrow, paired with concern about how <em>drunk</em> Mingyu was, are still fresh in his mind. Perhaps it’s the work of these emotions that lead Secretary Jeon to Mingyu’s kitchen the second time around.</p><p>He quickly assesses the ingredients available by checking the cabinets and refrigerator, bringing out what he can use to make a dish to ease Mingyu’s throbbing headache later.</p><p>With all the prospective ingredients lined up before him, Wonwoo resolves to make hangover soup, the kind that Bohyuk likes. He knows that his culinary prowess isn’t by any means extraordinary, but his food is edible and there are a handful of recipes he’s mastered—this soup being one of them. His brother and the man sleeping the next room over have different tastes, so Secretary Jeon decides to tweak the recipe.</p><p>He’s a bit worried, of course, that he’s using up his boss’s food supply, so he plans to just pay Mingyu back the monetary equivalent of what he’s going to use.</p><p>At 4:21 in the morning, Wonwoo doesn’t have enough time to make beef stock, so he instead uses a ready-made version from Mingyu’s pantry. He uses that to boil some beef shank, adding a mixture of sauces and spices to add flavor to the stock. He continues to prepare and add ingredients, chopping vegetables and mixing seasonings, to the soup until it’s done and the crack of dawn appears.</p><p>Wonwoo thinks he’s satisfied with the dish and starts cleaning up the space he’d sullied as he cooked. He brings everything to the edge of the sink and starts rinsing.</p><p>His mind is now clear after cooking the hangover soup, a fact that he’s thankful for. There’s still a bitter taste in his mouth unparalleled by any coffee he’s tried before, but his mind is no longer filled with voices blaming him and telling him how he’d screwed up.</p><p>What’s done is done. </p><p>He had told Mingyu about his true feelings, and the other had gotten hurt of how he’d said it. Those are things he can’t change. What he <em>can</em> do, however, is continue taking good care of his boss and training his replacement competently so they’ll both be fine when he leaves his job. Quiet determination seeps into his bones as he puts the last of the washed dishes and cooking tools unto the drying rack.</p><p>Wonwoo goes to the bedroom to check if Mingyu’s sleeping well. He’s met with soft snores, combatting his concerns right away. He grabs a pen and a post-it from the  sleeping man’s desk, and writes a note longer then he’d initially intended it to be. He removes the leaf he’d written on from the pad, and sticks it on the table beside the bed.</p><p>The raven-haired man takes one last glance at the sleeping figure before grabbing his valuables and leaving the apartment to get home and catch 2 hours of sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will never not keep saying this, POOR WONWOO. the boy is too kind man. like he has self respect, but hes too NICE please just leave mingyu and GO</p><p>note to self: write nicer characters in future fics (if there will be future fics 0.0)</p><p>i have a cc! https://curiouscat.me/shuables_ please feel free to stop by and say something, i absolutely love reading cc's. you may, MAY, also get spoilers. maybe. HAHAHHHAHAHAHHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. of crashes and burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>early update because i didn't want to leave you hanging. if you want to hate mingyu's character, skip this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain. </p><p>Pain is the only thing Mingyu feels, <em>knows</em>, when he wakes. </p><p>His head is pounding, his vision blurry, limbs sluggish. But he’s been drunk and hungover too many times to forget what the aspirin he keeps in his house looks like, and he clumsily takes the pill he sees in his peripheral on the bedside table, washing it down with the glass of water conveniently placed near it. He thinks he sees a slip of a paper on the desk too, but the world hasn’t stopped spinning yet, so he’s not 100% sure.</p><p>With all things considered, he’s surprised to have woken in his own bed. He’d gone out to drink and forget and maybe get laid, not to get some alcohol and go home tipsy, or to go home at the end of the night <em>at all</em>. </p><p>The ache he feels at his temples scream at him saying he’d gone overboard. It’s been a while, maybe even years, since he’s drank this much. He’s a forgetful drunk, he admits that much, so he doesn’t remember the amount of alcohol that he’d consumed, but Mingyu’s never usually this hungover.</p><p>He closes his eyes to stop the world from spinning and distorting.</p><p>All Mingyu can remember is an overwhelming sense of denial from Secretar- <em>Wonwoo</em> (he really has to stop calling him Secretary Jeon) confronting him, and with good reason, which it makes it worse. He didn’t want to feel the guilt, the shame, the disappointment and everything of the like, so he’d gone out to drink. He vaguely remembers the loud, steady rhythm of the electronic music and smoky atmosphere of the club he had gone to, he remembers the downing shots with his friends by the bar, he remembers rejecting the body of a man he can’t recall anything about, simply because it had felt wrong.</p><p>He tries to recall what had happened later, and how he had gotten home. His mind draws a blank. He opens his eyes, and it doesn’t feel like he has vertigo anymore.</p><p>The broad-shouldered man looks at the side and blinks. There actually <em>was</em> a yellow post-it beside the empty glass and pill wrapper.</p><p>He gets the paper and reads it carefully. </p><p>His heart sinks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Good that you woke up! It seems that you drank a lot, I hope that your head is fine. I left some aspirin and water by your bedside to help with that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry to have lashed out on you, I really do feel terrible that I did that, I promise that I’ll apologize in person, too. <strike>I hope you didn’t drink half of the alcohol in Korea because of me.</strike> I really am so sorry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I understand if you’re still upset, but text me when you’re awake? I’d like to know if you’re ok. I’m not the best at cooking, but I made some hangover soup with beef broth before I left. It’s in the pot on top of the stove, just heat it.<strike> It’s what I’d cook for my brother when he’d get sick, except I’d make it with pork because he isn’t that fond of beef.</strike> I used some of your ingredients from the pantry so I can pay you back for them when we see each other again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don’t worry about going to work. You’re probably extremely unwell. Again, I’m so so sorry. I already told HR that you’re sick and can’t come in, so just spend the day resting, yeah? I’ll stop by later to drop off any important documents if there are any. Just text me if you <strike>don’t want me to even drop by</strike> want me to leave them outside the door or something. Get well soon, Mingyu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><strike>Secre</strike> Jeon Wonwoo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu feels his eyes watering, he quickly wipes them with his forearm. It’s now he notices that he’s even changed into bed wear. His nose prickles even more.</p><p>He’s such an <em>asshole</em>.</p><p>He’d dumped so much work on Wonwoo, who was leaving the company for this exact reason, simply because he was upset at <em>himself.</em> The older probably left the office past midnight and for what? For telling Mingyu his true feelings and why he’d actually wanted to resign? </p><p>(Because this was too much, Mingyu was too much, and Wonwoo’s smart enough to see it. He was kind enough to deal with it, but even his kindness has its limits.)</p><p>Mingyu was selfish, has been for such a long time, and he’s treated Secr- Wonwoo like trash (he can’t even get his name right). He always makes the older do the must absurd things for his pleasure so that all the time his secretary spends is spent on Mingyu, and the brunet is so incredibly <em>selfish</em> to think that was ok. Wonwoo was essentially his punching bag too, always getting work and angry remarks thrown at him despite him not doing anything wrong.</p><p>And Wonwoo takes it. He takes it and is so, <em>so,</em> gentle to Mingyu when he’s telling him that his behavior is not ok. He deals with all of Mingyu’s shit with a thin smile and kind eyes, a reassuring hand rubbing his back and a soft voice telling him he’ll be able to fix the younger’s mess. Wonwoo receives every single backlash and hurtful action and tries his best for Mingyu anyways, and the younger is such an <em>asshole</em> for not acknowledging it.</p><p>He’d buried himself with denial after hearing his secretary’s outburst, after he’d gotten angry and lashed out at the older for no concrete reason and caused him to snap. God, he actually even had the balls to call the other selfish. Mingyu covers his face with his hands.</p><p>There was a part of Mingyu that knew what he constantly asked and expected from the older was unreasonable. There was an inkling in his mind telling him that there was no way that Wonwoo had no complaints about how Mingyu treated him. And yet the younger didn’t stop, he knew the other was probably sick and tired but he didn’t stop. He just thought that everything would be fine until it wasn’t and it was beyond selfish for him to think that way.</p><p>He hangs his head, shakily exhaling. He knew he pushed Wonwoo too far, asked too much from him for Mingyu’s own pleasure, but he didn’t know just how far he’d gone. That’s the one of the worst parts, isn’t it? That he knew and just didn’t stop, he <em>chose</em> not to stop.</p><p>Mingyu just bottled up his negative feelings and poured them out in the form of two full boxes of documents for Wonwoo, who had every right to lash out the way he did beforehand. Hell, the ebony-haired male even deserved to slap Mingyu. So here Mingyu is, being as unreasonable and hotheaded as ever despite having no reason to, and <em>going to a bar to drink his heart out on a weekday.</em> Yet, Wonwoo goes there to pick him up and bring him home anyway. </p><p>Wonwoo, like all the times he’s done before when he’s fixing Mingyu’s messes, goes to take care of his drunken persona. He brings him home, brushes his teeth (his mouth doesn’t taste like bitter tequila), changes him to his favorite pajama shirt, tucks him in, leaves aspirin and water on his bedside despite having the right to refrain from doing so and letting Mingyu succumb to his hangover, and <em>cooks for him.</em></p><p>Mingyu had punished him with a shit ton of work, and Wonwoo still cooks hangover soup for him. He... <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>The brunet looks up at the ceiling while regulating his breathing, there's prickling at the back of his eyes.</p><p>And the other felt guilty. Wonwoo had written how sorry he was, how remorseful, in the note when he had no reason to—Mingyu’s the only asshole here. Wonwoo had picked him up from the club despite having <em>every</em> reason not to and just let Mingyu rot there, had taken care of him, had covered for him, his shitty excuse for a boss, and Wonwoo had still felt guilty. </p><p>Mingyu lets out a whimper, a faint layer of moisture enveloping his eyes.</p><p>Still sniffling, the tall man drags his body to the kitchen, which looks pristinely organized, more so than the last time he’s seen it. He groans, Wonwoo had even cleaned it after cooking. He nears the stove and turns the knob to start reheating the soup in the pot.</p><p>The smell wafting from the pot in waves was heavenly and not at all like poison. God, what country did he save in his last life to deserve having someone like- no. To deserve having Jeon Wonwoo (not someone like him, because even then, that would be a downgrade) in his life.</p><p><em>God.</em> He had this wonderful, beautiful soul in his life and he fucking abused it, almost <em>broke</em> it. If Secretary Jeon didn’t snap, if he didn’t resign, he’d be tethered to Mingyu forever, rotting from the absurd commands of the younger. If he didn’t snap, Mingyu wouldn’t have stopped, would he?</p><p>His vision becomes blurred again as he monitors the bubbling soup. </p><p>He’s a horrible human being, isn’t he? For treating other people like trash, for only caring about himself, for not showing an ounce of respect to others. He’s so absolutely horrible and selfish and <em>he can’t do anything right.</em></p><p>This proves to be true when the pot starts bubbling over, and Mingyu has to quickly turn off the fire. That wouldn’t have happened if Se- Wonwoo was here.</p><p>Because the older would always clean up his messes. And Mingyu took that, took <em>him</em>, for granted. The one thing that was completely good in his life, that made him feel safe, and he, like always, went overboard and fucking ruined it.</p><p>This was such a mess, <em>he</em> was such a mess. </p><p>(And what does Mingyu do when he finds himself in messes?)</p><p>Before he realizes what he’s doing, it dawns onto him that he’d called Secretary Jeon while trapped in his thoughts.<em> Shit.</em></p><p>“Hello? Mingyu?”</p><p>The brunet doesn’t answer, looking at the device in his hand with wide, scared eyes. But despite his reaction of surprise, instead of his pulse quickening, he feels it calming down. At the mere sound of Wonwoo’s voice, he feels his chest relax.</p><p>“…Hey? Are you ok? Mingyu?”</p><p>Mingyu closes his eyes to savor the voice for a bit and ground himself.</p><p>He ends the call, almost immediately releasing a sigh of relief. </p><p>He opens his eyes to process everything, and then feels his eyes shake. The older’s first instinct was to check if Mingyu was ok. Mingyu had fucking tormented him for 7 years, treated him like a robot, made him clean up his own messes, and <em>his first instinct was to check if Mingyu was ok.</em></p><p>There’s a horrible feeling in his gut he can’t seem to fight off.</p><p>He lets out a shaky breath, furiously rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>Because he’s not going to cry. He’s not going to cry.<em> He’s not going to fucking cry.</em></p><p>Mingyu gulps and tries to distract himself by opening the pot lid, releasing the dish’s heavenly aroma to the dining room until he wants nothing more than to eat the dish before him. Food was the best medicine, after all. Mingyu grabs a ladle and pours himself a heaping serving into a bowl, grabbing a spoon and quickly going the dining table.</p><p>The man, like the incredibly mature 28 year old he is, prods at the piece of beef in bowl curiously before cutting it with his spoon and eating it with some of the soup. </p><p>He has to close his eyes to savor the taste. It was good, <em>really good</em>. It was made by Wonwoo, why wouldn’t it be? Mingyu continues to devour his soup, almost (emphasis on almost) forgetting the bitter taste on his tongue.</p><p>Only good things came from his time with Wonwoo. If anything bad had happened, it was because of <em>him</em>. And Secretary Jeon always had been the one to clean it up like absolute angel he was. How had Mingyu missed that? </p><p>How did he ignore that? Abuse that? Treat it like it was nothing?</p><p>How did he make Wonwoo feel guilty about being the epitome of a good human being? How <em>dare</em> he do that?</p><p>The corners of Mingyu’s lips shake as he drinks his soup. <em>Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry.</em> He gulps.</p><p>When he’s done, Mingyu leans back to his chair to compose himself. He’s a horrible excuse of a human being, most especially to Wonwoo, and his preventing the older from leaving heightens that, doesn't it?</p><p>So… he should let the older resign?</p><p>A pout subconsciously forms on his lips. He doesn’t want Secretary Jeon to go, especially before making himself better. But it’s selfish to keep him, right?</p><p>…Did he just objectify Wonwoo by saying he wanted to keep him?</p><p>He bangs his head on the table. <em>This was too much for him.</em></p><p>Mingyu’s lips wobble. He doesn’t want to be selfish, but he always is when it comes to a certain pale-skinned man with spectacles.</p><p>Why? Why can’t he just let it go and try to make the other happy? Why does he keep screwing up and fucking Wonwoo over? Why, why, <em>why?</em></p><p>His head slowly turns to the door when he hears soft knocks coming from the outside. Mingyu doesn’t bother fixing his sorry state and glassy eyes, figuring that the mailman or whoever the hell is at the other side won’t mind nor care. He was a garbage human being anyway, right? It’s not like he cared about how the stranger at the other side of the door perceived him.</p><p>He opens the door and realizes he’s sorely, sorely mistaken.</p><p>Concerned coal eyes look up at him, and Mingyu has to pinch himself to check if Secr- Wonwoo was actually at his doorstep. The taller notices that the man in front of him is paler than usual, the bags under his eyes accentuated by this. Mingyu blinks before the bitter taste is back and he feels his nose getting stuffy. Wonwoo had taken care of him when he got drunk, of course he was missing out on sleep.</p><p>Of course he was. Of course Mingyu had been his life more miserable. <em>Of course Mingyu had gone and ruined it all like the disappointment of a person he is.</em></p><p>Mingyu feels something cold on his cheek. The one, <em>one</em>, person who had believed in him was who he had tormented the most. Of course he had trashed it all. Why? Why was he such a train wreck? How dare he hurt the one person who had actually cared and tried for him?</p><p>More cold tears kiss his cheek before he’s enveloped by a warm body. </p><p>He sniffles into the side of Wonwoo’s head and tightens his arms around the other’s waist. There’s a gentle hand stroking the back of his head, and he hears soft reassurances from the body he’s embracing.</p><p>“Are you ok, Mingyu?” The deep voice is soft, gentle.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t deserve it, and his sobbing intensifies. He feels the older man’s leg move and the door shuts. </p><p>He doesn’t deserve this. Not when all he’s done is hurt Wonwoo, not when he’s the sole person to blame for the older’s suffering and pain for the past 7 years. </p><p>“Come on,” murmurs Wonwoo, gently leading his bawling companion to take a seat on the living room’s couch, “It’s ok, don’t worry.”</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> This was what Mingyu, or literally anyone else, was supposed to tell <em>Wonwoo.</em> Not Mingyu, not the asshole who had made everyone’s lives hell because of his disregard for them. Not for the heartless person who went out to drink without keeping in mind the repercussions of it and stole his assistant’s sleep for it. </p><p>Mingyu sobs into Wonwoo’s neck. He doesn’t deserve any of this. He was such a horrible person yet Secretary Jeon kept giving and giving and giving to him and…</p><p>More tears slip out of his eyes.</p><p>He really was a worthless, despicable human. They were all right, he was never going to be this admirable man envied by all. He’s going to stay the small little boy who was never going to achieve anything and would only hurt and hurt and <em>hurt</em> everyone around him.</p><p>His wails intensify, but instead of disgust, it’s met with gentle rubs on his back and reassuring nothings said softly into his hair.</p><p>Wonwoo keeps rubbing circle on his back, enveloping Mingyu in warmth. The younger subconsciously leans closer to bask in it.</p><p>The two stay like that for a moment or two, Mingyu just closing his eyes and trying to focus on the steady heartbeat of who he's embracing.</p><p>When he’s calm enough to speak with a hoarse voice, the younger finally detaches himself from Wonwoo’s side, looking at him with teary eyes. He feels fingers gently stroking the back of his hands and his nose starts prickling again.</p><p>“I…I’m- I’m s…” Mingyu closes his eyes. He can’t even apologize to the man he’d basically made life hell for. He’s so <em>pathetic</em>, “I’m… sor… sor…”</p><p>A sigh. Wonwoo only wipes his tears away with a quick flick of the wrist, “It’s alright, Mingyu. I’m sorry that I snapped yesterday. I meant what I said, but I didn’t intend on hurting your feelings.” The older man starts massaging his temples, “Is your head ok? You drank a lot yesterday.”</p><p>Mingyu closes his eyes. Ever so softly he says,</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>The gentle pressure applied at the sides of his head stops.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being such an asshole, I’m sorry for making your life miserable. I’m sorry,” Mingyu’s voice cracks, “For always being so selfish. Y-you probably hate me, and… and I don’t blame you.” A sob racks through his chest, and he feels a hand guiding his head to lean on a clothed shoulder.</p><p>Secretary Jeon might as well leave him now. Mingyu would understand. He really, really, would. How did Se- Wonwoo even <em>last?</em></p><p>“I don’t hate you, Mingyu.” Mingyu’s chest tightens again, nose clogged. He feels gentle strokes through his brown hair, “There are times I get fed up by your antics, yes, but I don’t hate you.”</p><p>Still with eyes closed, he tightens his grip on Wonwoo’s waist, sniffling.</p><p>When Mingyu opens his eyes again, he sees that there’s a spot on Wonwoo’s shirt that’s darker than the rest because his of tears, but the older man doesn’t make any mention of it, so Mingyu doesn’t either. </p><p>“Y-you mean that?”</p><p>He peers into the older’s eyes, his own dark irises soft.</p><p>“Of course, Mingyu. I don’t hate you.”</p><p>Tears start forming in his eyes again, and Mingyu just side hugs Wonwoo even tighter and burrows his head into the crook of the older’s neck. </p><p>“I’m…I’m so worthless. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for treating you like t-that. I’m s-so… so sorry.”</p><p>The older’s hand finds Mingyu’s hair again and starts stroking it.</p><p>“You’re not worthless. You’re not worthless, Mingyu. Don’t think of yourself like that.”</p><p>Mingyu rests his bare cheek where the pale column of Wonwoo’s neck meets his shoulder blade.</p><p>It’s warm.</p><p>“Do you forgive me?” </p><p>Mingyu’s voice is soft, and he doesn’t look at Wonwoo. He just basks himself in the comfort of the other’s body. He feels vibrations from the older’s chest as the other chuckles softly.</p><p>“No,” Mingyu presses closer and pouts as he leans his forehead on the column of Wonwoo’s neck, “You almost never say sorry, and I understand it must have been hard for you to do so today. My words must have really affected you, huh?” Mingyu relaxes as a hand plays with his hair, “But that doesn’t mean that you can simply say those two words and expect that I’ll overlook all the tiresome things you’ve made me do, or all the disrespect and insensitivity you’ve shown me.”</p><p>The younger shakes as he pulls away and makes eye contact with the dark-haired beauty before him who’s thinly smiling.</p><p>“Will I ever forgive you?” Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s hand and rubs circles into his palm, “I think that’s the correct question to ask.” He looks straight into Mingyu’s eyes, and the breath of the younger hitches, “I might.” There’s a coy smile on the other’s lips, “If grow and become better, I will. And I think you can get there. The fact that you feel guilt is a good thing. It means you’re acknowledging your mistakes. That’s good. That’s the first step of growth.”</p><p>For some ungodly reason, Mingyu’s pulse quickens and there’s a weird sensation in his stomach as he feels a warm pair of full lips gently peck the crown of his head.</p><p>“You have it in you to be good, Mingyu-ah. Don’t doubt that.”</p><p>The younger closes his eyes, voice so soft it’s almost a whisper. “How?”</p><p>How could Mingyu ever redeem himself for all the damage he’s already caused? If even <em>Wonwoo</em> who had all the patience in the world was affected by him and his insensitivity, how did the other people in his life deal with it? How could Mingyu ever become good?</p><p>“Don’t do impulsive things that are meant to hurt others, and don’t make other people’s lives harder just because yours is. Even if you’re upset, don’t try to make other people suffer so you’re not alone. Just take a moment to breathe and calm down, and then that’s when you should make decisions again.” Mingyu hums to signify he’s listening, “Respect others, too. Know their names and give them basic courtesies like allowing them to finish their sentences and thanking them when they do something good.” Another hum, “Give freedom to the people you’re with, don’t get upset at them when they interact with someone else,” Mingyu scowls, but hums nonetheless, “You can do that, right?”</p><p>The brunet nods, bringing his forearm to swipe at his nose. He sees the man in front of him stand up, the missing weight causing the cushion of the sofa to rise again slowly. Not even a minute later, the missing male reappears from the kitchen with a glass of water in tow. Mingyu accepts it gratefully and takes small sips.</p><p>He peers at Wonwoo curiously, “Will you be leaving to return to work?”</p><p>A blink. “Do you want me to?”</p><p>
  <em>No. Please stay. Please, please don’t leave.</em>
</p><p>“No.” Mingyu grips the older’s wrist and makes him sit on the empty space beside him, “If you’re ok with it you can- we can watch a movie or something…” Mingyu’s voice grows less and less confident with each passing word, but he looks at his companion to find his lips quirked.</p><p>“I don’t think good bosses convince their employees to take unnecessary half-day leaves.” </p><p>Mingyu whines, “I thought we already established that I’m a horrible boss.” The older raises a brow, “Plus! Isn’t it your job as my assistant to take care of me? You always take care of me when I’m sick, so this isn’t any different” Mingyu does his best at imitating the puppy eye emoji, even going as far as to make slant his brows and jut out his bottom lip. He just wanted to Wonwoo to stay. They didn’t even have to do anything, Mingyu just wanted the older to be with him.</p><p>“You know, this is what I think the drunk version of yourself would be like if he didn’t slur his words,” Wonwoo brings out his phone, “But sure. I’ll text Chan and HR right now.”</p><p>Mingyu cheers, displaying a wide grin. As he moves his cheeks, he feels the dried tear streaks on there move. He sniffs, and rubs them away with the back of his wrist. Wonwoo notices and quickly gets a wet wipe from the coffee table to clean up the younger’s face. Mingyu closes his eyes and leans in to savor the older’s warmth</p><p>When Mingyu’s face is clean, he goes to the kitchen to get all the snacks he can carry— Cheetos, popcorn, honey butter chips, some nuts and cola. He carelessly closes the door of the snack cabinet with his left leg before he returns to the living room, placing the items from his food haul unto the coffee table.</p><p>Secre- Wonwoo looks at him bemusedly, “Don’t you think you’re being a bit excessive?”</p><p>The younger turns back after he closes the curtains to give the room a dark ambiance for their movie, a pout already formed on his lips. He knows that it’s not an offensive statement, yet, </p><p>“Is it too much?” His tone is soft as he speaks.<em> Am I too much?</em></p><p>Wonwoo gives him a soft look and a small smile, “No.” He rises from his position on the couch, “I’ll go get some blankets from your room.”</p><p>When the older returns and the two are settled in watching Endgame (Mingyu refused to watch The Nun with the other), the brunet curiously peers to the man on his left, who’s attention was focused on the screen.</p><p>He stretches his neck to look up (he refused to <em>not</em> be physically close to the other) and tugs on the arm he was currently hugging onto tightly.</p><p>“Sec- Wonwoo?”</p><p>The man blinks twice before looking at him, there’s a hint of surprise written on his features, “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name…” Mingyu looks down, bitterness seeping into his senses once more, “What is it?”</p><p>“…Are you upset that I stopped you from going back to work for no reason?”</p><p>Mingyu’s tongue feels heavy as he asks. A brick is lodged in the bottom of his chest, and he just wanted to know if he was ruining everything and hurting Wonwoo again. Because he <em>can’t.</em> Anything but that. He didn’t want to hurt the older anymore.</p><p>“Honestly? I would be,” The ebony-haired man munches of some popcorn, “But also you gave me an absurd amount of BusDev’s paperwork yesterday so I’m a bit tired from that.”</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes widen and he raises his head to look at Wonwoo, “I’m… uh. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so-sor…sor… you know.” A gulp.</p><p>The older spares him a glance, humming, “Don’t do that again, ok?”</p><p>Mingyu nods, but there’s a glint of something else in Wonwoo’s eyes. The time traveling trials in the movie are still ongoing on the screen illuminating them.</p><p>“Mingyu, I’m serious. Don’t do that to Chan. You know now that you shouldn’t have done that to me, so don’t repeat your actions.”</p><p>“I won’t do it again,” honestly says Mingyu, “I’ll try to be better.” </p><p>
  <em>I really will. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want to be this horrible person.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo smiles at him, and the younger’s breath is nearly blown away. The other’s grin is wide and sincere, and it makes the bottom of his eyes crease. Mingyu thinks it’s a good look on the older.</p><p>Neither of them say anything more, both simply directing their attention to the younger’s television while occasionally eating their snacks. Mingyu tightens his clutch on the arm of the man beside him when it’s time for the heroes to fight and Tony sacrifices himself to use the goblet to snap. Wonwoo pats his head placatingly until after the character’s funeral is over.</p><p>After that, they watch Bolt, and the older makes good fun about how the white dog reminds him of Mingyu.</p><p>The younger flushes, grumbling. “I’m not a pup.”</p><p>“Sure you aren’t.” Wonwoo doesn’t in any way, shape or form sound convinced, and Mingyu whines while hogging the blanket. Wonwoo chuckles, trying to wrestle it back, and he blows air into Mingyu’s ear so that the younger loosens his grip. The two look at each other, and then giggle.</p><p>It’s in the middle of the third movie, Spirited Away, that Wonwoo’s phone starts ringing. The sun had just set, and the curtains are open again as there wasn’t too much light in need of blocking anymore. The older’s brows curve upwards when he reads the caller ID and moves to stand to find a more secluded area to take the call.</p><p>By instinct, Mingyu’s eyes harden. “Secretary Jeon, I nee-“</p><p>Mingyu blinks. He was going to better. No more selfish bullshit.</p><p>No more absurd requests, no more getting unreasonably upset at others’ interactions with people who weren’t him. </p><p>Wonwoo was still looking back with a questioning look. The taller shakes his head in response, flicking his wrist to signal that the other should go pick up the phone. Wonwoo gives him a warm smile that makes Mingyu think it was worth it before the other turns and disappears down the corridor.</p><p>He faces the screen again to see Chihiro and Lin working in the bathhouse together, and he sighs as he rests his back to the sofa cushion behind him, the lack of warmth from beside him practically mocking him.</p><p>He sighs, grabbing and hugging a pillow instead.</p><p>
  <em>Being good is hard.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu’s so tempted to ask Wonwoo to do some unnecessary thing for him so that he stops talking with whoever is on the other line of the phone. Even going to the corridor to eavesdrop was better than just staying put and minding his own business. Who even does that? Decent people were weird.</p><p>The tall man squirms in his seat, fighting the urge to stomp to the corridor or call out the two magic words (read: Secretary Jeon). Before he finally decides to do something, however, he hears light padding growing closer and closer.</p><p>“Sorry, that was Soonyoung,” Mingyu scowls, “He was just checking up on me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Boyfriend duties.” Mingyu practically spits out the words, glaring at the wall behind the older man. </p><p>He catches himself quickly.</p><p><em>He just insulted the older, didn’t he? Oh God, he was never going to be a good person.</em> His eyes widen, heart sinking. <em>No, no, no, no, no, no.</em></p><p>An apology is at the tip of his tongue as he quickly whips his head to direct his gaze to Wonwoo in a panicked manner, but he soon realizes that the other was… laughing? </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Wonwoo covers his mouth, but it doesn’t do anything to hide his shaking shoulders, “<em>Soonyoung?</em>“</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t know if he should be sad, angry, confused, happy or have another emotion altogether. He unintentionally lets out a whimper, “What’s so funny?”</p><p>A sigh laced with an unidentifiable emotion… exasperation perhaps? “Mingyu, I thought that we established my job keeps me too busy to have a significant other? And out of all the people you assume me to be dating it’s my best friend since diapers? You have to admit it’s kind of funny.”</p><p>“You’re… not dating Soonyuu?”</p><p>“Soonyoung. Remember people’s names. And no, I’m not.”</p><p>Mingyu feels strangely relieved, but simply assumes this to be because he knows he didn’t screw up the being better thing right from the get go. He fakes a cough and makes room on the sofa for Wonwoo, who laughs at the little gesture, but sits down beside the younger anyways, ruffling his hair.</p><p>The taller of the two feels heat in his ears, but says nothing. His stomach, however, betrays him, and it lets out a loud grumble. Mingyu looks away and fakes a cough.</p><p>“What would you like for dinner, Mingyu?”</p><p>The younger gives a wary smile before he replies with Chinese takeout. He feels a pat on his back before he hear Sec- Wonwoo ordering Mingyu’s favorite from the restaurant he usually gets comfort food.</p><p>His heart does a little something when he realizes that <em>of course</em> the older had remembered that about him. The giddiness leaves as fast as it had entered.</p><p>He had this person who knew and did everything that fit his preferences, and he gave him two entire boxes of files to sort in a day. For God's sake, he even toppled one over. His head pounds as he looks at the tips of his feet. Of course, of fucking course, he did all of that.</p><p>Mingyu had to be a <em>saint</em> to make up for all that he's done.</p><p>Secre- Wonwoo ends the call and looks back at Mingyu with raised brows, “Don’t you have something to say to me?”</p><p>Mingyu snaps his head up and cocks it to the side, painfully ignorant. Did he miss something? Did he not pay attention when he was supposed to? Did he disregard Wonwoo’s words, again? He gulps as he feels his pulse quicken. <em>How did he screw up this time?</em></p><p>He looks at the other with a pleading stare.</p><p>The ebony-haired man huffs, “Alright then, repeat after me.”</p><p>Mingyu nods slowly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The younger freezes and gulps, “Th-th…”</p><p>“Thank you,” repeats Wonwoo confidently.</p><p>“…Thank-tha… thank…”</p><p>“Look at me,” Mingyu looks straight into the other’s eyes, ignoring how his chest tightens, “Thank you.”</p><p>“…Thank you.”</p><p>A smile makes its way to Wonwoo’s face, and Mingyu can’t help but mimic his expression.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Mingyu beams.</p><p>He sees the warm smile on Wonwoo's face and his heart feels light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK LISTEN im not a writer, and this fic is my first, so please do bear with me. i know that my writing is pretty bad with how face paced and choppy the earlier chapters are. still, im always learning, and im doing my best to improve. i do hope that my writing gets better from here on out as everything can slow down now, and i also would appreciate any constructive criticism.</p><p>with that all being said, mingyu has finally, FINALLY, let it all sink in. and yes this chapter was a pretty sad one, but i hope that the fluff makes up for it! but do also note that mingyu as a character is incredibly flawed, and we don't really know if he's going to keep up the Good Boy persona he wants to don now that he knows how much hes hurt the other people in his life.</p><p>if you want to talk to me about anything at all leave me a cc! https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. of trying and understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl,,, this is kind of a filler chapter oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu has said it once and he’ll say it again: Being good is hard.</p><p>Ever since his little breakdown in his apartment, he’s been trying to be better.</p><p>Emphasis on <em>trying</em>.</p><p>He's taking Secretary Jeon’s pointers seriously and has been trying to live them out (he finally even knows Chan’s name now), but sometimes he has to pinch himself as a reminder to do them. He has to close his mouth when he realizes he’s about to cut someone’s sentences, tightens his fists and clenches his teeth when Secr- Wonwoo is speaking with someone else, and tries to actually listen to what’s spoken by even people he doesn’t like.</p><p>He’s becoming pretty decent, if he does say so himself.</p><p>Of course, more often than not, Mingyu’s so, <em>so</em>, tempted to revert to his old ways, not caring about what other people can’t take, but one look at the man who’s always beside him and he stops.</p><p>He’s always known that his treatment of others would affect them negatively, but hearing the extent of just how much shit Mingyu has brought upon his subordinates, Secretary Jeon especially, he realizes that he actually is a horrible person.</p><p>So, with (a lot of) Wonwoo’s help, Mingyu’s been trying to be better.</p><p>Truth be told it’s a lot more… boring? than Mingyu had expected. It wasn’t a radical change like he thought it would be. Rather, it was all the little things.</p><p>It was a lot of soft nudges to signal that Mingyu should greet someone after Wonwoo. A lot of knowing stares thrown at the brunet’s way as a reminder to acknowledge the employees who would bring in reports or present things in meetings. Fake coughs to indicate when a statement should be more sugarcoated.</p><p>Mingyu had rolled his eyes every time one of these had happened in the beginning, but these were met with disappointed stares. These, in turn, made Mingyu’s gut churn, and he eventually stopped himself from doing it.</p><p>He won’t admit it, but there’s a little part of Mingyu brain that thinks it’s worth it sometimes, seeing the older’s proud smiles at him makes him happy that he’s doing it. Other times, however, he still just wants to scream at everybody and pour his negative emotions on them instead.</p><p>(But he doesn’t! and that’s what counts in Mingyu’s eyes).</p><p>Another thing Mingyu would<em> never</em> say aloud is that he does actually think this is necessary. The sheer amount of surprised looks from people after he does what Wonwoo calls “basic courtesies” do concern him if they were indeed fundamental acts of politeness. He didn’t think he was that bad a person, though it seems now he clearly thought wrong. </p><p>He tries not to think about it though. After all, he of all people should know that nothing good can ever come out of overthinking, especially if it’s about how much of an asshole you actually are.</p><p>He strides through the office purposely, heading to the office from the executives’ break room because he got hungry. When he rounds a corner and sees Chan and Wonwoo’s desk, he’s very much inclined to simply pass by, open his office’s door and enjoy the pleasure of his work room.</p><p>Alas, he’s trying to be a ‘decent’ person now, and gives the two secretaries a tight smile in lieu of a greeting. This earns him a warm grin back from Wonwoo, and Mingyu’s neck feels a bit heated when he enters his personal office. </p><p>
  <em>Damn Korean humidity.</em>
</p><p>He sorts through the paper work given to him, scowling at an especially important one with a YMMD Holdings seal and Yoon Jeonghan’s name. </p><p>He gingerly opens the file, lips tightened in distaste, quickly scanning its contents. He sees budget estimates, floor plans, facility lists and his assignment to oversee and manage the new resort when it opens. He reads his list, nearly gagging when he sees that he’s expected to regularly communicate with Jeonghan, who’ll be handling the infrastructure’s construction.</p><p>Three loud knocks.</p><p>Mingyu rolls his eyes, “You can come in.”</p><p>The Vice President’s eyes stay focused on the file, and he doesn’t see who his visitor is. <em>Fitness center, swimming area,</em> There’s a note written by Wonwoo that says to include a separate pool for children, <em>A connected spa-</em></p><p>The visitor fakes a cough.</p><p>Mingyu looks up, exasperated. The man in front of him is revealed to be Seungcheol. Mingyu gives a nod to acknowledge his presence.</p><p>The older raises a brow, “So… a resort with YMMD?”</p><p>Mingyu immediately groans, throwing his head back. He closes the file in front of him and throws it so that it’s nearer to where Seungcheol is standing across from him, the table dividing them. The file doesn’t move much, but Mingyu is dramatic and doesn’t regret his actions. </p><p>“Look! I have to work with the devil.” A pitiful wail, “Yoon Jeonghan is going to be the death of me. I <em>hate</em> him.”</p><p>“Hmm,” The man standing picks up the file and opens it, “At least you don’t have to do it alone.”</p><p>“Uh, yes? I kind of do. Sec- Wonwoo is resigning so I won’t have him.” Mingyu deadpans at his companion, “I’ll have Chan, the little one, but I don’t think he really counts. He’s a newborn at this.”</p><p>“First name basis with Secretary Jeon?” A curious look directed at Mingyu. Seungcheol shakes his head, “Not my business, nevermind. Anyways. You’re not alone since I volunteered to help you with it.” Mingyu sits straight, “I know you don’t like Jeonghan and might struggle doing a project without Secretary Jeon for the first time, so I talked to Chairman Kim and got assigned alongside you.”</p><p>Mingyu blinks. “Oh.” He looks at the man in front of him, grateful that the other had his back and was looking out for him. After a beat and a few moments to think it over,</p><p>“…Thank you.”</p><p>Seungcheol freezes. </p><p>The other turns to him, looking at Mingyu as if the other had grown a second head. His large eyes grow even bigger, and his brows shake as they draw closer to one another.</p><p>Wordlessly, Seungcheol nears the edge of the desk and presses the buzzer there. Neither say anything (one busy gawking at the other, and the other being confused as to why he was being gawked at) as they hear the door open and soft footsteps pad through the office. </p><p>Mingyu feels the tension lighten immensely when the new body enters. He lets out a breath, and is finally able to relax back onto his seat.</p><p>Wonwoo places himself beside the oldest in the room, interchanging his gaze between the two executives with a concerned expression.</p><p>Seungcheol turns to the man beside him, a look of unease and desperation coloring his features, “It finally happened.”</p><p>An amused raise of dark brows, “What did?”</p><p>“Our Mingyu finally broke. Should we get a new one?”</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes flick to Mingyu’s, who’s equally as confused as his secretary in front of him. He shrugs while still looking at the other executive apprehensively.</p><p>The raven-haired man looks back at Seungcheol, “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Mingyu.” The eldest looks at the man sitting across from him, “Secretary Jeon, he said <em>thank you</em>.“</p><p>A blink. “Did he now?” </p><p>Wonwoo approaches Mingyu, stretching out his hand and patting the younger’s hair. The brunet wears a pleased smile as he feels the pale hand gently petting his crown.</p><p>“That’s good,” The secretary smiles as he faces the COO, “Don’t you like this improvement?”</p><p>Seungcheol takes a moment to close his gaping mouth. He blinks several times to get a hold of himself.</p><p>“I mean, <em>yes</em>. But I never thought I’d see the day Mingyu would <em>thank</em> somebody.”</p><p>The brunet releases a gasp laced with fake betrayal and offense (although not wholly fake), “I’m not <em>that</em> bad.”</p><p>Mingyu receives two stares as a response. He snorts.</p><p>“Listen,” Mingyu hesitates, “…Hyung.”</p><p>Seungcheol chokes on spit.</p><p>A sigh, “Listen. I… do appreciate that you volunteered to work on this with me.” A pause. “T-Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>The two taller men are pretty sure that Seungcheol’s brain was short-circuiting.</p><p>Wonwoo placatingly places a hand on the eldest’s muscular shoulder. The corners of Mingyu’s lips twitch downward.</p><p>“You’re… welcome? Yeah. Yeah, ok. I’m- I’m going to leave right now? Yeah. Wow.” Seungcheol turns and leaves the room dazed. He mutters under his breath, but is too far away that Mingyu can’t decipher the words.</p><p>The older is chuckling amusedly when he turns to Mingyu, “You know, if I knew that you’d start playing nice after I snapped, I would’ve snapped way earlier.”</p><p>Mingyu whines, “Heyyyy,” He rests the side of his head on his desk, “I just…” His voice softens, “I didn’t know I was that bad.” <em>And that I hurt you that much.</em></p><p>“Well you do now,” Wonwoo pats the younger’s exposed cheek twice, “And you’re being nice even if I’m not watching. You’re doing good.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>A sardonic laugh.</p><p>“Mingyu, I did. Well, I tried. Asking you to remember people’s names? Convincing you to not force overtime on people you don’t like? But I guess I wasn’t imposing enough because you’d do that one action one time, and then never again.”</p><p>A pout, then a nod. Mingyu sits upright again, stretching his back a bit. He slides the Yeoseodo resort file towards Wonwoo with a huff.</p><p>“Can you believe it? I have to deal with the devil incarnate Yoon Jeonghan.”</p><p> A raised brow, “Jeonghan isn’t that bad, he’s just a bit mischievous.” Wonwoo slides the file back, “And yes, I believe it. I’m the one who looked it over and added comments, remember?”</p><p>“R-Right… oops,” Mingyu looks away and clears his throat. <em>Was he always this self-centered?</em></p><p>A deep chuckle. “I’m going to back now. Is there anything else you need?”</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head, and he watches as the other flashes him a friendly smile before slowly exiting his office.</p><p>His chest felt tighter than normal. <em>Weird.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Secretary Jeon isn’t easily impressed, but Mingyu’s efforts to be nicer was definitely a pleasant surprise to him. </p><p>He didn’t want to sound mean, but he had half-expected for the other to try to be a better person for a few days, and then promptly quit. But Mingyu’s been keeping the efforts going for the past week or so. Wonwoo, of course, tries his best to reward it.</p><p>It’s a big deal, and he really does genuinely hope for Mingyu to understand that.</p><p>Moreover, he’s been trying his absolute best to support Mingyu. He likes to think that he’s one of the few people who know how fragile the younger actually is, so he makes sure to tell Mingyu that he was doing good or that he <em>could</em> be a better person. Anything to distract Mingyu from breaking down again.</p><p>Wonwoo could expect most things (after 8 years at SVT, he’s pretty sure he’s the living embodiment of disappointed but not surprised), but to be completely honest? A crying Mingyu was not, by any means, what he thought he would find after the Sukyo-on-a-weekend episode. That in itself was a surprise, but the younger genuinely feeling guilty and wanting to better himself as a person? That’s when the older actually realized just how much his words had affected Mingyu.</p><p>He’s always known about how the younger’s personality came to be. Perhaps not the whole story, but he likes to think he knows enough pieces to be able to put together most of the puzzle. And he knew that there was a slight chance his words would affect the younger, but to see the younger completely vulnerable and <em>remorseful </em>? Not even a fortune-teller could have predicted that.</p><p>And so Wonwoo is trying his best to help the other, suggesting small ways to better. (Yes he’s babying him more than he should, but slow progress was better than nothing.) He didn’t want Mingyu to think that it was hard being a respectful person.</p><p>To this day, the secretary still prays that Mingyu’s not just going to wake up one day and decide that being a decent person is too much work, and that he’ll revert to his old ways. Not only for Mingyu’s sake, but for Wonwoo’s as well. He’s already mustered so much patience and kindness for the younger that if it all goes to waste… well.</p><p>Fortunately, though it wasn’t that obvious, Mingyu was improving a bit as a person. Yes, it’s all in the tiniest details like not cutting people off or giving a nod rather than ignoring someone who does something for him, but it was still improvements and it means a lot to Wonwoo, ok?</p><p>But Jeon Wonwoo also knows that if there’s anyone who can break Mingyu’s good(ish) streak, it’s Yoon Jeonghan. </p><p>The other man wasn’t even that bad. He was as bad a boss as Mingyu, yes, but he wasn’t a psychopath or anything (although Wonwoo thinks that Secretary Hong might disagree). Secretary Jeon, to this day, still doesn’t understand why the two were sworn enemies, but he just hopes and prays that Mingyu isn’t going back to being the selfish, insensitive prick he is- was after seeing the blond man once again.</p><p>Although Mingyu and Chan were supposed to sit beside each other in order to get rid of the… questionable vibe they shared in the presence of one another, Wonwoo had made sure to place the younger by his side instead as a precautionary measure.</p><p>The two Vice Presidents sit across from each other, secretaries beside them and other employees further away on the table. </p><p>Mingyu’s arms are crossed on top of his chest, and Jeonghan is staring him down. Secretaries Hong and Jeon exchange concerned gazes at each other. Chan simply gazes at the four, confused.</p><p>Wonwoo is the first to break the ice, clapping his hands together as he stands, “So. Thank you all for coming here today. I’m sure that we’re all excited for this new project,” Sharp looks at a certain brunet and a certain blond, “but we must first thoroughly discuss its details before proceeding with anything. You all have printed copies of our agenda today, so feel free to refer to that when you please. As YMMD will be more involved with the construction, would your company like to start?”</p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes don’t leave Mingyu’s, and Secretary Hong stands instead. “Yes, we would. Seokmin?”</p><p>A cheery eyed man stands, picking up a paper folder and opening his mouth to speak.</p><p>Chan opens the doc on his laptop, keyboard keys clacking softly as he takes notes of what Seokmin says. Secretary Jeon assigns him to take minutes of the meetings now, and gave him this opportunity to practice a skill he’ll be making use of frequently in the future. He looks at Wonwoo, who gives him an encouraging smile before turning to the real issue.</p><p>Vice President Yoon turns his nose at Mingyu, warranting a nudge on the shoulder from Jisoo. Wonwoo looks at the man beside him with concern, placing a hand on his clenched fist under the table.</p><p>Mingyu gives him a side glance and unclenches his fist, before turning his hand so that their palms are touching each other’s.</p><p>Wonwoo smiles, Mingyu hasn’t snapped yet.</p><p>“We’re finalizing the lot it’s going to be on, but it’s our property, so we only need to fill out the due paperwork before we process the construction plans.” Manager Lee smiles and closes the folder, promptly taking a seat.</p><p>“The construction plans we’re drafting, by the way,” Jeonghan gives Mingyu a pointed look with a smug grin, “Because you’re not exactly the heaviest lifter here.”</p><p>The brunet moves to stand, but Wonwoo quickly pulls his hand down, making Mingyu stay on his seat. </p><p>The older gives a thin smile, “I apologize if you feel that way, Vice President Yoon, but I can assure you that our company is playing our own part well. If you take a look at our agenda, you’ll see that we’ll discuss what we plan to do with the interior, what facilities we’ll include, th-“</p><p>“And who did that?” the blond looks at Wonwoo amusedly.</p><p>Jisoo looks at his boss sharply, “Jeonghan.”</p><p>A huff. “What? It wasn’t like little Mingyu here did it, if anyone should know about his laziness, it’s m-“</p><p>“Han!” Jisoo stands and glares at his boss, hands flat on the table.</p><p>Wonwoo could almost feel the waves of anger being emulated from beside him by Mingyu, but it wasn’t only the younger who was upset. </p><p>Secretary Jeon eyes Vice President Yoon coldly, “Mingyu, actually. It’s his job to look over everything, and he does it well. Just another thing he’s good at aside from keeping his composure.”</p><p>From Wonwoo’s peripheral, he sees Mingyu looking at him with silent shock written on his features. The older, after all, wasn’t the time to tell other executives off, ever the courteous employee.</p><p>But Wonwoo doesn’t care about his reputation and how others perceive him. Mingyu’s doing incredibly well at being nicer, not even saying an offensive word at Jeonghan despite the other giving him so many reasons to do so. Wonwoo would dare say he was <em>proud</em> of the brunet beside him. And he wasn’t going to allow Mingyu to hear shit from others when he’s improving who he is as a person.</p><p>There’s a small frown on Jeonghan’s features as Jisoo leads him away, but not before the secretary tells the others in the room to proceed with the meeting.</p><p>Wonwoo sees CFO Lee, Jihoon, raising his brows at them before standing up and starting his piece about how much the entire construction would cost.</p><p>Chan’s features is filled with concern, confusion and much more, but he shakes his head and keeps typing. Wonwoo makes a mental note to give the other a sandwich later. He had told the younger that the meeting might go a bit harsher than expected because of the Vice Presidents’ feud, but even Wonwoo didn’t expect Jeonghan to lash out like this.</p><p>He places his palm on top of Mingyu’s once again, and feels a light squeeze. He squeezes back.</p><p>Wonwoo looks at the younger as Jihoon drones on. </p><p>Mingyu nods his head at him. The ebony-haired man smiles and pats the other’s hands.</p><p>The meeting continues per the agenda prepared by Wonwoo. After financials, there was the architectural concerns, the floor plans, the facilities and rooms list, and the prospective amount of employees needed for the operation.</p><p>Hansol is in the middle of delivering his report about some sample marketing strategies when Jeonghan and Jisoo re-enter the room. Jeonghan’s lips look a bit plumper, and Jisoo looks a bit out of breath when they sit from across him and Mingyu.</p><p>Wonwoo looks at the other secretary questioningly, and Jisoo responds with a small smile that barely hides his giddiness. The younger gives a little grin back with a wink, which Jeonghan sees and counters by placing an arm around Jisoo’s shoulders.</p><p>The two secretaries have to stop themselves from laughing, but Wonwoo’s pretty damn sure that that wasn’t the only contributor to Secretary Hong’s flushed face.</p><p>A warm hand envelopes Wonwoo’s.</p><p>The older huffs a bit at Mingyu’s actions, but he thinks it’s a vast improvement from ordering him to do some unnecessary action for him.</p><p>When Hansol is done, Secretary Jeon stands with a smile rather than the weakly veiled annoyance he’d expected to have at the end of the meeting. </p><p>“Good work everyone. We accomplished everything on the agenda, and then some. I’d like to commend everyone for their efforts and inputs today. Before we end, is there anything we missed or something wanted to be said by anyone? Clarifications or concerns perhaps?”</p><p>Everyone shakes their heads, except Jihoon who coughs and gives a pointed look at Jeonghan and Jisoo. Jeonghan glares and Jisoo clears his throat.</p><p>The secretary among the two stands, “Well, that wraps up this meeting. The necessary files will be sent soon, and we’ll be having periodic bimonthly meetings to follow. That will be all for now. Thank you.” Jisoo flashes his signature angelic smile, and the sound of soft claps surround the room.</p><p>The employees stand, some exit the door, and others talk to each other. Mingyu stays by Wonwoo’s side, and Jeonghan stays by Jisoo’s. Chan senses the tension and quickly goes to Hansol.</p><p>Secretary Jeon gives a questioning look, but Jisoo shakes his head, completely ignoring the hint of a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>There’s a small tug on Wonwoo’s hand, and he sees Mingyu glaring at Jeonghan with pursed lips as if he’s trying to bite back an insult or ten. Wonwoo softly squeezes the younger’s hand back.</p><p>Jeonghan is glaring too, but Jisoo is giving him (not so) subtle side glances. He cocks his head to the direction of the door with a raised brow, and Wonwoo nods.</p><p>He stands with a thin smile, “Well then, Mingyu, do you want to go now? The meeting’s over, after all.”</p><p>The tallest squints a final time at Jeonghan before standing as well.</p><p>Wonwoo sees Jisoo visibly relax, and he beckons Chan to join them, and the three move to exit the room to enter the elevator. Secretary Jeon sends a last thumbs-up towards Jisoo before he leaves.</p><p>Once they’re in through the elevator doors, Wonwoo pats Mingyu’s hair, “You did good, really good. I’m so proud of you, you were so calm.”</p><p>Mingyu practically <em>preens</em> and Wonwoo could swear there’s a twinge of red at the tip of his ears. Chan has raised brows and a gaping mouth, no doubt surprised by how tame his boss was being.</p><p>There’s a <em>ding</em>, and the door opens. The two secretaries make their way to their desk, and Mingyu goes into the office. The ebony-haired man gives a proud smile when the taller turns to close his door, and he sees a slight curve on the edges of Mingyu’s lips.</p><p>Wonwoo sits and Chan turns to him, “Seriously, what did you <em>do</em>?”</p><p>A blink, and a cock of the head.</p><p>“He’s…” Chan glances at the closed door, “nice? Like, he didn’t get mad at you touching him. And he didn’t get mad at VP Yoon? I though they hated each other.”</p><p>Wonwoo flashes him a smile, “You should tell him that you think he’s nicer, it might make him happy.”</p><p>Chan gives a questioning look as he shuffles the papers in front of him. Wonwoo rolls his eyes in faux exasperation, making contact with Chan, causing the two to giggle.</p><p>The younger looks at the office curiously, “Do you think he’ll be able to keep it up on Sports Day?”</p><p>Ah yes, the infamous annual company Sports Day is coming up. Although Mingyu is the designated employee to be taking care of it, it’s always been Wonwoo’s baby more than anything.</p><p>A sigh, “Don’t worry, that’s my problem to fix.” He turns to Chan and lightly ruffles his hair, “Just have fun, it’s your first after all. And you deserve to enjoy it since you helped me in planning it.”</p><p>“Why is the event under Mingyu-ssi anyways? It’s not like he’s a team building enthusiast or something.” A pointed look at Wonwoo.</p><p>Secretary Jeon looks at the office with a somewhat longing look.</p><p>He knows how Chan must think of Mingyu--the boy has always been played around by the tall boss who didn’t even know his name for close to a month. </p><p>“He actually volunteered to do it. The Chairman asked, and he said that he could. Geez, that was what…” A chuckle, “4 years ago? Mingyu just got promoted to general manager.”</p><p>“So why do <em>you</em> plan it?”</p><p>“Truth be told, when Mingyu tried planning it, it was halfway a disaster. I kind of took over and… well.”</p><p>“Why did he take it in the first place if he couldn’t handle it?” There’s a frown on Chan’s face. </p><p>Wonwoo blinks.</p><p>“Do you have something to rant about, Chan?”</p><p>“I just…” A sigh. “I don’t know. I’m… I’m scared of actually having this as my job without you, sunbae. He’s…” Chan releases a nervous laugh, “Well, you should know. I don’t want to be mean, but sometimes…”</p><p>A huff. Chan cuts himself off.</p><p>Wonwoo purses his lips as he stares at the documents on the table.</p><p>That was the worst part, wasn’t it? That Wonwoo <em>did</em> actually know.</p><p>He knew exactly what Chan was talking about and how he felt. It was what had forced him to spill out his frustrations to Mingyu, after all. He <em>knew</em> how nervous Chan must be to deal with all of the shenanigans that comes with the job, the meeting with Jeonghan earlier was a prime example of that.</p><p>And Wonwoo harbored no negative feelings to Chan for feeling this way because he was sure it was going to happen eventually--he hoped against it, of course--but some things really just were out of his control. </p><p>Perhaps the only negative feelings he had right now was the twinge of disappointment that, of course, people didn’t really see Mingyu’s progress and still have such a bad impression of him.</p><p>Wonwoo can’t blame Chan, but….</p><p>When the older speaks, his voice is soft, “Do you hate him, Channie?”</p><p>The younger gives an audible gulp and looks down, “Um.. I-uh… I….”</p><p>Wonwoo gives him a reassuring smile, “It’s ok, it’s just me. I won’t blame you.” He looks down at the desk again dejectedly, “But I do want you to keep in mind that we’re all screwed up and have been screwed over in one way or another. Maybe it’s hard to see that with Mingyu when he displays himself as high and mighty, but even he’s not exempt from that.”</p><p>Chan’s brows are drawn together as he raises his head to look at the older man, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’re an older brother, right?” There’s a ghost of a smile on Wonwoo’s lips as Chan nods, “I am, too.”</p><p>There’s a fond expression on Wonwoo’s face,</p><p>“I have a younger brother named Bohyuk. We have a difficult relationship with our parents, so we’ve mostly have had to rely on each other. I really do urge for him to talk to me about things since we don’t have a mom to listen to our problems,” A sigh, “so he told me, one day, that he felt overshadowed with me as his hyung. He felt small when he compared himself to me, and he talked to me about this because he didn’t know what to do with these feelings.”</p><p>The older of the two takes a glance at Chan and sees his eyes were soft, vulnerable. </p><p>“And I told him that it was ok for him to be his own person, he didn’t have to take after or surpass me. I just wanted him to be happy,” Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, “it took him a while to get it, of course it did. We never really do listen to the people around us, do we? He’s a lot more confident now because he talked to me about it and continues to do so for his other insecurities. But Chan, what if he didn’t? What if he kept it all bottled up and had to rely on himself to sort out his feelings?”</p><p>Chan cocks his head to the side, confusion written over his features.</p><p>“Everyone would have dealt with it differently,” muses Wonwoo, “that much can be said.”</p><p>“Why… why are you telling me this?”</p><p>A faint smile, “I don’t want you to hate him. Not only for Mingyu’s sake, but for yours, too. I think that I did, at first. It got me nowhere, I can tell you that much,” A chuckle, “If you want to have <em>any</em> chance of being content with this job, you’ve got to let go of your negative feelings right now.”</p><p>“But… Bohyuk.” There’s a crease on Chan’s forehead from furrowing his eyebrows, “Why did you tell me about that?”</p><p>“Mingyu’s a younger brother too, a son of a CEO at that. I can’t speak for him, but God knows that his childhood was probably the worst combination of being pressured and not being pressured enough, if that makes sense. I have no idea what the problems he had to face were, but I'm sure he had plenty, most being horrible.”</p><p>Chan blinks. His eyes widen and his mouth goes agape, “But-but then where’s his hyung? Noona? If he’s the younger one then why is he the heir?”</p><p>“It’s not my story to tell.” There’s a distant look on Wonwoo’s face, “What I <em>can</em> say is that I don’t think Mingyu ever got his insecurities out. As nice as Chairman Kim and his wife are, they’re also incredibly busy. I don’t know the whole story, of course not, how could I? But I know… I know that Mingyu’s like this because…”</p><p>Wonwoo closes his eyes, recalling every instance that his boss had lashed out and emphasized on his narcissism whenever someone had called him out on something.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>“He’s had to rely on himself, I think. He felt alone and thought that it was up to him to make himself feel better, so he decided to make up for all his insecurities by presenting himself as someone much bigger, better. To do that, it had to start with him, so he decided to think of himself as that person. And so he focused solely on himself because he didn’t want to care about other people. Perhaps it was the fear of being judged, or perhaps it was resentment that he himself had never felt cared for.” A shrug, “That’s my guess anyways. It’s no excuse for how he acts, but…”</p><p>Wonwoo looks at Chan sadly.</p><p>“Don’t condemn others for being screwed up when they’ve never known any better. It’s not their fault that they ended up that way. You can’t expect people to better themselves when they’ve never been supported enough to do it.”</p><p>Was Wonwoo projecting his own issues on his boss? Yes. Yes, but... </p><p>
  <em>But was it really so bad to try to take care of someone who you know needs it?</em>
</p><p>(It is when it drives you half-mad, but Wonwoo has never paid any mind to that, has he?)</p><p>Chan looks at the ground apologetically, his voice is incredibly soft when he finally opens his mouth.</p><p>“But isn’t this taking a toll on you, too?”</p><p>The younger lifts his head and Wonwoo sees what he thinks is desperation in the other’s eyes, “Aren’t you tired?”</p><p>Wonwoo didn’t know what to expect from Chan, but it wasn’t this. </p><p>“Very much so,” blurts out the older before he can process what he's saying, “It’s why I’m leaving. I… I can’t. I can’t anymore, Chan.” His voice cracks, “And I feel so bad that I couldn’t help Mingyu, but…”</p><p>Wonwoo has to close his eyes to recollect himself, ignoring the prickling at the back of his eyes.</p><p>“But he’s getting better now. Maybe it’s not very obvious to you, but he is. So just please, <em>please</em>,” Wonwoo looks at the other straight in the eye, “Don’t give up on him. If you want to and can quit this job because it’s already too much, don’t feel pressured to do the opposite. But please don’t give up on Mingyu.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Chan’s eyes bore into Wonwoo’s.</p><p>“I won’t.” The other’s voice is soft, but it isn’t weak.</p><p>“Thank you, Channie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sigh,,, the end was a bit too dramatic for my taste if i'm being honest. wonwoo stop projecting your own problems to your boss challenge?</p><p>(and please dont believe wonwoo's thoughts, that boy is NOT ok. if this fic was told in only an outsider's perspective i think that mingyu would be perceived as much, much worse. like at this point, wonwoo shouldnt even CARE about mingyu. mingyus childhood wasnt even that rough man, whyre you defending him wonu? even as the author im so enraged that wonwoo is so happy when mingyu is literally doing the bare minimum. sigh. the day will come guys. the day will come.)</p><p>and yES we get to hear a bit about mingyu from wonwoo because God knows that mingyu isn't self-aware enough to know things about himself. as for wonwoo,,, the chapter will come</p><p>next chap will be about sports day! the scene also happens in the drama so ooh fun. and also mingyu and chan!! lets see how their relationship will progress (spoiler alert: it wont for a while but.)</p><p>well thats my piece. if you have anything you want to say to me drop a cc! https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. of sports days and strange feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu absolutely hates this time of the year.</p><p>Now, the man is fully aware that the company Sports Day is technically <em>his</em> event (although everyone and their grandmothers know it’s actually Wonwoo’s), but that fact has never stopped him from despising the event thus far, and it’s not going to stop him now.</p><p>You see, the annual SVT Sports Day is also what Mingyu likes to refer to as <em>The Official Jeon Wonwoo Fanclub Meet-up.</em></p><p>You can ask anyone, <em>anyone</em>, in the office, and they can tell you just how whipped the entire company is for, you guessed it, Jeon-fucking-Wonwoo. </p><p>(Though it is funny that Mingyu believes that he’s exempt from this.)</p><p>The same people you ask, however, will also tell how busy a man Secretary Jeon is with what is arguably the most demanding job in the company. Does this make Mingyu proud?</p><p>It used to, but it now just leaves a disgusting taste in his mouth. </p><p>However, you know what else does this to Mingyu? Seeing guys and girls alike <em>vying</em> for Wonwoo’s attention—offering him water bottles, complimenting how well planned the event was, asking for a picture, making small talk at him. It made the Vice President want to barf.</p><p>In the past, Mingyu’s reaction to all of this was to call Sec- Wonwoo and make the older do something or fetch something for him instead, but this year, he’s determined to be a Good Boy™ and not do this. Wonwoo believes in him, and he doesn’t want to throw that faith away into the garbage.</p><p>Although he does have to admit it’s hard as soon as he makes his way to the office and notices that there were already employees gawking at Secretary Jeon’s sports outfit rather than his usual suit and tie. Mingyu’s brow twitches.</p><p>When he and Wonwoo round the corner, they see that Chan is already there, also wearing a dri-fit, sports shorts and a headband.</p><p>Secretary Jeon <em>coos</em> at him and immediately leaves Mingyu’s side to approach the youngest. The brunet holds back a scowl. </p><p>
  <em>Play nice.</em>
</p><p>He fakes a cough (he can’t hold back <em>everything</em>) as he turns to the two, “Are you two ready for today? I hope that the event is planned well.”</p><p>Surprisingly, it’s Chan who takes a step forward and speaks, “Of course. Sunbaenim and I organized this meticulously, and we’ll be be there for any troubleshooting.”</p><p>“Ok.” A blink, “That’s good to hear.”</p><p>Chan’s eyes widen ever so slightly before he nods, no doubt appalled by the lack of his boss’s side comments, before taking a step back again.</p><p>Mingyu clears his throat, “You’re both participating in the games, right?” He looks at Se- Wonwoo in particular. </p><p>
  <em>Please say no.</em>
</p><p>The older gives a bright smile, “Yup. I’ll be in the three-legged race as well as the obstacle course, and Chan…” He looks at the youngest.</p><p>A bright smile, “I’ll be in the Tug of War and indoor futsal.”</p><p>Mingyu nods before actually processing which games they were participating in. He whips his head to look at Wonwoo with wide eyes, “You’re going to join the <em>three-legged race</em>?”</p><p>A blink and the cock of his head. “Yes…? Is there a problem with that?”</p><p>
  <em>You have to do that with a partner!</em>
</p><p>Mingyu gulps, his voice going an octave higher, “No. No problem with that.”</p><p>Sec- Wonwoo’s nose scrunches as his lips form into a smile, and Mingyu feels his insides go warm. He said the right answer. He was going to be Good.</p><p>The boss coughs, looking away. “The event doesn’t start until later, so I’ll be staying in my office. You two should go prep and double check the venue.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Mingyu turns as he hears two pairs of footsteps shuffling away. He releases a little sigh of relief, but the corners of his lips pull downward from the thought of Wonwoo having to participate in a pair event.</p><p>He pouts, releasing a little huff as he heads to Seungcheol’s office.</p><p>Mingyu immediately places his hand on the doorknob, nearly twisting and opening it, but he instead closes his eyes and recalls something a certain pale skinned secretary of his had said. </p><p>He sighs, curling his hand instead and raising it until it’s at eye-level. Mingyu knocks on the door and only enters when he hears a muffled <em>‘Come in!</em>’. </p><p>He’s met with a gaping Seungcheol.</p><p>“You <em>knock</em> now?”</p><p>Mingyu glares at him, “It’s rude not to, apparently.”</p><p>“No shit, but,” an incredulous stare, “<em>You </em>?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Mingyu refrains from rolling his eyes because that’s supposedly rude too, and instead takes a seat on the office’s small sofa. He turns to Seungcheol’s jaw hanging.</p><p>The taller groans, “What is it this time?”</p><p>“You…” The older man blinks several times before finally closing his mouth before any flies entered, “You sat. Like you sat in a civilized way. Y-you… didn’t just jump and plop on? You…”</p><p>Seungcheol shakes his head again, eyes wide with disbelief.</p><p>The younger dons a small frown, <em>Was he really that bad?</em></p><p>“Whatever,” he mutters.</p><p>“No, no!” His older friend immediately approaches him hurriedly, “This is good! Great, even. Kind of scared that Secretary Jeon can use some voodoo magic or something, but this is amazing, Mingyu!”</p><p>A blink.</p><p>The younger looks down, voice soft, “…Really?”</p><p>“Yes, Mingyu!” The taller of the two looks up and is met with shining doe eyes, “Really.”</p><p>Mingyu squints at him, chest not as warm as it was when Wonwoo had said the same thing, “I don’t believe you… but fine.”</p><p>The sofa dips on Mingyu’s right as Seungcheol takes a seat beside him, arms stretching, no doubt to flex the fact that he’d been working out recently. Alas, he was wearing a suit and polo that covered his arms instead of the casual clothing the other employees were wearing today. It’s not like Mingyu cared, anyways.</p><p>The shorter man leans back on the sofa, “So… Sports Day.” A huff from Mingyu, “You excited?”</p><p>The younger whines, glaring at his older friend, “You know how much I hate this event.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Carelessly waved hands in the air, “Because everyone shows the undying love and affection that you wish you could express to Secretary Jeon, but you’re too much of a pussy to pull through, and then you get jealous, yup.”</p><p>“That is <em>not</em> true.”</p><p>A pointed look towards Mingyu.</p><p>“Hey. I am not as whipped as the rest of the office is. I don’t have undying love and affection for him.”</p><p>Seungcheol hums, pausing before changing the subject.</p><p>Mingyu plays along, and the two hold a meaningless conversation about their employees and which department they think was going to win this year (they pick Management because department pride matters). The two are cut off, however, when Seungcheol peeks at his phone and realizes it’s time for them to head to the venue.</p><p>The older stands.</p><p>“Let’s get moving, lover boy! Unless you want to miss out on opening remarks, of course.”</p><p>Mingyu snorts before he himself gets up from the seat. The two make their way to the office’s largest room that was used only for official company events and general assemblies.</p><p>He can’t help but think that Secreta- Wonwoo and Chan outdid themselves this year, the hall colorfully decorated with banners and scoreboards and speakers to sell the vibe. The space was already bustling with energy, employees in sportswear gathered on the bleachers talking to each other. Mingyu cranes his neck to look for someone.</p><p>From beside him, Seungcheol snorts. Mingyu glares at the older before finally spotting Wonwoo and Chan and quickly making his way towards the two.</p><p>He scowls upon seeing that the pair were already conversing with a team consisting of what looks like HR officers, and Mingyu brisk walks towards his secretaries, clearing his throat as soon as he’s in earshot.</p><p>The entire group faces him, the presumable HR staffs’ eyes go comically wide.</p><p>“S- Wonwoo. Chan.” </p><p>There’s a squeak from one of the girls in the group, and they all bow and greet Mingyu before hurrying away. Wonwoo and Chan wave at them as they leave, but Mingyu follows them with suspicious eyes.</p><p>The Vice President turns to face the two and ask why they were wasting time talking to the other employees, but catches himself quickly. </p><p>
  <em>Why was being nice such a hassle?</em>
</p><p>He thinks of another thing to say, then remembers that Secretary Jeon had previously told him that making small talk was a nice-person thing. He clears his throat.</p><p>“The venue is… nice.”</p><p>Mingyu was so bad at this.</p><p>Still, Sec- Wonwoo recognizes his efforts and smiles, nodding along, “Thank you. Chan and I really wanted to make sure it was bright and lively.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, not really knowing what to say next. What else did nice people do? He stares at Wonwoo, gulping. He’s pretty sure he looks as clueless as he feels because the raven-haired individual tilts his head in Chan’s direction.</p><p>The brunet brings his gaze to the youngest, “Uh… How… is it? It’s your first Sports Day, and I know that employees usually enjoy this. Are… you?”</p><p>Mingyu blinks looking at Wonwoo to verify whether or not he said the right thing, Wonwoo gives a small smile at him, and Mingyu’s shoulders relax. He looks back at Chan.</p><p>The shorter male blinks, no doubt shocked that <em>Mingyu</em> had asked him how he was. “Um…” He looks at Wonwoo, bewildered, “I’m good? It’s fun. Everyone’s friendly.”</p><p>“Yup…” says Mingyu to clear up the silence. It doesn’t work because the three are plunged in an air of awkwardness.</p><p>It’s Wonwoo (of course it is) who smiles at the two and starts the conversation again.</p><p>“So Mingyu, Chan was wondering why you weren’t dressed like the rest of us?”</p><p>“Oh. Well…” Mingyu looks at Chan because another thing Secretary Jeon had kept prodding him about was to actually pay attention to who you were speaking to, “Executives don’t participate in recreational events. We could if we wanted to, but we just choose not to most of the time.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” is Chan’s reply.</p><p>Wonwoo opens his mouth again to keep the conversation going, but tilts his head and looks past Mingyu with a look of alarm.</p><p>“Oh! Please excuse me one of the maintenance staffs are calling.” He glances at the two other men, “You two will be alright, yeah?”</p><p>Chan looks suspiciously at Mingyu but nods, and that’s all Wonwoo needs before rushing to the other side of the hall. Mingyu directs his gaze to the younger, surprised to see the hard expression already waiting for him.</p><p>“I didn’t like you at first, and I’m pretty sure that I still don’t.” Mingyu’s brows shoot up from Chan’s words, “You were…” the younger looks down, “You seemed like you abused your power and enjoyed scaring me, and from what I heard, you didn’t treat Wonwoo-sunbae that nicely either.”</p><p>“Chan…”</p><p>“But.” The younger looks up and faces Mingyu, “Wonwoo-sunbae put a lot of things into perspective for me, and I realized I was being a little inconsiderate. And… um.” The younger’s eyes widen, and he looks around frantically. His voice grows unconfident, “I didn’t think this through…”</p><p>Mingyu closes his eyes. He’d hurt and disrespected Chan when he barely even knew the kid. He scared him so much when he didn’t even do anything. Mingyu really was so… he shakes his head. He didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>“Chan. I’m so… sor…” Mingyu clears his throat, only speaking again when his eyes locate Wonwoo talking to one of the staffs in the corner of the room, “I’m sorry. I… shouldn’t have treated you that way. I don’t hold anything against you. Wonwoo also put things into perspective for me, and I’ve been trying. I’ve been trying to be better, Chan.”</p><p>The younger nods, looking at Mingyu and losing the tension in his shoulders. He lets out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Sunbae also said that neither of us are going to be happy if we don’t like each other, so…”</p><p>Chan trails off and looks at his boss expectantly. Mingyu nods at him.</p><p>“Let’s start fresh?”</p><p>“Let’s start fresh.”</p><p>The two men shake their hands in silent agreement, only letting go when they hear amused chuckles from their right. They two jump as they see S- Wonwoo with a wide grin on his face, the bottom of his eyes creasing.</p><p>Mingyu gulps, ignoring the pounding in his chest.</p><p>“You two made up? That’s great!”</p><p>There’s nothing but unadulterated delight in the older’s eyes and Mingyu’s stomach does a weird thing. He should eat soon, he was probably just hungry. What else could have caused the stomach thing?</p><p>“Yup! We’re starting with a clean slate,” beams Chan.</p><p>Mingyu looks at Wonwoo.</p><p>Starting fresh was a luxury he and the older didn’t have. As… controversial the last 7 years shared by them was, it isn’t something to be easily erased or forgotten. As much as they could try to forget those years, even Mingyu knew that it would still come up now and then.</p><p>(On Mingyu’s part especially, those 7 years were something he’d pay all the money in the world to keep.)</p><p>The brunet gives a watery smile to Wonwoo, who returns it with one laced with pride. It lessens the weight on the younger’s chest.</p><p>All three men suddenly startle because of the booming voice from the speakers reminding everyone to head to their respective bleachers. Mingyu separates from the two to head back to where he sees Seungcheol is seated on one of the higher bleachers.</p><p>The older eyes him teasingly, “Did you beat the others to the chase and announce your undying love for Secretary Jeon?”</p><p>“As if,” Mingyu lets out a scoff as he sits.</p><p>The two sit in silence as Mingyu’s dad gives a little spiel to welcome all the employees, commend their excellent work, and all that jazz. Mingyu knows he’s supposed to listen in because it is, again, apparently rude not to. Well, either that or everything is rude to someone who’s as inherently nice as Sec- Wonwoo.</p><p>Mingyu <em>would</em> listen, except he’s too focused on the fact that the older’s female seat mate was talking to him animatedly and the other responded with just as much enthusiasm.</p><p>He dons as a scowl as he sees his father get off the podium and one of the events’ referees explain the rules of the first game, but he makes no further comment. He had no right to control Sec- Wonwoo’s life, so he shouldn’t.</p><p>He simply crosses his arms in front of his chest as the first game, the obstacle course, is being prepared for. He tries not to make it too obvious that he follows Secretary Jeon with his gaze.</p><p>All the participants of the game start stretching, each department of the company cheering on their representatives. Of course, there are still the stray employees who cheer for Secretary Jeon because the older was just<em> that</em> loved by everyone at SVT.</p><p>The horn goes off, and Mingyu squeezes his fists as he sees all the participants surge forward to complete 10 hula hoops and climb a small rock wall. There are about 10? employees running and completing all the tasks, but Mingyu only keeps his eyes trained on one.</p><p>Wonwoo is leading, of course. He quickly does a few jumping ropes and starts running again, at least 4 meters ahead from his closest competitor.</p><p>There’s a little smirk on Mingyu’s face as the older crosses the finish line, jumping happily as he realizes he’s won. The entire hall goes crazy as they cheer for the raven-haired individual.</p><p>The smirk is soon replaced by a frown as the other participants crowd Wonwoo to congratulate the man. Mingyu can’t control the other and prevent him from interacting from other people, but…</p><p>Offering some water was an acceptable nice person action, right?</p><p>Mingyu ignores Seungcheol’s gaze as he stands up and makes his way down, making a beeline to the water cooler to get a bottle of the drink. The participants of the next round of the obstacle course start lining up at their respective places, but Mingyu pays them no mind as he goes to the little semi-circle of people surrounding Wonwoo.</p><p>The older spots him and waves, the other employees following his line of sight and immediately bow. Mingyu fakes a cough without thinking too much about it, and the men and women take it as their cue to leave.</p><p>Wonwoo’s lips are pursed into a thin line as he looks at his boss.</p><p>Mingyu blinks. What did he do wrong this time?</p><p>The younger cocks his head questioningly.</p><p>He eventually follows the older’s gaze to the departing employees and realizes what he’s done.</p><p>The brunet concedes, sighing, “You all… can stay.”</p><p>They all freeze, wide-eyed. The group of employees look at each other with confused expressions before hesitantly shuffling back to where they were before. Wonwoo’s lips return to a small smile.</p><p>Mingyu has to hold back a pout, but he goes through the small group to hand the water bottle to his secretary, who accepts it gratefully. The secretary says a quick “Thanks,” then gestures to the other employees with them.</p><p>Mingyu’s lips twist, “You… all er- you all did well…?”</p><p>He turns to check the reaction of the man beside him who catches his gaze and nods approvingly. The brunet turns back to who he had addressed.</p><p>He’s met with faces with varied expressions of shock, until one clears his throat and thanks Mingyu. They all follow suit.</p><p>One of the staffs all urge them to return to their seats, but Mingyu only starts going back to Seungcheol when Secre- Wonwoo gives him a smile and a small thumbs up while gesturing for him to go.</p><p>He sits beside his older friend again, neck a little warmer than before. He fans himself with his dress shirt.</p><p>The next few games are uneventful. Chan’s team wins in Tug-of-War, and Mingyu sends a short congratulations over text because, again, he was playing Nice today.</p><p>It’s when the three-legged race starts that the persona droops a bit.</p><p>Upon seeing the older’s partner was… Chanstool? Hensal? (he’s still in the process of learning everyone’s names, give him a pass on this), Mingyu doesn’t really know what to think. He knows that Secretary Jeon was close to him, but did that make things better or worse?</p><p>Mingyu peers at the pair from afar again, frowning when he sees the chiseled bone structure of the the man he can’t name. He glances at Seungcheol for something, <em>anything</em> to distract him.</p><p>“Why’re you looking at me?”</p><p>Mingyu holds back a pout, “No reason.”</p><p>The younger can almost feel the tangibility of his older friend’s exasperation.</p><p>The two’s attention are only dragged away when all the employees in the hall start screaming. Mingyu presumes it’s because Lansil or whatever his name is is gripping Wonwoo’s shoulder, the older doing likewise as someone ties their ankles together.</p><p>Mingyu’s frown deepens, “Why are they all screaming?”</p><p>“Because two of the most handsome men from Management were paired together for the race?” </p><p>Mingyu glares at his companion, eyes squinting, “So…?”</p><p>“It’s just eye candy, Mingyu. Calm down.”</p><p>The younger, for some reason, relaxes at this. It was all superficial, of course. Why would Mingyu have to worry about that?</p><p>“Though…” Mingyu whips his head back towards Seungcheol as the older speaks again, “Perhaps it’s because they’re excited if the two end up as a couple?”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Mingyu’s brain short-circuits.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>as a couple </em>?” He tries his best to keep the murderous intent out of his voice.</p><p>An unbothered shrug, “The three-legged race is the event where the most number of couples are formed, s- <em>HEY</em>,” Seungcheol grabs Mingyu’s hand and forcefully pulls the younger down from his position trying to stand, “Don’t run off. You can’t just go and ruin one of the Sports Day events!”</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t look at his companion, eyes locked on where Secretary Jeon and Tensal were joking around with each other, testing out their tied legs. He feels the vein in his neck bulging.</p><p>Alas, Seungcheol’s upper body strength was not a force to be reckoned with, and Mingyu is forced back onto his seat. He lets out a small <em>hmph</em> as his bottom collides with the chair, but his eyes are kept squinted as he keeps observing the two race participants on the ground.</p><p>His lips are kept locked in a scowl as he sees Tansil and Secre- Wonwoo clutch each other’s shoulders as all the participants brace themselves for the start of the race. The horn blows loudly and two quickly work together to move as one body.</p><p>Mingyu hears a low whistle from beside him and stares daggers at Seungcheol, who glares back.</p><p>“What’s your problem? They’re doing good.”</p><p>Mingyu whines, “Don’t cheer for them.”</p><p>Seungcheol gives him a side glance, but he humors Mingyu’s request nonetheless and stops.</p><p>The other SVT employees in the large hall aren’t as cooperative, however, and cheer with a deafening volume for the two participants from Management. There are a lot of high pitched squeals and loud “Go Secretary Jeon!”’s, and it, quite frankly, pisses Mingyu off a lot more than it should.</p><p>He huffs.</p><p>He looks back on the short race track and sees that the pair are neck-and-neck with another. Mingyu clenches his fist in silent hopes that they win (he’s competitive, what can he say?).</p><p>But they clench even more, unhealthily so even, when Hansel and Secretary Jeon move to grip each other’s <em>waists</em> tightly to speed up their pace. The blood in Mingyu’s head roars just as loud as the audience does at this development, and the man almost misses the close victory of the Management pair.</p><p>His head empties itself of all rational thought when he sees the two men embrace each other and jump for joy to celebrate their win. The space only gets filled with anger, however, once the employees start cheering for them and chanting that they should date.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t think, head full of thunderous thoughts and blood boiling, when he slips away from Seungcheol’s grip and heads down to the floor of the room. The man either misses or ignores the glances he was receiving for angrily going down the bleachers as well as the squeals about Wonwoo’s victory. He rolls his eyes, feet finally landing on the floor.</p><p>He heads over to Yansol and Secretary Jeon.</p><p>The pair were already at the sidelines talking to some of the employees seated on the lower bleachers when Mingyu storms up to them.</p><p>All the workers freeze as they see his tall figure, but they don’t get a chance to even greet him. </p><p>Mingyu looks straight at Secretary Jeon who looks the most surprised among all of them, “We need to talk. <em>Now</em>.“</p><p>The taller of the two doesn’t wait for the other’s answer, he simply grabs his secretary’s wrist and drags him away. His head is still pounding as he stomps away, the other man in tow.</p><p>He ends up taking the older to one of the office’s (now empty) hallways and only roughly lets go when the brunet finds a suitable space to berate the older.</p><p>“What was that?” spits out Mingyu.</p><p>Secretary Jeon’s eyes were wide, “What… exactly are you talking about?”</p><p>“Seriously? A pair race? Isn’t it so unprofessional of you to participate in a pair event when you know the other employees will get the wrong idea?”</p><p>“M-“</p><p>“What? Did you think that the fun of it all would outweigh your duties here today? This is your event, you should’ve been more focused.”</p><p>“H-</p><p>Mingyu scoffs, “Isn’t it so sel…”</p><p>He stops himself, overcome with the strange feeling of deja vu.</p><p>This has happened all before, hasn’t it?</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes widen, and he turns to face Wonwoo. But he doesn’t see the anger or apathy he’d expected to find. </p><p>Instead, he sees disappointment in the older’s eyes.</p><p>His heart sinks. He feels his hands shake as he hears a sigh coming from the body in front of him. </p><p>“I… I’m- I’m…”</p><p>Mingyu looks down with shaking eyes. He feels a warm hand stroking his back as he takes deep breaths. He clutches Wonwoo’s shirt from beside him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Mingyu,” circles are rubbed gently into the taller’s biceps, “It’s o-“</p><p>“Secretary Jeon!”</p><p>The two turn at the new voice, who reveals itself to come from the maintenance staff jogging towards them. S- Wonwoo separates himself from Mingyu to send a smile and bow to the near-approaching woman.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“We’re facing some technical difficulties with the sound system. I know that this isn’t your area of expertise b-“</p><p>The woman is cut off when yet <em>another</em> employee comes, this one Mingyu identifies as one of the hosts. He jogs up to them and pants when he stops a meter or two away from the previous three.</p><p>“Secretary Jeon, I’m so sorry. But,” he catches his breath, “But I think that the program needs revision? We’re still setting up the space for the treasure hunt, but we don’t know if we should have the intermission this early. We asked Chan, but he looked unsure.”</p><p>To outsiders, Mingyu’s sure it isn’t noticeable. But he’s not an outsider (he’s known Wonwoo for 7 years after all), and he catches Wonwoo… cringing?</p><p>The raven-haired man looks back at him apologetically, “Let’s continue this later? But…” his eyes turn soft as he looks at his boss straight in his eyes, “Don’t be too disappointed, ok? Everyone screws up when they’re learning.”</p><p>He turns back to the two separate employees asking for his help, “Right.” Mingyu sees that the back of the secretary is dejected. He turns to the younger one last time, “I’ll be back, yeah?”</p><p>Mingyu nods absentmindedly, not saying anything as he sees Secr- Wonwoo run a hand through his dark locks as he walks in between the staff, looking at the clipboard of the host and writing something there with a pen.</p><p>The man left behind leans on the wall for support, playing with his fingers thoughtlessly. Wonwoo had practically flinched when the two approached him.</p><p>Mingyu was a jealous idiot sometimes, but even he knew that the two workers who had approached them had very pressing issues. Both had looked panicked as they wanted to ensure that Sports Day was a success since it's one of the few events the company’s employees actually got to look forward to. Unlike all the workers who had struck conversations with Wonwoo unnecessarily because they adored the man, the two who had approached him just now had merit in asking something from him. Which means…</p><p>Wonwoo hadn’t cringed from the attention, he cringed from the work.</p><p>Mingyu looks down. </p><p>How many times had he himself had given Wonwoo so much work it made him cringe? How many times had he interrupted the older’s conversations to give him a stack of paperwork or a drive full of documents and spreadsheets?</p><p>His brows furrow. Unlike the two staffs who had come to them, every time he pulled something like this, there was no urgent task, was there? He just made Wonwoo go and fix everything simply because Mingyu wanted him to.</p><p>Just how tired and done with everything was Wonwoo?</p><p>Mingyu thinks about it, <em>really</em> thinks about it, and realizes that he’d whisked the other away after the older had competed in a Sports Day event. He’d berated and emotionally drained the already physically tired man who was then called to fix some things that would mentally take a toll on him as well.</p><p>The brunet’s lips wobble. </p><p>He really screwed up, didn’t he? How many times did the older deal with this in the past 7 years?</p><p>Mingyu’s mind is enveloped by memories from the past few years. He recalls every time he’s asked something from the older when the man already looked so tired.</p><p>Thus, he blames it on his thoughts when he looks up, teary-eyed, as the soft padding of footsteps reenter the corridor he’s in. Mingyu sniffles as he meets concerned eyes.</p><p>“Hey, Mingyu,” Wonwoo approaches him gently and strokes his hair, “It’s ok.”</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak without crying. It <em>wasn’t</em> ok. </p><p>He screwed up again. He tormented the other again like he did in the past 7 years. He tired out the other unnecessarily, and… </p><p>The taller lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Hey,” The voice of the older was soft, placid. The man lightly caresses the sides of Mingyu’s face, “Look at me.”</p><p>The younger meets Wonwoo’s eyes. There’s an overwhelming taste of bitterness coating his tongue as he sees the tired lines around the older’s eyes, but it goes as quick as it came when Wonwoo sends him a placating smile.</p><p>Mingyu’s pulse quickens, and he doesn’t know what to do with it.</p><p>“Mingyu.” The other’s tone was firm although the volume of his voice is soft, “Don’t give up on being nice just because you screwed up once. Growth is never a linear process, and there are bound to be times where you relapse for a bit. What’s important, however, is that you keep moving forward. Can you do that?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes flicker.</p><p>“I…” Mingyu gulps, “I can try continuing this, but…” He looks down, “I’m sorry if I keep tiring you out. I’m the selfish one here.”</p><p>“Mingyu, you’re trying your best. Th-“</p><p>“You’re exhausted because of me, right?”</p><p>Wonwoo gives him a hard stare in response.</p><p>The man sighs, “Mingyu, it’s fine.”</p><p>“It’s not!” The younger’s eyes prickle dangerously as he speaks, “It’s not fine when you have to force yourself to do things that you know you don’t have to. You of all people deserve rest, but I…”</p><p>Tears threaten to slip onto Mingyu’s cheek.</p><p>“I always keep you from doing that, don’t I?”</p><p>“Mingyu…” Wonwoo ruffles his hair tenderly, “You’re trying your best. That’s what matters.”</p><p>The younger buries his head into Wonwoo’s shoulder. He nods, taking in shaky breaths to calm himself down. </p><p>“How about a day-off?” mumbles Mingyu finally.</p><p>He feels Wonwoo freeze.</p><p>“D-do you want one…?” Mingyu tries to keep his composure, as if there weren’t blaring sirens in his head. </p><p>Is the other offended? Does he think Mingyu’s trying too hard? Does he suspect that Mingyu wanted to relapse for a day? Is he actually happy to hear this? <em>Since when did Mingyu care this much about other people?</em></p><p>He gulps.</p><p>“What brought this on, Mingyu?”</p><p>“You’re tired… I-“ He takes a deep breath. His voice softens, “You deserve it. You deserve it, Wonwoo.”</p><p>The older takes a step back and turns away from Mingyu. The younger feels a stone lodged in his chest. His breaths become labored. Did he hurt the other again?</p><p>The prickling at the back of his eyes intensify and he’s <em>sure</em> that he’s about to cry.</p><p>But Wonwoo turns back to look at him with the brightest, most <em>beautiful</em> smile, and Mingyu’s heart starts thumping loudly in his chest for an entirely different reason. Relief, perhaps?</p><p>Mingyu has to stop himself from adjusting his tie--the corridor was getting warmer for some odd reason. </p><p>“S-so...?”</p><p>“This is really unexpected, but I’d actually be delighted to take a leave. Are you sure though? I’m not extremely busy or tired or anything.” Wonwoo’s eyes are soft, but they twinkled with ecstasy.</p><p>Mingyu has to remind himself to breathe.</p><p>“Yeah, you can take the leave. Great.” Mingyu didn’t think he’d get this far. He didn’t think at <em>all</em>, “So. Uh…”</p><p>Wonwoo smiles, chuckling a bit. “I’ll go file it with HR tomorrow, you’ll just have to sign off on it. I’ll bring the file to you, no worries.”</p><p>“Alright.” Mingyu nods, ignoring how he’d stumbled on his words, something he never does.</p><p>“Will that be all?” A gentle smile.</p><p>“Y-Yup.”</p><p>Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, before looking to the side with a smile playing on his lips. The light from the window he’s facing accentuates his high cheekbones. Mingyu gulps.</p><p>“Thank you, Mingyu. Really.”</p><p>The younger clears his throat, waving a hand. “Yeah.” He separates himself from the wall and stands at full height.</p><p>He hears soft, breathy laughs as he faces the other.</p><p>He gives a half-hearted scowl, completing forgetting why he was so angry at the other earlier, “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Wonwoo’s grin is still big and toothy and <em>his nose is scrunching</em>, and it takes Mingyu’s whole will to stop himself from getting his camera and taking a picture of the other’s current expression, “I’m just… I’m really happy right now, Mingyu.”</p><p>“O-oh.” Mingyu looks to the side, clearing his throat. He tries to ignore the heat creeping into the tips of his ears.</p><p>Wonwoo looks at him for a moment more before chuckling softly. He tilts his head towards the end of the hallway, “Would you like to return to the event? Or…?”</p><p>“Actually…” Mingyu hesitates, not knowing if he was being selfish or not, “Can… can we not?”</p><p>Wonwoo releases breathy laughs as he looks at the younger, “Of course.” He looks to the side sheepishly, “To be honest, I need a break, too.”</p><p>“O-oh. My office then?”</p><p>“Sure,” A chuckle, “I’ll just go tell the rest of the team. Wait here?”</p><p>Mingyu nods, watching the back of the other as he exits the corridor.</p><p>He recalls how he’d stumbled on his words earlier and felt warm.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was that?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh mingyu... mingyu, mingyu, mingyu</p><p>also poor hansol, the boy's name isnt even that hard to remember shdjkh</p><p>cc: https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. of day-offs, reminiscing, and resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😗✌🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HR officer Kang eyes Wonwoo suspiciously, “No way.”</p><p>“Yes way.” A coy smile.</p><p>“Dude. You’re pranking me.”</p><p>Wonwoo raises his hand in surrender, amusement laced into his features, “I’m telling you it’s true. You’ll believe it when he signs it, Seulgi.”</p><p>“No way,” A smile finally breaks out on her face, “There’s absolutely no way Kim Mingyu would let you take a leave for the first time after 7 years when you’re about to resign.”</p><p>The man shakes his head while smiling, “Just give me the damn form.”</p><p>Seulgi lets out a bright laugh, “Fine.” She hands him the paper, “But you better let <em>me</em> file it, I’m not going to believe you taking a day off unless I see the signed form with my own two eyes.”</p><p>“Jeez. Anything to get better gossip than Joohyun, huh?”</p><p>The brown-haired woman gives a playful wink. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at her teasingly before he turns around, making sure that his sly smile is hidden. He makes a beeline to the elevator, tapping his foot excitedly as the metal box moves up.</p><p>He can barely hide his giddiness in the space. He's getting a day-off.</p><p>
  <em>He's finally getting a day-off.</em>
</p><p>When he’s at his floor, Wonwoo goes straight to his desk, where Chan’s looking at him with bright eyes.</p><p>“Not you too.” Wonwoo ruffles the younger’s hair. “You started... what? A month ago? You don’t have the right to gush and act surprised about this.”</p><p>“But sunbaenim! Everyone always says how hardworking you are, and that you’re <em>never</em> on leaves. Isn’t this a big deal?”</p><p>“Sort of.”</p><p>Chan props his chin on his knuckles, eyes bright as he looks up at Wonwoo, “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p>A blink, “Only?”</p><p>Wonwoo can't help but laugh at the others shocked, almost offended, expression.</p><p>“Well, maybe more. But I really would love some sleep. What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“I know you made up with him, but are you going to be alright working as Mingyu’s sole assistant for a day?”</p><p>“I… think so?” Chan’s brows draw themselves together, “I mean, I know I need a trial anyways.” A nervous laugh, “Still scared though.”</p><p>“Aw Channie,” Wonwoo gives the other a soft look, “You shouldn’t force yourself to pull through with this, though.”</p><p>The younger shakes his head with a slight smile.</p><p>“Nope, I’m good.”</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure you’ll be alright tomorrow?” Wonwoo’s forehead creases with concern, “I don’t actually need the leave, you know.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine!” A mirthful laugh, “Seriously. Just go get your day off.”</p><p>Wonwoo gives a grateful smile to him before heading to his boss’s office. </p><p>The taller’s hands were carelessly intertwined in his hair when he enters, and Wonwoo spots a messy stack of papers before him. The ebony-haired man goes behind his boss and wordlessly runs his pale fingers through the other’s chestnut locks to smoothen it out.</p><p>Mingyu gives a loud sigh, slamming his hands on his table.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo’s voice is soft as he tries to keep the left side of Mingyu’s hair from curling upwards. He takes a glance at the papers on the desk and sees that they’re documents about the resort they’re working on with YMMD.</p><p>“I keep seeing Jeonghan’s name and just…” The taller groans.</p><p>Wonwoo hums, smoothing the brunet’s locks. He hears grumbling from the man in front of him.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me why, but I <em>am</em> curious as to why you two hate each other so much.”</p><p>Mingyu stays silent as the older finishes fixing his hair and goes around to sit across from him behind Mingyu’s side of the desk. The taller looks away.</p><p>“We… used to be a thing.”</p><p>A blink. It takes a moment for Wonwoo to register what Mingyu was saying.</p><p>“You dated Jeonghan?”</p><p>Mingyu wails while resting his head on top of his hands on the desk,</p><p>“It’s horrible, isn’t it? I can’t believe that happened.”</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t succeed in holding his laugh and turns around to properly let out a loud cackle. <em>Mingyu and Jeonghan?</em> That would be an absolute sight to see. He feels his nose scrunching from his laughter.</p><p>He wipes his perspiring eyes when he faces a pouting Mingyu again. </p><p>“You’re telling me that the reason no one wants to attend SVT-YMMD meetings, why you have a long-standing feud with your counterpart in one of our closest companies is because he’s your<em> ex</em>?”</p><p>A whine, “Don’t laugh!”</p><p>“Why? It’s funny.” Wonwoo’s cheeks ache a bit from all the laughter and perhaps it’s just the heater or lights, but there’s a hint of crimson on the base of Mingyu’s neck.</p><p>“It’s weird.“ Mingyu shudders for added effect, “It’s why I’ve never told you.”</p><p>“So why are you telling me now?”</p><p>There’s a pause, and Wonwoo can only describe the expression on his boss’s face as unsure, “I… don’t know.”</p><p>Wonwoo sends a placating smile his way and keeps his mouth shut. He didn’t want to make Mingyu uncomfortable or pry into things.</p><p>Instead, he brings out the document he’d been keeping and tentatively holds it out toward Mingyu, who simply stares at it wordlessly. The older gently places it in front of him, “You can still back out now, you know. I won’t hold it against you.”</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head and gets a stray fountain pen from the side. The pen hovers on top of the paper precariously. </p><p>“Hey,” Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo as the older speaks, “I’m not forcing you to do this. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>The younger locks his jaw and looks down. The sound of a pen scribbling on paper quickly shatters the silence as Mingyu signs his signature and slides the form back to his secretary.</p><p>“I want to.” A pause. “You… deserve it.”</p><p>Wonwoo gives a warm smile, and he feels a cozy feeling in his chest. Pride, perhaps? Mingyu has grown so much, this being concrete proof of that. The older wouldn’t have even dreamed of asking for a leave a month ago, but here was Mingyu, offering it freely.</p><p>It almost,<em> almost</em>, made him forget that the younger had a relapse episode just the day before. Still, Wonwoo knew that it was only natural for him to screw up every so often. He was still a human, after all. The older just hoped that Mingyu wouldn’t completely ignore his progress when Wonwoo takes his vacation the next day.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Mingyu gives a watery smile, “I’ll call you when it’s time we leave?”</p><p>“You’ll call me when it’s time we leave,” affirms the older. </p><p>He exits the room not long after,  chuckling a bit to himself as he closes the door behind him, going back to his duties.</p><p>Much later on, when they’re back at Mingyu’s, and the sun has long set, Wonwoo asks for the younger’s phone.</p><p>Furrowed brows. “What for?” But Mingyu gives the small device anyways.</p><p>“To set an alarm for you, I’m not picking you up tomorrow, remember?” Wonwoo returns the phone when he’s done, “I put 5 snoozes, that should be enough, right?”</p><p>“I guess…” Mingyu’s mouth curls downwards.</p><p>Wonwoo pats his back gently, smiling at him, “Do you want me to ask Chan to come here tomorrow instead? He has a driver’s license.”</p><p>The younger, almost violently, shakes his head.</p><p>“Alright then,” Wonwoo pats Mingyu’s head, “I’ll be going now, just text if you need anything.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, “Bye.”</p><p>A warm smile is sent to the younger just before the door closes. </p><p>On the way back to his own apartment, Wonwoo has to make a conscious effort to keep a grin from forming on his face.</p><p>Ah, Wonwoo was going to finally enjoy his long-overdue day off. He softly laughs to himself, he doesn’t even want to remember the first time he tried to ask for a leave. It was a long time ago, but still.</p><p>When he's back home, he immediately curls unto his bed after washing himself and changing. Even then, his head buried into a pillow, a small smile creeps its way on his lips.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Wonwoo drifts out of consciousness looking forward to the next day.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“HOW COULD YOU??” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A stapler was thrown at Secretary Jeon’s way, and the pale individual had to duck to avoid getting hit by the small hunk of metal. He gathered his patience, “Mi-“</em>
</p><p><em>“YOU </em>TRAITOR<em>!”</em></p><p>
  <em>Secretary Jeon tried to slowly approach the younger but had to take a step back from the surprise of having papers thrown at him carelessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at his boss with wide eyes, but he immediately froze as he heard a small click from the entrance of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two men turned their heads as the office door opened, a wide-eyed Seungcheol peering at them. He did a double-take at the complete mess of Mingyu’s small office and faced the two with a confused expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is… everything ok?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secretary Jeon straightened his shirt and arranged his ruffled hair, giving a smile which he hoped was convincing enough,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, we’re incredibly sorry to have disturbed y-“</em>
</p><p><em>“Everything is </em>not<em> fine.”</em></p><p>
  <em>The two older men looked at Mingyu, whose arms were crossed in front of his chest. His eyebrows were deeply drawn together, and his gaze was intense as he stared at his secretary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced at Seungcheol while gesturing at Wonwoo with a look of disgust, “He wanted to take a leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The oldest raised a brow, “So?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not allowed to! He’s so ungrateful, selfish and dismissive to even ask that.” Another glare thrown at Wonwoo, who, ever so slightly, flinched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol sighed, “You’re overreacting, Mingyu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu flared up, quickly grabbing the sleek black pen that Secretary Jeon told him was his favorite. Wonwoo gulped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His boss paid no mind to this, and the man glared at the two other men in the room, “Is this overreacting?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He roughly snapped the pen in half using more brute force than needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol’s eyes went wide, and Secretary Jeon froze. The ebony-haired man felt his hands shake, and he looked at the wall past Mingyu. He didn’t trust himself to look at his boss and while staying calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Next time you ask for a leave, you can leave for good. You’re a horrid excuse for an assistant anyways.” spat out Mingyu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Secretary Jeon’s voice, in return, was flat. Emotionless. “Will that be all?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu, being the petty individual he was (read: is), didn’t respond. He opted to shuffle the papers on his desk loudly, making it painfully clear he was ignoring the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo sighed. He just couldn’t keep it in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to face Seungcheol, expression blank. He saw remorse and sympathy in the older’s eyes. Secretary Jeon shook his head at the other, turning on his heel and exiting the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once he was out, he let out a scoff.</em>
</p><p>What else had he expected from Kim Mingyu?<em> He sat down on his desk with a sigh. </em></p><p><em>He was so, </em>so<em>, tired of all of this.</em></p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo can’t remember the last time it happened, but for the first time after what had felt like ages, he doesn’t wake up to the sound of his blaring alarm.</p><p>Instead, his phone reads 2:18 pm when he checks it, sunlight lightly poking through his curtains and coloring his room prettily. He relaxes back on the bed with a dreamy sigh.</p><p>He could get used to this.</p><p>He sits up and stretches for a bit, genuinely feeling refreshed.</p><p>It’s an odd feeling for Wonwoo, being well-rested and rejuvenated, and he tries to remember the last time he’d experienced it. His mind draws a blank.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Wait. </p><p>That can’t be right.</p><p>Wonwoo furrows his brows, digging deep into the recesses of his mind in hopes of recovering a memory of him feeling rested.</p><p>Nothing comes up, and he tries harder.</p><p>
  <em>“But I do want you to keep in mind that we’re all screwed up and have been screwed over in one way or another. Maybe it’s hard to see that with Mingyu when he displays himself as high and mighty, but even he’s not exempt from that.”</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo has no choice but to let out a scoff.</p><p>Out of all the memories to recall…</p><p>He turns to lay on his back and gazes at his bedroom ceiling with glossed over eyes.</p><p>He’s not exempt from it either.</p><p>For someone who despises apathy so much, who made sure to care twice as much about things in order to avoid that very state of being, Wonwoo sure felt fatigue more than he did any other emotion.</p><p>For someone who let his heart grow a size bigger because he knew and hated what the opposite looked like, he still felt the exact unwanted numbness he’d tried to circumvent after returning home from long days at work.</p><p>For someone who advocated for all to be taken care of the way he himself wanted to be, Wonwoo sure was having quite the difficult time trying recall when he himself had, at the very least, not felt exhausted to his very bones.</p><p>God, when was the last time he’d even had a break?</p><p>It definitely wasn’t during the 8 years of working in SVT, or the 7 working specifically for Mingyu. He’d just kept hustling and hustling to meet each and every one of his boss’s commands anytime, any day. It felt at good at first, being able to just keep working. Working was good, working meant that he was satisfying someone’s needs, working was how he coped. At first, it was more than ok. </p><p>Sure, he’d felt unappreciated. Yes, Mingyu’s demands were unreasonable at times. Indeed, he felt overworked and under-compensated, but no job was perfect, right? </p><p>
  <strike>(Besides, he was used to it. Working and working for other people even if he got too little in return was, at this point in his life, his specialty, wasn’t it?)</strike>
</p><p>Furthermore, he’d only ever worked in one company, so it wasn’t like Wonwoo had a point for comparison. SVT had gotten him as an intern when he was in his fourth year, and the work environment, pay, and culture were all things he had thoroughly enjoyed, so it was a no brainer to apply for a full-time job when he graduated.</p><p>He had been accepted in an Operations job, helping out with logistics and supply chain. All was well, average. He was working an 8-5 desk job with a pay high enough to support himself and his brother. His co-workers were great, and his boss liked him. He was happy, worn out from trying to prove himself as an asset for the company, but still, happy. Satisfied.</p><p>A year later, it was announced that the Chairman’s son just graduated and would join the company soon (it was what everyone in the office had been talking about, the topic of every lunch break, the icebreaker between employees). It <em>had</em> piqued Wonwoo’s interest, but he didn’t say anything. It didn’t affect him, so he just continued with his life, business as usual.</p><p>It’s when said Chairman’s son needs a secretary that the entire office goes absolutely <em>bonkers</em>. The young man had visited the company at one point, you see, and if his future working at SVT used to be the talk of the town, it was now the screams of the town.</p><p>Mingyu was (still is) attractive, and every employee couldn’t tear their eyes off the boy. If Wonwoo was the company crush, Mingyu was the company celebrity (Keyword: was. News travels fast in the company when someone had a bad personality). This only made it natural for everyone to want to apply for the position. Unfortunately for them, it wasn’t open to just anyone.</p><p>Chairman Kim would only accept the best of the best to accompany his son, and he only gave interviews to who his executives recommended. However, that turned out… well.</p><p>Long story short, Mingyu didn’t like any of the interviewees.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seriously?” the Chairman’s son walked out of the meeting room with what Wonwoo could only describe as an expression laced with disgust. “They might be good workers or whatever, but I don’t want a relic as my secretary.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo looked at the younger for a second too long (he can appreciate some good eye candy, ok?), only returning his gaze to his computer when Chairman Kim opened his mouth to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Son.” A sigh. “These are all the best candidates for the job, you must pick one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, no thanks. If you value me as a future employee you’d get me better options.”</em>
</p><p>Oh.<em> Wonwoo thought disappointedly, </em>He’s an asshole. Well, that’s a shame.</p><p><em>If the Chairman wasn’t in the vicinity, Wonwoo’s pretty sure that </em>oooh’s<em> would’ve been echoed around the desks and cubicles.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Kim Mingyu.” Even Wonwoo felt a little chill from the Chairman’s tone. The older man was usually an amicable person, but it was understandable that he was angry at his son for making a scene. “Choose one, or I’ll do it myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A whine, “Fine. Choose one. Just make sure they aren’t a dinosaur.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The employees on the floor heard the obnoxious sound of footsteps going towards the elevator before the Chairman released a loud sigh. The workers knew better than to comment, so they simply ignored what had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo, in particular, schooled his expression into a practiced poker face. He tried to not show his disappointment in finding out the handsome son of the Chairman had a horrible personality or his sadness for the man’s future assistant. He kept up the act until his boss’s secretary called him into the executive’s office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sir? You called for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo froze when he fully opened the door and saw the Chairman in the room, he quickly gave a 90-degree bow. He heard soft chuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see why this one is your favorite.” said the Chairman. His voice was very calm -- it bore no resemblance to the powerful tone Wonwoo was used to hearing from him. It actually did succeed in distracting him from what was said.</em>
</p><p><em>He blinked, </em>I’m the boss’s favorite?<em> Wonwoo almost smiled. Almost. But he knew that it was too good to be true. It was only his first year, after all, and it wasn't as if he were the best employee their department had to offer. Wonwoo probably just heard wrong.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Which is why I don’t want to give him away,” grumbled his superior, “Much less to rot as an accessory to your son. No offense, of course.”</em>
</p><p><em>A sigh, “He’s not </em>that<em> bad, and if your kid is as good as you make him out to be, he won’t allow himself to rot.”</em></p><p>
  <em>It was at this point that the only thing Wonwoo gained from the conversation was confusion. He faked a cough, “Sirs?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The executives turned to him with amused expressions, and Wonwoo almost shrank from the weight of their gazes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chairman Kim gave a gentle smile, “Jeon-ssi, would you like to work as my son’s secretary?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo blinked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He recalled the scene earlier, with the Chairman's son immaturely storming off after refusing the options handpicked for him.</em>
</p><p>Haha. Nice try, but no. I don’t want a bratty twat for a boss, <em>h</em><em>e thought.</em></p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo opened his mouth to say his opinion in a… friendlier manner. But the Chairman beat him to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your benefits will be increased, as well as your pay. You won’t work with your team anymore, but you will still have a new one in Management.”</em>
</p><p><em>See, if Wonwoo was a regular person, he’d turn down the offer. The Chairman’s son had looks, yes, but also threw tantrums even at his own father in a semi-public space. Wonwoo did </em>not <em>want to deal with that. </em></p><p>
  <em>Yet, when the words ‘increased pay’ were uttered, a single name flooded his mind: </em>
</p><p>Bohyuk.</p><p>
  <em>“I…” A gulp. “I’ll have to think about it, if that’s alright with you, sir.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Chairman nodded in his direction, “Smart boy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Wonwoo had returned to his shared apartment with his younger brother, who approached him nervously. The younger gave Wonwoo the announcement of his university’s tuition increasing due to several renovations with his eyes cast down. </p><p>Wonwoo had felt his heart crack, just a little, seeing his younger brother so distraught about the possibility of transferring when he had already fallen in love with his college and course. </p><p>He negotiated his benefits and salary with his boss and the Chairman the next day.</p><p>When it was time for him to be introduced to Mingyu, the latter had checked him out with suspicious eyes but said nothing else. The Chairman later told Wonwoo that that was a good thing. Thus started Jeon Wonwoo’s 7-year term working for Kim Mingyu.</p><p>In the present, the ebony-haired man studies the bare white ceiling of his bedroom, chuckling a bit to himself. He wonders what would have happened if he had said no to Chairman Kim’s proposition.</p><p>Wonwoo turns to his side, pulling the comforter up to his chin. </p><p>No use thinking of that now, no possibility he’d come up with would be for certain. What <em>was</em> certain was that he’d never gotten a true break in all those 8 years.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>He doesn’t want to dig up unwanted memories. He’d rather not reminisce about all the unnecessary tasks he’d been given, all the unacknowledged feats he’d done out of the kindness of his heart and professionalism ingrained in his ethic, or all the times he's had to deescalate situations caused by a certain brunet's overreactions.</p><p>He instead decides to try to recall having a break from his earlier memories.</p><p>He, for sure, hadn’t gotten one in college. As a merit scholar, he had to work his ass off to maintain his 4.0 GPA. Studying diligently in order to maintain his grade wasn’t all that hard, it was balancing it with his social life and 2 part-time jobs that was.</p><p>Wonwoo can’t even count how many times he had been on the brink of a burn out during his uni years. Sleepless nights filled with nothing but the bitterness of caffeine at the tip of his tongue, the drive to do good ingrained in every nook and cranny of his brain, and the fear of Bohyuk having to go through what he was happened more often than not that it all just blended together in Wonwoo’s memory.</p><p>Business Administration and Management wasn’t even his first choice of course. Technically, it was, but it wasn’t Wonwoo’s true passion. If his situation was better, if he had parents who had cared enough to support him, or even gave any recognition of his existence, he would’ve gotten in a science or literature course.</p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p>He didn’t, and so his passion wasn’t the priority, making ends meet was. Consequently, Wonwoo chose what would make the most money, and hustled and hustled without a break.</p><p>He blinks, astounded. He doesn’t think he had one even in high school.</p><p>Even then, Wonwoo had to start taking up tutoring or babysitting jobs to save up money since he knew that he’d be on his own as soon as he’d graduate. In between worrying about his grades to get a scholarship for college, comforting and encouraging Bohyuk that they wouldn’t allow their parents and their disregard to bring them down, and keeping himself from glancing at the pill bottle in the bathroom cabinet or the razor kept below the sink for a moment too long, Wonwoo didn’t exactly have time for as something as trivial as <em>rest.</em></p><p>He was too busy keeping up the diligent student front for his teachers, the friend keeping it together front for Soonyoung and the rest of the gang, and the polite kid front for the neighborhood aunties. He was too busy pretending that everything was good and ok when he’d return to a home mostly devoid of life, pretending that he didn’t feel anxious about the future, pretending that he didn’t wake up most nights panting with shaking hands.</p><p>So… high school was a no. Elementary and Middle school?</p><p>Perhaps he didn’t feel as physically drained at that time, but he still had his fair share of sleepless nights wondering if it was normal for families to eat meals in complete silence, to receive only apathetic stares when showing academic achievements, or to come home to an empty house from school, only to realize that your parents are off on yet another business trip.</p><p>Was it normal for all the other kids his age to feel their hearts sink as they hear a click of the tongue when presenting the notice for the next school year’s tuition? To only ever receive wordless shrugs when asking their parents about their day? To simply see that their text messages about hanging out with friends after school were read, but not replied to?</p><p>It was normal, wasn’t it? It had to be. It was the only thing Wonwoo ever knew, after all.</p><p>Yet… if it <em>was</em> normal, then why did his peers bring boba tea or ice cream to after-school hangouts, claiming that it was because their mothers had wanted to treat them and their friends? Why did his classmates all show off their new game consoles or shoes, proudly saying that those were their rewards for getting high marks on long tests? Why did they run to their parents, blissful, when the pairs would pass by the school to pick up their kids?</p><p>If it was all good and standard, then why did all those things happen? And why, <em>why</em>, did they not happen to Wonwoo?</p><p>Perhaps the little fox-eyed child didn’t quite need to work yet — he hadn’t realized that the two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally didn’t want anything to do with either of their children — but he was still busy contemplating as to why the others were ok and happy when he wasn’t.</p><p>It’s at this point, the pale man facing his bedroom window, that he releases a loud, emotionless laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>No wonder he’s always so, <em>so</em>, tired.</p><p>(And no wonder he was so used to it — could welcome it with open arms and a sad, defeated smile.)</p><p>He doesn’t know if taking the job and working for Mingyu rather than being content with a regular job with average hours and a normal boss made his situation more or less entertaining. </p><p>A sigh.</p><p>Whatever. He was going to leave soon anyway.</p><p>(He ignores the strong bitterness that coats his tongue upon thinking that statement.)</p><p>He shakes his head, finally getting up from his bed.</p><p>Enough about that.</p><p>Today was about him. Not Mingyu, not SVT, not his past. Just Wonwoo and his well deserved day off.</p><p>He walks over to retrieve his phone, unlocking it quickly.</p><p>His thumb hovers precariously on top of his mail app, but he takes a deep breath before pressing it. He clicks on the icon of his messaging application instead.</p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt; awew mu liftle monu is finslly grttimg a dqy-iff<br/><em>8:49 am</em></p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt; yoopoioo sre yiu stoll adlewp?<br/><em>10:21 am</em></p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt; anfwet me<br/><em>11:09 am</em></p><p><strong>not a tiger</strong><br/>&gt; friegdshup carf reviked<br/><em>1:50 pm</em></p><p><strong>grumpy cat</strong><br/>&gt; .firstly, shut up<br/>&gt; .secondly, i jwu. leave me alone</p><p>Wonwoo’s brows are raised as he puts down his phone. </p><p>Soonyoung woke up before him. </p><p>Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. </p><p>Soonyoung’s the one who’s going to work today while it’s <em>Wonwoo</em> who’s taking a day-off.</p><p>His heart stops for a little bit, a bead of sweat of forming at his temple.</p><p>Why wasn’t Wonwoo working? Why was Soonyoung doing things while he wasn’t? Is that even acceptable?</p><p>This wasn’t right. </p><p>This wasn’t right, and Wonwoo had t-</p><p>His eyes widen and his head quickly snaps to where he hears his phone buzz. Wonwoo flips it to check the notification. It’s an email.</p><p>He stops.</p><p>He simply stares at it, brain in a knot.</p><p>There’s a small part of him that screams relief because <em>he’s needed</em>. It was work, it was his purpose, it gave him a reason to stay in existence.</p><p>And yet… there’s another part, a bigger one perhaps, that makes his shoulders sag and eyes droop.</p><p>He really did think that he was free of the very thing sucking out his vitality and squeezing his chest with an invisible claw. How <strike>foolish</strike> funny.</p><p>He hears yet another series of buzzing that indicates that he’s getting a call, and Wonwoo has to take a deep breath to prepare himself to answer it. He vaguely wonders who it is.</p><p>Mingyu? Chan? Some other employee who needed something from him?</p><p>Subconsciously, the man lets out a humorless, breathy chuckle. Did it even matter? </p><p>Without looking at the contact, he accepts it. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>And suddenly, the sun shines brighter, and the air seems cooler.</p><p>Without realizing what his body’s doing, Wonwoo’s eyes widen with joy, brows shooting up. He brightens instantly as he hears the voice.</p><p>He stands up, grinning. All thoughts of work and duties and jobs fly out of the window.</p><p>“Bohyuk!” The ebony-haired individual moves closer to the window to get better signal, “Hey, how are you? Are finals over?”</p><p>Mirthful laughter is heard from the line, and Wonwoo’s chest is instantly filled with warmth. </p><p>Ah. He missed this. It’s been a while.</p><p>“Yup! Hyung, you have no idea how happy I am that it’s all done and over with.” Youthful giggles. “God, I miss being able to not be studying every single second of the day.”</p><p>“Congratulations!”</p><p>“Whoop whoop!” More laughter.</p><p>Wonwoo feels the corners of his eyes crinkle from how wide he’s smiling. He missed his brother.</p><p>“Well, you’re a step closer to being a lawyer! I’m so proud of you, Hyukie. How does it feel to be in summer break?”</p><p>“It feels… good. I guess.”</p><p>A blink, “…Good? I don’t want to be imposing, but… just good?”</p><p>The line goes silent for a bit, and the smile on the older’s face fades.</p><p>“Bohyuk?” The concern in Wonwoo’s voice is clear as day.</p><p>He hears a loud, hollow bark of laughter.</p><p>"God, hyung. This is what I called you about, and yet I just..."</p><p>Wonwoo instantly softens, voice mellow.</p><p>"It's ok, Hyukie. Take your time."</p><p>A shaky breath from the other line. “…Hyung, would it sound crazy if I said that I don’t know what to feel?”</p><p>Wonwoo feels his chest tighten, and his tone turns soothing, “No. It wouldn’t. Your feelings aren’t crazy. Never.”</p><p>“R-really? Because… I know I should be happy, but I’m not sure if that’s how I feel. Sometimes…” A sigh, “Sometimes I feel that I’m tricking myself to feel that way because I know that’s the reaction I <em>should</em> have.”</p><p>“Hyukie, it’s perfectly fine to not be happy. It’s fine if you don’t react to the same way as everyone else.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah hyung, I know that, but,” Bohyuk’s voice cracks ever so slightly, and Wonwoo feels a piece of his own heart chip away, “I… I just feel <em>empty</em>.“ A humorless laugh, “Law school is so busy, and the year passed by so slow, and now… it’s just so weird that it’s done. It’s gone now, and I don’t know how to react.”</p><p>Wonwoo freezes. Why did this sound familiar?</p><p>“I can wake up freely now, and I don’t have to drag myself to my desk to read case-studies and research on by-laws in corporate policies and… I feel like…” A faint whimper, “I feel like it's become painfully apparent now that I’ve forgotten how to live as a person instead of a corpse disguised as a law student.”</p><p>The statement hits a bit too close to home for Wonwoo’s liking, and he feels himself flinch.</p><p>“Hyukie…”</p><p>“And then,” Another laugh that doesn’t have the familiar warmth Wonwoo is used to, “I’m going back. I’m gonna study day and night again, and I don’t know how to feel about that either. I’m still hopelessly in love with the idea of becoming a lawyer, and I still have that thrill whenever we enter a courthouse, but is it worth it in exchange for all the all-nighters I’ve had to pull? Is it worth it in exchange for how I am now? That the moment I’m not swamped with coursework, I become so acutely aware that I can’t function like a normal person my age because of... um-well…</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Wonwoo can tell that the younger is trying to articulate his words well to get his point across. He doesn’t realize that his older brother doesn’t need him to explain — Wonwoo already understood. Far too well, to be frank.</p><p>“Because studying has become akin to your brand, the sole thing that defines you, that now that it’s being ripped away from you, you can’t help but feel that there’s nothing of you left? Because that it’s consumed so much of you that you don’t know if there’s any regular part of you that still remains, and now you’re just… empty?”</p><p>Wonwoo’s voice is monotone, eyes out of focus. A sad smile plays on his lips.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bohyuk’s voice is soft, “Because of that, yeah.”</p><p>Both brothers are silent for a while, the line is only filled with faint static.</p><p>The younger of the two breaks the silence first, “I know that we’re way past this, but…” A sigh, “Sometimes I wonder if this is because we’re <em>their</em> children. Maybe the emptiness is genetic.” An empty chuckle.</p><p>Wonwoo looks ahead, eyes distant.</p><p>He tries to get a hold of his emotions, but all he manages to procure is numbness.</p><p>A dazed, bitter smile plays on Wonwoo’s lips.</p><p>How ironic was it that apathy, the very thing he had tried to rid himself of, was all that he felt right now? Was all that he’s been able to feel for quite a while now, actually.</p><p>If he wasn’t so numb, he thinks, he would’ve snapped much sooner. He would give more of a reaction than thin smiles whenever something would be asked of him. He wouldn’t just take everything dumped onto him and sacrifice his sleep, sanity, and dignity for it.</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>Maybe Mingyu was right in treating him like a robot. In hindsight, he sure acted like one, didn’t he?</p><p>Wonwoo wonders how it would be to observe himself from an outside perspective. Did he look like his father when his son would show him his report card? Did he look like his mother when her son would ask permission to leave the house to go to a birthday party of a friend? Did he have their blank expressions? Their apathetic, unmoving eyes?</p><p>…Wouldn’t that be better than being so good at hiding the numbness that no one else would — <em>could </em>— be the wiser about how he actually felt?</p><p>The view of the window becomes blurred, and it’s only now that Wonwoo realizes that there’s moisture forming in his eyes. He blinks rapidly to rid himself of it.</p><p><em>This wasn’t about him</em>, he has to chide to himself, <em>This was about Bohyuk. And right now, his younger brother needed him.</em></p><p>“Hey, Hyukie?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>The younger’s tone is soft, and Wonwoo feels a heartstring being pulled.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, you know? Hyung is so proud of you.”</p><p>“W-Wonwoo-hyung…”</p><p>“You’re…” Wonwoo’s voice cracks, “You’re doing so well, and I’m so proud of you. The moment you enrolled in PolSci, the moment you passed the LSAT, the moment you were accepted into the Law School of your dreams… I was so proud both of you and for you. And I’ve never stopped being proud.”</p><p>A deep breath, “And I know that this is hard for you and that you know this as well, so the fact that you’re still going amazes me, and it will never stop amazing me. You’re so strong, Hyukie,” Wonwoo’s voice is soft, “You’re so, so strong. You know it’s hard, yet you choose to go through it anyway. That’s… incredibly admirable. Of course, there will still be times that will be hard to overcome, so… so when it gets too hard, know that you can lean on me, yeah?” A gulp, “Hyung is always here for you.”</p><p>At first, nothing.</p><p>Then, a sniffle is heard from the other side of the line.</p><p>Wonwoo gulps as he feels the back of his eyes prickle.</p><p>“H-hyung…” is what Bohyuk manages to get out.</p><p>“Shh… it’s ok, Hyukie. Hyung is here.”</p><p>“I was-was so scared you know?” A sob racks out of the younger’s chest, and it hurts Wonwoo’s heart. So much. “I was so ashamed. Everyone else seems to be happy, so I felt so… <em>wrong</em>. And I was so scared to bring it up with you especially.”</p><p>Wonwoo can’t help but furrow his brows.</p><p>“You went through so much during college — still are going through so much — while I’m just here complaining about Law school even if I chose to go through it.” A hiccup, “You worked so hard to take care of the both of us, and I know that you still are. You deal with all the work shit you do just to pay for the expensive tuition here and I…” </p><p>The older of the two hears Bohyuk sobbing, and his stomach churns. Knowing that his baby brother was hurting made his heart sink.</p><p>“Hyukie, we’ve been over this. Don’t.” </p><p>Wonwoo takes a shaky breath,</p><p>“Your pain, your fatigue — it’s all as justified as mine is. Don’t invalidate yourself. Yes, I’ve worked for SVT for God knows how long and had to put up with so much shit there, but…” A pause, “but I’m done, yeah? I’ve paid for your tuition next year, and I’m going to resign. We…”</p><p>A gulp,</p><p>“We’re going to be ok. I’m going to go live my own life, and you’re going to be an associate at a law firm. We’re going to be ok.”</p><p>The older closes his eyes as he finishes his statement. He takes a deep breath, letting his own words sink in.</p><p>
  <em>They were going to be ok.</em>
</p><p>A sniffle. “Yeah… Yeah, we are.”</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t know if his younger brother means that. Hell, he doesn’t know if he<em> himself</em> means that. But he has to try to believe it. For both of their sakes, he has to.</p><p>“You’re doing so good, Hyukie. You deserve happiness. Maybe you don’t feel it right now, but you will. And through it all, I’ll be with you. If it ever gets too hard, lean on me, ok?”</p><p>A sniffle, “O-ok, hyung…”</p><p>Silence befalls the two as the faint weeping of the younger slowly subsides. Surprisingly, it’s him to speaks up again to continue the conversation.</p><p>“Oh! Aren’t you supposed to go back to work now?" He snivels, "I’m sorry for bothering you… your boss will probably get mad.” Bohyuk’s voice is remorseful, and it puts a strain on Wonwoo’s chest.</p><p>“No! No, don’t be sorry! I’m not even at work today.”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>“<em>What </em>?“ The younger brother’s voice becomes louder, panicked, “Are you ok? Oh my God, are you down with the flu? Hyung, I told you to take care of yourself! Is it your allergies, are they acting up again? Have you texted Doct-“</p><p>Wonwoo blinks.</p><p>“Hyukie, I’m fine. I’m not sick. I’m on vacation leave.”</p><p>Bohyuk pauses, and there’s only silence that comes from the other end of the phone.</p><p>A loud cackle shatters the otherwise dead air.</p><p>Although Wonwoo loves his brother and is always happy that the other is finally able to show signs of joy, he can’t help but feel confused about all this.</p><p>“Bohyuk?”</p><p>“Good one!” wheezes out his brother, “You. On a vacation leave. Your devil of a boss letting you get a day-off,” More laughter, “Not gonna lie, that’s really funny.”</p><p>Wonwoo freezes in place.</p><p>Didn’t Seulgi say the same thing? Even Chan, who hasn’t been in SVT for that long, was surprised by this. Not to mention <em>Soonyoung</em>. The redhead refused to believe Wonwoo. He was hellbent on proving that it was all some elaborate trick as payback for stealing his wallet the last time they’d gone out.</p><p>Was Wonwoo’s workaholism that bad?</p><p>“It’s… true though?” tries Wonwoo.</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” Wonwoo can vividly picture his brother’s signature eye squint, “I’m going to turn on my camera right now and you’ll be in the SVT building as always, w- OH.”</p><p>Wonwoo turns on the video call feature and holds in a laugh as he sees his baby brother’s shocked face surveying his bedroom. </p><p>There’s still a tinge of red in the younger’s eyes, but Wonwoo chooses to ignore it for both their sakes.</p><p>“No way…”</p><p>“I’m on a day-off! I told you.”</p><p>“Hyung…” Bohyuk’s eyes are wide, and his grin quickly makes the apples of his cheeks bunch up, “That’s amazing! I’m so happy that you can rest.”</p><p>“Yeah…” A thin smile.</p><p>The younger probably can tell it’s forced because his eyes dim ever so slightly.</p><p>“We both need to do some thinking, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Wonwoo lets out a soft chuckle, “Yeah we do.”</p><p>Bohyuk sends a small smile his brother’s way, “I’m gonna hang up now, is that ok?”</p><p>Wonwoo nods, showing a sweet smile, “I love you, Hyukie. I’ll always be here for you. Take care of yourself?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I will,” The younger gives a smile, and Wonwoo can’t help but feel warm, “I love you, hyung. Bye.”</p><p>“See you!”</p><p>There’s a single <em>beep</em> that indicates that the call is done before Wonwoo places his phone on his bedside table, screen-side down, and plops onto his bed face first. He lays there like that for a while, thoughts too loud in his mind.</p><p>He sits upright slowly, eyes closed.</p><p><em>“You’re doing so well, and I’m so proud of you.”</em> Is what he had said to his brother. He’d meant it — of course, he did, but…</p><p>When was the last time anyone told <em>him</em> that?</p><p>Now, there’s no doubt in Wonwoo’s mind that those were the words he would’ve wanted to hear if he was in Bohyuk’s shoes, but if everyone knew that, that those were the words their companions needed, why didn’t Wonwoo hear ever that phrase?</p><p>(You see, the man doesn’t realize that this is what always he does — Wonwoo treats others the way he so desperately wants, <em>needs</em>, to be treated, but something he has yet to be aware of is that there are some people who won’t reflect the kindness that’s shown to them, who are perfectly fine with simply getting and getting.</p><p>And so he keeps giving unconditionally, simply keeping a foolish hope in his heart that he'll be given back what he's offered.)</p><p>He opens his eyes and lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>
  <em>“Law school is so busy, and the year passed by so slow, and now… it’s just so weird that it’s done. It’s gone now, and I don’t know how to react.”</em>
</p><p>That.</p><p>That shook Wonwoo to the very core.</p><p>That was the very thing that Wonwoo was afraid of, after all.</p><p>All his life, Wonwoo has been working nonstop. He knew his parents wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible, so he worked so that he and Bohyuk would be fine even without their support. He worked and worked and worked to the point of existing solely for work. </p><p>And that used to be fine with him — it still <em>is</em> fine with him, but…</p><p>He was resigning, and like Bohyuk, he didn’t know how to feel about it either.</p><p>Everything is genuinely going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok, and that's such a foreign concept for him to grasp. Wonwoo, after all, isn't dumb; he knows that he won’t be used to it. </p><p>But what exactly was <em>it</em>?</p><p>Being happy? Being well-rested? Living a decent life?</p><p>Just this morning, he had woken up without his alarm, and it was the strangest thing for him — he isn’t even used to waking up in his own volition. What more when he won’t have to unnecessarily suffer anymore?</p><p>After he resigns, Wonwoo’s free to take on jobs he genuinely enjoys, go work for bosses who treat him nicely, and be able to arrive home at a decent hour. And it’s silly, he knows it is, but the man is… scared?</p><p>Wonwoo lets out a tired laugh.</p><p>He’s scared because he’s not sure if he’ll know how to function like a normal person who doesn’t have to just <em>deal</em> with things. He used to simply just accept whatever horrible thing is thrown his way. But now...</p><p>A gulp.</p><p>But now, Wonwoo gets to have real, <em>decent</em> options, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle that. He’s getting a taste of all of that during his day-off, and he genuinely has no idea if he’s even capable to leading an actual life unrelated to work wherein he’ll be able to choose to do what he wants, to have time to do things for veritable recreation, to have real, lasting relationships.</p><p>He doesn’t know if he deserves it.</p><p>The man runs a hand through his ebony hair and lays back on the bed to observe the ceiling as he drowns in his thoughts.</p><p>It’s during that, with his head facing up towards blank ivory, that it dawns unto him: </p><p>Wonwoo is clinging to this belief that it’ll all start <em>after</em> he resigns.</p><p>He thinks that he's going to be happy <em>after</em> he leaves SVT, lead an actual life <em>after</em> he quits his job, will be able to finally breathe <em>after</em> he says goodbye to the all too familiar building he's working in.</p><p>He’s so scared now that he won’t be able to properly live after he bids farewell to what's inevitably become a huge part of him because he’s never experienced life without being 'Secretary Jeon' before -- never allowed himself to experience it -- that he's still questioning whether or not he'll physically be able to function without that little facade and all the expectations and duties that come with it. He used to believe that he's accepted his own resignation, but has he really?</p><p>In the past, he's had to sacrifice so much, stunt his own emotional and personal growth for SVT, and for what? For the fear of getting fired and not being able to provide for him and Bohyuk? If that was what had stopped him from being happy then, what was stopping him now? After all...</p><p>
  <em>He was resigning.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo’s breath hitches.</p><p>He’s done with paying for Bohyuk’s tuition, he's saved enough, and<em> he’s going to resign</em>.</p><p>He has nothing to lose — the worst Mingyu could do to him now was to what? Fire him? Wonwoo would gladly accept that outcome.</p><p>So why didn’t the secretary consider the possibility before?</p><p>Wonwoo could start being happy<em> now.</em></p><p>Why’s he waiting to close this chapter of the book when he could start a new one right now? Why was that such an alien thing for him?</p><p>Why not stop being so resilient to things that shouldn’t be happening to him in the first place? Why not speak up about how he feels even if you’re not being pushed and shoved towards the edge? <em>Why not pursue his own happiness instead of helping others achieve theirs?</em></p><p>The man’s eyes are wide as he slowly rises to get up from bed.</p><p>Trying to be happy… it was feasible. Especially with how he’s going to resign soon? With how Mingyu’s trying to be more mindful of others? </p><p>Wonwoo didn’t even have to be <em>mean</em> to try to be happier. He just… had to try, didn’t he?</p><p>He gulps.</p><p>He had to try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaaand scene!</p><p>IM SORRY GUYS I SWEAR I LOVE WONWOO AND HIS BRO I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE ALL THE JEONS SAD AHFDHAKJSH</p><p>if youll notice, though! wonwoos backstory could have FAR more dramatic. its defintely bad, yes! dont take child neglect lightly, but you know... it could have been a lot more tragic or outrageous. but no, i like straying away from that because you dont need one huge tragic event to ruin you forever -- the build up of all the little things happening in your life can be just as harmful, after all. in wonwoos case, it's having to be so heavily relied on by both himself and those around him that hes become so desensitized to,,, everything, really. and i hate how thats such a big part of his character now because he deserves so much better.</p><p>on that note though, this will be the last very dramatic chapter, so dont worry about having to encounter something like this again :)</p><p>its a mingyu chapter next and its,,, its a FUN one. it will hurt you in the way that everything mingyu does is a personal attack on my own empathy for others, but it will be FUN.</p><p>(also,,, did i tear up a bit when writing and editing this chapter? ,,,yes.)</p><p>ANYWAYS dont forget to stay hydrated and REST. please rest. stay safe everyone &lt;3</p><p>feel free to scream at me in my cc ! https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. of comparisons and long-coming epiphanies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hold on to your braincell</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s what Mingyu’s body identifies as ass o’clock when he hears the loud blaring of an alarm beside him. He groans, covering his head with a pillow as his other hand blindly tries to locate and activate the snooze button. He succeeds after a few (read: 5) times and sighs as he burrows his head into the warm comfort of his mattress.</p><p>He relaxes into its solace once again, eyes closing.</p><p>Until he hears another alarm.</p><p>He roughly throws his pillow away, contemplating if he should do the same with his phone. The scowl on his face is deep as he finally opens the small black box to stop the alarm.</p><p>He expected a gentle nudge and a deep voice as smooth as honey to wake him up, not a fucking fire siren. </p><p>His annoyance grows when he realizes he has to drive to work by himself. He grumbles as he walks towards his bathroom, passing by his walk-in closet. Did he have to dress himself too?</p><p>He glances at the space with a huff, surprised to see an entire outfit — watch, tie, shoes, and all — prepared on the glass island it usually was on top of. He blinks, then shrugs it off and proceeds to his destination to shower. Of course Jeon Wonwoo had done that before he left Mingyu’s place last night.</p><p>When he’s done with everything and is looking at his reflection, a thought dawns on to him. </p><p>
  <em>How does one knot a tie?</em>
</p><p>Mingyu blinks, trying several (read: 3) combinations of what he thinks would lead a tied tie, fails, and promptly gives up. </p><p><em>This is Wonwoo’s fault.</em> He huffs. </p><p>By habit, he unclasps the first three buttons of his polo to up his visuals. He glances at the mirror again but, for some reason, frowns. </p><p>He has no one to impress today.</p><p>He decides to button up his shirt again.</p><p>The drive to the office is what Mingyu can only call suffocating. It’s been a while since a car ride has felt so… empty. Even during his little Sukyo episode, the ride had been filled with thoughts. Now though? Nothing.</p><p>Mingyu opens the radio.</p><p>Even when he and Wonwoo had arguments (though it’s only ever Mingyu who gets mad at Wonwoo, and never the other way around save for once), the older would do his best to talk, or at least make the atmosphere lighter. </p><p>The man frowns and pulls over to his office’s building. A valet comes to get his keys, which he tosses carelessly. </p><p>Mingyu blinks. </p><p><em>“Don’t make other people’s lives harder just because yours is. Even if you’re upset, don’t try to make other people suffer so you’re not alone."</em><br/>
 <br/>
A frown.</p><p>He considers apologizing to the valet, subconsciously looking to his side for an encouraging tilt of the head. No one’s there, however, and there is no raising of brows or clicking of tongues.</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t turn back and just proceeds to the building’s interior.</p><p>It’s wrong. All of it is wrong.</p><p>And it’s not just Mingyu who senses it. He notices the double-takes given to him by the people in his peripheral, looking around Mingyu in hopes of finding a certain black-haired secretary. Even the company’s receptionist looks behind him with furrowed brows.</p><p>He clears his throat impatiently, making her jump in her seat. He glares and she profusely apologizes and greets him good morning. He walks past her desk. </p><p>Again, there’s no tug on the back of his suit jacket, no clearing of throats. And honestly? Mingyu’s not sure whether or not he misses it.</p><p>At this point, he just wants to work.</p><p>When the elevator doors open and he heads to his office, he realizes he’s straining to hear soft footsteps following him. He frowns.</p><p>Why’s he acting like a puppy without its owner?</p><p>For the first time in a long time, he squirms in his office chair.</p><p>He didn’t understand why everything was so off. His office was his second home with the sheer amount of hours he spends there. He never, <em>never</em>, feels uncomfortable behind this desk.</p><p>He looks past the glass office, only to be met with the sight of an empty cubicle. There’s a dull feeling of discomfort at the back of his head.</p><p>He hates it.</p><p>He resolves to open his laptop and starts to check his emails instead. Mingyu automatically opens the flagged portion of the application (because Jeon Wonwoo is an organized bitch who color codes emails), realizing that there’s a good 20 unopened mails he doesn’t know how to respond to.</p><p>He scrunches his nose a bit. He wasn’t <em>this</em> helpless, was he? </p><p>Sure, Wonwoo goes above and beyond as a secretary and does everything to make Mingyu’s life easier (while protecting the other employees from him, which is an incredibly difficult job), but it wasn’t like he was the only one doing the work.</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head. He’ll just respond to the emails himself…  using Wonwoo’s old responses.</p><p>He tightens his lips, diligently being an Independent Boy™ as he responds to the correspondences.</p><p>The office door opens, and Mingyu sharply looks up with bright eyes, only for him to don a scowl soon after. The male who enters is shorter than he’s supposed to be and has a posture slightly laced with nervousness rather than cool, perfected poise. Mingyu holds back a pout as Chan nears his desk.</p><p>He gives a quick bow and greeting before dictating his boss’s agenda, “You have the monthly team meeting at 2:00, and Ms. Bae from Public Relations has scheduled to see you at 4:00. Aside from that, the new product line up for SVT Supermarkets has just been completed and needs to be looked over by the end of the day.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, disinterested. He leans back on his chair, frowning when he hears a small creak. He leans back more, another creak. He looks at Chan somewhat questionably.</p><p>The younger’s smile becomes a bit more nervous before he clears his throat, “I’ve also brought the notes and agenda for the team meeting later…?“</p><p>“That’s not what you’re supposed to say.”</p><p>A confused widening of eyes, “I’m… sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m so tired,” whines Mingyu, quickly plopping on his seat. There's a squeak from the chair, “That meeting was so boring. How can someone have such a boring voi- Hey! Are you even listening to me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu glares at a spaced out Secretary Jeon who looks past him with slightly drawn in brows. He turns to Mingyu nonchalantly, offering a thin smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, yes, I was. I apologize.”</em>
</p><p><em>The younger examines him suspiciously, snorting before he continues, “Does he not know how important charisma is to persuade people? I swear, he was as charming as a </em>twig<em>.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Mingyu looks up, expecting to see Secretary Jeon entertained by his comparison. He frowns when he sees the other on his phone instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously, what is it?” snaps the younger, causing the paler of the two to look up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Office chairs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Office chairs,” repeats Mingyu with unamused eyes, “Remind me why furniture is more important than listening to your boss?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps my boss is as charming as a twig,” says Secretary Jeon, tone sardonic. </em>
</p><p><em>Mingyu glares at him. “I am </em>very<em> charming, thank you very much.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome,” supplies the older, “And for your information, I’m looking for possible replacements for your chair right now. Yours was creaking, and I’m quite certain it’s going to be a bother for you soon. I’ll show you the list of prospective substitutes before lunch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu blinks, trying to school his features into apathy. God forbid Secretary Jeon know that the younger was impressed by his keenness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine,” he says instead, “Don’t be late.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, sir.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“…Sir?”</p><p>Mingyu stares down the younger, but he sees the other’s genuinely confused face and stops. He sighs, shaking his head.</p><p>The sound of a notification comes from Mingyu’s phone, making him jump a bit in his seat. He frowns. That was the alarm for his reminders app, but he almost never sets them for himself. He peers at the phone suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you’re at work safe! Have a nice day, and don’t forget to play nice today, pup. 🙂 -WW</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A blink, then a huff.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I overreacted. You can go. But while you’re at it, I need a new chair. You didn’t notice, but mine’s squeaking. Please be more observant next time.”</p><p>“Oh!” A bow, “I apologize, I’ll do that right away. Thank you, sir. Please call me if you require anything else.”</p><p>Chan quickly takes his leave without asking Mingyu a certain someone’s signature<em> “Will that be all?”</em>, and the latter has to hold in a pout. </p><p>He didn’t dislike the younger anymore, but he couldn’t help but think that Chan wasn’t doing a very good job as his secretary. It wasn’t a <em>bad</em> job, it just wasn’t… good. And this fact only becomes more and more apparent as the day progresses.</p><p>At around half past 9, the young man enters again to drop off more documents, donning a bright smile rather than a calming one. He doesn’t ruffle Mingyu’s hair or ask if his boss was tired. No words of encouragement, no questions about if he was hungry or thirsty, <em>nothing.</em></p><p>At just after 10, Mingyu calls Chan in because he gets a headache. The younger panics and swiftly leaves to get something from the company clinic instead of massaging Mingyu’s head himself with the analgesic balm usually kept at the secretaries’ desk specifically for Mingyu. The brunet contemplates telling the younger about it, but decides to keep it for himself to save them both the awkwardness that would ensue. In the end, Mingyu gulps down the painkillers Chan gets.</p><p>Just before noon, the younger doesn’t enter the office to say whether or not he’ll be spending the break outside the building, and he doesn’t ask Mingyu if he needed anything else before leaving. Mingyu realizes this when catches himself waiting for soft knocks on the door before it dawns on to him that the space outside his office was already vacated.</p><p>The change is taking a toll even on Mingyu’s actions. He uses the intercom, the very device he’d previously pretended didn’t exist to make a certain individual enter the room even if unnecessary, to tell Chan when he wanted something. Hell, he even opens the selfie camera on his phone to check and fix his hair rather than calling his assistant to do it for him. It’s just<em> weird.</em></p><p>At just before 2, when the pair have to start moving to the meeting room, Chan briskly follows his boss with unsure steps rather than the ones filled with the soft confidence Mingyu has grown so used to. The younger greets everyone who greets them but doesn’t give the friendly smile and nod he should to everyone who they pass by. </p><p>Almost all the employees notice it too, that Mingyu is without Wonwoo. There are soft murmurs that follow him and Chan as they make their way downstairs, no doubt wondering if the office’s darling had fallen sick again.</p><p>(The first and last time it happened was 3 years ago, Mingyu had gotten completely outraged. He practically turned the office upside down when he arrived, not quite believing Secretary Jeon’s text saying he was sick. He blew up at the HR personnel who had to personally inform Mingyu that his secretary filed for a sick leave and even gave a medical certificate from his doctor saying he was down with the flu. </p><p>Mingyu chewed anyone who told him the same thing, only finally, <em>finally</em>, shutting up after video calling Secretary Jeon himself. The older’s skin was pallid and had a slight sheen of sweat, his sharp eyes looked weary, and even his lips lost their color. Mingyu had noticed the secretary’s slight coughs and exhaustion throughout the week, but he never paid mind to it — a decision he’d soon come to regret. </p><p>He’d said nothing as the sick man had apologized for not being able to come to work, said nothing as HR asked if he wanted a temp to replace Secretary Jeon for the as long as the latter would be ill. Looking back, he’d just been out of it the entire day.</p><p><strike>He had also regretted not visiting Secretary Jeon in his home the same way the older would stay with Mingyu whenever the younger got sick, but no one needed to know that remorse was a feeling Kim Mingyu was capable of.</strike>)</p><p>When Mingyu and Chan are walking side by side going to the room for the monthly team meeting, the taller of the two can’t help but notice that the height difference between him and Chan is a bit too big for his liking. He likes being tall, sure, but it’s weird that his companion is just that much shorter than him.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My eyes are up here, Secretary Jeon.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Yes, sir. I’m quite aware of that,” muses the older. He has to tilt his head up to meet Mingyu’s eyes, and the younger</em> loves <em>it.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure? Because it seems like you’re looking at my chest quite a lot. Would you like my workout regime?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That won’t be necessary, sir. Though if you enjoy the height difference this much, perhaps you can consider getting heels. I’ll even buy them for you if you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(True to his word, Wonwoo did actually get Mingyu a pair of cheap black heels during the company Christmas party. Even Chairman Kim laughed at the gift, and Mingyu retaliated the next year by getting the older a pair of baby shoes. This, of course, backfired when Seungcheol said it would fit Mingyu more, and that promptly put an end on his and Wonwoo’s short-lived Christmas feud.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu grins, “No thanks, shortie. I don’t need heels to be taller than you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secretary Jeon all but raises a brow when the younger approached him, putting a hand on top of his head to point out that the older’s height only reached Mingyu’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See?” says Mingyu a bit too excitedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older simply hums in acknowledgment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here, sir.” Chan opens the door to the meeting room for Mingyu. </p><p>As the older (Mingyu being the older one? Yuck.) passes by, he sees that the secretary’s height reaches his chin. He purses his lips. He doesn’t like it at all.</p><p>They enter the half-filled room 8 minutes before schedule, but Mingyu simply stays in his seat, disinterested. He sees that the employees in the room are tense watching his movements, but he doesn’t really care about their panicked states. He's actually half amused by it.</p><p>Now, there <em>is</em> a tiny voice at the back of his mind telling him that the nice, proper thing to do is to make small talk with them or at least send a nod or a smile. </p><p>But.</p><p>But the man beside him doesn’t give a gentle nudge. There are no soft words of encouragement or tilts of the head gesturing that he should do something, <em>anything</em>, to ease the discomfort in the room. So he doesn’t.</p><p>He doesn’t, and that’s that.</p><p>For the duration of the meeting, Mingyu has to actively hold in his scoffs, groans and eye-rolls. It was so <em>boring.</em></p><p>Mingyu could feel Chan beside him nodding along and typing the minutes of the meeting. The younger doesn’t send him a concerned glance even once, no questions about if he was thirsty or wanted a mint, and Mingyu’s eye twitches from that alone.</p><p>Ok fine, the meeting isn't <em>that</em> bad but it feels… empty. Awkward. And he’s pretty sure he’s not the only one who feels the same way because the other attendees are on the verge of squirming on their seats, and the room just has a general air of discomfort.</p><p>Now, this could have all been avoided if a certain ebony-haired individual who <em>oozed</em> with placidity was here. But he wasn’t, and all Mingyu could do was cross his arms in front of his chest and not fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The air is almost electric as Mingyu glares at Yoon Jeonghan, the older doing likewise, as they sit opposite each other in the meeting room.</em>
</p><p>“To build good relations between our companies,” <em>Mingyu’s father had told him,</em> “You're our heirs, you should be able to get along.”</p><p><em>Mingyu almost had scoffed at his face. </em>yOu sHouLd bE abLe tO gEt aLoNg<em>, his ass.</em></p><p><em>He and Jeonghan could never get along. Not after </em>that.<em> Never.</em></p><p>
  <em>From his peripheral, Mingyu could see Jeonghan’s secretary looking at them with concern. The boy looks frozen in his seat, unable to move from the fear of pissing off the two enraged men before him.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Mingyu continues to glare at Jeonghan, nose flaring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t falter even as the door of the room opens and closes, not even when he feels an almost… calming? presence beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s only when said presence clears his throat that Mingyu finally rips his eyes off of the long-haired devil in front of him. Mingyu turns, seeing Jeonghan doing the same from the corner of his eye, and he's met with Secretary Jeon donning a smile that put even the most gentle of grandmas to shame.</em>
</p><p><em>“Well then,” he starts with a voice as smooth as honey. The older’s voice has always been rich, but when it had that extra layer of placidity, there was no way someone could </em>not<em> be entranced by its speaker, “I just got back from meeting with your fathers, and they were, unfortunately, uncompromising about this. I do apologize.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Mingyu would scoff, or scream, or flip a table, but he’s too enraptured of the softness of the eyes and tone of the black-haired man beside him.</em>
</p><p><em>Mingyu would describe it as the way one would repress one’s violent tendencies if they were with a nice aunt they haven’t seen in a long time or with a gentle mother. You didn’t want to disappoint them from being </em>bad<em>. Maybe you’d start fighting if they left the room, but not in front of them. Never in front of them.</em></p><p>
  <em>It seems like Jeonghan gets the same vibe because his mouth stays shut, the slight twitching of the corners of his lip being the only leak of his wild fury for this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We only have to be here for half an hour. Would you two be comfortable enough with small talk?”</em>
</p><p><em>Mingyu wanted so desperately to say that </em>No, there is no way in hell or heaven or wherever else that he would be caught dead in a ditch doing small talk with Yoon Jeonghan.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except Secretary Jeon's looking at him the gentlest eyes with a small flare of hope, lips curved placatingly, expectantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu gulps, turning to Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other has the same almost horrified look on his face, giving Mingyu the smallest of nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O-ok.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu and Chan both release relieved sighs when the closing remarks are over and done with, and people start to exit the room.</p><p>“Would you like to leave now, Vice President Kim?”</p><p>“Sure,” Mingyu fixes his suit jacket as he stands. Chan follows after him hastily as he heads for the door, but not before waving goodbye to the Korean-American he knows Wonwoo is close to. Mingyu would normally pull his secretary and force him to keep walking, but he doesn’t do it to Chan. He chalks it up as being tired and just continues on until he’s at his office again.</p><p>Meeting with Ms. Bae about public image and marketing plans is simple enough. It was the same old, he usually did this alone anyways. Mingyu’s a bit out of it, sure, but there’s no dull discomfort at the base of his skull, and he’s able to relax his shoulders. </p><p>It’s when the PR officer leaves that the problem arises yet again. </p><p>The woman is no longer blocking his view to see who’s (not) seated on the desk outside his office.</p><p>She leaves, and Mingyu sees Chan give a bright smile to her when she stops in front of her desk. The closed-door and distance stop Mingyu from hearing their conversation, but he still sees endearment in Ms. Bae’s eyes and mirthful innocence in Chan’s.</p><p>The secretary’s hair is playfully ruffled by the older woman, but Mingyu isn’t bothered at all.</p><p>He stops.</p><p>He <em>knows</em> that if that was Secretary Jeon, he’d immediately press the buzzer and maybe make the older do something inside the office to cut the two’s interaction short, but that’s not what he’s doing for Chan, now is it?</p><p>Is it that he’s getting better at being nice? Is he just <em>that</em> tired? Or is it something else entirely?</p><p>He sighs as he stands. He needs to wash his face. He’s <em>way</em> too out of it.</p><p>He really, truly, is, because he enters the ladies’ bathroom instead of the men's.</p><p>Now, in Mingyu’s defense, the doors of the two restrooms are right beside each other, differentiated only by varying plaques and the labels on each. He realizes his mistake in taking the wrong turn too late when he sees no urinals in sight. </p><p>His confusion and panic only heighten when he hears the flushing of a toilet coming from one of the stalls.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Realizing that the door to the exit is a bit too far away, he quickly enters and locks the cubicle closest to him, crouching a bit to hide his full height.</p><p>His phone reads 5:11 pm, and his chest lightens knowing that majority of the office is packing up and won’t pass by the 13th floor bathrooms at this time. As soon as the girls in the lavatory leave, he’ll be free to go.</p><p>Speaking of…</p><p>Mingyu hears the sound of rushing water, presumably from the sink, as well as two pairs of footsteps.<em> God, why do girls always have to travel in packs?</em></p><p>“Ah, I’m so sad I didn’t get to see Secretary Jeon today.”</p><p>Mingyu automatically perks up at the name.</p><p>“Right? I wonder what happened to him… I know that there’s a rumor Vice President Kim gave him a day-off. I’m not sure if I completely buy it though.”</p><p>Mingyu raises a brow.</p><p>“Same here,” a sigh, “I wasn’t in the company yet at that time, but I heard that the last time Secretary Jeon had a leave, which was a sick leave, can you imagine? The Vice President just got mad at everyone. Maybe that’s why my superior is so scared of him.”</p><p>The man hiding in the stall frowns. He didn’t throw a tantrum, his anger was completely justified. How was he supposed to know the medical certificate was real?</p><p>“Oh my… poor Secretary Jeon. No wonder he’s resigning.”</p><p>Mingyu’s frown deepens, and he crosses his arms defensively.</p><p>“Why did you remind me?,” The woman who’s speaking lets out a whine, “I’m going to miss his handsome face. I really feel butterflies whenever he smiles at me. Ah, that man really does things to my heart.”</p><p>“I can completely relate. He’s just so kind… even if he wasn’t as good looking as he was, I’d still like him for how nice he is. To be honest, I try to put on a nice outfit when I know we’re attending the same meeting.”</p><p>“Oh, I can relate. And when we <em>are</em> in the same meeting, or even in the same room, I just… my attention is always on him, you know?”</p><p>It’s at this moment that Mingyu regrets not knowing his employee’s names. If he did, he’d be able to fire the two women right away.</p><p>A dreamy sigh, “Sometimes when I’m working, I just wonder what he’s doing too. I just feel really giddy thinking about him. And when he’s even in the same room as me, I just feel… better, you know?”</p><p>“I <em>definitely</em> know. I even try to get his attention sometimes! His heart is so big… there was one time I was having a hard time setting up the projector, and he helped me. He even remembers my name.”</p><p>“As expected of Secretary Jeon! My little office crush on him isn’t healthy.”</p><p>“But eonnie, I’m pretty sure everyone has an office crush on that man.”</p><p>“You’re right!”</p><p>The two share a laugh.</p><p>“That’s probably why everyone will be so sad when he leaves….”</p><p>“I’m not even close to Secretary Jeon, but I still feel like I wouldn’t be able to work properly without him here, everything would feel wrong.”</p><p>Mingyu tightens his lips.</p><p>“I know.” A sigh.</p><p>The sound of tissue being pulled from the dispenser fills in the silence of the bathroom. Mingyu hears the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther until the door of the bathroom finally closes shut, and he releases a breath. He knows he should feel relieved, but that’s not what he’d describe his feelings as.</p><p>Mingyu was <em>angry</em>.</p><p>How dare those girls have a crush on Wonwoo? He had to scoff. It was one thing to find the man kind or attractive, but a completely different thing to actually have a crush on him.</p><p>It’s pathetic, Mingyu thinks. </p><p>He gently opens the stall’s door, checking the bathroom to see if anyone was still there. It’s empty. He swiftly exits the restroom, going straight to his office to pretend like nothing happened. He passes by the empty secretaries’ desk, remembering bitterly that he’s driving himself home tonight.</p><p>When the man is comfortably seated behind his desk again, he can’t help but snort when he remembers the girls’ conversation. </p><p><em>A crush on Secretary Jeon?</em> Mingyu had to laugh. </p><p>It just… the idea of it is <em>ridiculous.</em></p><p>What kind of person would have a crush on Wonwoo? The mere suggestion of it cracks Mingyu up.</p><p>He replays the memory in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I really feel butterflies whenever he smiles at me. Ah, that man really does things to my heart.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo smiles at him, and the younger’s breath is nearly blown away. The other’s grin is wide and sincere, and it makes the bottom of his eyes crease. Mingyu thinks it’s a good look on the older.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu blinks. Wait-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>”He’s just so kind… even if he wasn’t as good looking as he was, I’d still like him for how nice he is. To be honest, I try to put on a nice outfit when I know we’re attending the same meeting.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>By habit, Mingyu unclasps the first three buttons of his polo to up his visuals. He glances at the mirror again, and for some reason, frowns. He has no one to impress today. He decides to button up his shirt again, not really in the mood to flirt with anyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>B-But-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>”And when we’re in the same meeting, or even in the same room, I just… my attention is always on him, you know?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He simply crosses his arms in front of his chest as the first game, the obstacle course, is being prepared for. He tries not to make it too obvious that he follows Secretary Jeon with his gaze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s not…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“And when he’s even in the same room as me, I just feel… better, you know?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu feels the tension lighten immensely when Wonwoo enters. He lets out a breath and is finally able to relax back onto his seat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I definitely know. I even try to get his attention sometimes!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Secretary Jeon.” Wonwoo pauses to look at Mingyu, who had called for him with a steely voice. “I don’t like these chopsticks. Get me another pair.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. Meeeee,” Secretary Jeon turns to a whining Mingyu, still pouting, “Look at me. I’m the hungry one.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Wait, wait, wait-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I’m not even close to Secretary Jeon, but I still feel like I wouldn’t be able to work properly without him here, everything would feel wrong.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time in a long time, Mingyu squirms in his office chair. He didn’t understand why everything was so off. His office was basically his second home with the sheer amount of hours he spent there, he never feels uncomfortable behind this desk. He looks past the glass office, only to be met with the sight of an empty cubicle. There’s a dull feeling of discomfort at the back of his head. He hates it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu leans back on his chair, sucking in a breath. He desperately tries to process everything.</p><p>Why was he relating his own flashbacks to what the two women said in the bathroom? Why had he gotten so angry at them for crushing at his secretary when he knew full well that the entire office was crazy for the man?</p><p>For some reason, he hears Seungcheol’s voice in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, Mingyu.” Seungcheol looks unamused, “Between the two of you, you’re the one who’s acting like a jealous high schooler whose crush got asked out to prom by someone else.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p>But then doesn’t that imply that Mingyu’s feeling that way because he has feelings for Wonwoo? That made no sense. </p><p>Mingyu lets out a loud laugh.</p><p>That made <em>zero</em> sense.</p><p>That made no sense because Wonwoo was just his secretary. </p><p>His secretary who never fails to comfort him. Who can basically solve all of his problems. Who knows his each and every one of his tells. Wonwoo’s just the person who’s been with him through almost everything, who <em>chose</em> to stay by him through almost everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I know why you act the way you do, and I know that you need someone who you can rely on, someone who’ll tell you you’re doing good when you feel like shit.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on,” murmurs Wonwoo, gently leading his bawling companion to take a seat on the living room’s couch, “It’s ok, don’t worry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have it in you to be good, Mingyu-ah. Don’t doubt that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well you do now,” Wonwoo pats the younger’s exposed cheek twice, “And you’re being nice even if I’m not watching. You’re doing good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t give up on being nice just because you screwed up once. Growth is never a linear process, and there are bound to be times where you relapse for a bit. What’s important, however, is that you keep moving forward. Can you do that?"</em>
</p><p>But that just means Mingyu cares about Wonwoo, right? It’s not as if he has romantic feelings for the other. That would entail all the lovey-dovey butterflies, breathlessness and heart fluttering bullshit. And Mingyu’s never felt that, so…</p><p>
  <em>For some ungodly reason, Mingyu’s pulse quickens and there’s a weird sensation in his stomach as he feels a warm pair of full lips gently peck the crown of his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, before looking to the side with a smile playing on his lips. The light from the window he’s facing accentuates his high cheekbones. Mingyu gulps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger meets Wonwoo’s eyes. There’s an overwhelming taste of bitterness coating his tongue as he sees the tired lines around the older’s eyes, but it goes as quick as it came when Wonwoo sends him a placating smile. Mingyu’s pulse quickens, and he doesn’t know what to do with it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p>Mingyu freezes in his seat.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Ohhhh.</p><p>Oh, fuck.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well then! </p><p>it only took *squints* 11 chapters and *checks word count* 55k words for mingyu to finally realize the obvious. congratulations all!</p><p>ok but in all (or, fine, maybe half) seriousness, i was literally just mouthing "HAHAH FUCK YOU" when he started realizing his feelings via flashbacks at the end. 'having a crush on wonwoo is pathetic' my ASS mingyu</p><p>still feel so guilty that i made mingyu, who is the absolute BESTEST boy in the planet, this dumb in this fic. pls forgive me</p><p>and dont feel shy to talk to me in my cc: https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p><p>have a great day yall :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. of double checking and not knowing how to proceed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning: gay panic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>17 Signs You Have a Crush on Someone</strong>
</p><p>Mingyu stares at his laptop screen peculiarly, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. </p><p>You see, the man had gone straight home in a cold sweat after his little realization in the office. The ride passed by in a blur, the only things filling up the space of Mingyu's head being denial and panic.</p><p>Now, he’s sitting on the desk at the corner of the bedroom, curtains closed (he was <em>not</em> going to be found searching through dating websites like a 5th grader at 9:43 at night) and desk lamp open as he goes through the search results of <em>“How to know if I have a crush”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Your life revolves around them. </strong>
</p><p>Mingyu frowns. He’s his own person, this can’t be applied to him.</p><p>Sure, he waits for Wonwoo to wake him up before starting his day. Yeah, he only looks over what’s given to him personally by Wonwoo and only actually reads the notes written with the older’s handwriting. Maybe he calls in the ebony-haired man into his office simply to make his day go a bit faster. </p><p>But none of that is evidence for this. Nuh-uh.</p><p>He continues reading.</p><p>
  <strong>2. You make a lot of excuses to talk to them.</strong>
</p><p>A nervous laugh. Mingyu only calls Wonwoo in for rational reasons. Not excuses. Completely pragmatic reasons like headaches (that he sometimes fakes) and hunger (and boredom). 100% rational, professional, and necessary.</p><p>Mingyu fans himself with his shirt.</p><p>
  <strong>3. You get easily jealous when they’re with someone else.</strong>
</p><p>Noooooo...</p><p>Mingyu just doesn’t want his secretary to be distracted. That’s all. No ulterior motive. Zero. Nada.</p><p>
  <strong>4. Whenever you go a few days without speaking to him, you end up in a sour mood.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu promptly closes the laptop.</p><p>Yeah, no.</p><p>He releases a long exhale.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>When did it even start? Was Mingyu a fucking <em>tsundere</em>? How did he even develop these feelings? Did he have them when he was in his previous relationships?</p><p>He goes to the bathroom to change and wash his face, carelessly splashing water on his face.</p><p>
  <em>He smashes his lips against the stranger’s, roughly sucking on the other’s bottom lip as he straddles the man’s nape with his hands. He has absolutely no idea why he’s doing this, but his drunken mind says to go for it, so that’s what he does. He feels a hand down his shirt, and he deepens the kiss, all teeth and tongue, and lust. There’s a little part of his mind that registers that the man Mingyu’s kissing has wide, thin lips instead of thick ones with a prominent cupid’s bow, and Mingyu subconsciously frowns. The two finally part, both gasping for air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu’s so close to the other that he’s able to see his features properly despite all the alcohol in his system. And yet, he doesn’t focus on the ginger’s wrecked state — he doesn’t give a second glance to the man’s swollen lips, hooded eyes or skin covered by a thin layer of sweat. </em>
</p><p><em>For a reason beyond him, he notices that the other’s skin wasn’t a milky pale, his hair wasn’t the color of the midnight sky without stars, his cheekbones weren’t high and elegant, his nose wasn’t long and sharp and smooth,  nor did they have a pair of thin silver spectacles perched upon them, and his </em>eyes<em>, they weren’t sharp and foxy and lacked a hidden crease. The other’s eyes didn’t have the hint of the perspicaciousness and astuteness he’d been… expecting? to find. The pair weren’t as dark as ebony and deep as the Marine. They weren’t as unreadable and intricate as an ancient Latin text yet as transparent and candid as glass. It was wrong. All of this is wrong to Mingyu. He didn’t know </em>why<em>, but it is.</em></p><p>Mingyu blinks, turning off the faucet.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you hate me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. I don’t hate you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu’s heart does something, and his chest rests easy.</em>
</p><p>He stares at his reflection in the mirror, nothing but confusion laced into his features. </p><p>Mingyu gently dries his face by patting a towel on it, careful not to think.</p><p>What even were those memories?</p><p>He exits the bathroom.</p><p>The man lays in his bed, not bothering to eat dinner. Will that most likely bite him in the ass later on? Yeah. But for now, his thoughts overpowered his appetite. He didn’t even know what to make of the little voices in his head.</p><p>So he, in the most Mingyu-esque fashion, decides to not make anything of it at all. </p><p>He grabs his pillow, bringing it close and hugging it tightly. It was cold, but Mingyu’s too tired to complain.</p><p>He closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep instead of thinking about Secretary Jeon.</p><p>But no one can have it both ways, and Mingyu’s body does both.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mingyu was 21 when he first encountered Jeon Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t know the man by name, of course not, but rather as the handsome stranger who was attending the same meeting his dad had asked him to join.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t ogle at Mingyu the same way some of the other employees did, which was a shame. But it was something else that had drawn the younger’s attention in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aside from his good looks, Wonwoo was nice. Inherently so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At one point, a certain employee dropped her files haphazardly, and it was Wonwoo (of course it was) who urged the rest of them to continue on with the meeting as he cleaned up the mess quietly. He got the woman’s notes, gave it to her, and arranged the other stray folders and reams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another employee stumbled on his words, and it was Wonwoo (it always is, isn’t it?) who gave him and encouraging smile, pointed out where he stopped and prompted him to keep going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then, soon enough, it was his turn to present his spiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s when Mingyu had heard Wonwoo’s voice for the very first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey.</em>
</p><p><em>That’s how Mingyu would, </em>could<em> only, describe it as. It was smooth and strong and deep and alluring.</em></p><p><em>Mingyu tried to steal a glance at his father to gauge his reaction. And the older man was </em>smiling<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>Now, Mingyu’s dad wasn’t, by any means, an unfriendly person. He was the type of man to melt at the mere sight of babies, adopt dogs from shelters rather than buying ones from breeders, and treat his subordinates to a barbecue dinner for a job well done. Still, Chairman Kim always upheld a belief that there must always be a certain level of professionalism in the office during working hours.</em>
</p><p><em>But the man was </em>smiling,<em> nodding along approvingly to whatever supply chain plan Wonwoo was talking about. His dad let down his usual professional poker face to show the fatherly one usually displayed at dinners in a meeting?</em></p><p>
  <em>Mingyu blinks, glancing at the other people in the room. They all had the same endearing smile as they watched the black-haired boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Kim?” Both Mingyu and his father sharply turned to look at Wonwoo, who had an apologetic gaze. He looked straight at Mingyu, and the younger was barely able to don a poker face that showed no trace of how hard his heart was pounding, “Was I going too fast? You looked quite lost… I apologize. I’ll try to speak at a more moderate pace and clarify foreign terms.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu said nothing, not trusting his voice to sound smart in front of the man. He instead only offered a shrug. Wonwoo stared at him for a beat more before he continued. </em>
</p><p><em>Mingyu had to regulate his breathing because </em>Oh my God, handsome stranger who everyone is apparently whipped for talked to <em>him</em>, and tried to make sure <em>he</em> was ok, knowing full well he didn’t have to do that.<em> The younger man didn’t even work at SVT yet.</em></p><p>
  <em>He took a deep breath at the end of the meeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu simply tried to shake the experience off, it was all simple acts of kindness. That was all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe the man had an ulterior motive helping out the two employees and Mingyu. Maybe he was secretly a bad person and was aiming for a promotion. Mingyu tried to not think too much about it, not wanting to believe someone could be that attractive inside and out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, this plan all goes down the drain once he encounters the handsome stranger in the bathroom washing his hands beside him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wordlessly and without so much as a glance at Mingyu’s way, he passed the soap bottle towards him, getting a few paper towels and placing them beside the sink the younger was using.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He promptly exits the bathroom after, a confused Mingyu abandoned in his wake. Wonwoo didn’t even look at him. He didn’t even know who the younger was. He just… casually passed what he knew Mingyu was going to use.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that day, no candidate presented by his father to be his secretary was good enough in Mingyu’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If they weren’t as kind by default like a certain fox-eyed boy, he didn’t want them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had to make up half-hearted excuses as to why he denied every single candidate file he was presented with. Of course, even his saint of a father couldn’t handle it anymore, forcing him to pick one before the boss had no choice but to choose a candidate of his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu had acted dismissive, not wanting to show his true thoughts on the matter. He was emotionally constipated like that. He, as a last resort, just asked for someone younger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And apparently, his plan worked. Because by some miracle performed by a deity above, his father had presented him with a blessing of a secretary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Son.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu looked up upon hearing his father’s voice. He was in the SVT lobby, his dad bringing him here because a secretary had presumably been found for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mingyu, meet Jeon Wonwoo. I’ve chosen him to be your new secretary.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fresh grad tilted his head to peer at the young man accompanying his father. Mingyu blinked, checking out the thin dark-haired individual and trying to keep up his mask of indifference.</em>
</p><p><em>Because </em>Ohmygodohmygod<strong>ohmygod</strong><em>. It’s the fucking angel of a stranger.</em></p><p><em>Mingyu silently thanked all the gods he could think of because what the </em>fuck<em> his dream came true.</em></p><p>
  <em>He tried not to stare, but Jeon Wonwoo was what Mingyu could only have described as elegant — tall and thin, with smooth pale skin and impeccable posture. He had sharp eyes (that did actually kind of intimidate the younger) framed by thin silver spectacles, high cheekbones, and coal hair that was meticulously arranged in a side part.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu had vaguely wondered if his father had intentionally picked the older because he seemed more like a chaebol heir than he did. He recalls the day of the meeting, however, and rules out that possibility as he remembered that his father was entirely whipped for the gentleman in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He says nothing when Wonwoo had given a smile, bow and greeting, nor did Mingyu shake the other’s hand when it was offered outstretched.</em>
</p><p>Wow, his skin looked so smooth.</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu gulped. He simply glanced at his father who had a curious, questioning look on his features. Mingyu nodded at him, but gave no other signs of approval or of his panic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going home. See you next week when I start.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu turned, not bothering to bid farewell to his new assistant. He tried to not let his grin show even as his back was turned to the two men he had left behind. He simply got in his car and returned to the lone apartment his parents had given him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He woke up the next morning with a giddy feeling in his chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>In the present, when Mingyu actually wakes up, he thinks that the same bubbling emotion makes a reappearance. </p><p>But how couldn’t it?</p><p>How couldn’t it when Wonwoo was looking straight at him with the sweetest smile, a gentle hand shaking him to signal he should be waking up?</p><p>“Glad to see you’re still in one piece even after I’ve left you for a day.”</p><p>Mingyu gives him a half-hearted grumble, pushing him away in a weak attempt to stop the older from hearing how his heart was practically trying to jump out of his chest.</p><p>He feels Wonwoo’s confused stare as he hurriedly escapes to the bathroom, splashing water on his face to calm himself down. He didn’t even know why he was acting this way. It was almost as if he was a 4th grader with a crush o-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu’s face immediately flushes as he recalls what he’d been searching before he fell asleep. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>...It wasn’t actually true, was it?</p><p>He submerges his face with water again in a weak attempt to let the ground swallow him whole. </p><p>He decides to shower with cold water to wake up and get into the right mindset. He was <em>not</em> a damn giddy schoolgirl with a huge crush on some jock. <em>No.</em> He shivers a bit as he rinses his body, but tries to ignore it.</p><p>He succeeds, but not in the way he wants because warmth only fills his body when he sees Wonwoo sitting on his bed cross-legged on his phone. The older feels his gaze and looks at him, giving a small smile.</p><p>Mingyu gulps, quickly changing to the suit prepared for him, desperately trying to maintain his composure.</p><p>He leaves his closet to be met with an already prepared Wonwoo waiting for him.</p><p>A glance at his direction, “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Mingyu clears his throat, “N-“ A loud grumble is let out by his stomach. He flushes. Why wouldn’t the ground just eat him all up already?</p><p>A low chuckle.</p><p>Mingyu subconsciously pouts at Wonwoo’s amusement.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” concedes the ebony-haired secretary with a small smile, “let’s pass by a drive-through to get breakfast?”</p><p>Mingyu eagerly nods, only catching himself a moment too late. He really is turning into an overexcited puppy. He carefully schools back his features into cool indifference (or so he thinks).</p><p>Wonwoo gives him an amused side-eye but says nothing else.</p><p>The younger of the two gulps, desperately trying to ignore the way his chest tightens from Wonwoo’s stare. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mingyu’s completely, irrevocably, and definitely fucked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This proves to be true when the rest of his day is a cat-and-mouse game with his feelings whenever the older would be so kind enough to even look his way. </p><p>(And keeping in mind that paying attention to the younger was Wonwoo’s job? Let’s just say that Mingyu’s belly was going<em> through</em> it.)</p><p>At one point in the morning, the older pops his head in to check on his boss, and the younger immediately goes as stiff as an uncooked noodle, chest a bit too tight for his liking.</p><p>
  <em>“M- Oh. Sorry,” A chuckle that sends a jolt down Mingyu’s spine, “Did I startle you? I apologize, that wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to check if you were ok? Are you hungry? Thirsty?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-No,” Mingyu’s voice is at least an octave higher than it should be, and he sees that Wonwoo’s a bit taken aback by this. The younger clears his throat, the apple of his cheeks feeling suspiciously warm, “I’m good…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo doesn’t look anywhere near convinced, but gives a nod anyway and leaves the room.</em>
</p><p>At another point in time near noon, Mingyu leaves his office to get lunch with Seungcheol (Or stay in the older’s office. Being in a room that could be entered by Wonwoo at any given point in time was <em>not</em> good for Mingyu). He quickly strides past the desk of his secretaries, shoulders tense.</p><p>
  <em>He practically jumps when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns back quickly, nearly screeching as he sees Wonwoo’s face a bit too close to his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu shuffles back hurriedly, eyes wide, and heart palpitating at a rate he’s sure is unhealthy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo slowly blinks at him, features riddled with concern. “Oh, I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older’s eyes were filled with remorse, and Mingyu felt his own soften. God this was not good for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-“ The taller clears his throat, straightening out his shoulders, “It’s fine. What was it?” He keeps his head held high as if he couldn’t practically feel heat creeping up on the column of his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was just going to remind you that you should be back before 12:45 so that you and Chan could prep for the meeting with Logistics.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok,” Mingyu nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was completely normal, yup. Nothing out of the ordinary, same old. Mingyu should just... act like a sane person. Yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be with you by then,” is what slips out of the executive's mouth. He resists the urge to slam a hand on his mouth and shut down his brain cells completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fortunately, Wonwoo all but simply raises a brow to this, “Chan. You’re going to prep with Chan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Yup. Yeah, definitely,” squeaks out the younger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo’s brows are drawn together as he nods slowly. He turns his back on his boss after sending a last look of concern towards the other’s way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu gulps, turning on his own heel hastily.</em>
</p><p>At yet <em>another</em> episode of ‘Mingyu is a dumbass,’ the man sorts through the files on his tables aimlessly, not really caring about their contents. He was just looking at them to keep himself distracted from one of the men diligently at work outside his office.</p><p>Mingyu hears the door open, presumably by Chan to bring or say one thing or another. He looks up with a bored expression that quickly transforms into one of horror as the same man he was trying to avoid comes strolling in his office with a calm smile that sends a sharp jab of <em>something</em> into Mingyu’s gut.</p><p>
  <em>“H-Hi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu’s so fucking dumb. He wasn’t 12. "Hi”? Seriously?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo looks at him with the gentlest of smiles, “Hello, Mingyu. I came to drop off some files from PR. You also looked out of it, so I wanted to ask if anything was wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-nothing’s wrong,” Mingyu fakes a cough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really now?” One of the older’s eyebrows were raised, “You seem a bit on edge though?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing’swrongI’mfinedon’tworry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lack of brain cells strikes once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tender concern becomes evident in Wonwoo’s features, “Are you sure? You can tell us if you’re stressed, you know. If it’s about me and my day-off, then I apologi...” The raven-haired man clears his throat. "Then you can tell me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu’s eyes widen, shaking his head furiously, “No, No.” He tenses, “It's not that. It really is nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you say so…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo’s eyes were still shifty, and it sends a pang to Mingyu’s gut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” says the younger softly, “I-it’s ok. It’s um… it’s not a big deal. This is about something else.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” Mingyu sees the older relax, eyes shining. It lightens his chest. “Ok then. But if you ever need to talk about it…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo sends a placid smile with only the purest of intents towards Mingyu, and the younger’s breath hitches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Mhm. Totally. Yup, yup.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older blinks, “Ming-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah ok, I’m ok,” Mingyu hurriedly gestures to the door, “You can go now yup. Yup, yeah. See you soon, Wonwoo. Nice chat, mhm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo’s brows furrow and his eyes study Mingyu carefully, but he thankfully gets the message and leaves the office after bowing to his boss, who immediately melts back into his seat once the other was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu lied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a very big deal.</em>
</p><p>Needless to say, Mingyu was quite done with all the light-heartedness he experienced when he was around a certain angel-like fellow. Thus, the brunet had asked Chan (kindly he might add) to be the one to drop off any files instead. The younger has simply supplied a “sure,” and now Mingyu could rest easy.</p><p>The man looks down on his desk, releasing a deep exhale. No Jeon Wonwoo in the room — he’s safe.</p><p>God, how did he even deal with his feelings before this? Did he even have them for a long time? How did he act before he knew all of this?</p><p>Oddly enough, Mingyu’s not sure if the chest things and breath things and stomach things were new. But now that he was actually aware of them, each time his pulse quickened, he was so — too — sensitive of what was happening.</p><p>He all but slams his head on the desk. </p><p>This is <em>so</em> embarrassing. </p><p>The door clicks open, and Mingyu immediately sits up straight.</p><p>“Woah, woah there, boss,” Mingyu instantly relaxes when he hears Chan’s voice rather than Wonwoo’s, “It’s just me.”</p><p>How strange it was for Mingyu to be calmed by the <em>lack</em> of Wonwoo’s company rather than its presence.</p><p>“Geez,” he hears Chan mumbles from under his breath, “Wonwoo-sunbae is literally one of the nicest people ever, it’s not like he blackmailed you or anything.” Chan stops with wide eyes, voice raising to its normal volume as he looks at Mingyu, “Did he?”</p><p>“No, he did not.”</p><p>Chan visibly loosens up, tension in his shoulders disappearing, “Ok. Just making sure. I wouldn’t blame him thou-“ </p><p>The younger slaps a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Mingyu snorts at him.</p><p>“Sorry,” muttered the other.</p><p>His boss waves him off, “I’d scare you and tell you that you were in trouble or something but…” His eyes subconsciously head towards the glass at the front of his office, specifically to the sliver of it that allows him to look at Wonwoo working, “But we’re on good terms, right?”</p><p>Chan nods with a relieved sigh. He starts to slowly approach Mingyu with a stack of folders in hand.</p><p>He drops the folders on the desk, the sound of it louder than they both expected. Mingyu groans, and Chan has to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“I’m gonna go now. Do you need anything else or…?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Mingyu waves a hand carelessly. He tenses, “Just. Make sure that it’s you who's coming in and not Wonwoo.”</p><p>Chan narrows his eyes at him, confused, but he nods nonetheless.</p><p>Mingyu sighs back unto his seat as he sees the younger leave.</p><p>Wonwoo blackmailing him? An entertaining concept, but Mingyu doesn’t have the right to comment on that as he <em>somehow has a crush on his secretary.</em></p><p>He groans as he hangs his head. God, what even was this?</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head. He was a Professional™, and this was <em>no</em>t going to distract him. He gets the files that Chan had left and quickly, almost vengefully, goes through them.</p><p>Time passes much quicker than he expects, and when his office turns dark after Seoul’s sunset, Mingyu barely gives his window a second glance. </p><p>Even when his office door opens, he pays no mind.</p><p>“What is it, Chan? Are you leaving already?”</p><p>“Actually, he’s already left.” Wonwoo’s voice is as deep and smooth as ever and it sends a tingle down Mingyu’s spine.</p><p>The younger whips his head up to look at his secretary, yelping as he does so.</p><p>“O-oh, um. Wonwoo. Uh. Hi.”</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes are wide as sirens blare inside his head.</p><p>“Hi.” A gentle smile that instantly warms his boss’ chest, “I…”</p><p>The older gives a light chuckle nervously.</p><p>“I know that it was my day-off yesterday and everything, but…” Wonwoo gulps, and the younger can’t help but be entranced by the movement of the other’s Adam’s apple, “I was wondering if we could head home early?”</p><p>Mingyu’s heart instantly sinks.</p><p>
  <em>He’s riding home with Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>“Um. I know it’s odd and on short notice, but I’ve been trying to take care of myself more and…” A sigh. “Actually, nevermind. I’m sorry for asking.”</p><p>“No.” Mingyu’s voice is a bit higher than it should be, “I-it’s fine. We… we can go home now.”</p><p>The younger’s heart stutters as he says that. </p><p>
  <em>We can go home now.</em>
</p><p>The words repeat in Mingyu’s head over and over. <em>We.</em></p><p>He gulps.</p><p>“O-oh…great!” Wonwoo has this soft grin on his face that instantly speeds up Mingyu’s heart rate, “I’ll go pack up now, do you need to bring anything home?”</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head, not trusting his voice. He’s sure that if he even opens his mouth, the words that will tumble out will only be praises about the man in front of him— how beautiful he was in this moment with a mirthful smile gracing his features and eyes twinkling as prettily as the stars would in the night sky.</p><p>Mingyu looks down as Wonwoo leaves the room.</p><p>
  <em>He was in so much trouble.</em>
</p><p>He hastily gathers his valuables, stuffing it into his suitcase. Mingyu desperately tries to remember any time he’s ridden home with Wonwoo before. It’s not even that hard considering that it’s an almost daily occurrence that’s been happening for the past 7 years, yet Mingyu has absolutely no idea how to <em>not</em> act like a love-sick puppy in a confined space with the older.</p><p>From his peripheral, Mingyu sees Wonwoo calmly standing outside the office door. His hair is a bit messy, presumably from all the times he’s ruffled it with stress the entire day, the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone, and his suit jacket was hung on his forearm.</p><p>The younger has to consciously stop himself from ogling.</p><p>He straightens out his shoulders to give himself an aura of faux confidence, striding out of his office with what he thinks, hopes, is nonchalance.</p><p>Wonwoo smiles at him, and Mingyu feels his little persona falter ever so slightly.</p><p>As always, the older leads the way to the office basement and into the lot with Mingyu’s car. He opens the door to said vehicle, and Mingyu has to hold in a breath as he passes by Wonwoo’s body to hop in.</p><p>The younger tries to relax in the passenger’s seat, regretting the decision to not stay in the back.</p><p>He’s acutely aware of Wonwoo’s presence right beside his and the older’s pale, slender hand on the gear stick beside him. Mingyu gulps as he sets his eyes on the road.</p><p>It’s too quiet, and the only noise Mingyu can focus on is the stable breathing of the man beside him, and wow, Mingyu didn’t know that even breathing could be such a calming thing. Still, it’s kind of creepy and weird and the proximity is not good for Mingyu’s heart, so:</p><p>“Hey… can you-um. Can you play music… or… something…”</p><p>Kim Mingyu, 28, professional dumbass.</p><p>But, like all the times before, Wonwoo doesn’t mind, doesn’t call him out for it. Instead, he simply says, “Sure.”</p><p>The younger of two assumes that there’s a ghost of a smile on the older’s lips, but he doesn’t trust himself to look. The only thing he notices from the corner of his eye is Wonwoo quickly adjusting the car radio while the red light is still on.</p><p>The silence of the car is slowly replaced by the faint sound of the song “Like the Beginning,” and Mingyu’s stomach can’t help but feel funny.</p><p>
  <em>A frown, “Your music taste kinda sucks, Jeon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” Secretary Jeon looked ahead to the road, but Mingyu could still see the crease between his brows, “I’m sorry. I thought that you liked these songs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did, but I’m sick of them now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see…” was the other’s soft response, “Then what type of songs are you into now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As of now, my favorite song is Like the Beginning. Just… songs like that I guess.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A nod, “Noted. I hope that the music played next time will be satisfactory for you to listen to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu grumbled, “It better be.”</em>
</p><p>In the present, Mingyu can’t help but blink.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Of <em>course</em> Wonwoo remembered what his favorite song was. Of course the older had saved it in the younger’s car’s music system somehow. Of course Mingyu had never even noticed. Of course.</p><p>He looks out the window to observe the fast-passing colors of Seoul — dark bodies walking by, blinking lights coming from expensive high-rises, earthy tones on the trees all around the city. </p><p>Mingyu trains his eyes on that, the song’s soft melody paired with Wonwoo’s safe presence inside the car enveloping his body in nothing but comfort.</p><p>“Hey…” Wonwoo’s voice is soft, gentle. The younger’s heart softens a bit from its tone.</p><p>Mingyu looks back, heart picking up its pace ever so slightly because how on earth, heaven, or hell could he have forgotten that the city’s beauty could never, <em>never</em>, match Wonwoo’s.</p><p>Not with soft light reflecting his clear skin, not with his calm expression with his eyes trained straight ahead and a single hand resting on the steering wheel, not with those sharp, breathtaking eyes revealing a hint of concern in them.</p><p>Concern for <em>Mingyu</em>.</p><p>The younger’s heart beats even faster still.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Dark eyes flicker towards Mingyu’s direction, “You’ve seemed… tense today. Is anything wrong? Did something happen yesterday? You can tell me. I’ll try to resolve it right away.”</p><p>Blood pounds through Mingyu’s head because <em>of course the other cared more than he should.</em></p><p>No one would care as much about someone as flawed as Mingyu, would stay by his side through everything, would make hangover soup after he’d drink his heart out, or remember his favorite song so that they could play it on the car radio when the air was tense.</p><p>No one, absolutely no one except for Jeon Wonwoo would do those things.</p><p>Mingyu has to hold back a scoff by how ridiculous he thought having a crush on the older was when, in fact, he should’ve been baffled by its opposite:</p><p>How <em>couldn’t</em> he have fallen for Wonwoo?</p><p>“I know I can, tell you, I mean,” Mingyu’s heart was definitely a bit too fast for it to be considered healthy, “But… um.” The younger looks away, “Well.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums patiently, signifying he’s listening.</p><p>“It’s… it’s actually a big deal, and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu might not know a lot about having crushes, but he’s pretty damn sure that that telling your crush about it isn’t in the handbook for that, and yet…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet Wonwoo made it so easy for Mingyu to open up to him, didn’t he?</em>
</p><p>“I realized something recently, and I don’t know how to act upon it. I don’t even know if I should just let it die quietly or so something about it. I just… “ Mingyu gulps. He looks out the window, only now realizing that they’re almost at his apartment, “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Well… you still have time to decide, right? You don’t need to act now if you’re not sure if you should yet. Don’t force yourself.”</p><p>Mingyu nods as Wonwoo drives the car down to the parking lot for his apartment building,</p><p>“Yeah… yeah ok. I’ll decide what to do soon. It’s not like there’s a time limit or anyth-“</p><p>Mingyu pauses.</p><p>The man suddenly freezes in his seat.</p><p>It's as if someone had dumped ice-cold water on him.</p><p>Wonwoo’s leaving.</p><p>Wonwoo’s going to resign and Mingyu’s never going to see him again.</p><p>When all of this is done and over with, and Chan is properly trained, Wonwoo is going to turn his back, close this chapter of his life, and move on.</p><p>
  <em>There was a fucking time limit.</em>
</p><p>The car comes to a stop, and Wonwoo gently pats Mingyu’s forearm to fish him out of his thoughts. This isn’t very helpful, however, and Mingyu’s distress comes out in waves as he realizes that <em>What the fuck Wonwoo’s going to leave and Mingyu’s never going to get a chance to have a future with him because the younger is the exact reason that he’s leaving an-</em></p><p>A warm hand is placidly placed on Mingyu’s forehead.</p><p>The younger’s eyes widen, heart suddenly going way too fast and fingers practically shaking as Wonwoo leans over to be a bit too close to Mingyu and check his temperature with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Hmm,” Wonwoo removes the hand and goes back to lean on his own seat, but Mingyu’s chest still hasn’t calmed down, “Your temperature seems fine… but you’re also getting really red right now? Are you sure you’re ok?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, mhm. Totally fine, yup yup. Definitely.” Mingyu’s voice is as high as a 5-year-old’s.</p><p>“Are you sure…?”</p><p>Mingyu clears his throat, fanning himself with his shirt, “Yup. Definitely. Totally.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes are full of concern and suspicion, but he sighs and instead leans back on his seat, seemingly in order not to pry. God, Mingyu was completely and utterly whipped for this man, and rightfully so.</p><p>The older quickly exits the vehicle, and the car door beside Mingyu opens not a minute after. </p><p>The younger’s head is kept down so that his face isn’t as close to Wonwoo’s.</p><p>Mingyu closes the door behind him and looks at everywhere except to his companion, “Um. You can go now, I’ll head up myself. T-thanks.”</p><p>Even from his peripheral, the younger can see his secretary’s concern. He feels a light pat on his back, and his heart starts racing again.</p><p>“Alright, but if you ever need anything at all, just contact me, ok? I’d hate for you to be on edge all the time.”</p><p>Mingyu gulps, viciously nodding. He’s not sure whether or not he likes the warm touch on his back.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to go now. Night, Mingyu.”</p><p>“G’night,” mumbles the younger. He can’t help but pout as the warmth on his backside disappears and soft footsteps start to sound farther and farther away.</p><p>As soon as Mingyu is sure the older’s gone, he hastily makes his away up his building and into his apartment. </p><p>Did he almost break the elevator by pressing the close button too many times? Yes. Did he ignore every greeting he received from his neighbors? Yes. Did he break into a run as soon as he got onto his floor? Yes.</p><p>But does it matter?</p><p>Not to Mingyu it doesn’t, because as soon as he’s in his home 20 floors above the Seoul sidewalks, he hastens to his bedroom, instantly flopping onto his comfortable mattress. He brings out his phone,</p><p>
  <strong>I have a crush. What now?</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh mingyu. OH mingyu.</p><p>hopefully this chapter was entertaining for you all! our main character is a little (a LOT) whipped for a certain someone and has been for quite a while now as you can clearly see.</p><p>with that being said though, i regret to inform you all that this may be the last update for a bit. i am currently being buried alive by coursework (thanks profs) so it's getting a bit hard for me to find time to keep writing the story. so sorry for that :( i assure you that i'll be back soon though! i really want to finish this fic before the year ends, so i hope i can do just that.</p><p>stay safe and practice social distancing! love you all, and i hope youre having a lovely day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. of failed attempts and consultations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this poor, poor boy. i, as the author, don't know if i should laugh or cry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO i am (temporarily) back from the grave dug for me by uni to update this fic!!!! it's a short chapter (for that i do apologize) but i hope it'll be entertaining nonetheless. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER YOU CAN HOLD ME TO THAT</p><p>just to recap because you probably forgot (so did i lol) what happened last chapter was:</p><p>mingyu: haha no i don't have a crush on wonwoo deeeeefinitely not nope nope<br/>mingyu: ok lol whys my heart beating fast<br/>mingyu: shitshitshit he'slooking at me what do i do<br/>mingyu: ok so MAYBE i have a crush on him. maybe. now what.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secretary Jeon blinks, trying to ignore how Mingyu blinks back at him.</p><p>The younger has been mimicking almost every one of Wonwoo’s movements, and it, at this point, was kind of freaking the older out. He didn’t really know what to make of it.</p><p>Was it related to what made Mingyu on edge the day before? Was it related to Wonwoo? Was it even serious, or was the younger just doing this for good fun? Was Mingyu trying to get a rise out of his secretary?</p><p>Wonwoo genuinely had no clue.</p><p>(How could he, after all? There was no way he’d know what the younger was up to last night.)</p><p>He just gulped and looked down at his files, hoping Mingyu wouldn't do the same.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>1. Copy their body language if you want to show that you’re interested.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu furrows his eyebrows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seemed reasonable enough to the man. That was what they said, right? That imitation was the highest form of flattery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He decides to keep reading.</em>
</p><p>Mirroring is a popular body language technique where you imitate how the other person stands, moves, and talks. It “reflects” that you’re in sync with them. For example, if they’re leaning in, lean in, too. And if they take a sip of their drink, well, you take a sip of yours. It’s so subtle, they won’t even realize what you’re doing.</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu hums. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He should agree with this, it would be good for Wonwoo to think that they were both in sync. That would make Mingyu more appealing in the older’s eyes, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besides, he'll be "so subtle Wonwoo will never notice." It's a good plan, isn't it?</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Chan’s confusion was so close to being tangible that Wonwoo could practically hold it in his hand.</p><p>All three were at a meeting, for starters, but Mingyu was sitting in the exact position Wonwoo was in, moving whenever the older would.</p><p>It’s come to the point that the raven-haired man is now hyperaware of each of his actions. He’s even trying to regulate the <em>tone of his voice</em> to make sure that Mingyu wouldn’t speak with a strange timbre and be misunderstood for it.</p><p>This, whatever it was (God, Wonwoo's so done with all of Mingyu's strange antics), is not good for whatever vague path of self-healing or whatnot he was trying to go through.</p><p>Wonwoo’s pretty sure he’s already aware of his faults, so for them to be blatantly shown to him by someone else in every action he does isn’t really helping him in the slightest.</p><p>He takes a sip of water from the bottle in front of him and sees Mingyu do the same from his peripheral. The older could feel Chan’s lost gaze switching between the two.</p><p>Secretary Jeon gulps, closing his eyes.</p><p>This isn’t good for him at all.</p><p>Now his thoughts are going into overdrive.</p><p>Is this supposed to be funny? Did he drink water in a weird way that was worth mimicking? Is Mingyu the odd one here, or is it Wonwoo?</p><p>The man has to stop himself from loosening his tie so that his boss wouldn’t do the same.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>2. Give yourself some distance if you aren’t able to hide your feelings.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu frowns. Did he really have to follow this one?</em>
</p><p>If you think you’ll make it obvious that you have a crush, like by acting embarrassed or tripping over your words, it’s best to spend less time around that person. Otherwise, they’ll be able to detect your romantic feelings, which could make things awkward for you. For instance, don’t go to the party they’re hosting or change your normal hallway route so you don’t run into them outside homeroom</p><p>
  <em>It… made sense. Kind of. People won’t be able to know what they can’t see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, that fact does little when preventing a frown from making itself visible on Mingyu’s lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was clingy by nature, ok? And he loved physical contact with people. With Wonwoo especially. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aaaand he was also 99% sure Sec- Wonwoo has already seen all sides of him: the good, the bad, the very bad, the very clingy, and the very humiliating. Why would he be conscious of that 7 years later, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu can still recall what had happened earlier that day—the tightness of his chests, the warmth on his cheeks—and he hates that these back up that he should, in fact, keep even a bit of distance away from Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu pouts, getting a nearby pillow and groaning into it.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>When the meeting is done and over with, and Mingyu stands at the same time as Wonwoo, the older quickly makes his way to the door.</p><p>He notices that his boss practically <em>flinches</em> as he passes by, and it fuels the voices in his head even more:</p><p>Was Wonwoo the reason the younger was acting up the day before? Was that correlated to his behavior now? Did Wonwoo asking for them to leave early the night before make way for this to take place? </p><p>The ebony-haired man gulps as he opens the door of the meeting room, letting the other attendees and employees leave as he holds the door open. He gives half-hearted smiles as people pass by him, but this quickly fades as he sees Mingyu refusing to exit.</p><p>This... has never happened before. Neither has Wonwoo asking to leave early.</p><p>Mingyu's reaction now--is it Wonwoo's fault?</p><p>Chan nudges the taller beside him, but he still wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“Mingyu…?” tries Secretary Jeon.</p><p>The younger’s eyes flit towards his figure with a seemingly blank expression. If Wonwoo was less perceptive, he would have missed the man’s small gulp.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Secretary Jeon thinks he misheard the younger.</p><p>“You…” Mingyu clears his throat, “should go first.” </p><p>Wonwoo blinks, quickly looking at Chan, who gives a bewildered shrug. The oldest ultimately leaves the room with furrowed brows, sweat at his temple, and a faint bitterness on his tongue. He takes a deep breath. </p><p>Mingyu's feelings shouldn't concern him. He didn't do anything wrong.</p><p>...Right?</p><p>He hears the door open and close again, ridding the tiniest bit of his anxiety, but as soon as he stops to allow his two other companions to catch up with him, one pair of footsteps stop.</p><p>Wonwoo turns his head back ever so slightly, catching a glimpse of Chan’s confused expression as well as the faux indifferent one of Mingyu. Realizing with a gulp that Mingyu wouldn’t budge, Wonwoo starts walking again.</p><p>He picked himself last night, that wasn't wrong. He... did something for himself once in such a long time. That's good. That's supposed to be good.</p><p>Except:</p><p>In the elevator, the younger, yet again, keeps his distance. He stays in the corner opposite Wonwoo in the metal box, trying to shrink in the spot as if he weren’t a full-grown 6’2 man.</p><p>His two secretaries watch him through their peripherals. The older can’t help but feel his stomach churn from the development.</p><p>What was the grave error he’d committed that had made Mingyu avoid him like a worldwide pandemic that called for social distancing and staying indoors?</p><p>Secretary Jeon starts tapping his foot, unable to keep still.</p><p>He sighs as he hears an echo of this in the confined space, sure it wasn’t his own foot. Evidently enough, he sees that it's Mingyu’s through the reflection of the elevator’s mirror.</p><p>So they were still doing this, weren’t they?</p><p>“Mingyu…” starts Secretary Jeon quietly.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he sees the man immediately straighten, hiding his expression with a mask of apathy.</p><p>Wonwoo can’t hold back his frown. </p><p>Even when his boss would ignore him, he wouldn’t physically separate himself from Wonwoo. When responding to his name, the brunet would turn his head and tighten his lips, not straighten out his shoulders and don an empty expression… so why was this happening <em>now</em>?</p><p>It just… it boggled Secretary Jeon’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>Why was Mingyu acting so different today?</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>3. Act normal around them if you want to keep your crush a secret.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu freezes. This is what he’d failed to do earlier that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He snorts. He couldn’t be blamed though. How was he supposed to know that his pulse would keep quickening and his chest would keep on feeling light? How was he supposed to stop it? Ignore it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surely, it can't be his fault to stop focusing and functioning when Wonwoo would come close or give a sweet smile or ruffle his hair fondly.</em>
</p><p>No matter how much you might be freaking out on the inside, keep your actions calm and collected on the outside. That means talking at a normal pace and volume, remembering to breathe, and carrying a normal conversation. Just be yourself! For example, if you’re typically pretty reserved or quiet, don’t suddenly start chatting nervously nonstop. On the other hand, if you usually talk to your crush a lot, try not to get tongue-tied or silent around them.</p><p>
  <em>Doable enough, Mingyu thinks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just had to act normal, not be off. Of course. He could do that.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Later on, when all three are back at their respective desks, Wonwoo can’t help but ponder.</p><p>Was he supposed to bring up the issue with Mingyu?</p><p>On one hand, it’s stressing Wonwoo out. He’s been watching his every move now, way too conscious even of the way he stands.</p><p>On another, however, he’s trying to be happier now, and that would mean caring less about things that didn’t concern him. That was what kept him from relaxing, after all—he’d be too busy worrying about other people’s lives and matters that he didn’t have to give a second glance to.</p><p>But, and this was a very big but, did this matter concern Wonwoo? He’s the one being mimicked and avoided, all things considered. Even if the reason Mingyu was doing so wasn’t related to the older man in any way, Wonwoo was still brought into the matter.</p><p>Does this mean that he <em>should</em> intervene?</p><p>“If you’re thinking of confronting Mingyu…” Wonwoo’s suddenly startled by Chan’s voice beside him, “Please do it. <em>Please</em> do it sunbae. It’s off-putting even for <em>me</em>.“</p><p>Chan’s eyes were pleading, and Wonwoo can’t help but be stunned.</p><p>“You do something, then he does it too, and it’s <em>weird</em>.” The younger sounds exasperated, “He even keeps on walking really far away from you even if he used to do the opposite. It’s…” Chan shudders. “Fix it, please.”</p><p><em>Fix it please</em>, indeed.</p><p>Wonwoo can’t help but chuckle. He found the younger cute.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” concedes the man, “I’ll do it.”</p><p>Wonwoo takes a deep breath, standing from his seat. He makes his way to Mingyu’s office. Granted, it was only a few feet away from him anyway.</p><p>Still. </p><p>Mingyu's the one acting strange, right? It's not Wonwoo? </p><p>His hand hesitates ever so slightly as it lays on the doorknob.</p><p>What if Mingyu gets made at him? Jeez, what would it be for? Leaving early? That's not, in any way, justifiable to almost <em>mocking</em> each and every action of Wonwoo. Nor is it justifiable for him to ignore the secretary. </p><p>Wonwoo has to stand up for himself to be happy, doesn't he? (Sounds like bullshit.) He sighs and opens the door.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>The office looks the same as always, the same individual sitting behind his desk with that same posture of his. What's different is...</p><p>Mingyu glances up and freezes, almost like a deer in headlights. Wonwoo didn't know if that was a good or bad reaction.</p><p>The older gives what he hopes is a gentle smile in return to Mingyu's frozen look. He didn’t want to scare the poor boy, even if he was the cause of Wonwoo's stress for the past how many hours, “Good afternoon, Mingyu.”</p><p>“Hello, Wonwoo.”</p><p>A blink.</p><p>That was unexpected.</p><p>This was normal. Too normal. Especially for <em>Kim Mingyu</em>.</p><p>Hm. Should he be relieved or concerned?</p><p>Secretary Jeon decides to play along, “Can I come in? I’d like to talk to you about something.”</p><p>The older sees something—panic?—flash in the younger’s eyes before the brunet eventually nods.</p><p>Faint relief blossoms in Wonwoo’s chest, and he slowly approaches the other. He stops a few feet away from his boss’s desk, however, when he sees the other slowly rolling his chair back every time Wonwoo would move forward.</p><p>So here’s the scene: Wonwoo is standing awkwardly a bit too far away from Mingyu, whose seat is almost touching the back window of his office.</p><p>The younger’s face, Secretary Jeon notes, is schooled into a blank expression. The only indication that he’s feeling anything at all is the slight flush at the base of his neck. The secretary has to hold back a slight frown—if Mingyu wasn’t acting like… this, then he would have adjusted his collar so that it wouldn’t be seen.</p><p>Instead, Wonwoo says, “Mingyu, are you ok?”</p><p>“Yup. It’s normal. I’m normal,” a nervous laugh, “Everything’s normal.”</p><p>“Are you… sure? B-“</p><p>“So Se- Wonwoo. What brings you here today?”</p><p>Mingyu gingerly rolls his seat closer to his desk, intertwining his fingers and placing them on the dark wood.</p><p>Wonwoo lightly clears his throat, sighing as he hears Mingyu do the same.</p><p>The younger also sighs, and Wonwoo feels his patience waning.</p><p>“Is something going on with you, Mingyu?”</p><p>“No.” Mingyu clears his throat to return his voice to its normal pitch. “Nothing is going on. It’s all-“</p><p>“Normal. Right.” Wonwoo’s voice is dry, “Well then. If I may ask, why do you keep copying me and distancing yourself from me?”</p><p>Mingyu squeaks.</p><p>His secretary blinks. That’s a first. </p><p>Mingyu’s never <em>squeaked</em> before.</p><p>“…Um. Well?” Wonwoo’s voice is unsure.</p><p>“No. You may not ask.” Mingyu’s eyes are wide, lips tight. It’s the most normal expression he’s made today, and Wonwoo’s kind of glad. “Ok. You can go now Wonwoo.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Y-you can leave now.” Mingyu gestures to the door, completely missing the bewilderment on his secretary’s face.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“M-“</p><p>Wonwoo’s mouth goes agape once he sees his boss standing up and actually approaching him for the first time of the day. He’s so surprised by this, in fact, that by the time he registers Mingyu dragging him to the office’s door, it’s already too late. He’s already out the door.</p><p>“Bye Wonwoo-hyung!” is the last thing he hears before the door is closed right in front of him.</p><p>Excuse the man's French, but what the fuck just happened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu silently thanks the building’s architect and every deity he knows of as soon as he closes the door in Wonwoo’s face. He thanks those people because the door’s dark wood hides him as he rests his back on it and slowly slides down, hand on top of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo-hyung.</em>
</p><p>The three syllables play in Mingyu’s head over and over again.</p><p>Wonwoo-hyung. Wonwoo-hyung. Wonwoo-hyung. <em>Wonwoo-hyung.</em></p><p>Why did Mingyu say that? Why’s he so hung up over it? Why did he only say that not but never before? Why did he <em>like</em> it?</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo-hyung.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu gulps, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.</p><p>He shakily brings out his little list, now a bit crumpled, from his trouser’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>4. Come up with a list of their flaws to put things in perspective.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu blinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not because this was hard and not because he was incapable of doing so, but because he didn’t understand why he needed to do this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t like he put Wonwoo on a pedestal or anything. He was just an incredibly responsible employee who everyone loves because of his kindn-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A blink, just to register his thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu recoils, staring at his screen once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. He decides to keep on reading.</em>
</p><p>When you have a crush, you tend to start thinking of them as this perfect person, which makes your obsession even worse and it makes it hurt even more if they reject you. Brainstorm what isn’t so great about them and what makes them less than your ideal partner. Write the list on a piece of paper or keep it on your phone, then look at it whenever you feel that you’re getting carried away.</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu scowls ever so slightly, it's completely unnecessary in his opinion. But it doesn't exactly stop him from getting a pen and a piece of paper anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He starts writing.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Mingyu quickly goes over the (very short) list.</p><p>1. He’s resigning.</p><p>The brunet nods at this statement. It’s quite the con.</p><p>
  <strike>He’s shorter than me.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He’s older than me.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>His voice is deeper than mine.</strike>
</p><p>2. He’s friendly to everyone (not only me).</p><p>Completely skipping the crossed-out statements, Mingyu vigorously agrees with this one. Wonwoo would smile at <em>everyone</em> even if they weren’t his boss, and Mingyu didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.</p><p>Mingyu continues to go over the list.</p><p>
  <strike>He wears glasses.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He calls me pup.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He regularly asks if I’m ok.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He’s too smart.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He looks unfairly good when he drives.</strike>
</p><p>3. He doesn’t look at me when he drives.</p><p>
  <strike>He gets excited when we see cats.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He wears hair gel when we have to go to a formal event.</strike>
</p><p>4. He makes me talk to Jeonghan.</p><p>
  <strike>He can calm me down really fast.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He’s a neat freak.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He stays with me when I’m sick, even if he could catch whatever cold I have.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He picks me up even when I drunk call him.</strike>
</p><p>5. He’s friends with the hamster redhead boy.</p><p>6. He’s never invited me to Korean Barbecue.</p><p>
  <strike>He has the prettiest smile.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Nose scrunch.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He’s nice to me even after… everything.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>His laugh is loud.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He knows what food I like.</strike>
</p><p>Mingyu’s nose turns itself as he sees the sheer amount of crossed-out sentences on the piece of paper. </p><p>He snorts as he gets up and heads to his desk, quickly grabbing a stray pen and adding to what he’d already written.</p><p>
  <em>7. His name doesn’t sound as nice as ‘Wonwoo-hyung’.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu looks at it for a moment longer, silently affirming himself. Yes. That is a flaw, yes.</p><p>He nods as he lets out a shaky breath, willing himself to keep his eyes trained on his desk instead of outside to where Wonwoo was. He drums his fingers on the hardwood to keep his hands occupied.</p><p>He frowns as he continues to stare at nothing at all.</p><p>Having a crush was <em>hard.</em></p><p>Mingyu brings his head up and takes a quick peek through the glass of his office’s exterior. He sees Wonwoo calmly typing away at his laptop and immediately looks at his desk again.</p><p>
  <em>He looks so good.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu groans. He genuinely has no idea how he’s going to survive the car ride with Wonwoo again. When it happened the day before, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He could try sleeping in the back seat, but he already did that this morning, and Wonwoo already knows that something is up. Mingyu can’t risk it.</p><p>He grumbles.</p><p>Did he actually have to turn to his last resort?</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>5. Tell your friend about your secret crush if you feel comfortable.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu reads the sentence and instantly recoils.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He isn’t a giddy 4th grader who’s making a big deal about his crush. (The man almost gags at the c-word.) No one needed to know about his feelings for Wonwoo. No thank you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, he continues reading.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know. Just to be sure.</em>
</p><p>If you just have to talk to someone about how you’re feeling, but you don’t want to tell your crush, open up to a friend who you trust. Remind them that they cannot tell anyone else and that whatever you say has to stay between the 2 of you. Then, let the gushing begin!</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu can’t help but snort. He didn’t need to tell anyone. He didn’t need anyone. Period.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He closes his laptop and stretches. It’s not as if he’s going to actually follow this.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Seungcheol!”</p><p>Mingyu rapidly, almost feverishly, knocks on the older’s door. He’s pretty sure he heard something crack after the first few pounds, but he keeps on going. This was an emergency, ok?</p><p>“God, Mingyu. What the f—?”</p><p>As soon as the muscular executive cracks open the door, Mingyu immediately pushes his way inside and sits on the couch, crossing his arms defensively. </p><p>He tries not to pout.</p><p>“Mingyu…?”</p><p>“I like Secretary Jeon.”</p><p>Mingyu practically spits the words out, just wanting this to be over quickly. He vaguely registers that he’s acting like a bratty schoolgirl, but he’s dramatic by nature. Leave him be.</p><p>He dons a deep scowl, unable to meet Seungcheol’s eyes.</p><p>From his peripheral, however, Mingyu can see that the older’s features are overlaid with confusion.</p><p>“Yeah…? No shit.” A snort. “He takes care of everything for you. <em>Everyone</em> likes the guy. Did you think I actually believed you when you said that he was a traitor for wanting to leave?”</p><p>Mingyu makes an incomprehensible sound because <em>he actually has to explain the situation to Seungcheol</em>. He wants to cry.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>The older of the two squats down in front of the couch so that he’s eye-leveled with the younger. His brows are creased.</p><p>“Mingyu? What do you mean? Did you genuinely think that you hated the guy?”</p><p>The brunet mumbles.</p><p>“Mingyu… you know that I can’t unders-“</p><p>“I like him the same way you like the YMMD gremlin.”</p><p>Seungcheol loses his balance and plops on the floor butt-first. Quite clumsily, Mingyu might add.</p><p>The older quickly catches himself, ignoring the dark scarlet that makes itself known at the base of his neck. His shoulders were tensed, eyes wide.</p><p>Mingyu snorts.</p><p>(He doesn’t acknowledge the feeling of relief that envelopes his body, because at least he isn’t the only one who was as whipped as meringue.)</p><p>“I… I don’t-“</p><p>Seungcheol quickly stands, brushing his pants. He clears his throat, but he doesn’t—can’t—meet Mingyu’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t like Jihoon. Or- er- well.” A nervous chuckle. “I mean I <em>do</em> like him, he’s a responsible colleague and all. But. You know. Not in like…” Seungcheol’s large, doe eyes flick to everywhere in the room, “Not in like a gay way or anything. No sir. I don’t have a crush on… wait.”</p><p>The man finally,<em> finally</em>, looks at his companion, mouth agape.</p><p>
  <em>“You have a crush on Secretary Jeon??”</em>
</p><p>“Say it any louder so that the whole building will hear you,” hisses Mingyu, eyes narrowed. “Look, buddy. You’re in the same boat, ok? But with someone much smaller and <em>much</em> grumpier.”</p><p>Seungcheol glares at him.</p><p>“It’s cute, ok? And don’t make fun of his height, he’s twice the man any of us will ever be.”</p><p>Mingyu snorts, relaxing back on the couch. He hangs his head so that he faces the ceiling, only allowing himself to groan then.</p><p>He covers his eyes with his forearm. He hopes that his shame is also covered.</p><p>The area of the couch beside him dips to accommodate Seungcheol’s weight, but Mingyu pays this no mind. (He tries not to anyways.)</p><p>Why… why did he do this? What was Mingyu 5 minutes ago <em>thinking</em>？</p><p>“So…..” Seungcheol’s voice was teasing.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Mingyu and Secretary Jeon, sitting in a tree.” Mingyu looks over to the older who has the widest, most <em>shit-eating</em> grin, “K-I-S-S-I-N- <em>mhmf</em>“</p><p>The younger slaps a hand on his companion’s mouth quickly, ignoring how heated his face feels.</p><p>
  <em>Imagine kissing Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu snaps out of the thought quickly (he is <em>not</em> doing that here), and glares at Seungcheol. The older only offers an expression of faux innocence, and Mingyu can’t stop his angry pout.</p><p>Though muffled, the older of the two laughs at the other.</p><p>Mingyu pushes him back, crossing his arms after. Seungcheol nearly falls off the couch, but he keeps laughing regardless.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me.” The brunet’s statement was intended to come off seriously, but its poor execution causes it to become a whine.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry…” Seungcheol tries to calm himself, but the corners of his lips keep twitching. Finally, he’s able to control his breathing and looks up at Mingyu.</p><p>His eyes are still full of amusement, but Mingyu figures this is the best he’s gonna get out of Seungcheol. Worst comes to worst, he’ll just threaten the other by telling Hiyoon, or whatever his name is, about Seungcheol’s little crush on him.</p><p>“So.” The older clears his throat, “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>Mingyu opens his mouth, but Seungcheol keeps going.</p><p>“Not that I didn’t see it coming or anything, you’ve always kind of liked the guy.”</p><p>“Seungcheol…” Mingyu’s voice is intimidating (he hopes).</p><p>“You’ve got competition since <em>everyone</em> likes him, but it’s not like that has ever stopped you before.”</p><p>“Cheol.” </p><p>The older man raises his arms in defeat, “I’m just so surprised that you want to <em>marry</em> the guy. I didn’t see it coming. I’m still in denial that- well. Wow. <em>You like Secretary Jeo-</em>“</p><p>“Choi Seungcheol-ssi, I swear to God if you don’t shut-“</p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>The doe-eyed man gestures to zip his mouth closed, but it does nothing to stop the teasing glint on his eyes, nor the amused tilt of his head.</p><p>Oh, why, <em>why</em>, did Mingyu approach him of all people.</p><p>“Can you just…” A sigh. Mingyu palms at his jaw, not really knowing how to proceed, “I don’t know. Give me advice? Or something.”</p><p>“Or something,” A nod from Seungcheol.</p><p>The other grumbles while relaxing on the back of the sofa. Wasn’t approaching and telling someone supposed to help?</p><p>Mingyu feels the presence of the shorter man on the cushion beside his.</p><p>“What have you done so far?”</p><p>The younger glances at Seungcheol. His brows shoot up as he sees the other’s serious enough eyes. </p><p>Mingyu straightens.</p><p>Ok, he’s gonna get advice. Ok. Yeah. </p><p>“I… I followed a website? Yeah. They told me to do stuff to deal with my crush, so I went along with it.”</p><p>Seungcheol nods.</p><p>“So far, I’ve…” Mingyu whips out a hand and starts counting with his fingers, “Mimicked him, kept my distance away from him, acted normal, wrote a list of his faults, and went to you.”</p><p>Seungcheol blinks five times too many, and Mingyu knows that something’s up.</p><p>He scowls, “What?”</p><p>“Where…” The man clears his throat, “Where did you find these again? Which site did you go to?”</p><p>Mingyu hums, “I think it was.. hm. Wikihow?”</p><p>Seungcheol chokes on spit.</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>The younger gives a scowl, but he awkwardly pats the other’s back anyway.</p><p>“You…” Seungcheol wheezes, “you unironically got advice from Wikihow??”</p><p>“…Yes?”</p><p>Mingyu’s brows are furrowed as he observes his companion’s bewildered eyes. His mouth is agape, and the younger <em>swears</em> he sees the other man’s eye twitch.</p><p>Wordlessly, Seungcheol grabs his phone, presses its screen, then brings it to his ear. Mingyu opens his mouth to object because isn’t that rude? Wonwoo told him it was rude. But the older glances at him with a shake of his head.</p><p>The younger then chooses to pout while crossing his arms, peering at Seungcheol with both confusion and curiosity.</p><p>“Secretary Jeon?”</p><p>Mingyu immediately perks up.</p><p>(If he had a tail, it would be wagging.)</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, he’s here.” A quick glance at the younger. “I actually wanted to ask you if he’s been acting off?”</p><p>Mingyu cocks his head to the side as Seungcheol nods to Wonwoo’s (presumable) words. He sees the older purse his lips.</p><p>“Oh, is that so?”</p><p>The younger frowns. He’s pretty sure that Seungcheol was trying to hold back a laugh. </p><p>“Have you talked to him about it?”</p><p>Seungcheol looks at his younger companion, with an expression half-filled with amusement and half-filled with disappointment. He closes his eyes, chest shaking, and lips tight.</p><p>He was definitely laughing at Mingyu.</p><p>The brunet in question scowls.</p><p>“He hasn’t pushed me out of my office yet, so I’ll definitely bring it up.” A nod. “Yeah. Thanks. I’m surprised you’re still concerned. Thanks. I’ll hang up now.”</p><p>True to his words, Seungcheol brings the phone away from his ear and ends the call. He looks at Mingyu with… pity? And sighs.</p><p>“Oh, Mingyu.”</p><p>A snort. </p><p>“Listen. You act so high and mighty now, but then the grumpy YMMD CFO comes and it’s,” Mingyu dons a nervous smile, “<em>‘Hi Ji- Sir- Miste- CFO Lee. I’m COO Choi from SVT? Do you remember me? We talked at the last meeting?’</em>“ A half-hearted, almost scared, chuckle.</p><p>Mingyu is blinded for a bit by the pillow that’s thrown his way.</p><p>“Do you want help or not?” grumbles Seungcheol.</p><p>The younger doesn’t miss the red on his face though.</p><p>A snort, “I don’t know, can you actually help me?”</p><p>The older executive gives a deadpan stare to Mingyu. He raises a single brow, “Better than Wikihow, yeah.”</p><p>Mingyu groans, getting the pillow that was thrown at him and covering his face with it.</p><p>“Come on. It can’t be <em>that</em> bad.”</p><p>“Mingyu…” Seungcheol’s tone is laced with exasperation, “Secretary Jeon <em>literally</em> said that you creeped him out by copying him, made him worry for avoiding him, and have been acted weird the entire day.”</p><p>Mingyu scowls.</p><p>“Hell,” continues the older, “You made a list of his <em>faults</em>? I thought that you were supposed to be good at this kind of thing.” A confused look towards Mingyu. “I, personally, can’t count the number of relationships you’ve had in the past.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Mingyu stops. </p><p>He removes the pillow from his face, looking at the side as he contemplates Seungcheol’s words.</p><p>He’s never been this… <em>nervous</em> about a lover before. Wonwoo wasn’t his partner yet though. What did Mingyu do when he had a crush before.</p><p>He hugs the pillow as he furrows his brows.</p><p>He…</p><p>He doesn’t think that he’s ever had a crush before. Not in the recent past, anyway.</p><p>“I was never the one with feelings before.” Mingyu’s tone is honest. Too honest.</p><p>He looks down.</p><p>“It was always the other person chasing after me, you know? I’ve never done…” He gestures wildly in the air in front of him, “this before.”</p><p>“You’ve…” A blink. “You’ve never courted someone before?”</p><p>Mingyu cocks his head.</p><p>“No?” He thinks about his past relationships, “I didn’t have to. There wasn’t anyone I had to try hard for. I’m young, handsome, and rich. Duh.”</p><p>Seungcheol raises both brows in contempt. “You’re such an asshole, <em>wow</em>.“</p><p>Mingyu scowls.</p><p>He throws the pillow haphazardly at the older.</p><p>“Ok, ok!” Seungcheol raises his hands in surrender, “I’ve done my fair share of courting before, I’ll help you.”</p><p>Mingyu freezes. </p><p>He looks at the older slowly, cautiously. “Really?”</p><p>A snort.</p><p>“Yes. Really.” Seungcheol looks at him seriously, but there’s a shadow of a smile playing at his lips, “Now get your phone, and open your notes. I have a lot to say.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i.... am so sorry wonwoo.</p><p>AND YES I ACTUALLY GOT THOSE FROM WIKIHOW i was really entertained by it too HAHAHA hope you enjoyed &lt;3 </p><p>as always, stay safe, indoors, and i wish you the best for whatever is happening in your life! and stream homerun if you can &gt;:)</p><p>and if you wanna, leave me a little message in my cc! https://curiouscat.me/shuables_ have a good day/evening lovelies!! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. of it (not) working???? and progress (maybe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE IM SORRY </p>
<p>peace offering: mingyu being a lovable dumbass (or so i hope 😔) HOPE YOU ENJOY MAYBE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Mingyu tries to take Seungcheol’s advice, it goes a bit like this:</p>
<p>The brunet’s apartment door opens with a soft sound, and its owner tries to keep a smile off his face, practically shaking with giddiness. He straightens out his shoulders, bringing his right leg up, so it crosses his left as he sits soundly on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>He attempts to school his features into boredom—the effect won’t be the same without it.</p>
<p>He wonders if Wonwoo was expecting him to be awake and fully dressed (minus the tie) even before the older’s arrival.</p>
<p>Speaking of…</p>
<p>A pair of faint footsteps draw closer, and Mingyu rests his hands on his lap. He tries to be as graceful as possible.</p>
<p>Mingyu imagines that Wonwoo will open the bedroom door, freeze and have his breath taken away because not only will he see Kim Mingyu, rich, accomplished, and handsome, in all his glory—he’s going to see Kim Mingyu fully clothed, put together, awake, <em>and</em> not grumpy at 7:30 in the morning.</p>
<p>It should be somewhat a Christmas miracle for the older, shouldn’t it?</p>
<p>What other reactions could Wonwoo have?</p>
<p>Mingyu allows himself to ponder. If he looks smart when his secretary enters, the effect might be emphasized.</p>
<p>Will the other’s mouth gape? Will he smile? Will he do the nose scrunch thing that the younger is oh so endeared by? Will he praise Mingyu?</p>
<p>The brunet sits a bit straighter, fixing his suit jacket.</p>
<p>Will Wonwoo rub at his head for doing a good job? Will he do the thing with his eyes so that they shine as he gives the softest, most gentle smile ever to exist? Will he think that his boss is responsible and not a temperamental 5-year-old at heart (Seungcheol's words, not Mingyu's)? That he’s finally changed?</p>
<p>Mingyu can imagine Wonwoo entering with a look of surprise, only for it to morph into pride slowly. </p>
<p>Hell, would the older consider Mingyu as a possible future boyfriend?</p>
<p>The bedroom door makes a little sound, and Mingyu looks to the side as calmly as he can.</p>
<p>Ah, he can almost hear it—the praises, the head pats, the ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’s.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Instead…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mingyu?"</em>
</p>
<p>Said man whips his head, trying to look as cool and composed as possible, but his little facade falters ever so slightly as he’s met with sharp features filled with…</p>
<p>Concern? Confusion? Horror?</p>
<p>All three?</p>
<p>Mingyu opens his mouth to ask, <em>‘What’s wrong?’</em> or <em>‘Aren’t you proud?’</em> or <em>‘Look, I woke up early!’</em>. He wants to say anything, really, but Wonwoo starts approaching him hastily.</p>
<p>The brunet doesn’t—<em>can’t</em>—move his gaze away as he sees familiar fair skin, high cheekbones, and dark lashes. </p>
<p>He probably looks like an idiot with the way he’s gaping at Wonwoo kneeling in front of him. But Mingyu can’t care less, especially not with a crown of ebony locks a mere few inches away from his face.</p>
<p>Mingyu blinks as the top buttons of his shirt go undone by the care of the man in front of him.</p>
<p>His heart races, and he’s pretty sure there’s a bead of sweat forming at his temple, but he doesn’t pull away because what the <em>fuck. Was Wonwoo undressing him???</em></p>
<p>Sirens blare in his head.</p>
<p>He’s slept with so many other people before, so why’s he frozen <em>now</em>?</p>
<p>You know. When it kind of... <em>matters</em>??</p>
<p>A gulp, then a (pathetic) flailing of his head as he screens his room.</p>
<p>What’s Mingyu supposed to do?</p>
<p>Is he supposed to kiss Wonwoo? He discreetly looks back to view his bed.</p>
<p>His sheets were clean enough. They could probably have a good enough time on it. They might be a bit late for work, but Mingyu’s pretty sure that it would be worth it. The only problem is: how’s he gonna start it?</p>
<p>The brunet gulps.</p>
<p>Was he… scared?</p>
<p>Mingyu closes his eyes and shakes his head. No. <em>No.</em> He’s not going to chicken out now.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, ready to pounce on the older, except he’s already standing up and moving away.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>...What.</p>
<p>But… weren’t they going to…?</p>
<p>Mingyu looks down, eyes wide and mouth agape as he sees his shirt all buttoned up again, crisp and tucked into his trousers neatly.</p>
<p>Huh?</p>
<p>Why did Wonwoo…?</p>
<p>Was he not interested? Did he change his mind? Was Mingyu waking up and getting ready by himself not sexy enough?</p>
<p>The brunet draws his thick brows together.</p>
<p>There’s a faint sound of rustling from where his closet is, and Mingyu immediately perks up as he moves his head to look that way.</p>
<p>Wonwoo soon emerges from the large space, a suit jacket neatly draped on his forearm and a tie loosely wrapped around his neck.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s mouth becomes dry, almost as if someone filled it with sand. He’s acutely aware of how his heart is trying to beat out of his chest because how did the other look so <em>good?</em></p>
<p>“Can you remove your jacket?”</p>
<p>The brunet realizes only now that he’s been staring at his secretary’s chest. His face flushes.</p>
<p>However, the gaze pinned on him doesn’t waver, so Mingyu has to look to the side as he shrugs out of the midnight piece of clothing how he wishes that he doesn’t look as red as he feels.</p>
<p>He gulps, throwing the jacket away carelessly and looking at Wonwoo, an apology at the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>But what was he going to apologize for?</p>
<p>Staring? Or… thinking that something else was going to happen?</p>
<p>He meets the other’s eyes, but as always, they were as gentle as a feather. </p>
<p>Wonwoo flashes a thin smile, and the words on Mingyu’s tongue immediately disappear. Again, he’s left breathless by the absolute beauty in front of him. </p>
<p>Said beauty approaches Mingyu again slowly, carefully, as if he doesn’t want to startle him. Again, he kneels in front of the younger.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s so close to him that he can see a small spec on the lens of Wonwoo’s pair of glasses. He doesn’t say anything (of course, he doesn’t). He just wordlessly allows the other to prop up his arm to put on the new suit jacket on him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I abruptly approached you earlier,” is what Wonwoo murmurs as he helps Mingyu’s other arm in the jacket’s second sleeve.</p>
<p>The brunet, being the oh-so-eloquent individual he is, releases a, “H-Huh?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” A sigh. Wonwoo removes the tie from his neck and carefully wraps it over Mingyu’s own, “You were so tense last week. Even when I tried to be gentle, you’d,” the older shrugs, “You’d push me away, both literally or figuratively, so…”</p>
<p>Another sigh.</p>
<p>Wonwoo finishes with the tie and immediately stands, moving away from Mingyu with the softest eyes. Mingyu feels his heart do a little something.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if it felt like I was pouncing on you or something. The last thing I want to do is to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Mingyu can see that the ebony-haired man means it, and that’s exactly the problem. </p>
<p>He didn’t do anything wrong, but he still thinks he did because of Mingyu and his little panic. The younger feels his brows draw together.</p>
<p>Before he actually knows what he’s doing, his arms are already around Wonwoo’s shoulders, chin resting on the other’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mingyu…?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The younger pulls away, looking at Wonwoo with what he hopes is an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>(He also hopes that the other can’t hear how fast his heart is beating and how red his ears probably are.)</p>
<p>“I…” He clears his throat as he looks to the side. He’s pretty sure that Wonwoo’s eyes have an entire galaxy in them. He’s also sure that it’s not healthy for him. “I had some personal shit to deal with last week.” </p>
<p>(Haha, yes. Gay panic. Much personal. Much shit. Right.)</p>
<p>“I’m back to normal now, though.” Mingyu offers a weak smile.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at him for a second longer, looking for something, Mingyu guesses. His eyes soften, and he pats the younger’s hair placidly.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still your secretary now. If anything is bothering you, you can tell me.” The older’s hand stops, and Mingyu moves his head to meet his eyes. They were so pretty, “I’m always here.”</p>
<p>Mingyu gulps.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>He looks down, glancing at his feet. God, he really hoped that Wonwoo couldn’t feel the blush high on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Was it bothering? Did I… bother—was I bothering you? When you said that, I was off acting. Acting off. Was it... you know. Bad?”</p>
<p>Sentence construction skills? A+.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that ba-“ Mingyu looks up when the older cuts himself off. The raven-haired man sighs. “Um…”</p>
<p>“You can tell me,” Seungcheol said that vulnerability was important for this. “You can tell me the truth. I won’t… do anything. I won’t get mad. Not at you.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo glances at him with a slight raise of the brows. There’s a hint of a smile on his lips, but it’s a bit… sad? Remorseful?</p>
<p>“Honestly? Yeah. It was pretty bad.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Mingyu purses his lips, “I’m- um. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He looks at his secretary, getting rewarded with a warm gaze that sends a wave of comfort down Mingyu’s being.</p>
<p>“It’s fine! Don’t worry.” A laugh. Mingyu can tell it’s a bit forced. “Are you hungry? I can cook you breakfast, or we can go to a cafe before we head to the office?”</p>
<p>The younger shakes his head. Seungcheol told him that if he was going to court Wonwoo, he should be the one doing things. </p>
<p>A blink from the older, “Oh. Then would you like to stay here first, or should we leave now?” He looks down at his watch as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Cute. "We still have a bit of time left."</p>
<p>Mingyu’s voice is soft, “Here.” ...That sounded commanding, didn’t it? That's not what his approach is supposed to be. Shit. He rushes his next words, “I mean. If that’s alright with you. I-I don’t want to force you to do anything. If you want to leave now, we can leave now. It’s all good.”</p>
<p>He flashes a smile at his secretary. He hopes—prays—it’s convincing.</p>
<p>The pitiful look he receives in return tells him otherwise, though.</p>
<p>“If you want to stay for a bit, let’s stay.” Wonwoo walks slowly towards the bed, lightly sitting at its edge. He sends a placating smile at Mingyu.</p>
<p>It works, of course it does (when doesn’t it?), and the latter calms down. </p>
<p>He takes a deep breath as he follows the steps of his companion and sits beside him.</p>
<p>Wonwoo gives him an inquisitive stare. Mingyu supposes it’s his fault for trying to distance himself from the older for the past week. Still, Mingyu has some dignity and pretends that it’s Wonwoo who has the odd reaction here.</p>
<p>When the older sees this, he lets out a soft huff, looking straight ahead once more.</p>
<p>“In all my years working for you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you awake by your own volition before 9. And even then, it was because you were trying to run away not to have a meeting with Jeonghan.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a statement that was meant to judge. Wonwoo’s tone wasn’t snarky, it was frank. He was pointing it out. Despite this, though, Mingyu still tenses a bit. (Fun fact: It's his alternative to a pout.)</p>
<p>“Yeah. Haha.” He awkwardly looks to the side.</p>
<p>“So…” A quick glance at the younger, “If I may ask, what are you doing up so early? Were you able to sleep well?”</p>
<p>
  <strike>I’m up because I want to impress you.</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I want to make your life easier for once.</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I woke up early for you. I like you.</strike>
</p>
<p>The hint of concern in the older’s voice squeezes Mingyu’s chest and blesses his ears. What a privilege it is to hear it.</p>
<p>In fact, Mingyu’s so entranced by it, he forgets that he has to answer the question. A raise of a dark brow directed at him is what snaps him out of his little daze, and slight panic begins to set in.</p>
<p>How, oh how, does he answer this without sounding like a love-sick teenager?</p>
<p>“I… um,” Seungcheol told him to be confident and cool. Right. Seungcheol. Mingyu fixes his posture, “I’m up because… Seungcheol,” Oops, sorry pal. “called me really early. Yeah. That’s what woke me up.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at him with his brows drawn together and eyes soft. He lightly pats the younger’s chestnut hair, and Mingyu subconsciously leans into the touch despite his chest's loud beating.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to bring it up at him? I’m aware of how much you value your sleep.”</p>
<p>“No! No, don't do that!" Mingyu catches himself quickly. Way to go, Captain Suspicious. He clears his throat, "You don’t have to talk to Seungcheol about it.” A firm nod coupled with a nervous laugh. “It’s fine. Don’t bring it up with Seungcheol.” He glances at Wonwoo quickly before looking forward again.</p>
<p>An amused look, “Alright.”</p>
<p>Mingyu nods absentmindedly as the hand on this crown is pulled back. He looks at Wonwoo with a gulp.</p>
<p>“If… I can ask,” he starts.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at him kindly, nodding.</p>
<p>“Why did you. Um.” How does Mingyu even say this? “Why did you… you know." Like the true heterosexual (definitely, yup) he is, he wildly and vaguely gestures his button-down. He hopes Wonwoo gets it. "When you entered?”</p>
<p>The older chokes on spit. He looks at Mingyu incredulously, neck burning up.</p>
<p>“Oh—I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Really! I am. I'm really sorry." He takes a few steps back, and Mingyu suppresses a pout, "That made you uncomfortable, didn’t it? I’m so sorry, oh my God.” His eyes are wide, panicked. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Mingyu hopes he sounds placating, “I’m not mad! I’m just… uh. Why...?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo lets out a nervous laugh as he looks at Mingyu. His expression is almost… sheepish. He offers the smile that he usually shows as a consolation. </p>
<p>Mingyu blinks. </p>
<p>“Your shirt wasn’t buttoned properly, and your jacket didn’t match with your pants. It kind of... hit all my pet peeves on the head. Sorry. I should have told you first, God, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>The younger flushes, “O-oh.”</p>
<p>Way to go, Mingyu. This is exactly how one impresses his crush. Yup.</p>
<p>He buries his face in his hands as he hears light chuckles from Wonwoo. It makes his chest warm. He groans—both from embarrassment and how utterly <em>gone</em> he was for the other.</p>
<p>“Do you want to head to work now?”</p>
<p>Mingyu looks up to see an angelic smile that makes his heart race once more. He nods.</p>
<p>He was so going to kill Seungcheol. Impressing Wonwoo was a failure of a plan. Crashed and burned. </p>
<p>Yeah, no. This never happened. Shut up.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>The next time Mingyu tries something, it’s with flowers.</p>
<p>Seungcheol said it was romantic, and it always worked with his previous lovers, so he gives it a try again. When he presents it to Wonwoo, however, he’s met with an incredulous stare. You know, <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s not sure if it’s good or bad.</p>
<p>“Here.” He shoves the bouquet to the other, who glances behind him to see if anyone’s behind his desk.</p>
<p>There’s no one, of course. Mingyu might have a lot of shortcomings, but he’s not completely stupid. How else would he have gotten this position? He planned well enough to ensure that no one would be here to see his embarrassment if this trial goes like how the last did.</p>
<p>Wonwoo realizes that there’s no one else and finally looks down at the arrangement of the 6 roses.</p>
<p>Mingyu wanted to buy more, but the employee had insisted on 6 roses for his situation. Geez.</p>
<p>The taller shifts his weight from one foot to the other, unsure about how Wonwoo was going to react to this.</p>
<p>The older carefully—almost gingerly even—picks up the bouquet from Mingyu’s hands, eyeing it thoroughly.</p>
<p>“You picked well.” Wonwoo gives a small nod as he holds the flowers in his grip.</p>
<p>Mingyu perks up, a grin waiting to materialize on his face. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wonwoo said he picked well.</em>
</p>
<p>So it <em>did</em> work? Wonwoo liked it? This was a successful courtship thing-act-step-whatever?</p>
<p>Mingyu beams.</p>
<p>The older raises his head and gives a gentle smile, “When’s your date?”</p>
<p>A blink.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>He means... Mingyu didn't plan it. ...But he could?</p>
<p>“You always get a bouquet of flowers for the third date.” Wonwoo looks at him pensively.</p>
<p>A-ah.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>Mingyu freezes.</p>
<p>Damn you, month ago Mingyu. Damn you.</p>
<p>“I… do?”</p>
<p>“A dinner at Lucky for the first date,” dictates Wonwoo from memory as he brings out his pinky, “Picking them up from their workplace and eating somewhere nearby for the second,” the man brings out his ring finger, “Bringing a bouquet for the third,” then middle finger, “Lunch at Han River on the weekend for the fourth,” the index finger, “Then to the amusement park for the fifth.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at Mingyu head-on, fingers no longer curled into a fist. He raises a brow as the taller chokes on spit.</p>
<p><em>How</em> did Wonwoo know this?</p>
<p>(Well.</p>
<p>Who does Mingyu go to when he wants to reserve a table at a fancy restaurant? Who does he ask to stalk his current significant other’s workplace and good restaurants near it? Who has to buy the flowers, reserve the spot by Han River, and buy the amusement park tickets?)</p>
<p>Wonwoo cocks his head, “So what time will it be? I’ll make sure that the flowers will be kept alive by the-“ </p>
<p>The man stops, furrowing his brows a bit, </p>
<p>“Actually. You can keep these yourself. It’s for your personal agenda, anyway. Here. Just make sure to soak it in water.”</p>
<p>The older sticks the bouquet out once again as Mingyu gapes.</p>
<p>How’s he supposed to respond to that?</p>
<p>He takes a step back and almost pushes the bouquet away from him.</p>
<p>“W-wait. These are… um. These are for yo-“ The elevator opens. Mingyu whips his head to see who’s coming out. It’s Chan, who gives a bright smile and approaches the desk. Panicked, Mingyu rushes, “Yugyeom. These are for Yugyeom.”</p>
<p>Steps pick up, much like a crescendo that pierces through the pair's awkward silence, until the finale comes in the form of:</p>
<p>“Hello! Who’s Yugyeom?”</p>
<p>Chan sits down enthusiastically, looking at the two other men with a grin.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at his boss suspiciously, “Mingyu’s friend. I didn’t know you two were dating?”</p>
<p>“We… um.” Mingyu’s eyes widen, and he lets out a nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>He looks at his two secretaries—one looks with suspicion, and the other looks with blissful confusion.</p>
<p>“I… have to go to Seungcheol. Yup. He said I had to meet him at,” Mingyu discreetly looks at the wall clock on his right, “1:30. I’m almost late. Ok. Bye.”</p>
<p>He rushes to the elevators.</p>
<p>“Wh- Mingyu…?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s voice is laced with concern, but Mingyu turns back for a bit to give a small thumbs-up before he enters the elevator to escape from his humiliation.</p>
<p>“Wait! Yugyeom’s flowe-“</p>
<p>The elevator doors close.</p>
<p>Did this happen? No, it did not.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>After telling Seungcheol about his other failed attempt and being laughed at for approximately… 15 minutes, he’s told to “initiate skinship.” What does that even mean?</p>
<p>“Seungcheol, isn’t that kind of creepy?”</p>
<p>The other looks at him with amused eyes, “You act as if you two are strangers. You’re not. And you’re usually clingy anyway!” a nervous laugh, “I’m sure you can do this without being a creep.”</p>
<p>Mingyu narrows his eyes as his companion. He’s not convinced.</p>
<p>“Cheol. I screwed up both ‘do something nice to impress him’ and ‘give him flowers.’ I will screw this up.” Mingyu’s lips tighten in distaste, “I never screw anything up when it comes to romance, but for this? I will most definitely fuck it up.”</p>
<p>A sigh.</p>
<p>“Mingyu…” Seungcheol looks at him with a soft expression.</p>
<p>The younger returns the gaze with one of exasperation.</p>
<p>“Seungcheol. Hyung.” his voice is soft, “How do I make this work? I’m…”</p>
<p>A gulp from Mingyu, </p>
<p>“I really want to make this work. Please help me.”</p>
<p>Mingyu hears a soft sigh before his back is patted gently.</p>
<p>He turns his head to meet a gentle, sympathetic gaze from Seungcheol. </p>
<p>“Mingyu.” His voice is firm, “You got this. Even if you screw up, it’s ok! Secretary Jeon is one of the nicest people ever. If he were able to deal with you for 7 years, he wouldn’t even blink at this.”</p>
<p>The brunet draws in his brows, a worried expression crossing over his features.</p>
<p>“But… I don’t want him to think I’m <em>weird</em>.“</p>
<p>He turns, and Mingyu swears he sees a hint of a smile playing on Seungcheol’s lips. He frowns, not understanding why the other had that reaction.</p>
<p>(Probably because his thoughts were along the lines of: Too late for that, buddy.)</p>
<p>Before he could inquire on it, however,</p>
<p>“You’re listening to me.” The older’s tone is that of disbelief, “The you of two months ago would never have opened up about this to me, much less actually worry about it. You <em>care</em>. You care enough to be worried, to ask help. And that’s…” Seungcheol flashes his signature gummy smile, “That’s great, Mingyu. Wonwoo’s great for you.”</p>
<p>Mingyu frowns.</p>
<p>Not for any bad reasons but because...</p>
<p>He… agrees?</p>
<p>The man never really realized it, but looking back… he did change. At the very least, he <em>thinks</em> he’s changed. Even in his past relationships and love interests, Mingyu’s never felt this scared. </p>
<p>Hell, he doesn’t think he’d felt this much at all.</p>
<p>Thinking about his past experiences… it’s not that Mingyu didn’t screw up, it’s just that he didn’t care much. It didn’t affect him. Now, though? Now it was much different.</p>
<p>“I screwed up in the past with the others, right?” He side-eyes Seungcheol.</p>
<p>The other nods, eye lighting up as he sees the gears in Mingyu's head turn.</p>
<p>“But I just didn’t care. I’m only so scared and aware of it all now because I do. I give a shit now.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol looks at him, a smile breaking loose.</p>
<p>“Yeah! And that’s good. I swear it is.”</p>
<p>Mingyu nods, mind wandering elsewhere. His brain was going all over the place, thinking about everything that he doesn’t really hear the soft <em>'Shit!'</em> let out by Seunghceol. Neither does Mingyu realize that his older friend was ushering him out of the room.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Kim! I've got a meeting to go to, and Jihoon is <em>not</em> going to think I'm an unpunctual brat."</p>
<p>The taller stumbles a bit as he passes the doorframe. The last thing he hears is,</p>
<p>“Now. Go get your man.”</p>
<p>The door closes.</p>
<p>(And then opens again for a rushing Seungcheol to hurriedly leave it.)</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>In hindsight, maybe Mingyu shouldn’t have listened to Seungcheol after the last two failed attempts.</p>
<p>When Mingyu (tries to) casually embrace Wonwoo, the latter tenses, freezing up completely.</p>
<p>“Um. Mingyu. What are you doing?”</p>
<p>The younger of the two chooses not to respond and instead nuzzles his nose into the base of Wonwoo’s neck. It’s a lot warmer than he expected it to be.</p>
<p>He tightens his hold.</p>
<p>A confused…noise comes out of Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“M-Mingyu,” the deep voice is strained, “What exactly is this? Please let me go.”</p>
<p>The man in question pouts for a bit, but he eventually lets go. He slides his chair back and farther away from his secretary while he’s at it.</p>
<p>He lets out a nervous laugh, “S-sorry…”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at him inquisitively, cocking his head to the side. He looked concerned (of course he did).</p>
<p>“Did… something happen? Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Mingyu fervently shakes his head, red creeping up his ears. He gulps.</p>
<p>“Nope. No. Nothing. Haha.” He gives a tight smile.</p>
<p>“But…” Wonwoo pauses. The older shakes his head, causing his dark, fluffy locks to shake alongside the movement. </p>
<p>Mingyu finds it cute.</p>
<p>A sigh from the older. “Nevermind. Not my business.”</p>
<p>“So. Um.” Mingyu clears his throat, “What did you come here for again?”</p>
<p>A side glance at him. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Wonwoo straightens and grabs the file from beside him. He carefully places it in Mingyu’s hands.</p>
<p>The younger tries to brush their fingers together, but Wonwoo is, as always, deft and meticulous with his movement. The folder is in the brunet’s hands quickly, and Wonwoo is taking a step back as he gestures for his boss to return to his side of the desk and take a seat.</p>
<p>Mingyu deflates a bit with disappointment, but who is he to not listen?</p>
<p>There’s a hint of the pout on his lips as he scans through the document uninterested. He closes it quickly.</p>
<p>“Ok. Half of that was in Chinese. Are you sure that… Wait! No.” Mingyu pales, quickly catching himself, “Of course you gave me the right file, but… um. Is it… really Chinese?”</p>
<p>Mingyu can tell that his secretary is holding back a smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mingyu. Your father has already informed you about our partnership with the Xu Enterprise, no?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Ohhh.” Mingyu leans back on his chair as he nods, “Right. That’s happening? I thought they were still negotiating on the terms.”</p>
<p>A smile. Warm pride makes its way up Mingyu’s chest.</p>
<p>“They are, but Chairman Xu’s heir will be visiting soon to take a look at our company. If all goes well, we’ll be franchisees for all their Korean branches.”</p>
<p>“But…” Mingyu sighs, he doesn’t know how to say this in the least petulant way, “Why don’t they just decide? Do they like us? Do they not? This is a bit much isn’t it…”</p>
<p>He glances not-so-subtly at his secretary, who dons an exasperated, yet fond, smile.</p>
<p>“Partnerships of any kind take a lot of time, trust, and preparation.” Wonwoo explains it gently, as though he were teaching a child, “They want to be careful, so do we. SVT wants this too, so we have to pull our weight and act accordingly.”</p>
<p>Mingyu nods along, opening the file once more. He wants to look smart, so he scans through the pages again. Most nouns are written in Chinese characters, so he skips those.</p>
<p>“Do… they speak Korean?”</p>
<p>Much eloquence. Unmatched curiosity. Unparalleled deduction and analysis.</p>
<p>Way to go for seeming smart, Kim Mingyu.</p>
<p>Wonwoo purses his lips, but his boss sees the slight tremble of his shoulders. He was holding his laughter.</p>
<p>Mingyu pouts.</p>
<p>“I was told that Xu Minghao was proficient in Korean, yes.”</p>
<p>“You were <em>told</em>. What if he doesn’t, though?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo smiles, “Worst case scenario, I know a bit of Chinese. Plus, I’m sure that the Xu family wouldn’t send someone unable to converse in Korean to Korea without a translator of some sort.”</p>
<p>Mingyu nods. It made sense. Of course, they would probably have an interpreter. If not, then Wonwoo could always speak Chinese. Of course.</p>
<p>…Wait.</p>
<p>“You can speak Chinese?”</p>
<p>“Uh. On a conversational level?” Wonwoo looks a bit sheepish.</p>
<p>Right. Mingyu has to remember that even after 7 years together, he barely knows about Wonwoo and his personal life. He’s never asked about it before after all. Geez, he really should have.</p>
<p>“H-How… do you know Chinese?”</p>
<p>Was Mingyu actually interested? Not in the story, no. But, and this was a very big but, he was interested in Wonwoo. All things considered, the other was an enigma to him.</p>
<p>Mingyu wanted to change that.</p>
<p>He zips his mouth, looking at the raven-haired beauty in front of him expectantly.</p>
<p>Wonwoo blinks at him, a bit taken aback. “I…”</p>
<p>Cute. Mingyu nods, cuing him to continue.</p>
<p>“Um. Sorry, I don’t usually talk about my personal life.” A nervous laugh.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s eyes soften. “…Yeah. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to know more about y- it. About your Chinese, yup.” He gulps. </p>
<p>Wonwoo hesitates but gives in soon enough.</p>
<p>“I used to have a Chinese roommate in college. He was an exchange student, so he only stayed for a year. Still, he taught me Chinese, and I taught him Korean. We’ve since lost touch, but it’s a good memory.”</p>
<p>Mingyu smiles at the older.</p>
<p>The story is bare, and nowhere near as detailed as the reports he usually gives, but still, the other opened up. Talked about himself. It was a rare occurrence, and Mingyu appreciates it.</p>
<p>Wonwoo tightens his lips, voice meek. “Thanks… for listening. I guess.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Thanks for telling me the story.” Mingyu’s eyes are practically dripping with honey, “I like it. Listening to you talking about yourself.”</p>
<p>Was that creepy?</p>
<p>Did Mingyu say something creepy? He has to suppress a groan. The one time he succeeds in making his crush open up to him, he sounds like a weirdo. Great.</p>
<p>“…Thanks?” Wonwoo looks confused, but it isn’t disgusted like what Mingyu feared. “I’m going to go now. Do you need anything else?”</p>
<p>“Uh.”</p>
<p>Mingyu stands up, heart picking up its pace. He tries again.</p>
<p>He awkwardly circles his arms around his secretary and tries to… hug? him. Like before, Wonwoo stiffens. However, this time, the older brings one of his hands up to Mingyu’s back and pats him gently.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s cheeks become warm.</p>
<p>Wonwoo pulls away, soft eyes filled with worry. “Are you sure you’re ok?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I just have a hopeless crush on you. Haha.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hm. Alright.” He ruffles Mingyu’s hair. The brunet feels warmth in his chest as his pulse picks up the pace, “Thank you, Mingyu.”</p>
<p>The taller of the two is a bit speechless, missing the warmth on his crown when Wonwoo retracts his hand. </p>
<p>“I’ll be going now, just call Chan and I if you need help, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo sends a final smile at him before he exits the room.</p>
<p>Mingyu almost forgets that “Initiate skinship” was an absolute failure. Almost.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Mingyu never thought he’d be happy to have always followed Wonwoo around, but at least no one bats an eye at it now when the two walk briskly through the 8th floor’s hallway. Not even—especially, really—Wonwoo.</p>
<p>The older glances back at him briefly to check if he’s still there, then takes a sharp turn to the right. Mingyu follows.</p>
<p>So.</p>
<p>Why, exactly, is Kim Mingyu on his secretary’s toes like an excitable puppy? Because of Choi Seungcheol, of course.</p>
<p>(If this doesn’t work, Mingyu’s going to strangle him. …Ok, fine, not really. But you get the point.)</p>
<p>The older executive says that to court someone, you have to be persistent. You have to make yourself known. How else to do that than not leave someone else’s side, right?</p>
<p>Wonwoo halts in front of the desk of a muscular man, presumably a merchandising employee, with slanted eyes.</p>
<p>It reminds Mingyu of a certain redhead hamster boy.</p>
<p>The secretary smiles at the mystery man.</p>
<p>Mingyu has to stop a pout.</p>
<p>“Oh, Secretary Jeon!”</p>
<p>“Jooheon!” </p>
<p>The two do a handshake, happy to see each other.</p>
<p>Again, Mingyu blinks. He assumes the two are close, but why didn’t he already know that? Scratch that, did he even know any of Wonwoo’s other office friends?</p>
<p>Thinking about it, the brunet didn’t even know about the raven-haired man’s best friend until he followed the two to the Korean barbecue place. </p>
<p>Did he know <em>anything</em> about Wonwoo that wasn’t superficial?</p>
<p>He thinks about it carefully, almost missing the curl in his stomach when the two men in front of him hug. Almost. But he doesn’t interrupt. He’s not an asshole like that. ...Anymore.</p>
<p>“Really great to see you! Ah, it’s been too long,” says Wonwoo.</p>
<p>Mingyu assumes the dark-haired man has a smile on his face. He doesn’t look to verify, however, still contemplating just how little he knows about Wonwoo. Come to think of it, what even were the secretary’s interests?</p>
<p>“It really has! We should hang out sometimes with the boys. Changkyun hasn’t seen you in so long.”</p>
<p>A deep chuckle from Wonwoo.</p>
<p>If Mingyu had known about Wonwoo’s interests, it would have been at least thrice as easy to get along with him. Geez, what kind of gifts did the other like. What kind of gifts did Mingyu even give him previously?</p>
<p>“So,” starts… Joonone? “You’re here for the month’s sales report, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yup! I was also wondering if you guys had the mall’s walk-in numbers. Merchandising isn’t in charge of that, but…”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, don’t worry about it. I got them from Aron a while ago. You have to photocopy them yourself, though.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a problem, thank you!”</p>
<p>There’s the faint rustling of paper, but Mingyu’s still stuck in his head. Did he even give Wonwoo 7 presents during the 7 Christmases they’ve had together? Scratch that, did he even know the other’s birthday?</p>
<p>How the hell doesn’t he know this?</p>
<p>“Oh hey, also Secretary Jeon! You like preparing for meetings right? Making agendas and whatnot.”</p>
<p>He does?</p>
<p>Junehun’s voice sounds cheery, and Mingyu finally looks up at the two.</p>
<p>“The team and I are going to prepare for the regional meeting later. They said the bosses would be there and everything, so I was wondering if you wanted to help?” Mingyu sees the innocent smile on the other man’s face, “You helped us out last time, and it really helped with our presentation.”</p>
<p>Mingyu sees the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth twitch, the older freezing. There’s a moment of hesitation, yes, yet the older gives a smile anyway. It looks forced.</p>
<p>The executive frowns.</p>
<p>“S-“</p>
<p>“No.” Mingyu’s tone is firm.</p>
<p>Jupehon looks at him with wide eyes, stiff. Wonwoo also turns back to look at him, eyes unreadable. </p>
<p>“No, you can do that yourself. Wonwoo’s not your underling nor your puppet. He’s also twice as busy as you, so if you’ll excuse us.” </p>
<p>The executive’s tone is icy, and it surprises even him. But what can he say? Wonwoo had looked like he wanted to bolt, running away from the responsibilities chasing him even if they weren’t his.</p>
<p>Mingyu's not going to let that happen on his watch. Or ever.</p>
<p>“O-of course. So sorry, I didn’t mean…” Juuyeon looks down.</p>
<p>Mingyu tugs on Wonwoo’s wrist, albeit gently.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” mumbles the older to Juhliet, “I’ll come to return the walk-in reports later.”</p>
<p>He lets himself get pulled away from Mingyu. Wonwoo only releases himself and starts leading the way when the younger makes a wrong turn.</p>
<p>The walk to the fax room is silent, and Mingyu can’t read the air around Wonwoo. It almost scares him.</p>
<p>He almost crashes into Wonwoo when they reach the small… can it even be called a room? With a single, industrial printer inside. The older walks towards it silently, putting the reports in.</p>
<p>For a minute or two, there is nothing but silence and the mechanical burr of the machine. But then Wonwoo looks at him, eyes still filled with an emotion Mingyu can’t really decipher.</p>
<p>“…Thanks, Mingyu.”</p>
<p>Said man almost trips on nothing.</p>
<p>Wonwoo… Wonwoo was thanking him?</p>
<p>Jeon Wonwoo? Who he’s been essentially creeping out this past week because of what Seungcheol has been saying?</p>
<p>Jeon Wonwoo, who was an absolute angel and owed Mingyu nothing? Thanking him?</p>
<p>He feels his face get warm.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re welcome.”</p>
<p>The man looks down at the fax printer again, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Mingyu can’t help but give a small, uneven smile when he looks at the man. He did something right. <em>He did something right.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mingyu stop being whipped challenge? also please, young man, flirt better 🤠 (that's half a joke mingyu sweetie u r doing amazing)</p>
<p>if you're curious! six roses: infatuation, or "i want to be yours."</p>
<p>IM REALLY SORRY THIS CAME SO LATE :( nonetheless, i hope it made you smile! happy weekend everyone &lt;33</p>
<p>if you wanna talk to me more, feel free to hmu on my cc! https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. of steps in the right direction and pleasing developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, Jooheon. Thanks again for the walk-in reports.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon smiles sheepishly at his friend, who gives a thin smile back. He sees the other’s eyes flint to and from Mingyu, and Wonwoo has to hold in a chuckle. Being scared of Mingyu is... admittedly quite a concept. Then again, being exposed to the brunet's puppy-like side, many pouts, and overall clumsiness has probably made Wonwoo almost immune to being afraid of his boss.</p><p>He holds in a smile while saying, “Oh, and so—“</p><p>Wonwoo has to catch himself. He shouldn’t apologize for not doing something he didn’t have to do in the first place, right? Besides, he keeps on saying sorry for things he shouldn’t be sorry for. </p><p>He has to physically stop himself from sighing.</p><p>It’s so hard to “get what you deserve” and “take care of yourself” and all that bullshit.</p><p>...</p><p>Ok, fine.</p><p>You caught him.</p><p>Maybe it’s not so bullshit. And maybe… just maybe, he felt relief when Mingyu had stopped Jooheon from roping him into the meeting preparation.</p><p>“And...?”</p><p>Jooheon looks at him.</p><p>Ah, yes. Right. Internal monologue over.</p><p>Wonwoo gives a smile he hopes isn’t too forced, “And surely you’ll do good in your regional presentation. Rooting for you!”</p><p>He ignores Mingyu’s side-eye and continues showing a grin.</p><p>“Thanks, man!” Jooheon moves to embrace Wonwoo, and who is the ebony-haired man to refuse? </p><p>He pats Jooheon on the back and eventually lets go, discarding the weird feeling of someone glaring at him. He shows a last smile at his friend as he hands the borrowed report over.</p><p>“See you, Heonie! Let’s go out with the boys soon?”</p><p>“Definitely. See you, Jeon!”</p><p>Jooheon grins at him, and Wonwoo waves goodbye at him as Mingyu leads—drags, actually—his secretary away.</p><p>The taller grumbles something under his breath, but it’s so low that Wonwoo doesn’t understand what the younger says.</p><p>“I… didn’t quite catch that. Did you say something, Mingyu?”</p><p>The two take a turn, the younger’s hand stays tightly latched on Wonwoo’s wrist. The elevator is in sight, and Mingyu spares a quick glance back at his hyung. </p><p>He looks back to the elevator. He mumbles something, but it’s intelligible for Wonwoo to understand this time, “…… honey?”</p><p>The older does a double-take. “What?”</p><p>“You call that guy honey?”</p><p>Wonwoo looks up with a confused stare as they enter the elevator. He’s met with a pointed look from Mingyu.</p><p>He’s about to laugh, but he realizes the other was serious right now. Scarily so.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Um.</p><p>Wait... did Mingyu think that...</p><p>“Did you mean… ‘Heonie’?”</p><p>“Honey?”</p><p>“Heonie.”</p><p>“Did you just call <em>me</em> honey?”</p><p>Wonwoo nearly lets out a cackle.</p><p>He takes a glance at the swift reddening of Mingyu’s ears, and his chest almost hurts from holding in a laugh. The other was cute, he realized.</p><p>Mingyu was looking at him with large, incredulous eyes. It reminded Wonwoo of Bohyuk’s golden retriever when it made puppy eyes. The taller’s lips were drawn tight and his aura was confused. Like a lost pup.</p><p>...Cute.</p><p>It was cute.</p><p>Wonwoo allows himself to giggle as the elevator’s doors open. He strides to its exit and motions for Mingyu to leave as he keeps a hand to prevent the doors from closing.</p><p>Mingyu flushes but leaves the elevators anyway.</p><p>It's only on their walk back to the executive’s office does Wonwoo say,</p><p>“Heonie. H-E-O-N-I-E. From the Heon of Jooheon’s name. It’s a nickname, not a term of endearment.”</p><p>Mingyu not-so-subtly looks back at Wonwoo with large eyes. He nearly bumps into a plant, but Wonwoo quickly pulls him back. The younger, ever so slightly, jumps.</p><p>For a lack of a better term: cute. No, Wonwoo's vocabulary isn't limited. He just doesn't know how else to describe how he perceives Mingyu's shenanigans.</p><p>Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh, “Come on.”</p><p>Mingyu looks at him once more before reluctantly following his secretary down the hallway.</p><p>The older waves a greeting at Chan, who gives a warm smile. Wonwoo nudges Mingyu at his side, and the taller follows suit with a greeting. Chan brightens.</p><p>The secretary opens the office’s door and ushers Mingyu in. He easily complies. Wonwoo enters the office right after, leaves the documents on the desk, and is about to exit the room...</p><p>But with Kim Mingyu as a boss? No way in hell.</p><p>“I want one too.”</p><p>Wonwoo turns back, eyebrows slightly raised.</p><p>“…Pardon?”</p><p>“A nickname.”</p><p>The older completely turns his body to face the younger, who, strangely enough, has a redder face. His posture looks stiff and on guard, and Wonwoo almost wants to hug him to calm him down.</p><p>In fact, this distracts Wonwoo so much he almost misses what Mingyu just said. Almost.</p><p>A nickname.</p><p>Secretary Jeon can’t help but raise a brow.</p><p>“I…If that’s ok, of course…” mumbles the younger.</p><p>The older’s lips become a thin line as he holds back a giggle. The younger is looking down as he fiddles with his fingers. It reminds Wonwoo of how a child would look like after being scolded by their parent.</p><p>The secretary takes long strides to the desk of the younger and lightly pats Mingyu’s head.</p><p>“Sure, Gyu. Are you certain you’re comfortable with that th…”</p><p>???</p><p>Said man quickly turns his chair quickly so that his back is to Wonwoo. The latter awkwardly returns his outstretched arm to his side as Mingyu fake coughs from where he’s seated.</p><p>His ears are bright red, and Wonwoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned.</p><p>“Mingyu…?”</p><p>“Yeah.” A cough, “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”</p><p>He slowly turns his chair back to face Wonwoo, face strangely resembling a tomato. Needless to say, the older was worried.</p><p>“Mingyu…? Are you ok? Are you sick? I can get cold medicine if you’re not feeling well.”</p><p>“No! No it’s… it’s fine. D-don’t worry about it…” Mingyu looks to the side, “…hyung.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Wonwoo approaches the other with soft eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” A nervous chuckle.</p><p>Wonwoo’s not convinced, but he’s not the type to pry.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>“Well. I’m going to go back now, I’m sure that Chan might need some help.” Wonwoo gestures to the door, but, to his surprise…</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head.</p><p>“No…?” Wonwoo draws his brows together. Isn’t he supposed to be working? Surely, his boss wouldn’t want him to slack off.</p><p>And almost as if Mingyu could read his thoughts, he says, </p><p>“You’ve worked hard enough. Just… stay. Even for a bit. Let’s… chat or something.” The younger’s voice grows smaller and smaller.</p><p>It’s surprising, Wonwoo thinks. Not that the other was shy, but that he did actually know what Wonwoo was thinking. The man's aware, of course, that you can’t rise to a high-level position without having basic EQ, but… is it bad if he says that Mingyu sometimes makes him forget this fact?</p><p>Maybe Wonwoo’s just surprised that Mingyu is allowing himself to be more… human. Not the god-like figure he used to think he was. </p><p>And maybe… maybe Wonwoo liked this development.</p><p>“Is it really ok if I stay for a bit, though?”</p><p>
  <em>Is it ok if I don’t work? If I don’t make myself useful? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Is that really ok?</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo blinks.</p><p>“Yeah!” Mingyu seems to catch himself and calms his voice. Wonwoo still sees the sheepish movement of his lips, however, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>The two stay silent, not really knowing how to proceed. This hasn’t really happened before. Wonwoo also didn’t really like the awkward silence.</p><p>So he decides to break the ice.</p><p>“In any case…” It’s Wonwoo’s turn to look at the floor, “Thanks. For earlier. Thank you.”</p><p>Mingyu immediately perks up, but his secretary can tell it’s not from his ego bloating. Strange.</p><p>“About that…” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with… confused? eyes. “Is it true?”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>Mingyu clears his throat, “You know. That…” The man tries to formulate his words properly, “you like meeting planning and everything? If… if you do, then I’m sorry if I misinterpreted the situation and stopped you from doing something you enjoyed. That’s my bad.” A nose scrunch. “Sorry.”</p><p>Secretary Jeon lets out a long sigh.</p><p>“May I sit?”</p><p>Mingyu looks at him with eyes almost sparkling. He nods his head, and Wonwoo grabs the nearest chair to sit on.</p><p>When he’s comfortable, he has to hold in his exasperation.</p><p>“…Mingyu.”</p><p>“Hm?” The other perks up, looking at Wonwoo intently.</p><p>The latter has an internal battle. Should he open up to Mingyu about this? Was it even allowed? The other won’t think he’s a burden, right? He won’t pity Wonwoo… right?</p><p>Jeez. Should Wonwoo even tell Mingyu about this? <em>Mingyu</em> of all people? His <em>boss</em>? He knows that it’s good to share his feelings and everything, but to Mingyu? Rationally, he shouldn't, but something tugs on him from the back of his to do so anyway.</p><p>He looks at the younger, who still was looking at Wonwoo with bright eyes.</p><p>The raven-haired man sighs but relents.</p><p>“What do you think my hobbies are?” Wonwoo looks at the other, face serious and tone flat.</p><p>Mingyu freezes.</p><p>And Wonwoo can’t stop it. He can’t stop the sardonic smirk that makes itself known on his lips. Even Mingyu, who has known him for 7 years, can’t say a single hobby or interest of Wonwoo.</p><p>Still, it’s unfair to lash out at those who don’t deserve it.</p><p>So he smiles. He gives his careful, practiced, placid smile, and he hopes that Mingyu doesn’t see how tired he is, “It’s fine, Mingyu.” A soft laugh, “Forget I asked. It must have taken you by surprise. S-“</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head. Another sigh.</p><p>He looks back at Mingyu, a goodbye at the tip of his tongue and feet on the ground, but,</p><p>“You can talk to me, hyung.”</p><p>Wonwoo blinks.</p><p>“You always say that to me, right? That I can talk to you. So vice versa works, too.” The brunet looks at him with soft, expectant eyes, “I’ll listen. I promise I will. I… know that I haven’t these past 7 years and that’s why I can’t name any of your hobbies, but,” An inhale, “But my ears are open now. Please... talk to me?”</p><p>Wonwoo looks at the younger blankly, shifting so that he's comfortably sitting again.</p><p>Almost mechanically he says, “Working is not my hobby. Escorting you at venues, picking out your outfits, sorting through your paperwork, setting up your meetings, cleaning your email,” Wonwoo’s voice is flat, “helping others with events, proofreading their reports, contributing to presentations. Those are not my hobbies.”</p><p>To be honest, even Wonwoo himself is surprised by how steely his voice sounds. He glances at Mingyu, who’s looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>If he’s surprised, scared, or whatever else, he doesn’t say.</p><p>Wonwoo exhales.</p><p>“I used to do those out of my own volition. I…” A tired laugh. “I just wanted to <em>help</em>. I know how exhausting it is to do everything yourself, and I know how good it feels for someone to help and take the burden off your shoulders. So I tried. I tried my best to do it. To help others so they won’t get burned out or whatever else. Not necessarily because I enjoyed it, but because I didn’t want people to feel tired.” </p><p>
  <em>I didn’t want people to be as tired as I was.</em>
</p><p>“And maybe it’s my fault for doing that, and for doing that so long because…”</p><p>Wonwoo can’t help it. The sarcastic laugh practically rips itself out of Wonwoo’s chest. He sees Mingyu flinch, probably not knowing how he was supposed to act.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Wonwoo almost forgot how everyone, Mingyu included, still thinks he’s a robot.</p><p>He sighs, continuing, </p><p>“Because now, it’s <em>expected</em> of me. Now, people think that that’s what I’m made for. Work. Now, people think I do these things, not because I want to be nice. Not because I want to help out. Not because I just don’t want others to feel empty and numb and void of everything but fatigue. But because it’s my job, my responsibility, apparently. Even when it’s not.”</p><p>A deep breath.</p><p>He glances at Mingyu before speaking again, his voice much more empty than before. “So everyone at the office, Jooheon included, thinks that I enjoy working and preparing reports and making presentations and speaking at meetings when I just…”</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head.</p><p>“Right, sorry. Maybe I went a bit overboard.” A light, fake chuckle, “But yes. That’s why I thanked you. I normally don’t admit this to people, but more often than not, I would prefer not to help out all the time.” A thin smile, “Thanks… for listening. I guess.”</p><p>The raven-haired man adjusts his glasses and looks up to Mingyu, who has… a strange expression.</p><p>“Mingyu?”</p><p>“When you just?”</p><p>The two let out the words at the same time.</p><p>Wonwoo furrows his brows, not entirely understanding what the other is getting at. He tilts his head as an indicator for the other to continue speaking.</p><p>Mingyu looks back at him softly, “You said… you said that you would prefer not to do those things because you’d rather just…? You never finished your sentence.”</p><p>The older’s brows shoot up.</p><p>Mingyu… actually listened to him. Huh.</p><p>There’s a pleasant, albeit light, feeling in his chest.</p><p>“When I’d rather just find actual hobbies. Do things I… <em>actually</em> like rather than do other people’s things for them.”</p><p>“…Oh.”</p><p>Mingyu goes silent.</p><p>There’s light bitterness on the tip of Wonwoo’s tongue when Mingyu looks half-parts guilty and concerned, so he gives a thin smile, moving the conversation along and away from him.</p><p>“So. About what’s been bothering you these past weeks. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Mingyu looks up at his secretary like a deer caught in headlights. Wonwoo almost wants to laugh. The other’s eyes were wide, and he looked frozen in his seat.</p><p>“I’ve… um…”</p><p>Wonwoo gives the boy a soft look, and slowly shakes his head, “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I understand.”</p><p>“I’ve decided to stop, I think.”</p><p>“Oh.” Wonwoo has half the mind to ask <em>Stop what?</em>, but he’s never been the pushy type, and he’s not going to start now. Now, he just needs to listen to the younger. “Without trying? Or…?”</p><p>Mingyu gives him a look.</p><p>Listen. Wonwoo considers himself to have a high EQ. Maybe he’s neither the most expressive nor the most passionate individual, but he’s usually in tune with the emotions of others, especially Mingyu.</p><p>For the past 7 years, Jeon Wonwoo has made it an art to understand the air around Kim Mingyu, picking up on the queues of when the younger needed to cool down or be kept in check or was on edge or needed something. Now though?</p><p>Wonwoo won’t lie, he’s not really sure what <em>this</em> look means. </p><p>It’s almost… melancholic? as if Mingyu was <em>longing</em> for someone. In all of Wonwoo’s 7 years of working for the other, he’s never seen this expression. Hell, he’s not even sure if he’s ever even seen such a deep, genuine emotion on the younger before. It’s… strange. </p><p>Yes, that’s the word. </p><p>Strange.</p><p>“Mingyu?”</p><p>A sigh. “…I tried. And I <em>cared</em>. Genuinely.“</p><p>Wonwoo looks at him sympathetically, patting his back. He hums.</p><p>“But… I don’t know. Every time I try something, I feel like I’m doing the opposite of what I want to achieve? And uh… the one time I think I did something right, it was just me trying to be nice.”</p><p>A thin smile makes its way to Wonwoo’s face.</p><p>This was good, Mingyu was keeping it up. That’s good.</p><p>The taller turns his face away, “And to be honest, I didn’t even think it through. Do I… actually want it? And I’m scared I might scare him away if I continue to try so hard in doing the wrong things. So… I don’t know.”</p><p>
  <em>Him.</em>
</p><p>Huh. Mingyu’s never talked to Wonwoo about boy problems—er… the emotional aspect of it anyways—before. This is a first.</p><p>“Maybe just try to be a good person for now?” Wonwoo’s says softly, gently. “That seemed to work, right?”</p><p>Mingyu turns back to Wonwoo with the same, almost sad, expression.</p><p>“What if I lose him, though? What if I seem so complacent that he’ll just… disappear? Forever.”</p><p>The younger's voice is soft. Vulnerable.</p><p>Wonwoo lets out a thoughtful hum. </p><p>He’s surprised. The secretary's never seen such emotional depth from Mingyu before. It’s refreshing. He still has no clue as to what the younger’s going on about, but he can make do.</p><p>“If you’re worth staying for, I’m sure he’ll stay.” Mingyu doesn’t seem convinced, so Wonwoo adds, “Besides, do you have any good relationship with him, even if it’s not what you’re looking for? If you’re friends with him he won’t disappear.”</p><p>“…No? Not one that needs no external influence.”</p><p>Wonwoo blinks. <em>How’d Mingyu have problems with someone he doesn’t have a relationship with? Is it a co-worker?</em></p><p>As far as Wonwoo’s concerned, the younger has never really been interested in office romances.</p><p>Still, he tries to hide his doubt. He doesn’t want to scare Mingyu away after all, “Then how about you work on that first?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mingyu looks almost as if he's searching for something in Wonwoo’s eyes. Whatever it was he was looking for, it seems as though he’s found it. Wonwoo can tell by the glint in his eye and tension in his jaw.</p><p>“…Ok.”</p><p>“Do you want me to go so you can think it over?”</p><p>“…Is that fine?”</p><p>A chuckle. Wonwoo ruffles Mingyu’s hair as he stands, carefully putting the chestnut locks back in place when he’s done, “More than fine. Thank you for asking.”</p><p>He returns the chair back to its proper position, turns to Mingyu, and gives a slight bow.</p><p>As always, “Will that be all, Gyu?”</p><p>A light dusting of scarlet on the other’s cheekbones.</p><p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank <em>you</em> for opening up. Call Chan or me if you need anything.”</p><p>Wonwoo turns and he’s out the door.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>He’s not really sure what exactly from their conversation gets to Mingyu, but when Wonwoo picks him up in his apartment the next morning, he’s met with the smell of pancakes.</p><p>“It smells good.” he offers, still confused, “Are you trying out a new hobby?”</p><p>Mingyu jumps, staring at Wonwoo with wide eyes.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>He looks like one of those puppies whose owners catch them doing something they shouldn’t. Wonwoo should really stop comparing his boss to a pup, though.</p><p>“I… I was just- just um…”</p><p>Wonwoo stalks closer to the kitchen and sniffs. It genuinely <em>does</em> smell good. The kitchen counter is practically buried in flour, there are broken eggshells in the sink for some reason, the milk carton is dangerously close to the edge of the table, and Mingyu’s dressed in a stained sleeveless shirt with khaki shorts, hair sticking up, and pointing to all possible locations, but it smells good and the apartment hasn’t burned down. Small victories.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here yet.” is what Mingyu finally peeps out.</p><p>“Perhaps you lost track of time?” gently says Wonwoo, “This is the time I usually stop by your place.”</p><p>Wide eyes. The brunet frantically turns to the clock on top of the cupboards, bedhead following suit.</p><p>“No, look it’s onl- shit!”</p><p>Mingyu turns back to the older, guilty puppy look on his face once more.</p><p>“Would you like to finish the pancakes, or shall I while you go change?”</p><p>Mingyu mumbles intelligibly. </p><p>“…Hm?”</p><p>“I’ll just finish this last batch if that’s ok?”</p><p>“Of course it is, Mingyu.” A warm smile, “But I do think that you should flip them now, they’ve been there for a while now, haven’t they?” Wonwoo looks at the stove behind his boss.</p><p>“Fuck! Yeah, wait.”</p><p>Wonwoo can’t stop the chuckle that escapes from him.</p><p>“Go ahead, I’ll go prepare today’s attire.”</p><p>Still with a faint smile on his lips, Wonwoo heads over to the walk-in closet. It’s still as atrocious as ever.</p><p>No one needs this much branded clothing, watches, shoes, and even cufflinks. It’s extravagant and unnecessary and it really,<em> really</em>, horrified Wonwoo the first time he saw it.</p><p>He’s always known that Mingyu had been a brat, but to have an entire walk-in closet of branded items that the boy wasn’t even scared of staining? Perhaps it wasn’t the wealth per se that had bothered Wonwoo, it was that Mingyu didn’t know its value. In any case, the secretary absolutely despised the space.</p><p>It’s better now though, thinks Wonwoo, as he carefully picks out a dark gray suit from a cabinet. A smile appears on his face as he passes the sports shirts and unbranded tops from one of the closet’s sections. As he lays down the suit on the glass island, he muses over the fact that Mingyu hasn’t stained any of his clothing recently. That’s good.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…Sir. You have sauce on your sleeve. We should bring your suit to the dry cleaner’s immediately so they can wash i-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No need,” Mingyu says through stuffed cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sir.” insists Secretary Jeon, he knows how high society acts now after all. “You won’t be able to wear that suit jacket again if it’s stained.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. So?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger looks disinterested, as if the clothes on his back didn’t cost more than 2 months' worth of Secretary Jeon’s rent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a waste, Mr. Kim.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu fake gags at the name, and brushes Secretary Jeon off. He even makes a show of adding another stain on the jacket’s lapel to his secretary’s horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Boo-hoo. I’ll just buy a new one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secretary Jeon looks at him incredulously because no one can be that privileged, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end, the secretary has to hold in a scoff.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>He wonders why this is so. Could it be that Mingyu actually listened to all his nagging about how he shouldn’t think of his money though he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth? The younger <em>did</em> buy the brandless clothes Wonwoo has asked him to, after all.</p><p>(No doubt with many difficulties though. Mingyu's rich through and through.)</p><p>The secretary goes over the watch cabinet and brings out one of Mingyu’s favorites. He chuckles.</p><p>To think that his boss originally would refuse to wear anything except pure silk pajamas or settle only for known make-up artists and hairstylists to prepare him for events. </p><p>What a douche Mingyu used to be.</p><p>Strangely enough, though, Wonwoo chuckles fondly over those memories. </p><p>To think that now, Mingyu doesn’t even buy tailor-made outfits unless necessary. To think he actually greets people and does small talk and apologizes and <em>is cooking his own breakfast.</em></p><p>Wonwoo’s steps are lighter as he exits the closet, popping into the kitchen once more. He gives the pancakes on the counter a once-over. They look good. </p><p>Mingyu, on the other hand, did not. Not that the other man was unattractive, but he looked like he was coughing after using his hands to clean up the flour on the countertop. Wonwoo suppresses a smile.</p><p>“I can take care of that, Gyu. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>The taller stumbles as he hears Wonwoo’s voice, and he turns to the other with a red face and wide eyes.</p><p>“O-oh Wonwoo! Um…” One more cough. He tries to wipe away the batter on his cheek, “Are you sure? I made this mess, so it’s only right that I clean up…”</p><p>A warm smile.</p><p>Wonwoo approaches him and thumbs away the stray batter. “It’s fine, don’t worry. We might get late, and I don’t want flour to clog your lungs. Go ahead and change. I’ll be here when you’re done.”</p><p>“O-ok.” Mingyu looked suspiciously—even dangerously—red, and he quickly flees.</p><p>He almost collides with the couch on his way to the closet, and Wonwoo laughs. </p><p>It’s surprising, really, that Wonwoo doesn’t feel burdened as he returns the milk carton to the fridge, throws away the eggshells, puts the dishes in the sink, and uses a wet cloth to clean the counter. He talked to Mingyu yesterday about not actually liking doing things for other people, especially when it’s expected of him rather than appreciated. Still, for some reason, this didn’t bother him.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>He hears the bathroom door opening, and Wonwoo quickly finishes up by wiping the counter. He grabs a pair of utensils from the drawers and sets them beside the plates with pancakes.</p><p>“You’re done cleaning?”</p><p>“Ah.” The bewildered, almost offended face Mingyu makes entertains Wonwoo, “I wasn’t able to do the dishes, but for the most part, yes.”</p><p>“That was fast.”</p><p>Wonwoo gives a shrug and motions for Mingyu to take a seat. </p><p>As the chair is dragged on the floor, the older leans on the kitchen countertop, bringing out his phone to pass the time as the younger digs in, but—</p><p>“You’re not gonna eat?”</p><p>It actually comes out as more of a <em>“Yuphur mot guoma eaf?”</em> because of his full cheeks, but Wonwoo has enough experience of being Sooyoung’s best friend to understand what he's trying to say.  </p><p>“…Why would I eat your breakfast?”</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t say it with malice. Really, he doesn’t. He’s just confused. Mingyu never sacrifices two things: his sleep and his food. </p><p>(Trust Wonwoo, he’s had to learn both the hard way.)</p><p>So do excuse him if his brows are creased and his head tilted. </p><p>Mingyu gulps down his food. He puts on an unsure expression.</p><p>“I… uhhh I madesomeforyoutoo?”</p><p>A blink.</p><p>Again, Wonwoo has to unexpectedly thank Soonyoung and his excitable little raps—rants, sorry—because he actually understood Mingyu. Huh. So he made some for Wonwoo too.</p><p>Ah. Of cour—</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“You… made some for me?”</p><p>A nod, bunching cheeks jiggling along with the movement.</p><p>It’s staggering enough for Mingyu to have woken up early and to <em>cook</em> for himself. But to have cooked for someone else too? </p><p>Wonwoo pinches himself.</p><p>Nope, still here. Ok.</p><p>Time to... manners. Yup.</p><p>“Oh. My apologies, thank you. I’ll have a bite.”</p><p>He pushes back the chair opposite of Mingyu to sit on it, hoping that he looks calm enough despite his being <em>confused as hell.</em></p><p>The black-haired man reaches for the spare utensils and carefully cuts his pancake (care of Mingyu, who gently serves in onto his plate), ignoring the curious gaze of the younger. He’d ask if he were brave enough—why Mingyu’s awake, why and<em> how</em> he knows how to cook, and why he’s cooked breakfast for his secretary.</p><p>Alas, he knows from experience that you don’t question Mingyu when he does something good, albeit unexplainable. He’ll scramble for words, realize how unorthodox it is, then never repeat the action again. </p><p>Yeah, no. Wonwoo would rather the younger be civil enough to do things for others. So he gulps down his curiosity along with the pancake.</p><p>Mingyu looks at the other with wide eyes and a tilted head.</p><p>“Mmm.” Wonwoo chews it carefully, “It’s good.”</p><p>He’s not lying. It actually <em>was</em> pretty good, fluffy and buttery and milky and Mingyu isn’t bad at cooking? Wonwoo’s brows shoot up as he cuts up another piece.</p><p>He looks up to face the other, and he <em>swears</em> the other has a smug grin. (Competitive bastard.) It’s not very visible by how he looks like a chipmunk with his full cheeks, but Wonwoo swears it’s there.</p><p>Well, whatever. He’s given up trying to understand how Mingyu’s mind worked eons ago. He decides to just enjoy the moment and gulps down another slice of breakfast.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, he’s donning a small smile too. It’s nice. To be able to enjoy the moment without caring about the future or others and taking time to breathe. It’s nice.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Wonwoo looks up to meet the curious gaze of one Kim Mingyu, lips pointed, body leaning forwards, and eyes trained on the open spreadsheet on Wonwoo’s laptop. </p><p>“Hey, boss!” Chan gives a wave to Mingyu, who waves back.</p><p>The eldest among them suppresses a smile. It’s good to see the two getting along.</p><p>“Your schedule. I’m just re-sorting it to make sure I have everything and that it’s easy to understand. Chan’s been doing your weekly schedules so far, but this is a lot and I don’t want to scare him off.”</p><p>“Sunbaenim, you act as if anything can deter me from this job now.” There’s probably a hint of a pout judging from Chan’s voice, but Wonwoo is unrelenting for this.</p><p>His voice is clipped, “406 emails with scheduled and rescheduled meetings, assemblies, and events.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Both Mingyu and Chan stay silent, looking at each other with expressions half parts horrified and surprised.</p><p>“Ok,” starts Chan, “406 things to deter me from this job.”</p><p>Wonwoo lightly hits his head.</p><p>“I thought you were usually on top of emails though? How did so many scheduling conflicts come up?” asks Mingyu, brows drawn together tightly.</p><p>It sounds almost as if… concern? laced his voice. Wonwoo has to hide his surprise as he turns to the executive.</p><p>“To be fair, this almost never happens,” Wonwoo gives a reassuring smile to Chan, “It’s just that with us working with YMMD with that resort now and in discussion with the Xu Enterprise, your schedule was a bit of a mess. We’ve had to add more meetings and postpone others, it’s tricky business, I guess. So I just have to sort everything out now to make sure you don’t have double bookings or miss anything.”</p><p>“Oh.” Mingyu looks surprised. As if he didn’t know that this was a big part of Wonwoo’s job. Now that the older thinks about it, though, Mingyu probably didn’t know.</p><p>“Sheesh.” Chan looks at the open Mail tab on Wonwoo’s computer, “Are you sure you don’t need help?”</p><p>The older tuts him, gesturing to the youngest’s own computer, “You, young man, have to consolidate reports. Don’t think I forgot how much you hate Excel.”</p><p>Chan gives a half-hearted groan but turns his chair to continue typing on his laptop anyway, a smile playing on his lips. This was how the two secretaries joked with each other, after all.</p><p>“Then…”</p><p>The two look at their boss.</p><p>“How about I help?”</p><p>Chan and Wonwoo face each other with seemingly blank expressions, but they know what the other was trying to convey.</p><p>
  <em>Is this happening?</em>
</p><p>Surprise is evident on Chan’s face before he gets Wonwoo’s signal and simply faces his laptop again, 5 tabs open. His lips are drawn in a tight line, but his older co-worker knows that he’s listening to the conversation intently. Wonwoo lets out a soft snort at his direction before facing the overgrown puppy in front of him.</p><p>“Mingyu, are you sure?”</p><p>“Um. Yes? Kind of. I guess…?”</p><p>That’s not very convincing.</p><p>Wonwoo gives a soft expression and urges the other to continue. </p><p>“I’m, um.” Mingyu sheepishly looks to the side, “I’m pretty much done with all my work? Well, the ones that are needed urgently. And as you know, my next meeting is still at 4:00, so I can spare… some time…”</p><p>Well. This was a surprise. Wonwoo's words spill out of his mouth without a proper filter,</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Y-yeah that’s ok. Kind of expected that since…… wait.”</p><p>But the abrupt change wasn’t an unwelcome one, realized Wonwoo. Especially with Mingyu looking like a fish out of water as he gapes at his secretary.</p><p>“Did you say <em>sure</em>?”</p><p>A playful, teasing shrug, “It <em>is</em> your schedule, so it’s only right to get your input. Don’t want Chan to have to fight you later on if you don’t want to attend a certain meeting.”</p><p>The mentioned young man spares them a glance with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Wonwoo knows that Chan's aware this will make his life more comfortable in the long run, and maybe this is why the younger makes no snarky comment.</p><p>“O-oh! Great. …Right?”</p><p>“Right.” An affirmative nod from Wonwoo, “Would you like us to work on it here, or in your office?”</p><p>To the eldest’s surprise, Mingyu doesn’t answer right away. Rather, he looks like he mulls over the decision, glancing at the door of his office.</p><p>“I think that it’s ok if we stay h—“</p><p>“You can go to the office!”</p><p>Both Wonwoo and Mingyu jump slightly as they hear Chan’s cheery, almost unnaturally so, voice. He gestures towards the boss’s office. He even lifts Wonwoo’s laptop and gently hands it to him.</p><p>“I mean this with no offense, boss, I really don’t,” starts the cheery boy as he faces Mingyu, “But I’m not going to be comfortable with you here, especially if it will be you and Wonwoo-sunbae. No thank you. Please go to the office. Please.”</p><p>A slow blink from Wonwoo.</p><p>His gaze interchanges from Chan to Mingyu to Chan again. “I thought you two made up, though? Did something happen again?”</p><p>“No…?” Mingyu looks at Chan, genuinely confused.</p><p>“…We did,” the youngest treads carefully, “But also he can fire me at any time. So…”</p><p>Mingyu gasps dramatically, “I wouldn’t do tha—“</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>Wonwoo nearly drops his poker face as Mingyu stares at him as if he were offended. It’s very clearly fake, but it’s funny nonetheless. </p><p>Chan lets out a loud, bright laugh as he hurriedly drives the two away.</p><p>“Shoo! Shoo! I won’t be able to do my work if you’re here.”</p><p>Wonwoo lets out a laugh as he gathers his things, dragging Mingyu by the wrist as he heads towards the office. Before they enter though, “Don’t cause trouble, Chan!”</p><p>“You act as if I do!”</p><p>And the door closes.</p><p>Wonwoo slowly pads towards the chair in front of Mingyu’s desk as he motions for the other to take a seat in his usual place. Mingyu shakes his head, however, and sits beside Wonwoo instead.</p><p>Again, strange but not unwelcome.</p><p>Wonwoo opens his laptop.</p><p>“You’ll be fine with having meetings with Jeonghan right?” Wonwoo decides to start with the boldest question.</p><p>To which Mingyu grumbles, “As if I have a choice.”</p><p>“Ok, so only with Seungcheol it is.”</p><p>There’s a fleeting look Mingyu gives Wonwoo, but the latter decides to ignore it. By now, Mingyu should know that older knows him in and out.</p><p>The room is filled with silence, this only being disturbed by the soft clacking of Wonwoo’s fingers on the keyboard. It wasn’t an awkward silence, however, and there’s a hint of a smile on Mingyu’s face that mirrors Wonwoo’s. </p><p>It’s… nice.</p><p>Wonwoo goes back to scrolling through the emails.</p><p>“Oh, and Mr. Han wants to have a meeting with you on the 17th, but that will be after a meeting with Marketing. Is that fine, or shall I reschedule? I know you don’t like back-to-back meetings.”</p><p>Mingyu huffs, “And <em>I</em> know that Mr. Han is an absolute pain to deal with. Just leave it, I don’t want to cause you trouble.”</p><p>“Really?” Wonwoo doesn’t succeed in hiding the incredulity in his voice. He turns to Mingyu from beside him, “It’s f— Ok maybe it is a bit of trouble to reschedule meetings with him, but are you sure?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>The doubts in Wonwoo’s head quickly subside as he sees Mingyu’s affirmative expression, eyes determined in the way they are when Mingyu knows he’s about to get his way.</p><p>“…Alright. Thank you, Gyu.”</p><p>A choked cough.</p><p>Wonwoo quickly pats Mingyu’s back as the other hacks out coughs. The other looked suspiciously like a strawberry.</p><p>“N-no problem.”</p><p>The air is filled with Wonwoo’s laughter before they begin going through everything again, Mingyu’s calendar getting fuller and fuller by the minute.</p><p>The younger doesn’t actually help much, having accidentally closed a window with 10 tabs at one point and consequently traumatizing his secretary. Still, it’s fun, and Mingyu’s presence (surprisingly) does help Wonwoo with his work.</p><p>Their little bubble, however, is popped when the clock grows suspiciously closer to 4:00 pm, and Chan swings open the office door, panicked.</p><p>Wonwoo, already up with his laptop tucked under his armpit, is who goes up to him with concern evident in his features, “Channie? Is something wrong? Mingyu and I were just about to leave to go to the m—“</p><p>“Mr. Xu is waiting in the lobby, and Chairman Kim said that it’s Mingyu-ssi who should entertain him since he’ll be handling the deal with the Xu Enterprise and they weren’t supposed to be here until next week and Mr. Xu hasn’t been here for a long time, but it’s rude to keep him waiting but we also have a meeting and—“</p><p>Chan swiftly shuts his mouth as Wonwoo pats his head gently, eyes soft. He shushes the other boy and tries to calm him, all the while glancing at Mingyu to see if the executive understood what was said.</p><p>Mingyu nods.</p><p>“Are you calm now, Channie?” </p><p>Wonwoo’s placid voice makes Chan look up. The youngest nods.</p><p>“Right.” The ebony-haired secretary pats his shoulder reassuringly, “It’s fine don’t worry.”</p><p>So that may or may not be a lie. Xu Minghao shouldn’t have come until next week. Why was he showing up now? Wonwoo resists the urge to massage his temples. There’s no point in trying to decipher that now, they just had to deal with it.</p><p>“Should we ditch the Purchasing meeting?” Mingyu walks up to the two. He’s surprisingly calm, and Wonwoo makes a mental note to compliment him about his reaction later.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>Both Mingyu and Chan look at him with confused expressions.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>“Mingyu was supposed to present in the meeting, and it’s not just a quarterly report. It’s a discussion meeting, there’s no point in having it in the first place if the boss isn’t there to approve anything or give ideas.”</p><p>The two are still looking at the eldest, enraptured. Wonwoo continues.</p><p>“Mingyu has two secretaries right now, we might as well make use of it.” He turns to Chan, “Is it alright if you go accompany Mingyu to see Mr. Xu? I’ll go to the meeting, I’ve been in the company long enough to be able to be of use there, I think. Mingyu? Chan?”</p><p>“So… we split up?” Mingyu’s voice is slow, careful.</p><p>Wonwoo nods. He cringes slightly.</p><p>“I think that’s the best option, yes. Chan?”</p><p>The boy is tense, “Yeah… yeah ok. I’ll be fine going with Mingyu to entertain them. What are we supposed to do?”</p><p>“You have to welcome them, make sure to make a good impression,” Both Mingyu and Chan nod, understanding how serious this is by the tone of Wonwoo’s voice, “Make small talk, ask about their company. You <em>have</em> to let them know you’re interested in their enterprise, and try to find like points in our visions or operations or whatever else. And…”</p><p>Wonwoo looks back and squints at the clock. <em>3:57 pm.</em></p><p>He opens the door and beckons his two companions to follow him. Wonwoo feels a sense of calm even as Mingyu and Chan hurriedly leave their things behind to follow him, save for Chan and his iPad. </p><p>This was Secretary Jeon's job, he was used to this. Arguably, he even enjoyed it. Being able to organize things even, especially? in times of chaos.</p><p>He continues speaking as the three head to the elevators, “Ask if they’d like anything, refreshments, a tour, answers for questions. If they don’t want to take a look around the office, bring them to a meeting room. Mingyu’s office looks like a mess from this situation. Chan.” The boy perks up when Wonwoo calls him, “Check the availability of meeting rooms on the way down. You also have all the necessary files on your tablet, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good.” Wonwoo nods.</p><p>He presses the down arrow for the elevator and quickly turns to Mingyu.</p><p>The older smooths out his hair, pulling down his jacket and straightening his tie. From his peripheral, he sees Chan doing the same for himself.</p><p>Wonwoo’s voice is soft, “You’re ok with this, right?”</p><p>Mingyu nods.</p><p>“Xu Minghao. That’s his name—Xu Minghao. Don’t forget it. Be polite, be courteous, and get to know them too. You can do this.”</p><p>Wonwoo pulls away, satisfied with Mingyu’s presentability. He pats the other’s chest.</p><p>“Now go be your charming self.”</p><p>The elevator doors open, and Chan goes in whilst gesturing for Mingyu to do the same. The taller, however, keeps his eyes trained on Wonwoo, a single brow raised.</p><p>“You think I’m charming?”</p><p>At that, Wonwoo chuckles.</p><p>Of course that's what Mingyu gets from the situation.</p><p>“Sure. Now shoo! Don’t keep Mr. Xu waiting for too long.”</p><p>Mingyu gives one last glance towards Wonwoo before entering the elevators. He straightens his back and presses the button to close the doors.</p><p>There’s a <em>ding</em>, and the two are gone.</p><p>Wonwoo lets out an amused huff before turning on his heel and going where he’s supposed to. </p><p>They’ll be fine. <em>Mingyu</em> will be fine.</p><p>It's his last thought before he opens glass doors and sits down before confused, although relieved, faces.</p><p>Again, Wonwoo hides his amusement. People who are scared of Kim Mingyu... oh, those poor fellows. He opens his laptop and starts the meeting, pretending he's not worried about two child-like employees. He hopes the best for Mingyu and Chan.</p><p>They'll do well. Probably.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wonwoo and mingyu?? getting along and genuinely enjoying each others presence?? its a win my dudes 😌 HAHA AND FINALLY the last two members are making their appearances...</p><p>off-topic but seventeen's TMA performance.... amazing showstopping glorious top-tier i want it tattooed on my forehead. that is all.</p><p>ENJOY THE WEEK LOVES hoping for the best for you all and advanced merry christmas 🤩🤩🤩</p><p>if you want, feel free to talk to me in my cc! https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. of (unwelcome) guests and familiar faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator doors open, and Mingyu tries to be as calm and composed as he can be. He honestly has no idea how Wonwoo handled the situation so well and rationally came up with a plan to fulfill both of Mingyu’s responsibilities right away.</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo really just is amazing, isn’t he?</p><p>So that’s what Mingyu tries to channel as he takes long strides around the building’s lobby, Chan following after him hastily. It doesn’t take long for the two to spot the Xu heir.</p><p>To be quite honest, Mingyu’s taken aback.</p><p>Now, he <em>is</em> aware that this is just the son, not the Chairman, but the Chinese man looks Mingyu’s age. He wasn’t expecting that. Still, Xu Minghao’s (Yes, Mingyu remembers.) age does nothing to stop the raw aura that comes off him in waves. Elegance. Power. Importance.</p><p>Right away, Mingyu knows it’s him who he’s supposed to speak to today and not the Chinese's companion beside him.</p><p>Mingyu and Chan go closer to the two, and Mingyu tries to exude confidence as well. He’s competitive like that. He’s not going to lose to some elf-looking guy from China when it comes to chaebol-ness.</p><p>But there’s an inkling that tells Mingyu it’s a losing battle. He’s not winning against Xu’s suit jacket draped fancily on his shoulders, weight centered on one foot as the other taps at a steady pace on the white-tiled floor.</p><p>It doesn’t mean Mingyu’s going to listen to the inkling though. Fuck that, he's winning against Mr. Fancy Man.</p><p>He and Chan finally arrive before the two foreigners, and Mingyu can take a better look at the Chinese heir he’s supposed to win over for a partnership. </p><p>The brunet scans the other’s button nose, graceful posture, lithe figure, and dark hair styled into a mullet.</p><p>Mingyu blinks.</p><p>Nope, still there.</p><p>A mullet.</p><p>Mingyu hasn’t seen that in a while.</p><p>Still, he gives a respectful bow, seeing Chan do the same from the corner of his eye. When he rises, Mingyu tries to imitate a certain someone’s thin smile, the kind that that person would show when trying to reassure someone else, “Welcome, Mr. Xu. As well as…?”</p><p>The brunet turns to the man on Xu Minghao’s right, who's broad-shouldered, tall, had wine-colored hair, and half-lidded eyes. </p><p>The other Chinese looks at him, almost sleepily, “Wen Junhui.”</p><p>“Mr. Wen,” says Mingyu with a nod, satisfied with how leveled his voice sounds. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long, we weren’t expecting you. We came as soon as we heard you and your company had arrived, I hope that you weren’t too displeased while staying in the lobby.”</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t apologize. He still has no idea why the two are here a week earlier than <em>they</em> scheduled.</p><p>He’s pretty sure Xu Minghao picks up on this, but the other shows little to no reaction on his face, so the taller can’t really be sure. The Chinese heir curtly bows to Mingyu, his sleepy companion doing the same.</p><p>“No worries,” Xu’s voice is clipped. He speaks in Korean, though slowly, as though he says each syllable with great care as to not mispronounce it, “Our early arrival was intentional. Besides, it took you,” He looks down at his watch, “8 and a half minutes to make your way here.”</p><p>They... timed it.</p><p>Not only did Xu and Wen have <em>no</em> respect for Mingyu's time by not coming on the agreed date and time, but the pair also timed how long it took them to come down. On their own time. Without a reservation.</p><p>Mingyu has to consciously stop his eye from twitching. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?</p><p>Does he think that his time is more valuable than Mingyu's? Does he think he owns the place and can come and go freely?</p><p>Oh, <em>fuck</em> him.</p><p>He looks at Xu Minghao, the other already challenging his gaze, unrelenting. The two give sharp looks to the other. Mingyu can practically hear the electricity in the lobby’s atmosphere.</p><p>Someone who isn’t Chan, so it must be sleepy Chinese, coughs, clearly trying to catch the two executives’ attention. Mingyu and Xu Minghao hold each other’s gazes, however.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, Wen Jewelry (Yup, Mingyu forgot), you’re not Wonwoo, and Mingyu’s not gonna listen.</em>
</p><p>A sigh, “未雨绸缪.” </p><p>It’s at this that Mingyu turns. Mainly because he has no idea what it means.</p><p>Wen gives an almost apologetic expression, “Dig the well before you are thirsty. It’s a Chinese proverb that the Xu’s believe in. They did not think it would be worth it to become partners with you if you did not plan ahead for our agreed meeting.”</p><p>Xu turns to him sharply, to which Wen can only give an undecipherable look. Well, undecipherable to Mingyu at the very least, because the heir among the two sighs.</p><p>Mingyu has to make sure that his expression is schooled into confident apathy. Truth be told, he doesn’t actually know if he’s prepared enough to pass whatever Xu’s little test is. He planned to brief himself on everything during the weekend, but…</p><p>He suppresses a groan. Damn Chinese and their proverbs.</p><p>Mingyu glances back at Chan, who gives a confident nod.</p><p>The brunet hasn’t spent enough time with the younger to know what that signals particularly, but to him, it’s enough. He trusts Chan (and the man who trains him) to be able to do this.</p><p>He thanks the deities for Wonwoo’s workaholism for once and his insistence to have everything ready ahead of time. Mingyu’s just grateful to that man.</p><p>He straightens his back as Xu Minghao looks at him with a challenge in his eyes.</p><p>It <em>infuriates</em> Mingyu.</p><p><em>“Make small talk, ask about their company. You </em>have<em> to let them know you’re interested in their enterprise, and try to find like points in our visions or operations or whatever else.  Ask if they’d like anything, refreshments, a tour, answers for questions. If they don’t want to take a look around the office, bring them to a meeting room.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Now go be your charming self.”</em>
</p><p>So the Korean executive smiles, makes sure it’s the one he flashes when he’s about to begin a presentation to the company’s Board. Charming and confident.</p><p>He's not going to lost to Xu. Moreover, he's not going to disappoint Wonwoo. Not his father too, I guess.</p><p>Point is! Mingyu's going to do good.</p><p>“I see. Wise words to follow, I’ll be sure to apply it. Thank you, I appreciate your wisdom,” Mingyu tries to emulate a certain someone’s tone when explaining things in meetings, “Our family, and extended, our company, tries to integrate a similar philosophy into our work.”</p><p>Mingyu keeps up the smile despite how badly he wants to punch Xu Minghao’s small button nose.</p><p>Jeez, Wonwoo would be so proud of him right now.</p><p>“로마는 하루아침에 이루어진 것이 아니다,” says Mingyu sagely (or so he hopes), “Rome wasn’t made in one morning. Likewise, we understand that a partnership takes a lot of time, trust, and preparation to be formed.” Mingyu echoes the words, a certain someone had told him that. “Though you’ve come earlier than expected, we hope that what we have ready thus far will be satisfactory.”</p><p>Mingyu glances at Chan through the corner of his eye, and the younger looks half parts proud and determined. The brunet could work with that.</p><p>He looks at Xu head-on.</p><p>The Chinese man narrows his eyes ever so slightly in Mingyu’s direction, but strangely enough, there is no hidden malice or hatred in them. Perhaps… curiosity?</p><p>Mingyu decides to be a gracious host, so he flashes his smile once again. He wants to be charming for this. </p><p>“So, Mr. Xu, allow me to properly introduce myself. I’m Kim Mingyu, the Vice President of SVT Corporations, one of Korea’s leading conglomerates.” He straightens his back, proud and assured. “With me is my secretary…”</p><p>He turns to Chan as he trails off.</p><p>Mingyu hopes that his face doesn’t betray the horrid taste on his tongue from calling someone other than Wonwoo his secretary.</p><p>“Lee Chan, Vice President Kim’s executive assistant.” The boy gives a light bow.</p><p>Mingyu flashes a smile at him before turning back to the two Chinese men.</p><p>“Xu Minghao,” says the elf-like man curtly, “Vice President of China’s Xu Enterprises. This will be Wen Junhui,” Xu gestures to his wine-haired companion, “Our Chief Officer of External Relations.”</p><p>When Juunay gives a small smile.</p><p>“Great!,” Mingyu puts his hands together, “It’s a pleasure and honor to be able to entertain you. Can we get you any refreshments? Do you have any questions for us?”</p><p>Wen looks at Xu, shaking his head. Xu looks back at Mingyu.</p><p>“Thank you, but we’ll decline for refreshments,” Xu’s voice is polite. For once. “As for the questions…” He narrows his eyes, “Shall we talk about our companies first?”</p><p>Mingyu glances at Chan, who checks his iPad for a bit before giving a nod.</p><p>“Of course,” A tight smile, “I was going to offer a tour of the office’s building first, but we can enter a meeting room and discuss the prospective partnership right away.”</p><p>Xu has a frown on his face.</p><p>Jeez, what did Mingyu even do this time? He was <em>so</em> polite. </p><p>“Why would we want a tour of yo…”</p><p>“A tour of the building would sound great,” chides Wen. But it’s directed more at Xu than Mingyu, “Since we are to be partners, it would be great to get to know how your company works, and oop—“</p><p>Wen is pulled by Xu, and the latter hisses something to the taller. The wine-haired man says something back in Chinese slowly, to which Xu snorts.</p><p>Mingyu looks back at Chan, confused. The other mirrors his expression as he looks at the two Chinese men with raised brows.</p><p>“We have a meeting room ready, right?” Mingyu keeps his voice low as he asks the question, “And we also have the information and presentations?”</p><p>A nod. “Yeah, just booked a meeting room in the elevator.” His voice is filled with… awe? “Wonwoo-sunbae is really amazing… he prepared well.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, looking at the two Chinese men still mumbling amongst each other. A burst of warmth bubbles in his chest.</p><p>Mingyu’s decided to stop trying to pursue the other (nothing except for a mess came out of that) and instead try to get closer to the other, even if it’s not romantically, but it does little for how utterly <em>gone</em> Mingyu is for the other man.</p><p>Xu finally gives a sigh as he looks at Mingyu. He shoots Wen a glare before speaking, “We would <em>love</em> to take a look around your company.” </p><p>He says it through gritted teeth, and Mingyu would be lying if he didn’t feel even a bit of schadenfreude as he sees how reluctant Xu is.</p><p>“But if it would be fine, may you forward anything you’ve prepared—reports or presentations—to Junhui?” It’s clear that Mingyu can’t say no.</p><p>He suppresses a groan. He <em>really</em> doesn’t like this guy.</p><p>“Sure.” Mingyu gives a thin smile, hoping it doesn’t look too forced, “Chan?”</p><p>The younger heads to the sleepy-eyed Chinese, tablet out and in tow. The older (at least Mingyu assumes so, he can’t imagine anyone younger than Chan) looks at him like a pet, and Mingyu suppresses a laugh.</p><p>He doesn’t realize that Xu is looking at him with piercing, questioning eyes. Mingyu feels a tick on his neck.</p><p>“Yes?” he asks through his teeth as he meets the other’s gaze. Did the man have to ruin <em>everything</em>?</p><p>There’s a pause before the other speaks, “Nothing.”</p><p>It’s curt. Cold.</p><p>Mingyu starts the little look-around once Chan signals that he’s done sending over the files and Wen shows them to Xu briefly. They start with the floor they’re already on, and Mingyu realizes that he’s <em>screwed.</em></p><p>You can talk to the Vice President about the best-selling products at their supermarkets or which malls are performing well or what items have to go on sale or the renovations of their resorts, but you can’t—and Mingyu cannot stress this enough—talk to him about his <em>people.</em></p><p>That's Wonwoo's job. And sure, Mingyu's getting better at being decent, but not to the extent that he can talk to a potential business partner about his people.</p><p>They’re on the third floor of the building when it happens,</p><p>“And this is where most of our HR staff are working,” Mingyu gestures to the various cubicles filled with prim and proper staff members, “Though the rest can be found on the 10th floor instead. And over there,” Mingyu points, “is Accounting.”</p><p>Mingyu honestly has no idea about what HR does (Wonwoo is usually the one who chides him to follow their protocols), so he focuses on Accounting instead.</p><p>“SVT takes great pride in being transparent with both our shareholders and the public. We never shy away from external audits and make sure to disclose adequate information to the concerned parties when preparing… “ A blink as he looks at a certain elf-like man, “What exactly are you doing, Mr. Xu?” </p><p>He sees the other pointing at some of the employees, as though he were counting them. <em>Why?</em></p><p>Mingyu has to choke down his annoyance.</p><p>“This is only half of the HR staff, yes?”</p><p>The other speaks slowly, Korean not being his first language, but it still makes Mingyu tick. He just doesn’t like the other, ok?</p><p>“Roughly.”</p><p>“Why are there so many?” He looks at Mingyu as though he were accusing the taller, “Does your company often get complaints? Scandals?”</p><p>Ok, what a <em>jerk</em>. Are they not allowed to have a lot of HR staff? What? Is that just not a thing in China? </p><p>
  <em>Sighing is rude, Mingyu.</em>
</p><p>Thankfully, Chan comes to his aid.</p><p>“Our human resources department keeps track of the productivity of employees, and we try our best to provide each employee with hospitality. Taking into consideration the number of employees our company has,” Chan gives a little gesture to the staff on the floor, “We need quite the number of HR employees.”</p><p>Huh. To be honest, Mingyu didn’t explicitly know that. Good to know, good to know.</p><p>He looks at Xu with brows slightly raised, as if to say, <em>Does that answer your question?</em> To which the Chinese man looks away, eyes sharp as he scans the area.</p><p>
  <em>Prick.</em>
</p><p>They move on.</p><p>But apparently, Xu does not. He nitpicks and questions every single thing you can nitpick about and it’s horrible and Mingyu is done. He’s showing the break room—coffee machine, free nuts and cookies, mini ref, and all—when apparently…</p><p>“Hm. Seems like a nice place, how convenient for employees…” </p><p>Xu looks around the room with… well, it’s not curiosity. It’s as if he’s analyzing every single thing, looking and looking.</p><p>At least he finally said something nice though.</p><p>From the glass of the break room, Mingyu sees peeping, albeit cautiously and meekly, from the employees outside. He really, really doesn’t do this and doesn’t want to do this, but apparently, he scares the staff. Wonwoo told him so.</p><p>Wonwoo also told me to be friendlier to them, so who’s he to not comply?</p><p>He gives a little thumbs up to the employees outside, a small smile on his lips. He sees some employees flinch, some looking relieved, and some with wide eyes. Whatever.</p><p>He diverts his attention back to Mr. Critic. </p><p>“Must be hard to maintain,” the lithe man says, narrowing his eyes, and he looks at Mingyu.</p><p>What’s the taller supposed to say?</p><p>“Admittedly, its cost does catch my eye whenever we have our financial reports,” Mingyu starts, honest. “But,” he channels his inner Wonwoo, who’s had to explain this one too many times to his boss, “It keeps employee satisfaction high, and we don’t want to burn them out, starve them, and the like.”</p><p>How strange. How it’s Wonwoo who’s told Mingyu this before when…. the raven-haired man himself was probably burnt out. How strange.</p><p>(Mingyu gulps down the bitterness on his tongue that comes with the fact that he didn’t even notice this, even probably downplaying burnout when the older told him this how many years ago.)</p><p>“Yes, but.” A sharp gaze directed at the taller, ”Where do you get the <em>funds</em> for it? I imagine there are more break rooms on different floors.”</p><p>“Chan, can I borrow your tablet?”</p><p>Mingyu’s so close to lashing out. He says a quick <em>thanks</em> to the younger when he gets the iPad, and offers it to Xu. The Chinese looks at it reluctantly and with a tight scowl, but Mingyu raises his brow to indicate he should get it, so the man with the mullet does.</p><p>“Mr. Xu,” Mingyu hopes he doesn’t sound like he’s talking through gritted teeth, “Kindly search <em>Best Companies to Work For in Korea</em> there.”</p><p>The dark-haired man looks at him, displeased. He presses something on the tablet—Mingyu’s about to ask what he’s doing—until he hears the mechanical voice of the automated helper from the iPad and Xu repeating his words. </p><p>Mingyu’s pretty sure the other Chinese, Wen, holds in a laugh while watching the two of them.</p><p>The Chinese scrolls down, scowl growing more and more. </p><p>“Free snacks, more paid leaves than average, longer maternity leaves,” Xu has a tight frown as he continues reading (albeit slowly), “Nice company atmosphere, good food in the cafeteria, nearby restaurants, paid overtime, and even a fun annual team building.”</p><p>The man looks at Mingyu flatly.</p><p>Mingyu has to stop flaring his nostrils. How can Xu Minghao <em>not</em> be satisfied?</p><p>“Why.” asks Xu, gaze unrelenting despite him being completely irrational.</p><p>Mingyu holds in a sigh.</p><p><em>Ah</em>, he thinks, <em>so this is what Wonwoo feels when he talks to Mingyu.</em></p><p>Funnily enough, if you had asked Mingyu the same question even 6 months earlier, he would go on and on about how employee satisfaction increases productivity and fosters a healthy working environment and increases profit and helps with retention and whatever else.</p><p>Yet here he is, body almost on auto-pilot, as he says:</p><p>“Our employees are what make us successful, what makes everything our company does possible. Without them, we wouldn’t be who we are today,” Mingyu’s surprised by how certain he sounds, “So we consider the company’s money as theirs as it is ours and allot a rather large portion of the budget to employee welfare.” </p><p>A breath, </p><p>“Work is more than just money.” He wonders what Wonwoo would think, listening to capitalist Kim Mingyu speaking like this. “Financial security, adequate rest, meaningful work, close connections, a safe, healthy work environment, and fair compensation for work are needs as important as just money, and we wish to offer these to our employees.”</p><p>Mingyu’s gaze is leveled as he looks at the Chinese heir opposite him. It’s strange that he means what he says.</p><p>Strange, indeed. </p><p>Xu <em>tsks</em> but relents, gesturing for the two Koreans to continue with the tour. </p><p>And maybe it’s just in Mingyu’s head, but Xu is nitpicking a little less now. He doesn’t give a second glance to the cafeteria and doesn’t question every motive of Operations, Business Development, Merchandising, and Purchasing.</p><p>Doesn’t mean he completely stops though.</p><p>They go through the offices of the executives, and Xu questions why they’re so big, so exclusive. If it fits in with the company image. How executives are chosen. How the pay compares.</p><p>Needless to say, by the time Mingyu and Chan are showing the two Chinese men the meeting rooms, the older of the two is exhausted.</p><p>Still, he emulates a certain dark-haired secretary and gives the gentlest smile he can muster. “And here… we have the meeting rooms. Anyone can reserve them, but it’s mostly for small meetings. For the big ones or for assemblies, we use the function we showed you earlier.”</p><p>“Oh. Will we finally discuss the details of our companies and what would happen if we were to accept the partnership?”</p><p>Xu looks at him, eyes a bit brighter than earlier. Mingyu’s not sure if he should or should not be concerned.</p><p>He opens his mouth to reply, but one of the doors behind him along the sleek corridor opens, and employees slowly walk out. Mingyu gets mildly annoyed, but continues on, ignoring the shuffling of legs behind him,</p><p>“Yes, we will be. The room we’ll be using is just—”</p><p>More shuffling. Geez.</p><p>“Here, and it’ll just be us but we can call on the other executives if y—“</p><p>There’s a squeak of rubber on marble behind him, and Mingyu has half the mind to groan. But then—</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jun?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turns back so fast as soon as he hears the familiar deep voice he’s afraid he’ll get whiplash. </p><p>And lo and behold, Jeon Wonwoo, in all his beautiful, placid glory, is right there, laptop and files held deftly by his pale hands. Except he’s donning a rather… rare expression.</p><p>He looks… shocked? Surprised? But happily so.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Mingyu peers back, trying to follow the other’s line of sight, and realizes that <em>wait</em>. </p><p>Did he…</p><p>Did he just call out the name Jun?</p><p>As in…</p><p>An eyebrow is lifted in the direction of a certain wine-haired m—</p><p>“NONUUUU”</p><p>“Wh—“</p><p>Xu Minghao blinks rapidly as his wine-haired companion screams the name, voice two pitches higher than normal. Looking nowhere as sleepy as he was a minute earlier, he zooms across the corridor (much like a cat) and jumps on Mingyu’s secretary.</p><p><em>Mingyu’s</em> secretary.</p><p>Said man’s boss looks at Chan beside him, who looks just as incredulous as Mingyu himself. He then glances at Xu Minghao, who looks half parts horrified and confused as to why one of his executives is clinging to a certain Korea like a koala.</p><p>Speaking of which…</p><p>Wind Joonhi is squeezing Wonwoo in a tight hug, the latter lightly patting him on the back as well.</p><p>Ah. Mingyu almost forgot how ugly jealousy felt.</p><p>He’s about to stop grinding his teeth and tell them to separate, but Xu, for once, doesn’t complain and instead helps.</p><p>“Wen Junhui.”</p><p>Oh, that’s his name?</p><p>The wine haired man turns back but doesn’t let go of Wonwoo. He just makes them both face the Chinese heir as he snuggles into Wonwoo’s hair.</p><p>Mingyu feels his blood boil and his hands shake. </p><p>The raven-haired secretary tries to pry himself away from Juphen’s grasp, but the wine-haired man doesn’t let go.</p><p>A sigh from Xu.</p><p>“Who are you? And how, pray tell, do the two of you know each other?”</p><p>“Same question,” pipes in Mingyu, voice shaky from his anger, “And you might want to let him go before you succeed in choking him.”</p><p>Jinhi, or whatever his name is, pouts. He… pouts. The man who had previously given little to no reaction to anything. Pouts. <em>And is still fucking holding Wonwoo.</em></p><p>“Oh! I apologize, Mr. Xu,” As always, Wonwoo’s voice is calm and smooth. He gently taps the koala’s—Chinese man’s—hands to signal to let go, to which Wen finally obliges. Wonwoo gives a bow, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, Vice President Kim’s other executive assistant. Junhwi…”</p><p>Wonwoo glances at the other, mumbling something. The Chinese man mumbles something back.</p><p>Mingyu scowls.</p><p>“Junhui, sorry.” A warm smile, “I didn’t know if he was using his Chinese name or his Korean one. We know each other from college.”</p><p>Xu Minghao blinks. His gaze flickers from Dupehwi to Wonwoo to even Mingyu.</p><p>“You’re telling me…” starts Xu slowly, “That this is the man who you wanted to poach into Xu Enterprises but couldn’t because you dropped your phone in the toilet and lost his number and tried to find but couldn’t because you weren’t sure if his name was spelled with an ‘eo’ or ‘o’. That Korean?”</p><p>“That Korean, yup!”</p><p>The man nods, floppy red hair following the movement. </p><p>Xu looks at Wonwoo, gaze more observant this time. The latter gives a nod of respect to the Chinese heir, then turns his attention to Juuri, expression half parts concerned and amused.</p><p>“That’s why I never heard back from you? And… you tried to <em>poach</em> me?”</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t want this partnership. No thanks. No.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, Nonu!” The man throws himself at Wonwoo again. Mingyu thinks his knuckles are white at this point, “I’m sorry! The toilet thing was my bad, I didn’t mean to ghost you. The poaching offer still stands though!”</p><p>Xu Minghao hisses at his companion, quickly glancing at Mingyu, who has his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Mingyu’s voice is deathly soft. </p><p>Joomei looks at him, a hint of recognition in his sharp eyes. He’s about to say something, except…</p><p>“Chan, which meeting room did you reserve?” Wonwoo’s tone is bright, voice gentle. He has a thin, calming smile on his lips, and Mingyu and Juyhi immediately shut up.</p><p>“Meeting room 7,” the other’s answer is swift, “Shall we?”</p><p>“Of course,” Wonwoo (finally) separates himself from the Chinese man clinging on him and ushers the three executives into the room Chan’s holding open the door for, “Please come in so we may discuss the matters you’d like to. If you would prefer we talk about personal things, we may do so as well.”</p><p>Mingyu’s about to enter, except Wonwoo, clears his throat ever so slightly. The tallest pauses. He turns around, a smile on his lips.</p><p>“After you, our esteemed guests.”</p><p>Ha. Haha.</p><p>As if Mingyu liked them.</p><p>Xu gives him a look but enters nonetheless. Doomhee follows suit, even whistling. Mingyu doesn’t like him. He doesn’t like the wave Wonwoo gives him.</p><p>No.</p><p>He holds in a sigh and finally enters the room. As he passes by, Wonwoo gives his hand a little squeeze and flashes him a smile. Mingyu’s pretty sure that his heart gets squeezed ever so slightly too.</p><p>Wonwoo enters after him and closes the door.</p><p>Chan is preparing his tablet, Xu is sitting calmly, and Juuhim is looking past Mingyu whilst patting the seat behind him.</p><p>Mingyu gently grabs Wonwoo’s hand and leads him to the other side of the table.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Wonwoo looks like he’s shushing the redhead Chinese man opposite him. Mingyu has to stop himself from smirking—<em>Take that and stay quiet you sleepy, broad-shouldered cat.</em></p><p>Anyways, what was Wonwoo’s connection to redheads? Jeez, maybe Mingyu should try it out sometime.</p><p>There’s a faint shuffling and arranging of paper from beside him, but, like the oh-so-gracious host he is, Mingyu instead focuses on Xu as Wonwoo sets up the projector for their presentation.</p><p>The Chinese is scrolling through Jurehi’s tablet, temple resting on an enclosed fist. One would think he was bored, but Mingyu knows what a rich heir looks like when they’re looking at their next little venture.</p><p>Like a shark.</p><p>Mingyu fixes his posture. At this point, he doesn’t really care what the outcome of this visit will be—it’s not like he likes the Xus’ business. Not when its heir came earlier than what was agreed upon, not because he made an error, but because he wanted to fuck with them. And using a proverb for it too?</p><p>Bullshit.</p><p>His father may want this partnership, but what Mingyu wants is to slap the elf boy for being like this. Next thing you know, he’s going to asking for wine and peace and quiet to meditate. </p><p>Mingyu’s thoughts are cut off by a,</p><p>“Great! So shall we start?”</p><p>Wonwoo puts his hands together calmly, the projector remote in his hands. He’s calm and composed, lips hinting at a smile. He, as always, oozes with calmness.</p><p>Ok, fine.</p><p>Maybe Mingyu won’t deck Xu Minghao today.</p><p>The brunet quietly lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>The two Chinese men look at the ebony-haired man curiously, Mingyu notes that Xu’s interest looks like it’s piqued.</p><p>“First, we’ll be tackling the entire scope of the company…”</p><p>It’s not that Mingyu zones out, ok? Trust him, Wonwoo could read a documentary script with that deep voice of his and Mingyu would still listen to it. </p><p>But.</p><p>Mingyu might seem dumb, and admittedly he is when it comes to a certain secretary, but it wasn’t pure nepotism that got him his position. He could tell you the mission, vision, subsidiaries, sales, and whatever else you want from the company with his eyes closed. What he can’t tell you is if Xu Minghao and Wen Juthey find these impressive enough to make SVT their Korean business partner.</p><p>Screw that, he doesn’t know if he wants <em>Xu</em> to be their Chinese business partner.</p><p>So, like the good, observant little (in spirit, not in height) chaebol he is, he pays attention to the two Chinese men as Wonwoo goes on and on with the presentation. When things are slow, he sneaks in a peek or two at his phone as he reads a more comprehensive document about Xu Enterprises.</p><p>Xu Minghao, for the most part, nods every so often at Wonwoo’s words (He constantly questions Mingyu but not Wonwoo? The brunet would be offended except he does understand). However, Xu Minghao is not the problem.</p><p>Junehuo or whatever his name was is.</p><p>Sleepy look in his eyes gone, he looks at Wonwoo like an excited cat—the friendly kind Mingyu refuses to acknowledge because cats are like creatures from hell.</p><p>The worst thing is that Wonwoo would look back at the Chinese ca—man. Half of the time his gaze was filled with curiosity, the other half was with concern. The latter made Mingyu clench his fists ever so slightly.</p><p>So when the presentation is all done and over with, Mingyu quickly beckons for his raven-haired secretary to sit beside him once again,</p><p>“Your feet must be tired,” It’s not wholly a lie, “Don’t you want to sit down?”</p><p>A hesitant glance, “Will that be alright?”</p><p>Mingyu’s about to answer with all the affirmations in the world because yes of course that’s alright, but a certain Chinese stops him. </p><p>At least it isn’t Jewhui.</p><p>“Of course that would be fine, thank you for your lovely presentation.”</p><p>Wonwoo bows to Xu Minghao with a gentle smile before he returns to his place beside Mingyu. The taller lightly squeezes his hyung’s hand. Wonwoo squeezes back.</p><p>So it’s with a chest that’s slightly puffed and ears that are slightly red that Mingyu says, “So would you like to raise any questions? Concerns? Will we be deciding upon the partnership during this trip, or will you come back to visit another time?”</p><p>A glance at Xu Minghao.</p><p>Xu looks at Jooheon (the name sounds familiar but Mingyu’s pretty sure it’s not Joohuu’s name or whatever his name is) with an unreadable expression, to which the redhead nods. Xu looks back at Mingyu with what the latter identifies as amusement, or perhaps curiosity. Who knows.</p><p>Scorn? Hopefulness?</p><p>Mingyu usually leaves the reading people stuff to Wonwoo.</p><p>“I’ve decided on what I’ll be telling my father, yes.” Xu gives a nod.</p><p>The other is assured. Confident. Mingyu’s not sure if he should be pleased or concerned. Judging by the way the Chinese had nitpicked around the building, Mingyu was fairly sure he was going to report that he didn’t want the partnership.</p><p>Well, whatever.</p><p>Still, for formalities sake, Mingyu musters up a smile he hopes shows none of his bitterness. With a steady voice,</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that. Do take note, however, that SVT still hasn’t made a final decision on the partnership as we haven’t visited your HQ in China yet.”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>Xu waves his hand as if dismissing Mingyu’s words. He straightens and intertwines his fingers as he gives the news. Not like Mingyu cares.</p><p>“So far, I like your company. I think we stand a lot to gain from pursuing a venture with you.”</p><p>“Ah,” starts Mingyu, “That’s un—“</p><p>…</p><p>…Did Xu just say he <em>wanted</em> the partnership.</p><p>“-derful.” finishes Mingyu, donning a charming smile immediately “That’s ecstatic news. Having the heir of such a distinguished company acknowledge ours is a great thing.”</p><p>Mingyu puts on his happiest smile.</p><p>He looks to his two secretaries. First, to Wonwoo, who pats his thigh gently and dons a proud smile. Mingyu’s chest goes warm. Next, to Chan, who’s buzzing with excitement.</p><p>The man’s smile turns a bit more genuine.</p><p>“Great—more than, even,” Mingyu extends his hand to Xu, “That will conclude our meeting, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, I believe so,” he takes Mingyu’s hand and shakes it once, firmly. “It was a pleasure getting to know your company. Thank you.”</p><p>“The pleasure is ours.”</p><p>“Well then, if it’s done, does that mean I can go steal Nonu? We have to catch up.”</p><p>Mingyu’s brow twitches at the redhead's interjection.</p><p>Xu looks at Juuqhei questioningly, saying something in Chinese. Mingyu blinks as the other says something back. He forgot how fast Chinese people rappe—talked. </p><p>“Mr. Xu is talking to him about work hours and how they can’t slack off just because they’re not in China,” is what Wonwoo whispers to Mingyu. The older’s whispering voice is… cute. “Jun is telling him to loosen up and—oh, he just made a joke.”</p><p>Xu lets out a long sigh.</p><p>Mingyu stifles in a giggle. He feels Wonwoo’s lips curved into a tight, trying-not-to-smile position, “Mr. Xu thinks he’s being ridiculous so—.”</p><p>Wonwoo lets out a little giggle.</p><p>Xu turns his head sharply at the calm, raven-haired man, who replies in Chinese.</p><p>Mingyu can tell it’s accented and it’s slower compared to the words of Xu and Joohyuk (or, again, whatever his name is), but still. The older’s Chinese is cute. Kind of reminds Mingyu of the faint Satoori the older used to have 7 years ago.</p><p>“Oh, come on HaoHao! It’s already 5 pm.” The wine-haired man makes a dorky face at who Mingyu is pretty sure is his superior. Xu just lets out a long breath.</p><p>HaoHao.</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips.</p><p>(As if he didn’t have an internal crisis the first time he said Wonwoo-hyung. Oh, Mingyu.)</p><p>The Chinese man gives a bow to the three men opposite him, “Thank you for our meeting today and giving a peek into your company. I hope we may have a prosperous partnership and that you may be as pleased with Xu’s Headquarters and operations.” He pulls Jihwi’s wrist, “We’ll be taking our leave now. Thank you very much.”</p><p>The pair nearly get out of the meeting room.</p><p>Nearly.</p><p>Jukebox imitates a… snake? He twists his body around strangely, so much so that the brunet doesn’t realize that he’s escaped from Xu’s grasp and then rushes to Wonwoo. Mingyu stares at him with daggers.</p><p>“Calling card.” His voice is cheery.</p><p>“Wh—“</p><p>“We’re old friends!! Come on, Nonu. I won’t lose your contact again, I promise.”</p><p>If there were such thing as “kitten eyes,” it would be what Jimhoi is giving Wonwoo. Mingyu doesn’t even realize how tense he is. He stands.</p><p>“I’m sorry but—“</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Wonwoo calmly extends the piece of stationery, to which Jeephue grabs excitedly. He skips. Skips. Back to Xu Minghao, who sighs, then proceeds to whistle as they leave for good.</p><p>“Chan,” The youngest immediately perks up to where Wonwoo calls him, “Please go accompany them out of the building. They might get lost. Good work today, you’re free to go after.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, sunbaenim!” Chan gives a quick bow. He hastily gathers his tablet and files then rushes out of the room with a faint, <em>“Mr. Xu!! Mr. Wen!”</em></p><p>Once he’s gone, Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh, a soft, delicate thing. His nose even scrunches up ever so slightly.</p><p>Mingyu’s brain short circuits, all of his blood rushing to the ends of his ears.</p><p>“Wh-what’s funny?”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing just…” A small giggle and shoots Mingyu right in the chest, “Jun—the friend I talked to you about who taught me Chinese—hasn’t changed a bit. And Chan is as passionate and enthusiastic as ever and you…”</p><p>Wonwoo falters ever so slightly as he looks at Mingyu.</p><p>His voice becomes softer, “You’re so different now. Better. So much so.” </p><p>He shows The Smile. The one that reveals just a bit of teeth, nose scrunched slightly, and the bottom of his eyes creasing. </p><p>It’s contagious, Mingyu thinks because he feels a smile of his own carving its way on his lips.</p><p>“You did great today, Gyu.” Wonwoo’s eyes are soft, voice practically dripping with honey, “Amazing, really. Even Mr. Xu was impressed.” </p><p>He gently pats Mingyu’s hair. The latter savors it.</p><p>“Now, let’s go? I’m sure everyone’s vacating the building already.”</p><p>Who’s Mingyu to say no?</p><p>Quietly, they go up the elevator and back to Mingyu’s office. Wonwoo hums a soft melody as they do so, and it’s not good for Mingyu’s heart in the slightest, yet he relishes it all the same.</p><p>Their little bubble is ruined by the ringing of a cellphone.</p><p>Mingyu’s about to groan, but he’s not that bad. Wonwoo’s allowed to have a life outside of him. It’s not very preferable, of course, but allowed nonetheless.</p><p>Plus, the man’s anger dissipates immediately when the older gives a sheepish smile. It’s warm, ok?</p><p>That, however, doesn’t last long because the next word that comes out of Wonwoo’s mouth is—</p><p>“Jun?”</p><p>Mingyu turns his back quickly so that the other doesn’t see his pout. Fine! Wonwoo has a life outside of him, and Mingyu’s the same. He has a life outside of Wonwoo.</p><p>He goes to his desk and packs his things.</p><p>“Ah— yeah I think so?”</p><p>Mingyu loudly shuffles paper. </p><p>He thinks Wonwoo glances at him, but he continues speaking, “Oh! I’m not sure, but yeah, I can ask Soonyoung.”</p><p>The executive’s hand twitches as he stuffs his laptop into the bag. Damn cat-hamster redheads.</p><p>“Nice, I’ll see you in a bit hopefully!” A pause, “Yup. Bye-bye Jun.”</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu braces himself for the question.</p><p>“Mingyu… I’m free to go for the night, yes?”</p><p>Oh, how desperately Mingyu wants to say no.</p><p>No, please don’t leave.</p><p>No, have dinner with me instead.</p><p>No, speak to me in your dorky Chinese and give your gentle pats on the back.</p><p>No, please stay.</p><p>But, like clockwork, the voice in Mingyu’s head tells him that Wonwoo has his own life and Mingyu has one of his own. It tells him that Wonwoo is not his doll or his pet. That his hyung deserves happiness above all else.</p><p>So like it’s natural,</p><p>“Of course.” A smile, “Have a great dinner and enjoy catching up. I hope it’ll be a fun time for you.”</p><p>Wonwoo blinks. </p><p>He gives a peculiar look at Mingyu, but he doesn’t say what he’s thinking. Instead, he slowly goes up to the other man and ruffles his hair, fixing his suit and tie right after.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>It’s soft, but Mingyu hears it.</p><p>Wonwoo gives a final, shallow bow. </p><p>“See you! Have a good evening.” A warm smile that shows his entire row of teeth. </p><p>It melts Mingyu’s heart. Until the door closes, of course. </p><p>He sighs.</p><p>Now, he kind of wants to eat out with a friend too. Not with his drinking buddies, though, no thank you. That turned out horribly. Mingyu visibly shakes his head as if it would drive the memory away.</p><p>He’s thinking with half a braincell as he goes up to Seungcheol’s office. The older has a suitcase in his hand and is locking his door.</p><p>A chill goes up Mingyu’s spine for some reason. As if it was a foreboding of someone’s future. </p><p>Like the memory of his drunken escapade, he pushes it away.</p><p>“Oh! Mingyu.” The older sees him waving slightly, “Will this take long? I was just about to leave.”</p><p>“It’s—uh.” A gulp. “I was wondering if you wanted to eat out tonight? We don’t hang out outside of the work stuff, do we?”</p><p>A snort.</p><p>Mingyu cocks his head, he’s probably pouting.</p><p>“If I didn’t know how much of a goner you were for Secretary Jeon I would have thought you’d be hitting on <em>me.</em>“ The man laughs heartily. “But sorry man, I already made plans with an old friend. Next time?”</p><p>Now Mingyu’s definitely sure he’s pouting. Alas, “Next time. Enjoy your dinner with your pal.”</p><p>The older gives Mingyu one last look before patting his arm. He leaves after a hug goodbye.</p><p>And, like that, Mingyu has no other choice. He’s probably going to regret it later, but he scrolls through his phone, thumb hovering precariously over:</p><p>
  <strong>Son of a ***** Absolute ****** Demon. DO NOT ENGAGE.”</strong>
</p><p>A sigh, then a press.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>am i pushing the junhui catboy agenda? yes. yes, i am. ALSO i love minghao i really do, but idk it makes sense i think for him to be this perfectionist with trust issues for other companies here. im sorry hao :(</p><p>but also the way mingyu is smart here 😌 the character development is 👌👌👌</p><p>also ttt later im excited!</p><p>if you ever want to talk to me, dont be shy to hit up my cc: https://curiouscat.me/shuables_</p><p>have a good day everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. of dreadful reminders and last times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*plays how to be a heartbreaker*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waiter between the two men leaves hurriedly—almost desperately, as though he was scared—as soon as Mingyu beckons him to do so. Well… not like the brunet could blame him. He’s been told that staring (glaring) contests between him and Yoon Jeonghan were very intense. </p><p>So the third man scurries away, notepad intact, as Mingyu and Jeonghan stare each other down. Fun.</p><p>To be honest, Mingyu's surprised lightning hasn't struck yet. Or that an earthquake hasn't happened. Yes, he's dramatic. So is Jeonghan.</p><p>“Why’d you even call me here, Kim.”</p><p>Jeonghan practically spits the words out, as if them even being on his tongue was disgusting enough. </p><p>At that, Mingyu rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You act as if you didn’t agree to it, Yoon.” Mingyu’s words are equally vicious.</p><p>“You’re not talking to me though!” Jeonghan flares his eyes, angrily grabbing a breadstick from the fancy restaurant’s (Yes, they’re rich) table. “What a waste of time.”</p><p>He chews on the bread angrily.</p><p>“I called you because I dated you, moron.” Mingyu doesn’t lose, so he grabs a breadstick as well. He’s also hungry. “You’re just being a bitch though.”</p><p>“Yeah.” A deep scowl, “And you were a horrible boyfriend.”</p><p>“At least I didn’t just leave you hanging to <em>assume</em> why I was mad.”</p><p>“I actually <em>comforted</em> you when you were sad, you ungrateful wench!”</p><p>“I’m not the one who says they want to be left alone then lash out when I do just that!”</p><p>“At least I remembered our monthsary!”</p><p>“DATING FOR A MONTH MEANS NOTHING.”</p><p>“THIS IS WHY I COULD NOT STAND YOU.”</p><p>Jeonghan snarls at the younger as he gets another breadstick, breaking it angrily and chewing on it loudly. Mingyu makes a face at him before getting a breadstick as well.</p><p>The older of the two releases a pretentious, little <em>hmph</em> and looks away. Mingyu does the same but in the opposite direction.</p><p>For a while, there’s only loud chewing.</p><p>(Mingyu realizes that it's never a good idea to put two competitive people at odds with each other in the same room. Dammit.)</p><p>Oddly enough though, it’s Jeonghan who breaks the silence. His words are spat out, but they’re not screamed.</p><p>“We made a really good looking couple though.”</p><p>Mingyu grumbles, still looking to the side away Jeonghan. “The absolute best. Everyone in uni probably wanted to date us or be us.”</p><p>“Yeah, they fucking did. We were stunning.”</p><p>Jeonghan nods angrily, still looking away. Again, only the sound of chewing fills the empty space in their table.</p><p>“Ok. So.” Jeonghan looks at the younger, lips in a tight frown, but leaning forward anyway, “Why did you ask me to talk to you.”</p><p>“I needed fucking advice.”</p><p>“About what.”</p><p>Mingyu gulps involuntarily, then looks at the older, “I have a crush.”</p><p>“OH BOO-FUCKING-HOO,” mocks Jeonghan. He clears his throat as the waiter comes back with their appetizers. He keeps his mouth shut as the server carefully puts down the plate. Jeonghan only speaks again when the man leaves, “I was first by the way. I’m even dating him now.”</p><p>Mingyu rolls his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not a competition, Yoon.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s not a competition. It’s not a competition. It’s not a competition. It’s not a competition.</em>
</p><p>Listen. Mingyu’s competitive. Let him readjust. </p><p>“Yeah, right. So what do you want <em>me</em> to do about it.”</p><p>Good question, Yoon Jeonghan. Good question.</p><p>Mingyu clears his throat. He grabs a random cracker from the cheese platter in front of him and gulps it down. </p><p>“What went wrong between us?”</p><p>“You were a little bitch.”</p><p>Jeonghan says it with no hesitation, and Mingyu is very, <em>very</em>, tempted to remove one of his expensive leather shoes and smack the older with it. </p><p>The blond sees this, snorts, then pops a cheese cube into his mouth. He scans Mingyu up and down as he chews, then sighs when he’s done. </p><p>“You were inconsiderate, like <em>really</em> inconsiderate.” Mingyu scowls as his older…. companion speaks. “You never were there for me when I needed someone and forced me to do stuff I didn’t want to. You never proposed actual dates outside of my apartment, yours, or some obscure nearby place. You didn’t even give me<em> gifts</em> for our monthsaries, didn’t even remember them either.”</p><p>See, this is where Mingyu’s supposed to apologize. </p><p><em>Sorry, hyung.</em> He’s supposed to say, <em>I should’ve been more perceptive.</em></p><p>Except.</p><p>“Wait. Wait wait wait.” Mingyu looks at the blond, dumbfounded. “You <em>told</em> me that you needed alone time. You said, very clearly, that you were fine with going to all the parties and game nights.” The brunet squints, ”You even clarified with me that I didn’t have to get you gifts. I was just <em>listening</em> to you.”</p><p>Except Mingyu was pretty sure these weren’t his fault. Genuinely.</p><p>Jeonghan blinks rapidly, giving Mingyu a deadpan stare.</p><p>“You’re not that dumb, are you?”</p><p>“You’re calling me <em>dumb</em> now?”</p><p>The blond scowls at him, gingerly getting another slice of cheese. “I clearly wanted you to reach out. I wanted you to go against my words and prove to me that I’m worth it.”</p><p>It’s Mingyu’s turn to give a deadpan stare now.</p><p>“How was<em> I</em> supposed to know that???”</p><p>“Trust me,” Jeonghan takes a sip of champagne, “If you had even half a brain cell, you’d have figured it out.”</p><p>Yup. This is why they broke up. Mingyu can’t handle this.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>Well if he can’t date Jeonghan, he can at least get some wise words from him.</p><p>“Ok. Fine. Whatever.” He scrunches his nose and pops a cheese cube into his mouth. “There’s this guy. I really like him. Courting him turned into a complete trainwreck—”</p><p>Jeonghan snorts, and Mingyu throws a slice of cheese at him.</p><p>“So we kinda talked, I didn’t say about what, and I realized that if I were to have <em>any</em> shot with him, I have to… you know. Make him like me even as a human. Friend. Whatever.”</p><p>He drinks his wine gingerly.</p><p>“So what do you think I should do?”</p><p>“Date the fuck out of him, of course.”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>“Oh so <em>now</em> you’re calling me hyung.”</p><p>Mingyu snorts (he hopes it seems as though he’s angry) then gets a cracker, munching it angrily. He glares at Jeonghan.</p><p>The latter sighs.</p><p>“If he doesn’t like you at all—which I can’t blame him for—,” Jeonghan ducks as Mingyu throws a cracker at him. “Then yeah I think it’s fine for you to play friends with him. But.” The blond looks at Mingyu head-on, dark eyes serious, “If he already likes you, why not confess? Bring him out on a date. At least present him the idea that you’re interested in him. You can’t do nothing then expect,” Jeonghan wildly gestures in the air, “Something.”</p><p>Mingyu nods ever so slightly. He hopes his face doesn’t betray his emotions. </p><p>“What if I <em>did</em> do something, but it didn’t work?”</p><p>“Mingyu, sweetie.” Jeonghan flicks the younger’s forehead. He ignores the <em>OW!</em> from the taller, then continues on, “If actions don’t work, use your <em>words</em>.“</p><p>The younger snarls at him, for the finger-flicking, not the advice.</p><p>“Our food’s here,” The blond looks at a nervous waiter with two plates of entrees, “stop snarling like a dog, and let’s just eat. Baby talk exhausts me.”</p><p>“bAbY tALk eXhaUsTS mE.”</p><p>“Kim Mingyu!”</p><p>The younger snorts, but thanks the waiter when he leaves the platters anyway. </p><p>Later, but not by much since he and Jeonghan really only stayed for the food and not the company, when the two are outside the flashy building, Mingyu turns to the older. </p><p>“What.” Jeonghan looks at him up and down, a slight scowl on his lips.</p><p>“Thanks. Devil.”</p><p>“Whatever, tree.”</p><p>And the two part, going into the night, one still wondering why the other needed love advice, and the other with a head full of thoughts as to how he’s supposed to act for a certain raven-haired secretary.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>So Mingyu makes a resolution. Said resolution ends up being:</p><p>“Wonwoo-hyung.” Mingyu looks at the older man with a straight face, jaw tense, brows drawn, and heart beating wildly, “It’s because I like you.”</p><p>But let’s rewind a bit, shall we?</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Kim Mingyu grumbles (of course he does) as he takes a seat opposite Xu Minghao in one of the office building’s meeting rooms. It’s the one that’s used for board meetings, so Mingyu knows that he has to at least act serious for this. His father isn’t here but…</p><p>A sigh. </p><p><em>“Brainstorm.”</em> the old man said, <em>“It’ll be fun and useful should we establish a solid venturing agreement with them.”</em> He said. Oh, the eye twitches Mingyu couldn’t hold back. The tongue bits he had to endure as Wonwoo let out soft, but very fake, coughs.</p><p>The Korean lets out a small scoff as crosses his arms and leans back on his chair.</p><p>You see: Xu Minghao is fine.</p><p>He’s an obnoxious chaebol prick who lives out Chinese proverbs from the 1st Century for the sole reason of pissing Mingyu off (Or so Mingyu thinks. The guy can’t actually live them out in real life, right? …Right?)  and apparently refuses to put his arms through the sleeves of his coat or remove his glasses despite not needing them, sure. But he’s… fine. Fine. Yes. Of course. Fine.</p><p>And look. </p><p>Mingyu snaps his mouth shut as to not let out any insults to the Chinese man as he observes the material of the leather chair he’s seated on. Then the marble of the table. Then the carpet of the floor.</p><p>Mingyu exhales as he stares at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>Lord give him strength.</em>
</p><p>Xu Minghao, Mingyu grits, is fine.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>Now.</p><p>He snaps his head back to narrow his eyes at a certain red-haired cat-like fellow who’s seated excitedly like a good boy whilst staring at the calm secretary beside Mingyu.</p><p>Wang Joonhew, on the other hand.</p><p>Is nowhere near <em>fine.</em></p><p>Staring at Wonwoo like he shits sunshine? Being excited around the man? Being sleepy literally anywhere or with anyone else?</p><p>Not at all preferable, but still….. fine, Mingyu guesses. Tolerable. Just a bit annoying.</p><p>But.</p><p>When Wonwoo came by the brunet’s apartment in the morning, he did so without glasses. Mingyu’s not sure how long his mouth had stayed agape as he stared at his beautiful human alarm clock, but he <em>is</em> pretty sure Wonwoo got either concerned or confused.</p><p>Damned Wood Joohey.</p><p>So Mingyu took a cold shower, yeah? And he asks Wonwoo about it in the car. Turns out, a certain redhead Chinese stepped on his glasses when they had dinner with the redhead Korean and broke the pair of spectacles. Wonwoo reassured his boss that he can see because of contacts and he’d get a replacement pair as soon as he could, but that stopped virtually <em>nothing</em> from the entire office staff gawking at the raven-haired beauty when the two men entered SVT. </p><p>The blushes of the female employees (Mingyu oh so desperately wanted to shout in their faces that <em>“Tough luck ladies he’s gay!”</em>), the swift bows of the younger team members (Mingyu wanted to scream that <em>“I was first!!! You weren’t here 7 years ago.”</em>), and the eyes that followed the two everywhere (Mingyu wanted to scream.). </p><p>All because Wok Juehwe shattered his secretary’s glasses. Damn him.</p><p>On Mingyu’s likability scale ranging from <em>Jeon Wonwoo</em> to <em>Yoon Jeonghan</em>, Whoop Junghoy is just past Lim Jikhun (or whatever Seungcheol’s crush’s name is) and is in between Xu Minghao and Yoon Jeonghan. Leaning closer to Jeonghan, even.</p><p>An impressive feat, Mingyu must say, for someone he’s only met once. Yesterday. And didn’t even notice him for half of that time.</p><p>His nose is crinkled unattractively as he sends a final glare to the Chinese’s way before a warm hand snakes down to his forearm and tugs lightly. Mingyu sighs, but complies anyway. As if he’d ever refuse Wonwoo.</p><p>He clears his throat and addresses his two <em>favorite</em> foreigners.</p><p>“Though everything hasn’t been finalized yet,” Mingyu’s passive-aggressive way of stating there is nothing binding them together, “Our fathers would like us to work together in brainstorming for your Korean branches, should we be the ones to franchise them, of course. I think that our main concern here would be adjusting the offerings of your stores to appeal to the Korean GP. What do you think?”</p><p>Wonwoo glances quickly at Xu and quips, “GP meaning general public. Sorry. Please don’t hesitate to speak up if you don’t understand some terms. We understand it must be hard to engage using an entirely different language.” He gives an apologetic bow of the head.</p><p>Typical, sweet Wonwoo. Wow, Mingyu has fallen for the right person. He holds back a smile.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>Said nonexistent smile fades out entirely as a Chinese redhead speaks up. He’s lucky assault is illegal. </p><p>“I’m just happy to be working with WonWon on this.” The pitch of Jookhu’s voice is higher, almost cutesy (Mingyu wants to puke), and he’s resting his chin on his palm. He looks at Wonwoo with an eager smile.</p><p>Mingyu almost spits at him.</p><p>Except he also knows how to read the room and it has come to his attention that his two secretaries seemed to have… flinched. Mingyu freezes.</p><p>Chan clears his throat, looking away.</p><p>Wonwoo gives a small sigh, the kind that is half parts endeared and half parts sad. “Actually, Jun…”</p><p>Mingyu closes his eyes. Right.</p><p>“I won’t be working on this project long-term. I’m going to be resigning in a few days.”</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips, ignoring how his chest tightens.</p><p>
  <em>A few days.</em>
</p><p>He has a week left with Wonwoo. Less than a week, even. Sweet, patient, understanding Wonwoo. Even behind his eyelids, his eyes shake.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Yeah, oh. Dumbass.</p><p>“That’s great news!”</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes fly open, and he glares incredulously at the Chinese man. Did he just say that Wonwoo resigning was a <em>good</em> thing?</p><p>His eyes shake with anger this time, fists balled up.</p><p>Even Xu Minghao looks at the other with a concerned and horrified expression. There’s a warning in his eyes amidst the surprise there, “Junhui—”</p><p>“That means you can leave this job and accept one at Xu! Do you wanna do it, Nonu? You’ll be ten times happier, I assure you. Come on! Allow us to poach yo-“</p><p>“Is this what you find relevant to our discussion, Mr. Wen?”</p><p>Mingyu’s voice is steely. Unrelenting. Furious. The fucking audacity of this Chinese man. His nostrils are probably flaring, mouth set to an ugly frown, but he doesn’t give a fuck.</p><p>No one is going to disrespect him by stating it was a good thing that his employee was resigning, then offer said employee a job in fucking <em>China</em>. Not on Kim Mingyu’s watch. He’d rather set fire to the world before he lets Wonwoo be miserable working for an overly picky perfectionist and strange, eccentric Chinese catboy.</p><p>Not today, or ever, Satan.</p><p>“If you’re going to continue with unnecessary, disrespectful chitter-chatter, then leave. We don’t need you to be here after you’ve made it clear you have no input to offer.”</p><p>Mingyu’s honestly surprised by how well-modulated his tone is and that he hasn’t snapped yet. Pro-tip, kiddos: elongated periods of time spent within the vicinity of Jeon Wonwoo works wonders for your temper and vocabulary.</p><p>But apparently, the other man still doesn’t get it. Props to him for the balls to do this though.</p><p>“So the future of Wonwoo is irrelevant to you?”</p><p>Junhui meets Mingyu’s gaze head-on, eyes fueled with challenge. Mingyu’s <em>so</em> going to trample over this son of a bitch.</p><p>“It’s quite relevant to me,” his tone is clipped, but very hostile, “which is why I’d rather he not work for you after this.”</p><p>Something flashes in Wen’s eyes, the corners of his lips twitching, “With working for a company who likes him so much they’re straightforward about wanting to get his talent on board?”</p><p>“For a company who doesn’t know even a fraction of what he’s capable of yet speaks about knowing him enough to think highly of him.”</p><p>“Oh,” a sharp cackle is released by Junhui. Mingyu’s brow twitches. “As if you know the <em>first</em> thing about W-“</p><p>“Here are the top 10 best performing department store products in Korea.”</p><p>Both Mingyu and Jeehup whip their heads abruptly at the deep voice. Wonwoo’s expression is unreadable as he slides two copies of a document to Xu and Wen, respectively. He then gestures to Mingyu’s open copy in front of him.</p><p>“I’m sure they differ from the best selling products you have back in China. How do you think we can amend this concern, Mr. Xu?”</p><p>His voice is well-leveled as if nothing had happened in the room previously. He stares straight at Xu Minghao though. Not even sparing a glance at his boss’s direction.</p><p>Mingyu gulps.</p><p>Xu clears his throat. He looks sharply at Lamehue before addressing the raven-haired man speaking to him.</p><p>“I say it’s best we play it safe first. Authentic Chinese products may most probably get the attention of the market, so we don’t need to offer anything outlandish for marketing uses just yet. We should introduce some new products though.”</p><p>Wonwoo nods. (Yes, Mingyu is watching him.)</p><p>Right.</p><p>Business talk.</p><p>His primary job, right.</p><p>The brunet clears his throat, “Would you ever be open to creating Korean product lines of what you offer? That may be a profitable venture in the future.”</p><p>It’s with this that Wonwoo finally looks at him. Mingyu still can’t read his eyes, but his heart picks up its pace all the same. Wonwoo pats his thigh twice, and Mingyu’s scared that his chest would burst.</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea…” Xu ponders for a moment, “I can definitely bring it up to the other executives, but we should also focus on what might sell well here in Korea.” A sharp glance at Wen.</p><p>The man lets out a <em>tch</em> as he retrieves a document from his bag, sliding two copies to Chan and Wonwoo. It’s clear he has a third, but he chooses to pettily keep it at his side rather than give it to Mingyu.</p><p>Real mature, Junepoopyface.</p><p>Wonwoo ends up lending his. The frown on Joopi’s face almost makes Mingyu laugh. Almost.</p><p>Then they get through the meeting with shaky silence and lots of interjections from Wonwoo. At one point, there’s a long sigh from Chan, to which Xu nods to. Jeez, Mingyu’s sorry Joolhi is a pain in the ass and he wants nothing more than to p-</p><p>And oops, there’s a side-eye from Wonwoo. </p><p>Well.</p><p>The good news is that the meeting ends. Eventually. And Mingyu whisks away his two secretaries before Juichi can catcall (Get it? Mingyu's quite proud of this one.) them. They’re all back at their desks by 3:49, ready to return to their regular routine.</p><p>Until Wonwoo enters Mingyu’s office, of course.</p><p>The latter was aimlessly playing with his pen, trying to cool down, when his secretary entered. Needless to say, he totally does not get startled, stops his hand’s movements, drops and breaks the pen, and then nearly falls out of his seat.</p><p>Nope, no way. Haha.</p><p>Well, at least he hears an endeared snort before warm, dainty hands help him out and pick up the (now remnants) of his fountain pen, swiftly throwing them in a bin. Wonwoo then shifts his attention to Mingyu (finally), ruffling his hair, then going to the opposite side of the desk.</p><p>He sits gracefully, crossing one leg over the other. Unfortunately for Mingyu, this means that the older man wants to talk about something serious. Which, in this case, would be Wen Loser.</p><p>“So, Mingyu—“</p><p>“How was your dinner last night?”</p><p>The brunet gives a shaky smile. If he’s going to be implicitly told that Joophen matters more to Wonwoo than Mingyu does via berating for acting up towards the Chinese, the latter would at least like to relish in the fact that Wonwoo trusts him enough to share personal anecdotes.</p><p>A blink from Wonwoo.</p><p>He looks at Mingyu with drawn brows, but Mingyu meets his gaze, unrelenting. He gives a small, forced smile and a shallow nod.</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes soften, and he coughs a bit, “It was… good. Loud, actually.” A breathy laugh that warms Mingyu’s chest, “It drained a lot of my social battery—Soonyoung and Jun can do that to you—but it was nice. They were happy, I was happy. We caught up. It was nice.”</p><p>He ends with a thin, gentle smile. Mingyu can’t bear the weight of knowing he’s the reason that smile is going to get erased because of his stupid antics. </p><p>He gulps, eyes moving to look down.</p><p>Then, the deep voice like honey speaks up again, “I’m not going to attack you, you know.”</p><p>Mingyu’s line of sight is met with a bent Wonwoo who’s trying to get his attention. His position is awkward, head skewed weirdly as he leans in to appear under Mingyu’s eyes, but he has this dumb, placid, amused smile and crescent eyes and slightly scrunched nose, and <em>Lord</em> save Kim Mingyu.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Mingyu snaps his head up so that Wonwoo can sit up as well, and he cocks his head to the side. He lets out a nervous laugh,</p><p>“Of course I didn’t think you’d attack me.”</p><p>“Right. Right,” Amusement laces the baritone voice, “I really just wanted to ask you a question. I’m not going to lecture you or anything. I’m just…” Wonwoo does this <em>adorable</em> thing where he tightens his lips and creases his eyebrows simultaneously, “curious.”</p><p>“Hm, ok.”</p><p>Yes, Mingyu’s voice is high-pitched. Yes, he’s flustered by Wonwoo. What are you gonna do about it, huh?</p><p>“Then, if I may ask, why did you get so worked up about Jun earlier?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mingyu swallows.</p><p>“Wonwoo-hyung...“</p><p>“Was it because you felt insulted that he was trying to poach one of your employees? Was it because you don’t like him? Was it because you still in denial about me leaving? Was it because you were already in a bad mood and that ticked you off?” the man rambles on, “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be a worrywart, truly. But this is kind of messing with me and I think that an answer might calm me down. I don’t want you and Jun to fight s—“</p><p>“It’s because I like you.”</p><p>Mingyu has half the mind to slap a hand over his mouth or flee or say sorry or beat up his horrible brain-to-mouth filter or literally do <em>anything.</em> Except-</p><p>A snort.</p><p>A fucking <em>snort.</em></p><p>“Yes, Mingyu,” Wonwoo starts seriously, “I already know that.”</p><p>He… knows.</p><p>He knows. </p><p>Wonwoo knows about Mingyu’s fucking crush on him?</p><p>He starts choking on air.</p><p>Cause of said choking episode rushes to his side immediately to rub soothing circles on his back. It helps. His explanation helps more.</p><p>“Did you think you legitimately hated me? You would’ve fired me long ago if that were the case.”</p><p>...</p><p>You know.</p><p>If Mingyu were less of a coward, he would proclaim that no, he didn’t only like Wonwoo in that way. He liked him in the way he wants to wake up to him everyday. He wants to cook him breakfast and give him forehead kisses and go on dates and know him, really know him, and—</p><p>love him.</p><p>If Mingyu were less of a coward, he’d say this.</p><p>Except. Well, he is. And he doesn’t want to scare Wonwoo away, wants them to have some kind of connection to tie them together even if the older leaves SVT. And so…</p><p>“To be fair, I was kind of dumb before you set the record straight.”</p><p>A snort.</p><p>But the other’s sharp eyes soften a bit as he cocks his head at Mingyu.</p><p>The brunet gulps. He doesn’t want to say this. He really doesn’t. But it’s not a lie when he finally lets out that, “You… can go to China, you know.”</p><p>“You were so against it, though?”</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Mingyu lets out a long sigh as he melts in his chair. He pouts, “I don’t control you. You can go whatever you want. If that’s going to work for Xu and Whine then… do it.”</p><p>Wonwoo straightens. </p><p>He peers into Mingyu’s eyes, curiosity gleaming in his. Again, his expression is unreadable.</p><p>But it’s with the faintest curl of his lips that he says, “…Thank you, Gyu.”</p><p>Does that mean he actually <em>is</em> going to take them up on their offer? Mingyu might cry. </p><p>But he nods, moving his head to the side so that maybe Wonwoo can see less of his expression. He already was going to let Wonwoo go out of his country…. now he might go all the way to China?</p><p>And the worst thing is that Mingyu could’ve stopped it. If he were nicer before, if he were <em>decent.</em> Then Wonwoo would’ve stayed, and maybe it would have been a long time since the two had hypothetically gone to HR to fill out a form to formalize their dating or moved in together or had an anniversary or <em>anything.</em> Anything at all.</p><p>He feels his hands shake.</p><p>Maybe if he’d—</p><p>Warm hands overlap over his on his lap, and the next thing Mingyu knows, his head is against a solid, stable chest. Hands rub soothing circles on the back of his palms as he rests his forehead on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.</p><p>It smells like daisies and sandalwood and God, Mingyu wants to bask in it forever.</p><p>“You big baby.”</p><p>It’s not said in a condescending tone. Rather, it’s soft and almost endeared. Mingyu lets out a little sniffle.</p><p>He can’t see it, but he <em>knows</em> Wonwoo’s smiling, “You know, Gyu, I—“</p><p>“Let’s go to a cat cafe.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mingyu tears himself off of Wonwoo, grabbing the other’s slender hands into his own. This time, it’s his eyes that are gleaming. Probably quite a comparison to Wonwoo’s that are filled with confusion.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to let you go. I don’t want this to end. Let me get to know you. Let’s make happy memories. Let me have this. If you’re going to leave, then stay with me for now.</em>
</p><p>“You like cats, right?” <em>You have to. You basically are one.</em> “There’s a cat cafe a few streets down from Seongsudong.” <em>I know. I planned to take you there someday.</em> “We should go there.” <em>Let’s spend time together until we can’t.</em></p><p>“O-ok...?”</p><p>Wonwoo looks at him strangely, but there’s a grin on his face. He lets out a soft laugh, hanging his head. He ruffles Mingyu’s hair.</p><p>“Ok, let’s go there.” Wonwoo directs his gaze back at Mingyu flashing his teeth and creasing the bottom of his eyes, “We can head there when our shift’s done.”</p><p>“Why wait?”</p><p>“What—“</p><p>“Let’s go now!”</p><p>Mingyu gets up from his seat, intertwining his hand with Wonwoo’s, and heading to the door as his secretary scrambles after him.</p><p>“Mingyu!,” the other gets his coat from where it’s slung over a seat, “It’s not yet 5— we can’t just—“</p><p>The taller opens the door of his office and slips out easily. Chan looks up at them, blinking. Mingyu flashes him a grin.</p><p>“Gyu! Your things, <em>my</em> things. We can’t—“</p><p>And at this, Mingyu stops in his tracks. Wonwoo bumps into his arm, letting out a soft <em>oof.</em> It’s cute. </p><p>He holds in his giggle, “Do you have your phone, wallet, and keys?”</p><p>“Yeah, but—“</p><p>“Great!” Mingyu surges forward again. He’s not sure if Wonwoo lets out a sigh or a laugh, but he lets out something.</p><p>They pass the younger secretary,</p><p>“See ya, Chan!”</p><p>“See you, boss!”</p><p>Mingyu looks back, catching the look of betrayal on Wonwoo’s face as he looks at his beloved successor. The taller catches the youngest’s eye, to which the other shows an amused raise of brows and a large grin.</p><p>Mingyu gives him a playful wink (to which Chan fake gags) as he drags the eldest to the elevator.</p><p>The tall pup—executive, sorry—presses the down arrow of the elevator furiously, humming happily as he waits for the metal box to come. </p><p>“Gy—“</p><p>The doors open, and Mingyu pulls Wonwoo inside. He grins at the older.</p><p>Truthfully, is he happy? No.</p><p>Because more than anything, this is a painful reminder that he fucked up. The older wants to leave—<em>is</em> going to leave—because of him. And once he’s gone…. that might be it. No second chances, no seeing each other again.</p><p>But he wants to try to make the other stay, or at the very least make happy memories until the secretary leaves.</p><p>So he shifts his weight from one foot to another in an attempt to let out how high-strung he is. He doesn’t want to admit—to himself, especially—that this may very well be one of the last times he’s over going to be able to pull a stunt with Wonwoo by his side.</p><p>Who’s going to wake him up in the morning with a smooth voice and warm shake? Who’s going to smile at him to reassure him everything’s ok even if it isn’t? Who’s going to be his impulse control? His safe space? Who’s going t—</p><p>A warm hand with long fingers intertwine themselves with Mingyu’s own.</p><p>The taller immediately stills.</p><p>He looks down at the connected hands. One pale, one tan. One with stubby fingers, the other with long ones. So different but so perfect, so <em>natural</em> together. </p><p>Wonwoo gently rubs his thumb over the knuckle of Mingyu’s pointer finger. Mingyu squeezes. Wonwoo squeezes back gently.</p><p>A gulp.</p><p>Mingyu gathers enough courage to look up at the face of the man who’s giving him an absurd amount of comfort through nothing but holding hands. The raven-haired man isn’t looking at his boss. Instead, he’s facing the elevator doors with a neutral, placid expression. </p><p>One might say that he’s just donning his resting face. But not Mingyu.</p><p>He can spot the slight curve of the beautiful man’s lips. The slight shine in his eyes. The lack of tension between his brows. And call Mingyu selfish, but he loves this. </p><p>Loves being able to see Wonwoo in the way no one else can. Loves perceiving him. He loves being able to see the other’s tells. Read his hidden emotions. <em>Know him.</em></p><p>Mingyu loves having Wonwoo by his side. Knowing that he’s by his side. Knowing that he chooses to stay everyday.</p><p>And hates, hates, <em>hates</em> that Wonwoo’s leaving.</p><p>That he’s the reason that that’s going to happen.</p><p>He squeezes the other’s hand, tighter this time. In return, the older lightly strums his fingers across Mingyu’s knuckles. The soft rhythm of it calming the brunet down immediately.</p><p>With a <em>ding</em>, the elevator doors open, right to the office’s basement where Mingyu’s car is parked. </p><p>Contrary to earlier, it’s Wonwoo who gently beckons Mingyu to exit the elevator this time, softly humming a familiar tune Mingyu can’t quite seem to name. Hands still intertwined, they head to the executive’s car.</p><p>Mingyu skips ahead because he needs to be able to do this at least once, ok? He rushes to the passenger door and opens it, dramatically gesturing for his secretary to go in.</p><p>To which said secretary raises an amused brow.</p><p>“Um. Gyu, that’s the passenger seat.”</p><p>That damned nickname. The overgrown child ignores the furious heating of his ears, “Yeah.”</p><p>“So… why are you just standing there? You can go in, you know.”</p><p>“I’m driving.”</p><p>“Haha. I get that skipping work to go to a cat cafe is a fun little game, but— oh. You’re serious.”</p><p>Mingyu meets the (surprisingly intimidating) cat-gaze of Wonwoo, who’s both amused and confused. Oh, that rhymed. Nice one, Mingyu.</p><p>Wait, no. Off-topic. Geez, Mingyu, get it together.</p><p>He nods. Then nods again, bigger this time. He looks away as he clears his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, I am. Uh… yeah. I’ll—um drive. You can get in.”</p><p>The bottom of Wonwoo’s eyes crease, and there’s a hint of <em>something</em> in them. Mingyu can’t identify it. Why can’t Mingyu identify it? He literally prided himself in being able to read the older… what? 2 minutes ago?</p><p>Goddamnit, Kim Mingyu.</p><p>A breathy laugh.</p><p>Mingyu’s breath hitches.</p><p>Wonwoo’s doubling over in laughter, each “Ha” clearly annunciated in that deep voice of his. His eyes are close to being slits, and—oh, his nose is scrunched. He’s looking at Mingyu with this wide grin on his face, and suddenly the taller’s cheeks feel suspiciously warm.</p><p>“Alright, thanks. Seriously. Thanks.”</p><p>He straightens, passing by Mingyu and lightly patting his forearm twice. He enters the vehicle, and Mingyu attributes it to his last brain cell when he closes the car’s door.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, looking away quickly. Ok. Ok, Kim Mingyu.</p><p>The tall man slowly walks to the other side of the car, opening the door and getting in the driver’s seat easily. It’s a foreign feeling, actually. Wonwoo’s always the one who drives him, and it takes him a bit to process everything as he places his hands on the steering wheel.</p><p>He blinks.</p><p>Uh…</p><p>“The keys.”</p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p>Mingyu glances to his side, where Wonwoo is looking at him with endeared eyes. He has a close-mouthed smile, almost as if he were holding back a giggle. Which is probably true, considering his boss kind of spaced out from being in the driver’s seat of his car in… who even knows how long.</p><p>“You have to turn the keys to start the car.”</p><p>“OH!”</p><p>Mingyu does so quickly, ears warming rapidly. He hears Wonwoo giggling beside him.</p><p>…Cute.</p><p>Mingyu’s a grown man, so is Wonwoo, but the other was cute when he giggled ok?</p><p>Well, at least the Executive won’t make a fool out of himself anymore. He likes looking at the car’s side mirrors when he parks or unparks (is that a word? Mingyu likes to think it is) his car. And it looks cool. So Wonwoo won’t think that he’s screwing this up.</p><p>There. Mingyu is cool again.</p><p>He coolly (or so he hopes) brings the car out of the office’s parking space and into the busy roads of Seoul, but they’re barely out of the underground when Wonwoo brings up the concern of,</p><p>“Do you know where you’re going?”</p><p>…</p><p>The short answer is no. Mingyu does not.</p><p>“…Er—“</p><p>“That’s a no then,” From the corner of his eye, Mingyu sees his companion trying (and failing) to stop himself from laughing. The taller pouts.</p><p>“I know the name of the cafe!<em> Rocket</em> cat cafe. It’s near Seongsudong so I’m just going there. We’ll find it. Probably.”</p><p>Mingyu nods. As if it makes him more reliable a source.</p><p>He knows that he’s screwing this up, ok? He knows that Wonwoo’s going to remember him as his horrible boss who’s so spoiled he can't even drive right and maybe won’t remember him at all, but—</p><p>But Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh anyway, “Dork.”</p><p>Mingyu gulps. Yes, his heart is beating fast. Yes, he is positively whipped. Yes, he wishes he weren’t driving so he could see the beautiful smile and nose scrunch on the older’s face.</p><p>Yes, he’s scared, so much so, that he’s never going to find someone else in his life that will look past all his flaws and take this as lightly as Wonwoo is.</p><p>He keeps his eyes on the road. It’s the only thing he can do.</p><p>Soon enough, Wonwoo’s getting his boss’s phone from where it’s placed on the cupholder beside him, opening it quickly with the passcode (It’s not that Mingyu never changes it. He does so frequently, even. But Wonwoo’s always able to guess it. Right now, it’s the older’s birthday, by the way.), and typing something in it. He puts it on the phone mount (Is that what it’s called? Wonwoo bought it for him a while back), and he hears the GPS’s robotic voice fill the car’s speakers in no time.</p><p>They approach a red light, and Mingyu’s able to sneak a glance at the beauty beside him. The other is texting on his phone with a focused face.</p><p>He catches Mingyu’s eye, and offers a small smile.</p><p>“Texting Chan,” he turns his phone to the younger, “Telling him to just get my stuff, leave it in your office, and lock your door.”</p><p>Mingyu can’t help the small smile that spreads on his face. Really, he can’t.</p><p>Of course, Wonwoo is still trying to keep it all together despite it all. Of course, he’s troubleshooting. This man…</p><p>“Always cleaning up after my messes, huh?”</p><p>The light turns green, and Mingyu steps on the gas pedal. Seoul’s roads blur past them as Wonwoo snorts.</p><p>“Especially after you so rudely force me to leave before 5 to go to a cat cafe. It’s not even time for a meal.”</p><p>Mingyu hides his smile. Well, he tries. And fails. And he’s smiling! Because Chan’s called Wonwoo a tsundere before, and honestly? The younger’s not wrong.</p><p>“I’ve tried to do worse before.” Mingyu’s tone is light. It’s true, he has. He once wanted to remodel Seungcheol’s office’s floor (meaning moving and exchanging all of the older’s furniture and desk with some other executive’s to spite the buff older) and make the company’s Christmas party be held in one of the YMMD hotels so they could completely trash the place by bringing strippers and mini pigs and a mini-carnival (yeah, don’t ask Mingyu about that one) and not the mention the time with the ostrich sent to—yeah. You get the point. “You stopped me. You could’ve done the same today.”</p><p>It’s true, Wonwoo did. Had to wrestle the cherry wood desk out of Mingyu’s bare hands and call each and every one of Mingyu’s party bookings and all. Good memories on Mingyu’s part.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I could have.”</p><p>There’s this elusive smile on Wonwoo’s face from what Mingyu can gather from his peripheral vision, but the older leaves it at that. Stare wistful and smile amused.</p><p>Mingyu makes a turn right, only following the GPS’s instructions, as Wonwoo leans forward to make the radio play some songs. The car ride is nice. </p><p>The air is light and every so often, Wonwoo hums to whatever song’s playing. Mingyu appreciates the comfortable silence, melting into his seat and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.</p><p>He almost feels disappointed as they finally arrive at the cat cafe, cozy, unsuspecting, and cute. He pouts as the two have to exit the car.</p><p>The only thing that saves the place from Mingyu’s bitterness is the audible gasp Wonwoo lets out when they enter the minimalist space. The place is cool, cold air engulfing Mingyu as he enters, and there are cats atop cat trees all over the white and beige space.</p><p>Cats aren’t, by any means, Mingyu’s thing, but one of the damned critters is right beside the cafe’s door, and Wonwoo immediately bends down to let it sniff his hand.</p><p>The older’s eyes are bright, composure lost, as he lets out small noises to beckon the cat to come closer to him.</p><p>Admittedly, Mingyu probably looks dumb standing there, awestruck by how soft and tiny his secretary looks, suit jacket hanging from his forearm and hands flitting back and forth in front of a black cat retreated inside a cat tower, but he doesn’t really care. Not when Wonwoo looks so… happy.</p><p>Mingyu’s frozen, not really knowing how to react.</p><p>The black cat eventually pokes his nose out to sniff the air, cautiously approaching Wonwoo. Its tail is up in the air, and it lets out a little hiss. But it sniffs the black-haired man’s long fingers anyway, finally letting the human scratch its ears.</p><p>Wonwoo lets out an excited breath, carefully brushing the cat’s sleek fur. </p><p>His smile is wide, posture relaxed, eyes creased, and jacket forgotten on the floor as he sits cross-legged on the floor to let the cat jump on his lap.</p><p>Mingyu can’t help the small smile that spreads on his face. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and just… watches. Watches how beautiful Wonwoo is, happy. It’s one of the cafe’s staff that gently taps his shoulder and asks if they’d like a seat that takes the tall man out of his trance.</p><p>He nods a yes and sits down on the table closest to where Wonwoo is petting the black cat. The creature has its tail curled in the air as it meows under the gentle man’s touch. Mingyu picks up said man’s jacket from where it is beside him and puts it on the back of a near seat.</p><p>The brunet orders an americano for himself and an iced mocha for the other, just the way Mingyu knows the older likes it. The same staff from earlier asks him if he’d like to order cat treats, to which he says yes, gesturing to Wonwoo with a soft smile. It’s been a while since his chest has felt this warm.</p><p>Not blazing with passion nor freezing from fear. Just… warm. Comfortable. Happy.</p><p>And Mingyu, who lives (lived, actually) on the thrill of life—the quick flames of one night stands, the bursts of satisfaction from purchasing expensive items, the ice-cold wake-up calls of making mistakes and chasing after impulses—realizes, <em>really</em> realizes, that he wants this.</p><p>He wants this so much.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t want to let Wonwoo go.</p><p>There’s a slight buzz from his left, and he opens his phone to view the notification. Mingyu sees today’s date and promptly closes his phone.</p><p>He can’t.</p><p>He can’t do this.</p><p>Mingyu <em>can’t</em> let Wonwoo go.</p><p>He draws his brows together and his eyes feel cold. He’s not doing this. Kim Mingyu, you’re not going to fucking c—</p><p>“Gyu, look.”</p><p>A gulp.</p><p>Shakily (though he hopes it’s not too obvious), Mingyu raises his head. Wonwoo’s standing in front of him, black cat perched comfortably in his arms. Below him, at his ankles, there’s a ginger-spotted cat that wrapped around him.</p><p>But enough about the damn cats. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, eyes full of warmth. Genuine and unfiltered and <em>abundant</em> in those obsidian irises. And Mingyu can’t describe it, he can’t, but Wonwoo’s there. He’s looking at the taller. And everything in his facial expression is soft. </p><p>And he looks peaceful.</p><p>There’s no tension in his shoulders, clipboard under his armpit, or pen whipped out from his jacket pocket. His fingers aren’t tense and ready to type something down in a document. His eyes aren’t guarded, surveying everything in a room, Mingyu most especially.</p><p>Instead, he’s happy. Genuinely. With work tossed aside, replaced with creatures the older adores and gentle music filtering through the cafe’s sound system.</p><p>And he’s beautiful.</p><p>And Mingyu has to.</p><p>Mingyu has to let him go.</p><p>So he puts on a smile. The one that Wonwoo has donned so many times before.</p><p>He looks at the older, “I’m looking. How pretty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for transparency purposes i will put it out there that i severely underestimated how hurt i would feel when proofreading this chapter. i'm sorry. and also one more chapter to go can you believe it? personally, i can't fathom how many words i've written.... it's nearing 100k. 100k words. that's CRAZY</p><p>anyways i hope this chapter didn't make all of you too sad :( because i will also say that the next and last (WOAH) is going to be the definition of fluff and angst. so just... brace yourselves.</p><p>thank you and have a great day sweeties!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. of final days and… well who knows whats next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come one, come all! made this a semi-early update to not leave you hanging.... to think this is the last chapter of this fic.......... wow. WOW. you will hear more of my thoughts later, but for now:</p>
<p>place your bets, everyone! will they get together? won't they?</p>
<p>*cues kdrama title card* kim mingyu's fluff and angst fest starts.... now :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>D-3</strong>
</p>
<p>Like all good things, Mingyu and Wonwoo’s cat cafe conquest came to an end. Eventually. Mingyu ordered a <em>lot</em> of treats, at different intervals, of course, to keep them from leaving. Wonwoo would grow suspicious, then Mingyu would point behind him with a, <em>“Oh! What a cute kitty.”</em> And there Wonwoo went.</p>
<p>But after dinner, Wonwoo got full, bid goodbye to the cats, and half-dragged his boss to his car.</p>
<p>And, as per their routine, Mingyu got dropped off at his place by Wonwoo, but this time, as soon as the older left, Mingyu deflated. He went to the couch, emotionally exhausted, and decided that good old ice cream and reality television were what he needed.</p>
<p>(Ice cream to feel anything in his chest that isn’t fear and guilt. Reality television so that Mingyu can focus his attention on dumb white people instead of the shitshow his life is going to be.)</p>
<p>Now, he’s in his office, which has a new addition. On the couch in front of the coffee table on Mingyu’s left is Wonwoo. His eyebrows are scrunched cutely, and he’s sipping away at his mocha every so often.</p>
<p>Looking at him makes Mingyu enveloped in both ice-cold and warmth. It’s not that Wonwoo has lost his penchant to bring placidity, in fact, that’s where the warmth comes in. But also…</p>
<p>He’s leaving. </p>
<p>Wonwoo’s leaving, and Mingyu can’t do anything about it. Not that he would, anyway. He respects Wonwoo. He can’t take away the other’s happiness. He <em>can’t.</em> (Not again.)</p>
<p>But he’s not ready.</p>
<p>There’s paralyzing fear in him whenever he sees the other, knowing that it’s one of the last times Mingyu’s going to. There’s the freezing realization that Mingyu’s going to have to say goodbye soon.</p>
<p>Thus, Mingyu’s way of tackling that was:</p>
<p>“…Wonwoo-hyung? Could you—um. For… for old times’ sake, do you want to work in my office with me today?”</p>
<p>Of course, like the angel he is, Wonwoo responded with, “Of course, Gyu.”</p>
<p>So. Here they are. With Mingyu trying and failing to go over his paperwork on Xu and Xu and Xu and YMMD and Xu and oh look it’s their product list and yup, that’s Yoon Jeonghan’s hideous face again. Mingyu scrunched his nose at that.</p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
<p>Right. With Mingyu working very, incredibly efficiently as always, going through his papers really, very thoroughly (he's totally not just putting them one behind the other because he's fond of neither Xu Minghao nor Yoon Jeonghan, of course not), and Wonwoo just in his line of sight—yawning. He’s yawning.</p>
<p>And apparently, Wonwoo’s nose scrunches when he’s yawning and that’s really cute and Mingyu should really stop staring before—Wonwoo turns his face towards Mingyu, eyes a bit drowsy and an easy smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Dammit, Kim Mingyu.</p>
<p>“Yes…?” A brow is raised amusedly.</p>
<p>Mingyu purses his lips to stop a smile from spreading. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>A snort. Wonwoo looks at him, a lopsided smile on his lips. “Right, of course.” He shuffles the papers in his hands, then put them down on the coffee table. He relaxes back on his seat, a kind glint in his eye as he looks at Mingyu.</p>
<p>Mingyu cocks his head to the side in question.</p>
<p>It’s his turn to be confused, “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>“Just…” A breathy laugh. “For old times’ sake, indeed. Do you remember the first office you had?”</p>
<p>How could Mingyu ever forget? He involuntarily lets out a snort.</p>
<p>“3rd floor. Right beside Advertising<em> and</em> Purchasing. Geez, how did we get stuff done? They were all so<em> loud.</em>" He shudders for dramatic effect. </p>
<p>From his peripheral, he sees Wonwoo vibrating with silent laughter, “Oh please. You all screamed at them within your second week of working there. An HR manager had to talk to you because all of the other HR personnel were too scared to.” His eyes meet Mingyu’s bemusedly, “Thought you’d fire them all even if you were a new employee.”</p>
<p>Mingyu shows a weak smile.</p>
<p>Haha. <em>Fire.</em> Still better than the r-word, Mingyu supposes. He stirs the conversation away from anything resignation-related. He’s not going to talk about that. Not right now.</p>
<p>“We used to share the same room. Desks on different ends and everything.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo lets out a sigh. Mingyu can’t tell if it’s good or bad.</p>
<p>“How could I forget,” lets out Wonwoo in a sardonic tone, “You were great at micromanaging, you know. Would always peek at my desk to make sure I was,” Wonwoo makes air quotes, “‘Not fucking it up.’ Drove me nuts honestly.” The older looks at his boss.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s about to apologize for being a dick (again), but right as the words fall at the tip of his tongue, he realizes that the smile on Wonwoo’s lips is easy. Teasing, even.</p>
<p>Mingyu retaliates by sticking out his tongue.</p>
<p>Wonwoo cackles. Then snaps his head to the side to look at something on the wall. Mingyu flinches back and rolls away from his desk instinctively, thinking it’s a bug. Now, he kind of wishes it was a bug. </p>
<p>He realizes Wonwoo’s looking at the clock. <em>11:49 am</em>, it reads. Lunch.</p>
<p>Mingyu flicks his head back to Wonwoo, who gets the bundle of paper nearest to him and organizes them to—</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>A blink.</p>
<p>Wonwoo knits his brows together as he turns to Mingyu, “No…? To what?”</p>
<p>To what, indeed.</p>
<p>What are you doing, Kim Mingyu?</p>
<p>Still, the man listens to no one. Not even himself. </p>
<p>The words spill out, “Let’s have lunch together.”</p>
<p>And Wonwoo—God bless his soul—plays along. He cocks his head to the side, a silent question asked with a raise of a dark brow.</p>
<p>“T-takeout?” Why are you hurting yourself, Mingyu? “From the Italian place nearby. Like… old days.”</p>
<p>Old days. Mingyu has to laugh. When Wonwoo would sit across him, a polite smile accompanying every, <em>“Yes, sir?”</em>. When they, like the true workaholics they were, would stay in the office for lunch and dinner, meals consisting of a carefully curated menu of the restaurants within a 5-mile radius of the office. When Wonwoo was here. And staying. For the foreseeable future, anyway.</p>
<p>But today isn’t an old day, is it?</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at Mingyu purposefully, eyes with something in them. He… doesn’t know, does he? About the dull ache in Mingyu's chest. The sadness in his eyes. The guilt. The silent agony he's in because of Wonwoo leaving.</p>
<p>Mingyu hopes he doesn’t. The poor boy shouldn’t worry about his stupid, demanding, insensitive boss, even if the said boss has changed.</p>
<p>After what seems like an eternity, “Very well, then.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo gives a warm smile.</p>
<p>Mingyu smiles back, but his insides turn cold. He’s sorry. He’s so, <em>so</em> sorry to Wonwoo. He's sorry that he can't let the older go, even if he's the reason the other is leaving in the first place.</p>
<p>“Well, the usual, right?” Mingyu nods at the older's words. “Ok. I’ll make the call outsi—“</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>A blink.</p>
<p>The two look at each other. One’s gaze is confused, the other's desperate. To hide his emotions? To make the other stay? To keep himself composed?</p>
<p>Who knows?</p>
<p>“Just…” Mingyu clears his throat. He looks to the side. He can’t look at Wonwoo. A gulp, “You can… t-take it here. Just.” A breath, “Stay.”</p>
<p>The taller finally meets Wonwoo’s gaze. Musters enough courage to do so. It’s surprisingly… forgiving. Warm. Kind. As if Mingyu’s not asking too much. </p>
<p>In the end, Wonwoo listens to Mingyu’s request. He stays in the room, making the call in a hushed tone and eating with Mingyu as they laugh off 7 years of… everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>D-2</strong>
</p>
<p>The air is heavy when Mingyu and Wonwoo enter the office the next day.</p>
<p>Like yesterday, Mingyu doesn’t leave the older’s side. Not when the lobby’s receptionist looks at the two with soft eyes. Not when the two are met with silence instead of murmurs as they walk past SVT’s corridors. Not when the few brave souls did what everyone else wanted to do and talked to Wonwoo, bidding goodbye and saying that everyone would miss him.</p>
<p>And especially not when they finally reach the outside of Mingyu’s office, Chan approaching the two hesitantly.</p>
<p>Mingyu mentally prepares himself. </p>
<p>Can people stop saying goodbye? Kim Mingyu <em>knows</em> (all too well, even) that Wonwoo’s going to leave soon. People don’t need to rub it in. Mingyu knows that the other probably doesn’t even want to ever see him again. That he’s only being polite.</p>
<p>Mingyu doesn’t need a reminder of that fact. Rather not have any.</p>
<p>“Are you two free tomorrow evening?” Is what the youngest tentatively asks.</p>
<p>Mingyu sneaks a peek at Wonwoo, surprised to see the older already looking back at him, a dark brow raised. As if he were asking <em>Mingyu.</em></p>
<p>He bites his lip. Bitter guilt is what he tastes on his tongue.</p>
<p>Look at Wonwoo. Sweet, kind Wonwoo who thinks his schedule depends on his boss. Just how trapped was he that he still thinks Mingyu’s going to keep him forever, forbidding him to have dinner with Chan? God, Mingyu feels like such a dick.</p>
<p>He looks to his feet.</p>
<p>A clearing of one's throat from beside him, “Well, I am. Mingyu looks guilty, so I’m guessing it’s a no for him…?”</p>
<p>“N-no!”</p>
<p>Said man snaps his head up quickly, shaking it towards his secretaries’ confused gazes. They look at each other, then back to Mingyu.</p>
<p>It’s Chan who speaks up, “No to…?”</p>
<p>“I’m—uh… free.” Mingyu gulps, trying to stabilize himself. Wonwoo’s warm grip on his wrist helps, “I’m free tomorrow evening. Um… why?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo rubs his thumb against his boss’s wrist as he glances back to Chan, the younger getting his phone quickly.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have dinner with you! To um…” The excited glint in Chan’s eyes dims. His voice softens, “To say goodbye.”</p>
<p>And here comes the heavy atmosphere once more. Mingyu’s new best friend, apparently.</p>
<p>“By we, you mean?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at Chan gently, lips curved up in a smile. His grip on Mingyu’s wrist tightens for a bit, then leaves. Mingyu misses the warmth.</p>
<p>“Uhhh… just you, boss,” A nod in Mingyu’s direction, “me, Hansol,” Chan looks like he’s sweating, “Not gonna lie, I didn’t think I’d make it this far, so I don’t have anyone else in mind. If you do, though—“</p>
<p>“Seungcheol.”</p>
<p>Chan blinks. He looks at Mingyu, then cocks his head in question.</p>
<p>“You can invite Seungcheol, I’m sure he’d also want to say goodbye… unless Wonwoo doesn’t want him to come…?” Wonwoo shakes his head and shows a thin, warm smile. Ok, that’s consent to Cheol. “And…” Mingyu sighs, “Secretary Hong. He and Wonwoo are close. But if we invite Hong…”</p>
<p>Chan grimaces, “Jeonghan-ssi comes with…”</p>
<p>Mingyu lowers his head and sighs in defeat, then looks to his side. Wonwoo’s gaze flicks between him and Chan.</p>
<p>“I’d want Jisoo to come, sure, but…” A soft glance at Mingyu, “I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable so—“</p>
<p>“We’ll get along!”</p>
<p>Both Chan and Wonwoo snap their heads to Mingyu. They’ve never witnessed their boss consent to be in the same room as Jeonghan for non-work affairs. Wonwoo’s expression is more questioning, and concerned, than his successor’s.</p>
<p>“Are you sure…?”</p>
<p>Mingyu nods, “Absolutely. Invite Hong.” He looks at Chan, “And…” Back to Wonwoo, “Were you close with… uh. What’s his name? Kiyun? Geeun? Jihoom? The Lee finance guy?”</p>
<p>“Jihoon.”</p>
<p>“Jihoon!” Mingyu snaps his fingers, “That’s the grumpy cat. Do you want to invite him?”</p>
<p>Amusement creeps its way into Wonwoo’s irises. He glances at Chan, whose gaze is locked on his tablet. </p>
<p><em>Cheol?</em>, mouths Wonwoo.</p>
<p>Mingyu nods, a hint of a smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Mingyu can hear the smile in Wonwoo’s deep voice, “We get along. Feel free to extend the invite to Jihoon.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” replies Chan, eyes still fixed on the screen below him.</p>
<p>Mingyu smirks at Wonwoo, who’s struggling to contain his smile. The older speaks,</p>
<p>“We’re going to the office, yeah? Just come in if you need anything. I’ll brief Mingyu on his schedule today.”</p>
<p>Chan offers a thumbs up, and the pair enter the office, giggling like little children when the door clicks close.</p>
<p>“You know about Cheol-hyung and Ribeum?” Mingyu doesn’t hide the full-blown grin on his lips.</p>
<p>Wonwoo bumps the taller’s shoulder teasingly, “I’m surprised <em>you</em> noticed. You’re as dense as a cheesecake.”</p>
<p>Mingyu almost snorts. Almost.</p>
<p>
  <em>Says you, Wonwoo-hyung. Says you.</em>
</p>
<p>“He told me actually.”</p>
<p>“Seungcheol-ssi also looks at him like a middle schooler with a crush,” Wonwoo gestures for Mingyu to take a seat on his beloved leather chair. Mingyu obliges. “I’m surprised you had to be told.”</p>
<p>A shrug as Mingyu takes his seat. </p>
<p>Wonwoo shows him a slight smile as he stands opposite Mingyu from across his hardwood desk. He props up a tablet.</p>
<p>“So…” starts the older, voice as smooth as ever, “you have to look over your father’s expansion plans for our resort in Jeju, he’ll be asking for that at the end of the day. Ideally, you should also start with reviewing HR’s new policies for the new year. As for your meetings…” A blink. Wonwoo cringes as he looks at Mingyu.</p>
<p>“What? If it’s Jeonghan, I can take him.” A snort, “Well…?”</p>
<p>“You have one.” Wonwoo’s voice is hesitant, “And it’s to further discuss the details of partnering with Xu.”</p>
<p>A long breath from Mingyu.</p>
<p>He tries to contain it, he does, but he can’t stop tightening his lips in sourness and disappointment. He looks at Wonwoo, who offers a tentative, apologetic smile.</p>
<p>Finally, Mingyu says, “What time?”</p>
<p>“1:30 pm.”</p>
<p>“And I have to?”</p>
<p>A grimace, “And you have to.”</p>
<p>Mingyu sighs. He nods. Wonwoo lets out a soft, breathy laugh, then reaches forward to ruffle Mingyu’s hair, putting it all back to place after. Mingyu moves his head down, half a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Whatever. Who even cares about Xu Minghao and Wind Journey? As far as Mingyu’s concern, they barely hold a light to how much Wonwoo matters to the brunet.</p>
<p>Speaking of…</p>
<p>The raven-haired man is just wrapping something up in his tablet. His brows are drawn ever so slightly, head cocked to the side. Almost like a confused cat. How cute, thinks Mingyu.</p>
<p>Then Wonwoo snaps his head up quickly, scaring his boss. Wonwoo sees this and can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips, apparently. He looks at the taller amusedly.</p>
<p>“Mingyu?”</p>
<p>He clears his throat, “…Yes?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s eyes soften. So does his voice, “Do you want me to work in here today?”</p>
<p>“…Yes.”</p>
<p>A gentle smile, then a nod in acknowledgment. Wonwoo quickly turns on his heel, opens the office’s door, supposedly telling something to Chan quickly, though Mingyu can only see his hyung’s back. The executive gets his laptop and does his work. From his peripheral, he sees Wonwoo do the same after he shuts the door and makes his way to the coffee table in the office.</p>
<p>So that’s how the two spend their morning—working. Here and there, Mingyu makes an occasional show of frustration (to which Wonwoo asks if there’s a problem, then comes over to help) or Wonwoo clicks his tongue (to which Mingyu looks at him with concern) or Mingyu gets hungry, evidenced by the loud growl coming from his stomach. Wonwoo giggles, then asks which among the restaurants downstairs he wants to get takeout from.</p>
<p>Mingyu replies with Chinese. Wonwoo phones them. They work. Then they eat, happily enjoying each other’s company and ranting about what they’ve done for the past 3 hours or so working.</p>
<p>Then, they’re in front of Meeting Room 3 with Chan on the other side of Mingyu and two familiar Chinese faces in front of them. Mingyu holds in a sigh. And a distasteful comment.</p>
<p>(For Wen? For Xu? For them both, actually. Yes, Mingyu likes insulting people he dislikes. Yes, he dislikes him both.)</p>
<p>Ahead of the rest, Wonwoo sends the two foreigners a warm smile, opening the room’s door and beckoning everyone in.</p>
<p>Xu goes in first, then Jutheu, who flashes a grin to Wonwoo. Mingyu’s expression sours. Then Chan goes into the room hesitantly. Finally, Mingyu walks past Wonwoo, brushes his hand against his, then enters and takes a seat. The door clicks softly behind him.</p>
<p>They’re all settled down, and so the meeting begins. At least it’s the last one with Wun and Wonwoo together. Mingyu bites his lip. </p>
<p>It’s not Wonwoo’s last meeting though...</p>
<p>Is it?</p>
<p>A gulp, then a sharp turn to where Chan is talking on and on about the specifics of how to franchise a foreign brand into the country. And Mingyu knows, he <em>knows</em>, it’s irrational, but his heart sinks anyway because this is it. This is his future.</p>
<p>And he likes Chan! He does. But Chan is not Wonwoo, and Mingyu hasn’t quite come to terms with that yet. He's not sure he ever will.</p>
<p>He shifts in his chair.</p>
<p>Wonwoo senses Mingyu's discomfort because of course, he does, then places a placating hand on Mingyu’s own under the table. He rubs his thumb against the back of Mingyu’s hand, pats it twice, then returns the hand to his laptop to take notes.</p>
<p>Mingyu misses the warmth. But he just clears his throat and straightens his posture on his seat. </p>
<p>Wonwoo’s still here now. That’s what counts.</p>
<p>And it’s also what hurts.</p>
<p>Because it's all slipping away. Time is slipping away. <em>Wonwoo</em> is slipping away. And there's nothing Mingyu can do about it. He can't stop it, he can't force the other to not go. He can't possibly create an outcome with Wonwoo still by his side by the end of all this.</p>
<p>And it hurts, it does. Because the only person Mingyu can blame for this is himself.</p>
<p>When the meeting is done and over with, and all the men in the room are standing, Xu Minghao is who turns to Wonwoo. He scans the Korean and gives… an expression. Mingyu can’t decipher it. Until the Chinese heir speaks, that is.</p>
<p>“When are you leaving, Mr. Jeon?”</p>
<p>Curiosity. Pity. Disappointment.</p>
<p>Wonwoo stiffens. He glances at Mingyu, then Chan, then Jonhew. He gives a pained smile, “A couple of days from now, sir.”</p>
<p>A blink. Xu Minghao does a double-take.</p>
<p>“That’s… soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo gives a tight smile and a shallow nod.</p>
<p>Juywei from across him has his eyes light up. Automatically, as though it’s by instinct, Mingyu frowns. He thinks he knows where this is going, and he doesn’t like it.</p>
<p>“Well, if you don’t have a job yet—“</p>
<p>Yup, there it is. Mingyu’s fist clenches.</p>
<p>But Xu beats him to the punch, grabbing Juleei’s elbow and shushing him in Chinese. The shorter of the two clicks his tongue. He looks at Wonwoo through the corner of his eye, a sigh on his lips.</p>
<p>“I apologize for this one,” the Chinese starts, raising his companion’s elbow, “He’s quite rude. And though we’ve only known each other for an incredibly short time, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Xu glances at Mingyu hesitantly. Regretfully. “Truthfully, if you’d like a place in our company, we’d love to have you for an interview. Especially with Junhui’s strong recommendation. But we do wish you the best regardless.”</p>
<p>Mingyu throws the Chinese man a sharp gaze, but he says nothing more. He looks at Wonwoo. The older gives a tentative smile. He looks uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Mingyu brings his hand to the other’s back and taps twice. Gently. This isn’t his thing but… he can’t stand seeing Wonwoo like this.</p>
<p>Finally, the older's deep voice lets out, “Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you, too.”</p>
<p>He…</p>
<p>Wonwoo didn’t reject the interview offer.</p>
<p>Mingyu feels his heart sink to his stomach, but he makes sure his smile stays intact anyway. He’s aware that the other men in the room are talking again, but it’s all static to him. The only thing that’s exceptionally clear to him is that Wonwoo is leaving. Definitively.</p>
<p>Soon enough, all the men leave the meeting room. They bid the two Chinese goodbye and go along their merry way back to Mingyu’s office.</p>
<p>Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Chan enter the elevator, another 4 employees already in there. They see Wonwoo and freeze.</p>
<p>Then the goodbyes begin again.</p>
<p>And Mingyu stays quiet like a good little boy, but it does take a lot of effort to hold in a snort. Yes, Wonwoo is leaving.</p>
<p>Mingyu doesn’t need another reminder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>D-1</strong>
</p>
<p>And the goodbyes extend.</p>
<p>They come and come and come even until their little goodbye party.</p>
<p>In fact, it’s the first thing Bransol says when he enters the barbecue restaurant. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, hyung,” He moves in to embrace Wonwoo in a hug. The usually nonchalant employee looks… sad. Mingyu can’t help but look away. “I’m gonna miss you.”</p>
<p>Mingyu moves to a server and tells her the name the reservation’s under. Immediately, she nods and leads them to a private room. Mingyu trails her, hearing footsteps behind him. Well, at least his companions have stopped saying that damned word. She opens the room’s door, they come in, they take a seat, she closes the door.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s seated beside Wonwoo because of course, and he reaches over to squeeze the other’s hand. The older squeezes back. Mingyu smiles. He relishes in this, even if it is small. The older is leaving tomorrow, so Mingyu wants to fit in as many interactions as he can before Wonwoo leaves.</p>
<p>It’s Seungcheol who breaks the ice as everyone looks down on their menus. By everyone, Mingyu means Cheol, Wonwoo, Chan, Hanstool, and him. Hong and Jipyun are yet to arrive. </p>
<p>“So, everyone,” the oldest starts with an enthusiastic voice. It’s always been one of his best qualities, being able to make people comfortable. “What are you all ordering? I heard this place had really good samgyupsal.” He flashes Chan a dimpled smile, “Thank you for finding this restaurant, Chan-ssi.”</p>
<p>Said young man blinks a bunch. He lets out a little <em>Oh!</em> once he realizes he’s the one who’s getting addressed. </p>
<p>“You’re very welcome, s-sir. Thank you for coming.” Chan gives a practiced smile. It’s not perfected the way Wonwoo’s is, but Mingyu appreciates the effort.</p>
<p>“And what about you, Hansollie?” Seungcheol directs his dialogue to the man—boy?—beside him. “How have you been? And what are you ordering? You’ve always had a unique palette.” A smile at the younger.</p>
<p>Leave it to Seungcheol to get people talking. The air is… heavy, considering the occasion. So Mingyu decides to throw the older executive a bone, “He does?”</p>
<p>A blink.</p>
<p>Seungcheol looks at the taller curiously but plays along, “Oh, yeah.” He loops an arm around Ransul’s shoulders, “Sollie here likes eating kimchi with—and get this—cream chee—AH!”</p>
<p>The muscular man flinches, retracting his arm from Yansil hastily. He’s met with one Lim Jihum at the doorway, looking at him curiously. The shorter narrows his eyes, and Seungcheol slinks back. </p>
<p>The air is silent for a moment or two, then Seungcheol is on his feet quickly and greeting the newcomers.</p>
<p>“J-Jihoonie! OH! I mean Jihoon—er… Lee-ssi.” He takes a bow to the grumpy looking fellow, “Glad—that you could… erm make it! Yeah, we… really appreciate your presence here to say goodbye to—to Secretary Jeon here,” Seungcheol gestures to Wonwoo quickly, hoping the other would help him out. Like the kind man he is, Wonwoo does.</p>
<p>He stands from his chair (To which Mingyu doesn’t pout. Not at all, what are you talking about?) and greets the three new men near the doorway, gesturing for them to come in, “Yes. Glad that you could make it, Jihoon-ssi.”</p>
<p>The shorter scrutinizes the two men in front of him—Wonwoo and Seungcheol—then enters the room. Wonwoo then looks at the remaining two and goes in to hug Secretary Hong, to which Jeonghan snorts. </p>
<p>Ha! And you call Mingyu bad.</p>
<p>Still hugging Hong (What was his first name? Jisun? Hisoup? Joshushushu?), Wonwoo softly says, “Thanks for coming.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” replies the other in an equally hushed tone. (Is it a secretary thing?) Then they separate, and Hong is looking at the other mischievously, patting his back, “Surprised that you’re leaving, though. Congra—“ Hong stops, peeking at Mingyu through the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>The brunet looks at Jeonghan’s secretary, then gives a quick nod and hand flick in approval. The other man exhales.</p>
<p>“And congrats,” finishes Hong Jisoup, “You deserve to pursue happiness.” </p>
<p>“And thank you,” Jeonghan immediately makes his way in between the two secretaries, “For letting me come here as well. It’s not that I don’t let Shuji here go to places without me, it’s that I don’t like leaving him with,” Jeonghan crinkles his nose in a disgusted fashion as he looks at Mingyu, “<em>that.</em>”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at Jeonghan and Mingyu interchangeably, then sighs. He looks at Seungcheol, then Secretary Honk. </p>
<p>The latter says in his gentle voice, “Alcohol?”</p>
<p>“Alcohol.” Wonwoo solemnly nods, grabbing the nearest green bottle of soju. He gives it to Seungcheol, who accepts it with an amused chuckle.</p>
<p>The man looks at Lui Jonghoop sheepishly, “I don’t know why they’re giving it to me first, by the way. I—“ Jeonghan snorts as he and Shubby? Was that what Jeonghan called him? take their seats, supposedly unable to listen to Seungcheol’s gay rambling while standing, “I don’t usually drink a lot—“ It’s Wansoul’s time to snort, “I-it’s just—“</p>
<p>Jihoon grabs the soju away from the buff man, pops the cap open, pours himself a shot, then drinks said shot. Seungcheol blinks at him, mouth agape.</p>
<p>Mingyu looks at them amusedly, almost not registering the sound of the chair beside him being pushed back. He turns his head just in time to see Wonwoo take his seat. The two exchange elusive smiles.</p>
<p>And so the party begins.</p>
<p>The room is full of chatter and smoke coming from its table’s grill. Glasses clink together as the men gulp down their soju. They laugh at work stories (Mostly Jeonghan bullying his secretary. And Mingyu. And Chan. And even Seungcheol. Jeonghan doesn’t even work with them, so how…?) and chomp down on their meat. The party is fun.</p>
<p>And party the group does—as can clearly be seen by Jeonghan’s fierce cuddling of Hong (“You’re so cute Shujee. Ugly, but cute. My cutie ugly.”), Seungcheol’s deep pout at a very red Jinhun, and Ransol and Chan giggling at… a fork. Mingyu actually stops to listen to those two, and he must admit he’s quite entertained.</p>
<p>“Why doesit look like that?” giggles Chan, holding up the utensil.</p>
<p>Hanbok, with a sluggish smile, touches the fork’s tip with his finger, “Oh! It’s kind of— ouch,” He looks at the utensil, betrayed, “Why did you that, pork?”</p>
<p>Admittedly, Mingyu’s also feeling a bit warm, and the table seems to be swaying a bit, but even (or maybe especially) in his tipsy state, he laughs wholeheartedly at the two confused kids. </p>
<p>There’s a huff beside him, and Mingyu playfully bumps his shoulders with Wonwoo’s. He looks at the older with a wolfish grin. Wonwoo, previously busy with grilling meat on the table’s inbuilt grill, spares Mingyu, then Wansoul and Chan, a glance, then allows himself to let out a small, breathy laugh.</p>
<p>Satisfied with the reaction, Mingyu lets his head rest on Wonwoo’s broad shoulder. It moves every so often to flip the meat, but it’s comfortable. And would Mingyu do this while sober? No. But he’s not sober, and tipsy him thinks this is a good idea. So he lets his eyes close to the calm sound of the grill’s fire.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you drunk,” hums Mingyu unto Wonwoo’s shoulder, “It’s your party, after all. You deserve to be wasted.”</p>
<p>A snort. Its vibrations tickle Mingyu, and he noses his way deeper into Wonwoo’s neck.</p>
<p>Mingyu likes the steady vibrations of the older’s chest as he speaks, “Have you seen yourself? Or everyone else? I don’t think I could get wasted with all of you this drunk. Besides, I don't think I want to forget all this. I am enjoying it, after all." Mingyu smiles. That's good. "Maybe I'll drink later.” A hum. Mingyu giggles at the vibration in his ear, “I have some soju at home.”</p>
<p>He’s not sure if Wonwoo feels it against his shoulder blade, but Mingyu pouts. “I hope that this isn’t too horrifying for you because we still have more soju co—there it is.”</p>
<p>The room’s sliding doors open, and a server comes in, two magical green bottles on her tray. Jeonghan takes sight of this, hugs Hong closer, and cheers. Seungcheol makes grabby hands at the soju bottles. Chan tries to lean forward, but Shawlson stops him, wagging his finger at his companion. Mingyu giggles at them.</p>
<p>Jeonghan gets the tray and shoos the server away. He tries to pour a drink, spills it, and Jeershoe sighs and takes over. He pours everyone a drink then gives everyone a glass. Jeonghan raises his.</p>
<p>Wonwoo sighs, but grabs a glass anyway. He raises it along with the others.</p>
<p>Chan grins at everyone, he roars out, “To Wonwoo-sunbae!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“To Wonwoo!”</em>
</p>
<p>The men, save for Wonwoo, all down their soju in one gulp.</p>
<p>A chuckle. Wonwoo hangs his head, then raises his glass.</p>
<p>“To me.” He affirms. He tosses his head back and takes the shot, immediately sighing in satisfaction after he does so. His little crowd of supporters cheers for him. Even Jeonghan and Yansuel, the calm men they are, clap in delight at the secretary drinking.</p>
<p>Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo, he can’t help it, then gets the metal tongs at his side, and transfers the new-cooked meat on the grill to everyone’s plates. Wonwoo rushes to his side, a silent question hanging in the air. </p>
<p>Mingyu looks at him, adoration in his eyes, and shakes his head no. There’s something in Wonwoo’s eyes, Mingyu swears there is, but the older smiles, crinkling the bottom of his eyes, and Mingyu has to remember how to breathe. After a bit of coaxing, Wonwoo takes his seat again, relaxing as he should be, and Mingyu puts some short rib on Chan’s plate, ears a little more red than before.</p>
<p>And then the clock strikes, and Wonwoo books cabs for all the drunk partygoers, which is everyone anyway, save for Mingyu. Arguably, the tall man isn’t as wasted as, say, Seungcheol who had drunkenly insisted to share a taxi with Juicehoon, but Mingyu does admit he has to lean a bit on Wonwoo to stay standing.</p>
<p>But don’t blame Mingyu. Blame the ground under him. It’s acting like ocean waves, and Mingyu does not appreciate it.</p>
<p>In fact, he has half a mind to scold the pavement before Wonwoo shuts the door of the last taxi, the one for Chan, and carefully leads Mingyu to the restaurant’s parking lot. He gets his boss’s car keys from the taller’s pocket and opens the passenger door first. He ushers Mingyu in. </p>
<p>And Mingyu tries to say no, except he loses his balance and falls into the passenger seat anyway.</p>
<p>But an amused, lopsided smile makes its way on Wonwoo’s lips, and Mingyu thinks his spacial challenges right now are worth it. </p>
<p>The passenger door shuts. The driver’s one opens. The engine gives a soft, mechanical growl, and Mingyu and Wonwoo are gone. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to look out the window?” From the older’s reflection on the car window, Mingyu sees a hint of concern on Wonwoo’s face. he can tell by the tension in the older’s lips, set to a fine line. “You might get dizzy and puke.”</p>
<p>Mingyu giggles drunkenly, “Don’t worry about me. I’m sobbing up.”</p>
<p>A blink.</p>
<p>“…Sobbing?”</p>
<p>Mingyu furrows his brows, then turns to the man beside him. “Yeah. Being less drunk. You know.”</p>
<p>“…Ah.”</p>
<p>There’s that hint of amusement again. Mingyu narrows his eyes at his companion, then turns back to lean his head against the cold of the car door’s window. The streetlights of Seoul blur in beautifully against the city’s navy night sky. It doesn’t compare to Wonwoo, with his hair slicked back because of sweat and the top button of his shirt undone, but the night of Seoul is breathtaking.</p>
<p>Especially the neighborhood Mingyu lives in. Fairy lights are strewn on the trees, and the shadows of the plants make the most interesting silhouettes. Granted, the brunet is looking at a certain driver through the window’s reflection. Still! The landscapes passing by are pretty.</p>
<p>Which is a big part of the reason Mingyu pouts when he’s met with his own puppy-eyed reflection when the car enters the basement parking of Mingyu’s apartment building.</p>
<p>A huff once the two get out of the car, “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Gyu.” At this, Mingyu deepens his pout. Wonwoo sighs, though the corners of his mouth are curled, “What is it?”</p>
<p>He locks the car and beckons Mingyu towards the elevators. The taller obliges.</p>
<p>Then he answers as he strolls comfortably beside Wonwoo, “I don’t want the night to end yet.” His tone doesn’t betray his emotions, thankfully. He’s sober enough now to say the statement in a matter-of-fact manner.</p>
<p>They enter the elevator doors.</p>
<p>The metal doors shut, and the two can see their expressions on the steel. Wonwoo looks bemused, “You can’t control time, unfortunately.”</p>
<p>(Mingyu concedes to that fact. Trust him, if he could, he would. He would fight tooth and nail to make time stop. To make it not exist within his little pocket of just Mingyu and Wonwoo.)</p>
<p>Mingyu gives a sad smile.</p>
<p>The elevator opens, and the two men leave, slowly walking towards Mingyu’s door. The younger latches on to Wonwoo’s wrist. If the latter has any reaction to it, he doesn’t reveal it. Wonwoo hums a soft tune until they reach the front of Mingyu’s apartment door.</p>
<p>The older man dramatizes gesturing towards the door by swinging his arm towards it.</p>
<p>“After you, my liege,” Wonwoo says, a small smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>God, Mingyu <em>hates</em> his dorky humor.</p>
<p>(That’s a lie. He loves it.)</p>
<p>He snorts, digging through his trouser pocket for his key card. He finds it, places it on the door’s lock, then swings the dark wood open, revealing his residence. He enters, but not before realizing that a pair of footsteps don’t follow him in. </p>
<p>Suddenly, his heart weighs a bit more. </p>
<p>Mingyu looks back tentatively. Wonwoo’s leaning on the doorframe, watching Mingyu in what is arguably his second natural habitat (his first being his office), but he doesn’t enter. </p>
<p>“Hyung, why aren’t you coming in?” The words exit Mingyu’s mouth before he thinks it over. He blames it on <strike>his sentimentality</strike> the alcohol. </p>
<p> Wonwoo blinks. </p>
<p>“…Should I?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mingyu answers it in a heartbeat. This statement doesn’t need thinking. Wonwoo’s always welcome in Mingyu’s <strike>heart</strike> home. “You should. Come in, Wonwoo-hyung.” He tilts his head towards the interior of his home.</p>
<p>An expression flashes on the secretary’s face, but it’s gone so quick Mingyu’s not sure if it’s just the remnants of soju in his system that making things up to give him false hope. Wonwoo pads his way into the lush apartment, closing the door behind him softly.</p>
<p>He leaves his jacket on the back of the living room’s leather couch, then sits and leans into it. Just by his posture, Mingyu can tell the other is tired. He’s kind of… sinking into the piece of furniture. It’s actually kind of cute.</p>
<p>Mingyu guesses that Wonwoo feels his stare because he looks back at the younger. Giving a gentle smile, he says, “Aren’t you going to change?” Mingyu doesn’t want to (leave the older’s side, that is), and Wonwoo can see that as clear as day, so he adds an, “You should.”</p>
<p>The taller gives a hard stare in return. Finally, hesitantly, “Then… you should too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have clothes.”</p>
<p>“…Borrow mine, then.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo sits up then. He peers at Mingyu, not with judgment or disgust (thank God), but with curiosity. Maybe a hint of surprise or amusement, too.</p>
<p>…And fine. Mingyu doesn’t, on normal circumstances, like sharing. Not his food, not his space, not his clothes, not his <em>life.</em> And yet, here he is. He meets Wonwoo’s gaze, sees his reflection in them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Here he is.</em>
</p>
<p>Jeon Wonwoo is always an exception, isn’t he?</p>
<p>“I… I’m going to go get a set of house clothes for you then—”  Wonwoo throws a concerned glance. Mingyu hastily adds, “Really! I don’t mind.” It’s the truth. “Then you can go change in the spare bathroom—you know where it is right?” Wonwoo nods, so Mingyu continues, “I’ll go change too. We both smell like barbecue anyway.”</p>
<p>There’s still… something in Wonwoo’s eyes, but the man nods. Mingyu takes it. He rushes to his closet to pick out his most comfortable clothes.</p>
<p>He pauses as he looks at his pristinely folded t-shirts.</p>
<p>…Mingyu doesn’t know Wonwoo’s taste. He’s only ever seen him in formal wear. Does he like short-sleeved shirts? Sweaters? Old dress shirts? Oh God, what if Mingyu picks something the older doesn’t like? He’s too polite to refuse, too. </p>
<p>He picks out one of his college jumpers. It’s old and soft. Also a bit smaller than Mingyu would like, so it probably fits Wonwoo. Mingyu hopes he likes it.</p>
<p>Then he digs through his sweatpants. The other has a small waist (Mingyu’s not creepy! The other just does. And it’s noticeable. Mingyu is not creepy.) so the man has a hard time picking his smallest pair. </p>
<p>But he eventually does! And it doesn’t have holes in them, so Mingyu takes it. Then, gently, he saunters back into the living room holding his two precious articles of clothing. He places them on Wonwoo’s lap.</p>
<p>A warm smile, “Thank you, Gyu.”</p>
<p>“N-no problem.”</p>
<p>Damned alcohol again. Making Mingyu feel fuzzy. Kim Mingyu says fuck you, soju.</p>
<p>Wonwoo stands and pads into the bathroom at the end of the corridor softly. And it takes a lot for Mingyu to not go after him and swaddle him in blankets.</p>
<p>But the tall man doesn’t. He just enters his own bathroom and changes into his most decent indoor outfit, combs his hair, brushes his teeth, and puts some moisturizer on. </p>
<p>He goes back into the living room but… Wonwoo isn’t there? Did he…</p>
<p>Did he leave?</p>
<p>Is he not done changing? Did Mingyu take too long making sure his breath was ok? Did he—</p>
<p>“I’m in the kitchen!”</p>
<p>Mingyu lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Goddamn, that moment was a little rough for him. He rushes to the kitchen.</p>
<p>And he’s met with Wonwoo, back turned against his boss, tiptoeing as he brings out a pot in the kitchen cupboard. <em>Kim Mingyu</em> is written on the back of what Wonwoo’s wearing, the year of Mingyu’s graduation right under it. The sweatshirt is a bit too big on the other.</p>
<p>Wonwoo turns, and Mingyu sees that the collar is a bit too loose on him too, so it’s a little lopsided. And it reveals Wonwoo’s collarbones. Which are really sharp and pretty. </p>
<p>And Mingyu has to stop his hand from covering the bottom of his face because he’s so sure he’s blushing right now.</p>
<p>“W-what are you doing?” Mingyu’s asking, of course, about the packs of tofu and noodles in Wonwoo’s hands, as well as the pot of boiling water and open can of soybean paste on the counter. But it could also be about Mingyu’s palpitating heart rate. Either option works.</p>
<p>Wonwoo gives him a quick glance, quirking up an eyebrow, then crouching to bring out a cutting board. He gets a knife from the other side of the kitchen counter, opens the tofu, then slices it.</p>
<p>With his back still turned against Mingyu, “Cooking hangover soup for you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I want to.”</p>
<p>And that’s that.</p>
<p>Wonwoo turns his head a bit to peek at Mingyu. He gives a small, mischievous smile. Then he lets out a soft laugh as he focuses his attention on the tofu again, “You can help cut green onions if you want.”</p>
<p>The last time Mingyu was this fast at opening his fridge, it was after he had dinner with a potential suitor who’s an heiress of some finance company. She was vegan. Mingyu likes meat. So you can bet he cooked himself a nice steak after eating veggie patties that night.</p>
<p>Wonwoo lets out a nice, hearty laugh, and Mingyu thinks he’s full right then and there.</p>
<p>The two prepare ingredients and cook for a while, and Mingyu doesn’t really have the heart to tell Wonwoo that he doesn’t actually need the hangover soup because he’s sobered up quite a bit now, so he stays silent, simply adding soy sauce into the boiling pot.</p>
<p>Once he’s done, he turns his head to where Wonwoo’s leaning on the counter, looking at the taller with a slight smile.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were the type to cook. You’re usually a sleepy drunk, too.” His eyes twinkle with amusement, but his tone is nothing but kind.</p>
<p>“I don’t usually cook.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” There’s curiosity in Wonwoo’s voice, “I’m surprised you were eager to then.”</p>
<p>Mingyu looks down.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>…Wonwoo still thinks he’s drunk, right?</p>
<p>So he’s allowed to say it, right?</p>
<p>Mingyu takes the chance. Maybe it’s all the goodbyes everyone had bid the older in the office, maybe it’s how silently affectionate Jeonghan and Hong were earlier, maybe it’s the moonlight on Wonwoo’ high cheekbones as he leans on Mingyu’s countertop, Mingyu’s sweater on him with its sleeves pulled up.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s one of those things or none. But Mingyu wants to, <em>needs</em> to say it anyway. </p>
<p>Just before he can’t anymore.</p>
<p>“It’s because I like you. “</p>
<p>Wonwoo cocks his head to the side, an entertained smile on his lips. He opens his mouth to say something but—</p>
<p>“Not just as an employee. Or a friend.” Mingyu meets Wonwoo’s eyes, hoping his own aren’t too sad. “It’s because you make me happier than anyone else can. It’s because every time I’m in your presence I know I’ll be safe. Because sometimes you laugh and the room brightens. Because if there’s one thing I want to dedicate myself to in the world, it’s to make you happy.”</p>
<p>Something flashes in Wonwoo’s eyes then. The man freezes in his spot, eyes never leaving Mingyu’s.</p>
<p>A beat passes.</p>
<p>His mouth opens, then closes.</p>
<p>Wonwoo tears his gaze away from Mingyu to look to his side.</p>
<p>“Oh.” A pause. “…Oh. I…” A gulp, “I see.”</p>
<p>And Mingyu’s heart drops. The back of his eyes burn.</p>
<p>God, what else did he expect?</p>
<p>He feels his knees shake as he looks at Wonwoo for… something. Anything. There’s a lump forming in his throat and more than anything, he wants to hug Wonwoo right now.</p>
<p>But the older just has his head turned towards the window at the other side of the apartment. He looks like he’s… pondering over something.</p>
<p>There’s an overwhelming sense of <em>despair</em> that engulfs Mingyu like ice-cold water, “Hyung, I—“</p>
<p>“I think that soup’s done.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s voice is soft, almost… breathless. What does that mean? </p>
<p>Mingyu doesn’t have a proper chance to think about it because Wonwoo is walking towards the stove, turning the knob, and letting the fire under the pot go out.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p>
<p>Mingyu’s not wrong. He wants to be, but he’s not, because Wonwoo only looks back at him with a soft smile. His eyes are unreadable and the fire at the back of Mingyu’s irises burn more and more.</p>
<p>“Gyu,” Wonwoo’s deep voice is hesitant. “I’m… going to go now, yeah? It’s—It’s late. You should go to bed now, there’s still work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wonwoo’s last day.</em>
</p>
<p>Mingyu’s lip trembles. He only nods, then looks down. But he doesn’t make a move as light feet pad towards him. The tips of Wonwoo’s feet appear in Mingyu’s line of vision.</p>
<p>He looks up, staring at the older.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad. Or upset.” His voice is soft. Mingyu can tell Wonwoo’s being sincere. “I just… I need to think about it.” A tentative smile. “Rest well, ok? I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”</p>
<p>
  <em>For the last time.</em>
</p>
<p>Mingyu nods. It’s all he can do. Robotically, “Good night, hyung.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Mingyu.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo turns on his heel, gets his coat from the living room’s couch, and leaves. And as Mingyu’s door clicks shut, the brunet realizes just how much he wants to go after the elder.</p>
<p><em>Wait!</em>, he’d like to say, <em>Don’t leave. Please.</em> Oh, how his legs are itching to run down the stairs if he has to just to hug Wonwoo goodbye. Hide his head into the shorter’s nape so he can smell his calming perfume. Tell the other just how much he means to Mingyu.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>Finally, a tear breaks free of his eyes and rolls down Mingyu’s cheek, leaving behind a path of cold.</p>
<p>But if you love someone, you let them go.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Mingyu bites his lip as more tears meet the expanse of his tan cheeks. He turns on his heel (because he can’t bear seeing his closed door for any longer), and he knows it’s dumb, but he hugs himself in an effort to remedy the overwhelming numbness in his chest.</p>
<p>He lets out a shaky breath as he enters his bedroom, plopping onto the bed like a dead weight. He gets a pillow and hugs it close.</p>
<p>He knows he’s not going to sleep tonight, but he closes his eyes and wishes anyway. Perhaps his dreams will be kinder. Perhaps they won’t leave him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>D-0</strong>
</p>
<p>Somewhere in between forcing his eyes shut as he repeats the rejection and even attempting to meditate just to finally let sleep devour him, Mingyu finally drifts off sometime in the early morning.</p>
<p>When he wakes, he’s met with a pair of gentle, gleaming eyes.</p>
<p>By instinct, still hurt by what happened last night, Mingyu flinches when Wonwoo tries to pat his hair. Then immediately relaxes back into his mattress when the cold fingers run through the chestnut locks.</p>
<p>Mingyu closes his eyes and just melts into this small comfort. Before it’s gone.</p>
<p>“Come on, Mingyu,” his voice is warm. Welcoming. As if he's leaving. It's ironic. Painfully, mockingly so. “It’s time to wake up.”</p>
<p>The man in bed grabs his blanket and burrows his head into his pillow. “5 more minutes,” he mumbles, hoping that Wonwoo continues brushing his hand through his boss’s hair.</p>
<p>He makes sure that the blanket doesn’t cover his chestnut crown.</p>
<p>A deep chuckle, “It’s actually already an hour later than usual.”</p>
<p>At this, Mingyu sits up right away, spine taut and eyes wide in… panic. An hour he could’ve spent with Wonwoo. Wasted. He snaps his gaze to the black-haired man, breaths short and fast.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at him, brows knitted together. He kneels down, putting a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” his voice is soft, and he makes eye contact with Mingyu, “Breathe in,” Mingyu does. “And… breath out. Keep breathing, come on.” </p>
<p>Mingyu follows until he’s calm. He glances at Wonwoo.</p>
<p>The older gives a smile, “I called HR, don’t worry. I think we both slept really late yesterday.” Oh, Wonwoo has no idea. “And…”</p>
<p>Mingyu knows what’s coming. He lets out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“It’s my last day anyway.” Mingyu closes his eyes. There it is. “So it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Mingyu tells himself to breathe. Then, when he’s ready, he looks up. He forms a shaky smile on his lips, nodding his head whilst never letting his gaze leave Wonwoo's.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” His voice is soft. He doesn’t have a lot of energy today, “Yeah, it is.” A gulp, “I’m…going to go get ready now.”</p>
<p>“I’ll set the table. Let’s eat the soup we made yesterday.”</p>
<p>Mingyu only gives a drooping of his head at Wonwoo’s kind words. The other is smiley today. Gentle. Normal. At peace.</p>
<p>Happy, even.</p>
<p>There’s a bounce in his step as he leaves Mingyu’s bedroom, and the brunet can’t shake the constricting feeling in his chest. The other is leaving, rightfully so, and he’s happy about it. Of course, he is. What else did Mingyu expect?</p>
<p>He resigns his head then goes to take a shower. A cold one.</p>
<p>He needs to wake up.</p>
<p>And after, he enters the kitchen. He’s met with the aromatic smell of chicken and leeks, his kitchen table set for two, and Wonwoo sitting by the table, calm and on his phone. And it’s normal.</p>
<p>It’s so <em>normal.</em></p>
<p>Like the older isn’t leaving Mingyu’s life in a few hours. Like Mingyu didn’t <em>confess</em> yesterday. Like they’re people from an alternate universe. Not asshole Mingyu and ever-patient Wonwoo. Not smitten Mingyu and indifferent Wonwoo. </p>
<p>And… Mingyu wants this. He wants this <em>so much.</em></p>
<p>To have meals with Wonwoo on this dinner table. A meal they cooked together. Mingyu and Wonwoo… together. Because they want to stay in each other’s presence, not because they’re forced to for work.</p>
<p>Mingyu doesn’t realize how in his head he is until Wonwoo softly calls for him, gesturing to the soup’s pot and the bowl in front of the empty seat saved for Mingyu. The taller gives a shaky smile and sits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, after they’ve cleaned the dishes, listened to their favorite songs in their car ride over, and Mingyu glares at anyone even <em>thinking</em> about approaching them to say a certain g-word, they reach Mingyu’s office, and the younger between them can’t stop his feeling of cold sweat. </p>
<p>“Mingyu,” the man looks up to where Wonwoo says his name, “I’m going to go to Chan to—“</p>
<p>“…No.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks at Mingyu curiously, tilting his head to the side. There’s something, some emotion Mingyu hasn’t been trained to identify, that can be found in the dark irises.</p>
<p>“Stay here. Please?”</p>
<p>Mingyu’s voice is soft. Vulnerable. And he doesn’t hide it, he doesn’t need to. There’s only one thing that matters today. Both of them know it. And Mingyu’s not going to hide that fact. Not if it means he can stay with Wonwoo, even if it’s just a few moments more.</p>
<p>He intends to lose himself in the illusion until he can’t.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, the response is an equally soft, “Ok.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo instead goes to the edge of Mingyu’s desk, pressing the intercom and telling Chan his instructions through there. The younger’s responses are troubled, sorrowful.</p>
<p>And Mingyu feels his own heart relating to the sentiment.</p>
<p>He’s...</p>
<p>Mingyu’s not sure what to do today. Or tomorrow. Or all the days after that without Wonwoo. Again, he feels the burn behind his eyes.</p>
<p>Kim Mingyu will continue going to the office. He will continue making pancakes in the morning, forgetting people’s names, and googling whatever emotional constipation he needs to resolve. But…</p>
<p>But he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss it. </p>
<p>Making chicken soup at the ungodly hours of the morning, remnants of alcohol on his tongue, and an angel at his side. Getting woken up but a gentle shake and an ever-patient voice. Joking around in his car with someone who can remember his favorite songs for his many moods. </p>
<p>Looking up from his desk and being met with a happy, dorky smile and the faint reflection of sunshine from Wonwoo’s glasses.</p>
<p>Kim Mingyu would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t feel empty without <em>this. </em>Him.</p>
<p>Like always, Wonwoo’s voice calms Mingyu down like a lullaby. “All we have to do today,” he starts, “Is prepare the team, agenda, and objectives for bringing the Xu franchise here.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p><em>Xu.</em> Didn’t... didn’t they offer Wonwoo a job? What if the other accepts it? Goes all the way to China? To a place Mingyu can’t go to to invite the other for impromptu trips at cat cafés or post-drinking cooking?</p>
<p>Mingyu bites his lip.</p>
<p>Then he looks at Wonwoo, meets his steady gaze. Stares into his gentle, obsidian eyes. Gets hypnotized by the soft curve of his lips.</p>
<p>“And… you’re doing this with me?”</p>
<p>Mingyu phrases it like a question. He gulps as he looks at the other.</p>
<p>“And I’m doing this with you.”</p>
<p>There’s no hesitation in Wonwoo’s voice. No hidden emotions. Nothing to leave Mingyu with doubt. Only honest eyes and a patient stance.</p>
<p>Only Mingyu and Wonwoo. Wonwoo and Mingyu.</p>
<p>(Until the other leaves, says the voice in Mingyu’s head. He expels it.)</p>
<p>Mingyu gives a smile, a genuine one this time, and gestures to the seat in front of him across his desk. Call him clingy, but he’s not letting Wonwoo out of his sight today.</p>
<p>So Wonwoo smiles, then sits. Then brings out his laptop and puts it on the desk between them as he opens his documents. There’s even a spreadsheet on there, but Mingyu’s more focused on the soft hum that’s coming from Wonwoo. It’s enchanting. And he’s going to miss it.</p>
<p>So they work. And work. And work and work and… you guessed it, they sift through documents, sign papers, respond to emails, and finalize spreadsheets.</p>
<p>But Mingyu wouldn’t miss it for the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And then you press the—“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know how to change the margins of a Word document, hyung! I just do thi---… Wonwoo-hyung I think I did something wrong.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank God for autosave then.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Emails are so boring! How do you live with this job? …I’m allowed to ask that, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, you are. And honestly, I just schedule all of them. Sometimes, I get the notification for a reply and I have no idea what they’re talking about, to be honest.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sounds about right.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’m done with emailing BusDev.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be done with this spreadsheet tab first. Just… play some computer game or something. Are there computer games for pups?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey! …And why do you have a mail tag with the name ‘Dates’?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who do you ask to schedule all your dates?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Ah.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They plan to order takeout for lunch because… well, it’s their last. And Mingyu would insist on going somewhere fancy because Wonwoo only ever deserves the best, but the other man prefers the taste of nostalgia. So they order from the restaurant they first went to as boss and secretary.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks down on his phone with a slight raise of his brows, “Geez… what did we even order there when we went there the first time?”</p>
<p>“No idea,” Mingyu watches him. There’s a faint smile on his lips, “I’m surprised it’s still open.”</p>
<p>“No doubt because of SVT. Everyone eats there for their meals. I’m surprised that we usually didn’t.” Wonwoo’s brows come together cutely, “I’m just going to get you bulgogi, yeah?”</p>
<p>Mingyu hums.</p>
<p>He rests his elbows on his desk, then his chin on his open palms. His eyes follow the graceful movement of Wonwoo’s fingers as he taps away on his phone.</p>
<p>Of course the other remembers his preference for meat.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s gaze becomes a bit sadder.</p>
<p>…Who else would do this for him? Who else would love Mingyu this much? Who else would <em>Mingyu</em> love this much?</p>
<p>There’s a faint tightening of his chest.</p>
<p>“Ok! So, I just orde—“</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo stops. </p>
<p>He tears his eyes away from his phone and looks at Mingyu, sadness, and another, unrecognizable emotion in his pupils. He meets Mingyu’s gaze for a moment—a tender moment—then tears it away, looking at the cabinet to Mingyu’s right.</p>
<p>Mingyu won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt.</p>
<p>A shallow breath, “Going to miss your human alarm clock?”</p>
<p>It’s not said with malice. Not at all. In fact, Wonwoo’s voice is… teasing. There’s sorrow there, Mingyu can tell, but he can also pick up on the fact that Wonwoo’s diverting the conversation. Making it lighter.</p>
<p>Mingyu closes his eyes, then opens them again.</p>
<p>This, he will grant Wonwoo.</p>
<p>Love is pain, isn’t it?</p>
<p>“Going to miss someone who has a mail tab to reserve my dates.” Mingyu fails to make his tone playful, but he musters a weak smile anyway. He can tell by the slight falling of the other’s shoulders that Wonwoo appreciates it.</p>
<p>He looks at Mingyu again, purposefully this time. There’s more ease in his voice now as he says, “Eating at Lucky for the first, their workplace for the second, a bouquet for the third.” A faint, lopsided grin, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget.”</p>
<p>“What do they call it? Operant conditioning?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo snorts.</p>
<p>“…But seriously, hyung. I—“</p>
<p>“Boss! Sunbae! Here are the files sent from HR. They—“</p>
<p>Chan, who’s just swung the door open and entered the office, stops when he sees Mingyu’s glare. He makes a show of pursing his lips shut, doing a quick bow.</p>
<p>“Uh…” He straightens, looking around awkwardly, “…Good morning? Is that want you want to hear? Here are the…“</p>
<p>A sigh from Mingyu. He gestures for Chan to come closer and just put the manila folders on the dark wood of his desk. Chan obliges with wide, cautious eyes and lips firmly shut in a straight line.</p>
<p>He walks backward (yes, still facing Mingyu). A clearing of his throat as he points to the door behind him with his thumb, “I’m… going to...uhhh—yup. See ya!”</p>
<p>He finally turns his back on the two and rushes out the door, letting the hardwood collide against the glass around it. </p>
<p>Mingyu purses his lips. He looks to Wonwoo in front of him. The older meets his gaze.</p>
<p>The two burst into giggles.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks away, covering his mouth with his hand, but the bottom of his eyes are creased and his shoulders shake with laughter. Not that Mingyu’s any better, though. His hands cover his belly as he lets out high-pitched laughs, leaning forward.</p>
<p>“He…” Mingyu has to breathe before he can continue his sentence. He wheezes, “He looked so <em>scared</em>.“</p>
<p>“You’re… so,” A hearty laugh, “You’re so mean,” manages Wonwoo in between his giggles. He takes a deep breath after.</p>
<p>Wonwoo calms down, resting the slope of his shoulders. Mingyu sees this and tries to pace his breathing. Soon, he’s also serious.</p>
<p>Then he looks at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks at him, and they start laughing again.</p>
<p>It’s to the point that Mingyu’s core aches and he’s out of breath and there are tears in his eyes, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Wonwoo’s in an equally tormented state, his body is lopsided towards the desk, but his laughs are loud and beautiful and contagious and Mingyu would never trade anything for it.</p>
<p>“I’m…” A giggle from Wonwoo. Who knew someone with such a deep voice could speak so cutely after a laughing attack? Mingyu’s grin is wide. “I’m going to miss this.”</p>
<p>And then, just as quickly, Mingyu’s grin is gone.</p>
<p>The laughs die in his throat.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Wonwoo realizes that sorrow and despair are on Mingyu’s face instead of the sheer amusement from earlier. His face falls.</p>
<p>“Mingyu,” he starts slowly, “You do know this right? Even if I leave, I’m s—“</p>
<p>Again, the door opens. Should Mingyu invest in a good padlock for it?</p>
<p>One of the receptionists from downstairs enters with a bulky paperback, the logo of the restaurant they ordered from printed on its front. Wonwoo shuts his mouth, stalks towards the woman, says thank you with a bow, then gently gets the paper bag in her hands.</p>
<p>She says something, gives a little nod, then leaves the room.</p>
<p>Wonwoo turns to him with the food, a small, apologetic smile on his lips. Mingyu gives an equal apologetic smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Maybe their intruders were a sign of the universe. To just… stop. To just enjoy what Mingyu can until Wonwoo’s gone.</p>
<p>So when Wonwoo sits, opening his mouth to pick up where he was cut off, Mingyu just looks at him with a sad smile and determined eyes, “The food looks good. We should dig in. It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo blinks.</p>
<p>He looks at Mingyu inquisitively and… guiltily? His brows are furrowed as he removes the tupperwares from the paper bag, giving Mingyu his and putting his own in front of him.</p>
<p>“It’s our last…” Mingyu has to breathe in and regain his voice. It almost cracked. He gulps, then continues, “It’s our last meal together, so I hope i—“</p>
<p>“Let’s have dinner, then. So this isn’t our last meal.” Wonwoo looks up, meeting Mingyu’s gaze with unreadable obsidian eyes.</p>
<p>Mingyu would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat. And…</p>
<p>And he knows that it won’t be that kind of dinner. That Wonwoo will never be his in the way Mingyu longs for him to be, but… it’s painful. It hurts so much, letting Wonwoo go. </p>
<p>So Mingyu grants this to himself.</p>
<p>“Sure. This is our second-to-the-last meal together.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s smile as they eat is a bit more sincere than before.</p>
<p><br/>The pair’s laughter and soft munching are replaced by documents and light banter. The scorching sunlight from the office’s window is placed by a waning sunset. The warmth in Mingyu’s chest from being with Wonwoo is replaced with cold sweat on his back.</p>
<p>Throughout the afternoon, dread pools in the pit of the man’s stomach. Like the water droplets that escape from a sink not closed properly. Like a seed that grows and grows until it blooms. Like the hand of the clock that continues ticking behind the cabinet to Mingyu’s right. </p>
<p>Unrelenting.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, the despair creeps upon Mingyu, never leaving his side. Almost a faint hum at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>It reaches a crescendo once Chan opens the door, a smile on his face but moisture in his eyes. Mingyu knows what’s coming.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo-sunbae…” the youngest’s voice is watery. He approaches Mingyu’s desk with small steps. “I’m going to miss you.”</p>
<p>The dark-haired secretary across Mingyu stands. He turns his back on his boss to engulf the youngest in the room into a hug. From what Mingyu can see, Chan holds on to his predecessor tightly.</p>
<p>Mingyu checks the digital clock on his laptop, <em>5:03 pm.</em></p>
<p>His eyes feel cold, and his hand begins to shake. Even his mouth, set to a fine line, wavers as he sees the two secretaries in front of him hug goodbye.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye.</em>
</p>
<p>The word echoes in Mingyu’s head. Mocking him. </p>
<p>It’s Wonwoo’s voice that grounds him back to reality, “Take care of Mingyu, ok?”</p>
<p>“I’ll try my best.” Chan’s voice is soft, and he finally parts with Wonwoo. He peeks at Mingyu from behind Wonwoo’s broad shoulders, “I’ll do my best, boss. I…—I’m not Wonwoo-sunbae but I’ll work as hard as I can.”</p>
<p>A shaky smile from Mingyu. Indeed, Lee Chan is not Jeon Wonwoo. “I’m counting on it.”</p>
<p>Determined, and with a sniffle, Chan pulls back. He straightens his shoulders and ignores the faint hint of red in his eyes. It’s different from what Mingyu feels for Wonwoo, but there’s fondness in him as he watches the youngest.</p>
<p>Chan juts out his chin, “Are you two staying in the office? You can go home now.”</p>
<p>“We—“</p>
<p>“We’ll be staying.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks back to Mingyu, the culprit who cut him off, with a single, raised brow. There’s confusion in his face, but no anger. No malice. No blame.</p>
<p>So Mingyu continues, “Even if it’s just for a bit.”</p>
<p>Chan nods. </p>
<p>He turns on his heel and weakly trudges to the office’s door. His hand is on the handle when he turns his torso to look back at Mingyu and Wonwoo, “Goodbye. Thank you. And…” Chan’s voice cracks ever so slightly, “Be happy, Wonwoo-sunbae. I’ll miss you. Don’t forget about me?”</p>
<p>Mingyu glances at the raven-haired man. Both sorrow and fondness leak out of his eyes.</p>
<p>His voice is soft, “Never, Channie. Go home now.”</p>
<p>Chan turns, and all that’s left after the click of the door is silence. </p>
<p>And Mingyu’s wall clock doesn’t make a sound (Wonwoo made sure of that), but the taller still hears it at the back of his mind. The soft ticking of a clock. The unrelenting falling of sand in the hourglass. </p>
<p>Mingyu and Wonwoo running out of time.</p>
<p>“H-hyung…” Mingyu has to make sure his voice doesn’t crack. It sounds vulnerable, but Mingyu guesses that can’t be helped. “Let’s finish… this document. We haven’t proofread it yet.”</p>
<p>It’s a weak excuse. A pathetic Hail Mary. Mingyu knows it. There’s something in his eyes that gives away the fact that Wonwoo knows it too. But he gives a patient smile.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>So they go through the file together, Wonwoo’s hand on Mingyu’s because the younger couldn’t stop it from shaking. </p>
<p>The scroll bar goes down and down until it’s at the very bottom, and the despair around Mingyu is overwhelming.</p>
<p>There’s still dinner, he tells himself, there’s still time.</p>
<p>Mingyu knows it’s a lie.</p>
<p>The shutting of the laptop is soft because Wonwoo is gentle with it the way he’s gentle with everything else. But it’s definitive. Irreversible. </p>
<p>Then Wonwoo stands, and Mingyu knows that he’s not returning to the seat he’s left. Not now, not tomorrow, never. And it tears one of Mingyu’s heartstrings open.</p>
<p>But he stands up, tucks in his chair, gets his bag, and stands alongside Wonwoo. They exit the office together, side by side, strides matching.</p>
<p>There’s a faint bounce in Wonwoo’s step. A lightness in his aura. A hint of happiness—excitement—glimmering in his eyes. </p>
<p>And Mingyu knows why, but he still feigns blissful ignorance. Pretends that their exiting of his office is like any other. That it’s not the last. That he’ll see Wonwoo again. Be with him, even if it’s not romantically. </p>
<p>The illusion is crushed along with a part of Mingyu’s heart when they go to the second floor instead of straight to the basement. When Wonwoo slides his employee I.D. card to the employee doing overtime there.</p>
<p>And for the rest of the walk towards Mingyu’s car, the brunet walks with heavy feet.</p>
<p>When they <em>do</em> reach the vehicle, Mingyu reaches for the door of the driver’s seat. He’s stopped by a gentle, warm touch on his wrist. It’s not threatening, but it’s persistent. Determined. He looks up at Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“I’ll drive.”</p>
<p>Mingyu wants to argue. To give Wonwoo something in return for all that he’s given Mingyu, but the taller knows it’s a losing battle. His grip on the car door weakens.</p>
<p>Wonwoo carefully guides him to the other side, to the passenger seat. Mingyu takes his rightful place there, but not without dread in his aura.</p>
<p>Wonwoo takes his seat beside him, putting in the key and turning on it to the side. The engine lets out a soft purr.</p>
<p>“Let’s… go to my place then choose a restaurant?”</p>
<p>Mingyu’s voice is tentative, and though Wonwoo doesn’t give an answer, he looks at the other purposefully.</p>
<p>His eyes are shining. Glimmering. </p>
<p>Mingyu thinks this is the first time he’s truly seen it from Wonwoo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Greed.</em>
</p>
<p>And it’s not a bad thing. In fact, Mingyu’s heart swells for Wonwoo because he deserves this. He deserves happiness. To be greedy. To be selfish after being selfless for so long. To lust for life after being chained by it.</p>
<p>But it's still surprising, and Mingyu freezes as he observes it on the older's face. He has to blink it away, then focuses on putting on his seatbelt instead.</p>
<p>Wonwoo takes off. The last bits of sunshine grace the bottom of Seoul’s sky. Stars haven’t begun to twinkle into existence yet, but the sky is enveloped in a blanket of sapphire. Mingyu supposes that on another day, in another time, it would calm him.</p>
<p>He supposes that, had the situation been kinder, he would celebrate the buzzing excitement of Wonwoo from beside him. Relish in his favorite song playing on the car radio. Be in awe of Seoul’s breathtaking nightscape.</p>
<p>Instead, he only feels like a bucket of ice has been dumped on his head. Even the familiar path leading to his home feels strange. Alien.</p>
<p>It’s as though something dark has Mingyu’s heart in it, squeezing and squeezing. A blanket of despair drapes itself across Mingyu’s shoulders.</p>
<p>He glances down on Wonwoo’s hand on the gear stick. Unlike everything else, it feels familiar.</p>
<p>Mingyu places a cold hand on top of Wonwoo’s warm one. </p>
<p>And it’s a complete reverse of what happens usually. Wonwoo runs cold, Mingyu runs warm. But even if he’s leaving, Wonwoo brings Mingyu comfort. Always has and always will.</p>
<p>He looks up to study the older’s side profile. His high nose bridge, elegant cheekbones. The beautiful smile on his lips as he looks at the road in front of him.</p>
<p>It brings Mingyu comfort, yes, but sorrow as well. The fact that Mingyu has to say goodbye to this.</p>
<p>So it takes a bit of effort, but Mingyu tears his gaze away from the beauty beside him and looks instead out of the car window. Buildings zoom by, and if Mingyu suspected it before, he’s sure of it now.</p>
<p>“Hyung.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>From the window’s reflection, Mingyu sees that Wonwoo’s brows are raised. A sign that he’s listening attentively to the younger.</p>
<p>“This isn’t the way to my house.”</p>
<p>Mingyu’s not sure what he expected. Maybe it was Wonwoo freezing, eyes widening in panic. Maybe it was Wonwoo pulling over, asking Mingyu for his phone so he could check the GPS. Maybe still (and perhaps this reality only exists in Mingyu’s imagination) the older would tell Mingyu that he took a detour, wanted to spend more time with Mingyu.</p>
<p>Instead, the brunet sees through Wonwoo’s reflection in the window that the other grins, front row of teeth fully on display. Excitement in his posture. Mischief in his eyes. And, of course, greed in his being.</p>
<p>Mingyu has to collect himself to understand what the other says next,</p>
<p>“Does this path not look familiar to you?” His baritone voice is amused. </p>
<p>Mingyu snaps his gaze to the car window, carefully trying to place where he’s seen this before. The homely cafés they’re passing by. The well-kept shrubs and greenery. Rich people sauntering about with their partners.</p>
<p>He’s been here before.</p>
<p>And the location of the place is at the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>And Mingyu’s about to place it, he is. Believe him. But the car comes to a stop in an opening parking space, right in front of a familiar establishment. </p>
<p>Now with his body on auto-pilot, Mingyu gets out of the car, shutting the vehicle’s door behind him. He sees Wonwoo doing the same, from his peripheral.</p>
<p>Kim Mingyu blinks once. Twice.</p>
<p>He stares incredulously at the restaurant in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lucky.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>That’s not right</em>, Mingyu thinks, <em>Wonwoo knows what I do here. That I bring people here for the first date. He schedules all of them. He’d only bring me here if—</em></p>
<p>Mingyu, still somewhat in a state of shock, looks at the man across from him, separated from Mingyu by the younger's sleek car.</p>
<p>Said man smiles as he stalks towards the taller, “Gy—”</p>
<p>“You—you’re…” Mingyu’s voice is breathless, the cogs in his brain twirling endlessly and sporadically, “D-do you…?”</p>
<p>Mingyu doesn’t want to hope—doesn’t want to be disappointed even if he knows it’s an unlikely possibility. God does Mingyu wish that Wonwoo and the universe aren't just <em>fucking</em> with him, even if that may be the case. But his heart doesn’t listen. Mingyu's heart soars and soars and soars on the possibility that Wonwoo has brought him for a first date, the way Mingyu has for so many others.</p>
<p>He looks at Wonwoo, now closely beside him, and stares into his eyes. He searches for something, <em>anything</em>, that will give Mingyu an answer to what’s happening.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo-hyung.” There are so many emotions in Mingyu’s voice. He, himself, doesn’t know all the feelings laced into it. Hope. Despair. Longing. Disbelief. Joy. Sorrow. Mingyu repeats, voice cracking, “Wonwoo-hyung. Do… do you…?”</p>
<p>The dark-haired beauty meets Mingyu's gaze head-on. In challenge and in answer.</p>
<p>A smile slowly forms on his lips until it goes full-blown. Showing teeth and creasing the corners of his Wonwoo’s eyes. There’s fear there. And hesitance. But also greed. Excitement. </p>
<p>Wonwoo turns his full attention to Mingyu, voice steady as he looks at the younger, “Truthfully, I don’t know what you are to me yet, but it’s something.” There’s so much emotion in Wonwoo’s eyes. It melts all the despair in Mingyu’s, “And I don’t want to let you go. I’m not ready to say goodbye. Not to you. Not to <em>this</em> you. Not when you make me this happy.”</p>
<p>So Mingyu does the first thing his brain tells him.</p>
<p>He smashes his lips against Wonwoo’s.</p>
<p>And it’s soft. It’s so soft and warm and Wonwoo’s bottom lip is so plush in between Mingyu’s. He feels a warm hand snake on his left side and finally stops to gently hover against Mingyu’s cheek, staying there as Wonwoo kisses back.</p>
<p>The kiss is innocent. And fleeting. And the two separate quickly, but it still causes Mingyu’s stomach to somersault. It’s magical, and the kiss was more, better, than anything Mingyu could have ever imagined. Ever allowed himself to imagine.</p>
<p>It registers to him late that he did it, even.</p>
<p>And when he looks at Wonwoo again, with lips a bit redder and moist than before, Mingyu feels his cheeks burn. Ears following suit. </p>
<p>He can do nothing but use his hands to cover his face in embarrassment. But it does nothing from the utter waves of joy seeping out of his body.</p>
<p>Wonwoo… is staying. In his life.</p>
<p>As if to affirm this fact, the older gives a loud, hearty laugh. It warms Mingyu’s insides, and he finally has the courage to remove his hands from his face.</p>
<p>He looks at Wonwoo, with his wide grin and genuine happiness. His eyes that are glimmering with life and possibility. And most importantly, to his hand outstretched in front of him, offered towards Mingyu.</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you coming in?” He flashes a genuine smile, voice light, “I did make a reservation.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS. it's over. what the FUCK it's over. this fic has been my baby for... just over half a year now? and it's over. and i'm letting it go WHAT. </p>
<p>this, my friends, has been a journey. firstly, thank you SO MUCH for reading. if you've gotten this far, then thank you. thank you for reading my first fic, for supporting it, COMMENTING TOO, that really fueled me. this, more than anything, was just something self-indulgent. an experiment, really. so thank you for staying with me even through the word dumps and character experiments. THANK YOU.</p>
<p>i honestly think i put a lot of me in this, even when i was going through ✨something✨ so thank you for sticking with me for that too. and really, you have no idea how happy i get when people say they enjoy this fic. just... thank you.</p>
<p>AND I HOPE THE HAPPY ENDING MADE YOU HAPPY. im still disappointed i couldn't develop all the characters i wanted to to the extent i wanted to, but that's ok! i think that this was a blast (a tiring responsibility too, sometimes) and i hope that reading this was fun for you guys!</p>
<p>once again, thank you, i hope you like this fic, and good day, sweethearts 💛💛💛 til next time 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>